Discovery
by PsychoPhoenix38
Summary: Lexie uses wrestling as a way to cope with the tragedies in her life. However, the place she ran to doesn't always seem to throw things her way. The Carolina Crew, HBK, HHH, John Cena and more. Sry crappy plot but if i could write more it would work
1. Embarking on a Journey

Chapter 1

"Man is the only creature that refuses to be what he is."

-_Albert Camus_

As Lexie Andrews sat on the bench in the locker room, she wondered and thought of how her life had been for the past 28 years. She thought to the only family she had, her best friends Casey and Allyn. They had helped her through every possible problem that she had. The hardest one to get through was the year that Lexie's mother died. She had just graduated high school and was on to a new life when she got a phone call from the hospital saying that her mother had gotten into a car crash and had died at the scene of the crash. She was devastated and she needed to take a break from every other person in her life at the time, including her best friend Casey and her boyfriend Allyn. Allyn never again told her how he felt again because he thought it would be too hard on her to think back to her past. Through the next few years, she tried to shake off the depression that her mom left her with but it just didn't seem to work. When Lexie thought that everything was going her way, her father died and left her all alone to live in the house. After they died, she decided to use her inheritance money to enroll into wrestling school. She believed that it would channel her anger into something that was worthwhile. She ultimately wanted to end up wrestling in a small Indy company called the Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA). Not until a contract came for the WWE, however, did she know that's where she needed to be. There was a lot of unbelievable talent and great money up at the WWE and there was great exposure to the world.

She began to cry as she thought about the life she left behind. She hadn't talked to her best friend Casey for a few years now and the love that she had with Allyn, had been diminished and washed away long ago. She was all by herself in a huge locker room, afraid to go outside and see what life was ahead of her. She wasn't good at making new friends but she wished for once in her life, that somebody would actually notice her. Lexie took out her poetry book and began writing of what her life really was. As the thoughts started pouring in her head, she took out her headphones and thought of Allyn. She wrote down what was on her mind, thinking back to how they used to be.

_I have always loved you_

_But it was never the right time_

_I would beat up on myself_

_And not be able to talk_

_A complicated life_

_With no love or family_

_You never asked what was wrong_

_Because you knew what was going on._

_A love I thought went away_

_When you told me about her,_

_I had given up on you,_

_But you had never given up on me._

_You're an inspiration,_

_In my life of quiet and shame,_

_I love you like no other,_

_Because you love me just the same._

_You have believed in me_

_From the very beginning_

_You told me that I could do anything,_

_As long as I believed in myself._

_You believed in me,_

_Through sickness and in health,_

_So I will be with you to the very end,_

_The one I love even if you're just a friend._

As she finished writing her poem, she felt a presence around her. She looked up and saw a shadow standing over her. She looked up and it was one of the techs.

"Hey are you Lexie?"  
"Yeah that's me."  
"Mr. McMahon wants to see you in his office as soon as possible. It's important."  
"Alright."

She took off her headphones and put her poetry book and c.d. player in her gym bag and zipped it up. She looked quickly at herself in the mirror to make sure that she looked okay. Lexie straightened her shirt and she was off to see her boss. She knocked on his office door.

"Come in," Mr. McMahon said from his office. Lexie took a deep breathe in and opened the door slowly. "Oh Lexie, it's so good to see you. Take a seat please." She sat down in the big leather chair in front of his desk. "How is your first day going?""It's going great. I'm really calm right now, which is good. I can't really be wrestling when I have too much on my mind."

"Yeah, it's never a good thing to be distracted. So have you met any interesting people in the locker rooms?"  
"No, I really just wanted to chill out and relax and not worry about meeting new people right now. This is a really big part in the beginning of my new life and I want to be able to reflect on how I got to this point."  
"Well then, you can continue to do that but tonight marks your first night as a WWE superstar. You will be competing in a women's tag team match."  
"And who is my partner," Lexie asked curious to see if she recognized the name.

"Her name is Kaisa. She's a new diva just like yourself and we are going to keep you together as a tag team for a while. Your styles are very similar to each other."  
"When do I get to meet her?""Umm, you can meet her right now if you'd like. I can send her to your locker room if you feel more comfortable that way."  
"That would be nice, thank you."

Lexie shook his hand and walked back to her locker room. She took out her poetry book and read over what she had written earlier. She started to cry because she missed her old life so bad, the one where she had a happy family and the two best friends that a girl could ask for. She put everything away and sat on the bench thinking of who her new tag team partner would be.

There was a knock on the door as Lexie shot up. She took a deep breathe in and she opened the door. She smiled in relief and hugged her new tag partner.

"Finally a familure face."  
"I know what you mean." Lexie moved to the side so that she could come inside.

"So how have you been?"  
"Alright I guess. It's been really hard to get by without you though. What about you? What have you been up to since we last saw each other?"  
"I've been working my ass off to get here and now that I'm here, I'm not sure that this is what I really want."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I don't have anybody here. I have no friends what so ever and I have no family. I just feel like I have nothing in my life."  
"Well you have me back, that's a start. Who knows, this may be the beginning of an entirely new life for you."  
"Thanks Casey, I really needed you."  
"You're welcome."  
"Are you my new tag partner or are you just here on a visit?"  
"I'm your new partner."  
"When did all of this happen? I mean, when I told you that I wanted to become a wrestler you just laughed at me."  
"Sorry Lex, that wasn't what I meant. I mean I love the fact that you wanted to do something with your life at that time and it's a good thing that you started wrestling. I got into the picture a few years after because I was hoping that one day I would find you."  
"How long have you been in the company?"  
"For about 6 months now I've been in this company. It's been so great."  
"How did you get here so fast?"  
"I really don't know to be honest with you. I just tried my hardest and I got to this point. When Vince said that we had a new superstar coming on a contract and he told us who it was, I literally freaked out in the middle of the meeting. I got a lot of blank stares and I just starting laughing at myself as everybody else joined in. "

"Jesus, Casey. I didn't know that you were that excited about it. But how did we become tag partners?"  
"I talked to Vince about how you were coming in and he said that you needed somebody to help get you in the door. Basically I told him that you should be my tag partner and he agreed."  
"That is so great. Thank you."  
"So what is you character's name?"  
"Just Lexie Andrews. I'm going to use my real name because I always have. I change into a different person when I'm wrestling I just don't want to use a stage name. But what about you, did you use Casey?"  
"No but something similar. I'm Kaisa, the bad ass mother fucker."  
"Well that's one hell of a name."  
"I guess you could say that." They laughed and Lexie smiled to herself. She never thought that she would see Casey ever again.

"I know that this is probably really out of the blue but how is Allyn doing?"  
"He is doing great actually. He is getting married in a few months."  
"Is he really," she said with disappointment. "To who?"  
"Her name is Ashley and he met her at college. She is really sweet actually."  
"That's really good for him. What is he doing career wise?"  
"He's an accountant for some firm up in Connedicut. I see him maybe once every few months. It's really hard but we do talk a lot."  
"Did you tell him that I was coming to the WWE?"  
"No but he watches wrestling whenever it is on hoping to see you. I think that he just really misses you."  
"Oh my god, I should've tried to call him and I never did." Lexie shook her head and started crying.  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
"I just can't deal with this anymore. I need him in my life and I need you."  
"Well you have me. Do you want his phone number so you can call him?"  
"I will later. I just don't think that I'm supposed to be doing any of this. Being in the company, being alone, I just can't take it anymore."  
"I'm here for you Lexie, you know that. Now that I've found you, I'm never going to let you leave and I'm not going to leave either, okay?" Lexie shook her head as Casey consouled her. "Hey I have an idea," she said as Lexie lifted her head.  
"And what pritell would that be?"  
"Why don't we go and visit some of my friends. Everybody is really nice I promise."  
"Alright, can I change first?"  
"Yeah." Lexie went through her bag and grabbed a pair of black hip hugger jeans and a black tank top. She got changed, put on her black ethnies, brushed her hair and fixed her make up. "Are you ready now?"  
"Yeah, let's go."

Casey took Lexie's hand and led her out of the locker room.


	2. Enlightenment

A/N: Just to let you all know, I wrote all of the poetry within these stories. If I use another person's I will say so and I will use music eventually so I will give credit where credit is due. Hope ya'll enjoy this.

Chapter 2

"There is a boundary to men's passion when they act from feeling; but none when they are under the influence of imagination."- Edmund Burke

As Lexie and Casey walked down the hall holding hands, Lexie asked "So who are you dating now?"  
"Oh, me."  
"No the wall." Casey gave her a blank stare. "Of coarse you," Lexie said laughing.

"Oh, I'm dating this guy named Shannon. He's such a sweetheart."  
"Is he cute?"  
"Yeah he is."  
"How do you keep a boyfriend and wrestle at the same time?"  
"It's easy if your boyfriend has the same job as you."  
"When do I get to meet him?"  
"Now," Casey said stopping at the door of a locker room. She knocked on the door and a guy with short blonde hair and beautiful green eyes, about 5'9" answered the door.

"Hey Kaisa, how are you," he asked pulling her into his large arms and hugging her. He pulled away and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm doing great, you?"  
"I'm the same. Who's your friend?"  
"Shannon this is my best friend Lexie, Lexie this is my boyfriend Shannon."  
"It's nice to meet you," Shannon said embracing her in a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too."  
"So do you want to meet everybody now," Casey said turning to Lexie.

"Yeah sure." Shannon moved aside and he and Casey led Lexie into the locker room. There were five guys sitting around and talking. They all looked up to the new addition to the family. With her long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and 5'10' stature she was hard to ignore.

"Hi, I'm Jeff," said a man about 6'3" in height with multi-colored hair as he jumped up from his seat.

"Hi, I'm Lexie." He gave her a hug and she said "It's nice to meet you."  
"Same here."   
The introductions continued as Lexie met Jeff's brother Matt, a good friend of there's in Shane Helms and a mentor in Shawn Hickenbottom. Lexie and Casey sat down in the middle of benches as the guys surrounded them. Shannon, of coarse, went right towards Casey as Matt and Shane continued the conversation they were in before the girls showed up. Jeff, Shawn and Casey ended up talking for a while.

"So what's your story," Jeff asked curiously.

"My story, as in…"  
"Who are you and where did you come from?"  
"Oh my full name is Lexie Andrews and I'm from Concord, North Carolina. I'm 28 years old and totally in astonishment right now."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm finally here, in the place that I've been trying to get to for so many years."  
"How long have you been training," Shawn asked intently.

"Umm, about 8 years now. I started wrestling when my dad died."  
"I'm so sorry," Jeff said concerned.

"It's alright. After I lost my mom when I was 18 it was hard enough but then I had my father die 2 years later. It all just really sucked."  
"I couldn't imagine not having my parents around when I went through all that I did to make it to the industry," Shawn responded. "They didn't approve at first but then they started to realize that I just wasn't the college type and that I really wanted to do this."

"I'm not sure that my parents would've agreed with this but they're gone and this was my therapy to keep me busy and get my mind off of the whole situation."  
"Is wrestling all you do or do you have hobbies," Jeff asked.

"Well I love to sketch and write poetry."  
"Me too. Man is that weird."  
"I guess so."  
"Do you want to show me your poetry some time?"  
"Me," Lexie muttered. "I really don't like to show them to anyone."  
"Please, please," Jeff begged with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"Maybe sometime later but right now, probably no."  
"Okay," he said disappointed.

They all continued to talk until they had to go to a meeting. They got their matches and storyline changes and Lexie left everybody behind to contemplate her decisions in her life. She looked at her storyline and was very surprised by what it contained. She smiled to herself as she took out her poetry book and slipped on her headphones and sat against the wall. She began to write again, her only escape in life.

Distraction 

_New surroundings, new faces,_

_People change and so do I._

_A life I never thought I could have,_

_And now that I have it I'm not sure._

_The life I always wanted,_

_Seems like a total let down,_

_Walking through those doors in morning,_

_Doesn't make life seem worthwhile.  
Meeting new people_

_And seeing old friends,_

_Is the only good thing in this situation._

_I always thought I wanted this,_

_But it was just a distraction,_

_To keep me away from the real world._

_A place to escape from _

_When life became too rough._

_I should be thankful for what I have_

_But is all of this struggling worth it  
To become the person I need to be?  
A person who cares about herself  
And a person who cares about the people around her?  
I'm disappointed in myself,_

_For not caring about what I'm doing._

_I'm disappointed for letting down my broken family,_

_And for not caring what they would think._

_Would I be better as a writer?  
Or working at the nearest restaurant?  
Do I really want to be this?  
Or is this just another distraction?_

She closed her poetry book and put her head in-between her hands and started crying. Lexie couldn't believe what was going on in head. She was happy and she didn't know why she was contemplating her life or why she was becoming a wrestler. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, as she jumped a mile in the air. She took her headphones off and stared at a comforting smirk.

"Hey Shawn."  
"Are you okay Lexie? I heard you crying from the hallway?"  
"Yeah I'll be fine."  
"Why are you crying if you're fine?"  
"I just don't think I can do this anymore."  
"What? Wrestling?"  
"Yeah. I feel like I used this as an escape to get rid of the pain in my life. I feel like I'm going to disappoint everybody."  
"Like?"  
"My parents and Casey and Allyn?"  
"Who's Allyn?  
"An old friend of mine. I kind of abonded my entire life after my dad left. This was the first time I've seen Casey after everything happened. I mean, it's great that I found her and I met all of you guys but I don't feel like I'm hungry enough for this company."  
"Do you want some advice from an old timer like myself?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Well, I've been wrestling for a very long time and it can be draining on somebody's body. I know how abusive this company can be on your body and your mind. I took off a few years to get my life in order and I found trust in God. I apologized for all that I had done and all of the people that I had hurt. Putting my belief in God gave me some perspective on my life and only then did I realize that this is where I needed to be."  
"Shawn?"  
"Yeah."  
"How do I do it? How do I make it through all of this and put my trust in higher power?"  
"All you have to do is believe and it will come to you." He smiled at Lexie and she wiped her tears and reached out for the outstretched hand of Shawn. He pulled her up and wrapped her into his arms.

"I'm going to need your help Shawn."  
"And I will always be here to help you." He let go of her and as he pulled away he kissed her forehead. She smiled and hugged him again. As they released he said "You shouldn't be staying in here by yourself. You can share a locker room with me and Paul if you'd like."  
"Who's Paul?"  
"Triple H."  
"Shawn incase you haven't noticed, I haven't been all that star struck. I've never really watched the WWE."  
"You haven't." I shook my head no. "Well, Paul is one of my best friends. Come on."  
Lexie packed up all of her things and followed Shawn out the door and to his locker room.


	3. Clouds

A/N: I get the quotes at the beginning of each chapter at and I use them to describe the chapter or just because I think it fits in with one of the characters. I hope you enjoy them because I think they make the chapter just a little bit more interesting.

Clouds

"The Lord is my light, my salvation; whom shall I fear?"-Bible, Psalm 27:1

Lexie smiled to herself as she thought of the world that she was about to come into. She realized that what she was saying was completely stupid of her and this is really what she wanted to do. Shawn looked down at her and smiled as he thought to himself 'I've got another one under my wing now.' He held her hand as they walked to their locker room.

"Lexie, you stay out here while I go in and make sure it's okay."

She shook her head and smiled. He went through the door and closed it behind him. Lexie stood in the hallway looking all around her and she couldn't see anybody. The door opened suddenly and Shawn stood in the doorway with a smile on his face. He picked up her bags and brought them inside while she followed behind.

"This is Paul," Shawn said introducing Lexie to the bulky man in the corner.

"Hey it's nice to meet you Paul, I'm Lexie."  
"It's nice to meet you too. So why are you staying with us?"  
"Hunter," Shawn screamed at him.

"What? I didn't mean for it to sound rude, I was just wondering."  
"It's alright. I was staying in a locker room by myself and Shawn didn't think that I belonged there by myself so here I am."  
"Well I'm here for you too if you ever need me."  
"Thanks."  
"Well," Shawn said. "We have an interview to do so you can hang out here or you can go and find Jeff. I'm sure you guys should talk about the storyline."  
"Maybe in a little while. I need to write something."  
"Damn girl, how many poems do you write a day?"  
"Depends on my mood but usually at least one. It really depends on the situation."  
"Alright, well you have fun my new angel."  
"Angel ea, I think that works."  
"I thought it would."

Shawn gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead before he left. She sat down in the showers with her headphones on and her poetry book in hand. She began to think of what Shawn had said when he called her Angel. She thought to herself that she wasn't the angel that Shawn could be to her.

_Angel_

_Although I don't believe in God_

_I do believe in a higher power_

_The ones who look past who someone is_

_And protects them with guardianship._

_A magnificent wonder of a world up above_

_Flying with grace across the sky_

_Their poise and appearance outshine the rest_

_Sweeping in during a time of need._

_It has been more apparent lately_

_That I need a wonder like this_

_Someone to look over me_

_And someone to protect when I fall._

_Someone to give me a chance_

_When nothing seems like it will work_

_Someone to look past who I pretend to be_

_And see what really lingers on inside._

_I dream of an angel_

_To pick me up from my broken self_

_To swoop in and take me off_

_To a wonderful place that I have never been._

_It doesn't need to be an angel with wings_

_Or an angel sent down by the God above,_

_An angel can be any person, place or thing_

_But most of all, there is one special angel to me._

As Lexie finished, she got up out of the shower and put her things on the bench. She looked at herself and brushed her hair before she headed out to see Jeff. As she stood outside of his locker room she took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. Matt opened the door.

"Hey Lexie, it is Lexie right," he said unassure of himself.

"Yeah, it's Lexie. Is Jeff here? I want to talk to him about the next storyline."  
"Yeah hold on one second." He left Lexie standing at the door as he yelled for Jeff in the locker room. Jeff came out and met Lexie at the door.

"So we need to talk I hear?"  
"Yeah, I just wanted to go over the storyline with you."  
"Alright. Why don't we go for a walk and we can discuss it."  
"A walk, where?"  
"I don't know. Maybe to a resturant so we can get something to eat."  
"Alright. Let me go back to Shawn and Paul's locker room so I can get some money."  
"No need. I'll pay for you."  
"Come on Jeff, let me help."  
"No, I've got it. It's no big deal."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can we stop there anyways so that I can get a sweater?"  
"Yeah. Come on." He yelled to Matt where they were going as they headed off to Shawn's locker room so that Lexie could grab a sweatshirt.  
"So why are you sharing with Paul and Shawn?"  
"Well I was in my own locker room and Shawn thought that I shouldn't be in a locker room by myself so here I am." Lexie walked in and everything was where she left it. She went into her bag and grabbed her sweatshirt out of her bag.  
"So this is your poetry book," Jeff said as he picked it up a black book with florescent writing all over it.  
"Yeah that's it." He flipped through the pages and was estonished by the amount of poetry through out it.

"How long has it been since you started this?"  
"I don't know. Maybe 6 months. There are more at my house with a lot of depressing shit in it from when my parents died."  
"So I can read these sometime," he asked with a cute smile on his face and his little puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah. I'll let you read a few for paying for me to eat lunch."  
"That seems like an equal enough trade-off."  
"It does doesn't it?" Lexie smiled as she took the book from Jeff and placed it back on the bench. "We can do this right? I mean, go out to eat during the day."  
"Yep. We just have to be back to get ready around 6."  
"Okay, that seems fair enough."  
Jeff put his arms around her waist as he lead her out of the locker room and out of the arena. It was the middle of October and all of the leaves where changing colors in the chill New England weather. They walked down the street and came upon a Subway. Jeff grabbed her hand and led her into the resturant, They got their dinner and left. They found a bench in the park across the street and opened it up.

"Thanks for dinner Jeff. I appreciate it."  
"It's not like it was this extravagant dinner. It's not like it put me into backruptcy."  
"Still, thank you."  
"You're welcome. So do you have any problems with the storyline?"  
"No, I kind of like it really."  
"So you just want me in it," he said cockily.

"No, Jeff. It's a good storyline. It's great that they can incorporate you with me and with Casey and Shannon and Matt. It seems like I'm joining into a great family."  
"You are, even out of the storyline."  
"Yeah. I've got Casey who's my sister, Shannon who is I would say my brother in law, a brother in Matt, a father in Shawn and a…I don't know what you are but you are part of my family."  
"Why wouldn't I be your brother?"  
"Well, I don't know. It would seem a little weird to think that my brother is cute," Lexie said with reserves.  
"You think I'm cute," Jeff said excitedly.

"Alright, Jeffy, we are in our upper 20's. I think that I can say that you are attractive without there being more to it than that," she responded kind of angered.  
"Okay. Just thought that I would say it. Thanks though, you're very attractive yourself."

"Why thank you Jeff. So how are we going to do this storyline?"  
Jeff and Lexie continued to eat their dinner and talk about the storyline. When they were finished it was only 5 o'clock so they decided to have some fun. As they were walking around the park, Lexie decided to pick up a bunch of leaves and put them down Jeff's back. Jeff screeched as he chased after her. He picked her up and threw her into a big pile of leaves near the base of a big tree. She got up and pulled him in with her as they threw leaves back and forth at each other. After a while, Jeff picked her up and heaved her over his shoulder. As she kicked and screamed playfully, he carried her out of the park and put her down.

"Come on Lex, we are going to be late."  
"Alright come on." She smiled as she grabbed his hand and they were off to the arena. As they stood outside her door she said "Thanks Jeff, I had a great time."  
"I had a good time too. I hope we can do this again soon."

"Yeah but minus the leaves. I don't think I'll ever get them out of my hair."  
"Well there aren't many left. Just take a shower and you can come and see us later if you want to."  
"Okay, think I will do that. Thanks Jeff."  
"You're welcome and thank you." They embraced in a hug and as they pulled away she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She waved good-bye to him and walked into her locker room and closed the door behind her. She smiled to herself as she leaned against the door. 'Oh Jes, I'm falling for him,' she thought to herself as she picked herself up off of the clouds and went to find her shower stuff.


	4. Pranks

Pranks

"Love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get, it's what you are expected to give—which is everything."-Anonymous

Lexie went to her bag and grabbed her shower stuff. She went into the shower and tried to get the leaves out of her hair. When she got out, she went to grab her towel but it was gone. She grabbed her bra and underwear, which were left of her clothes, and put them on. She then went out into the locker room. She saw Shawn sitting on the bench and her bag was gone.

"Shawn," Lexie screamed in anger.

"I didn't do it," he said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Well if you didn't, then who the hell did?"  
"Probably Paul. He likes to pull pranks on the new people."  
"Shawn, look at me," she yelled louder and more frustrated. He looked over at her with her hair drenched standing in her lace bra and boy shorts.

"That's not as bad as what he did to Casey. He didn't leave anything for her."  
" Can I get something to wear? I'm freaking freezing."  
"All I have is a shirt. Sorry Lex."  
"It will do." Shawn got up, went in his bag and threw one of his shirts at her. "Do you have any idea where he is?"  
"Who knows," he exclaimed as Lexie put the shirt on. "He may be in the catering room eating or down at the ring practicing."  
"And I'm supposed to go down there looking like this."

He looked over at her and nodded. "Come here and sit for a minute. I want to talk to you." She went over to the bench and sat down. "What did you do while we were gone?"  
"Umm, I went and talked to Jeff about the storyline. And then we went and got dinner and we went for a walk in the park. We then got into a leaf fight and I still think I have leaves in my hair."  
"It sounds like you had fun."  
"I had a great time. Paul didn't take my poetry book did he?"  
"No, it's right here." He held up the book and Lexie grabbed it and hugged it. "Why don't you see if you can find some pants?" Lexie smiled at him and gave him a hug. "By the way, your body kicks ass."

"Thanks Shawn."  
"You're welcome."  
Lexie left her poetry book on the bench and got up and left. She went down the hall and knocked on the door. A familiar face opened the door and almost died laughing.

"Paul gotcha didn't he," he commented through his laughter holding his stomach in pain.

"It's not funny," Lexie said sternly.

"I mean come on," he said completely ignoring her comment. "When I said I wanted to see you later I didn't think that you would already be in your underwear. Man am I lucky." He smiled as Lexie pushed him inside.

"Do you or Casey have an extra pair of pants?"  
"I do but they'll cost you."  
"What will it cost me," Lexie asked intently.

"A kiss and a night with me."  
"Jes Jeff, I don't know," she said sarcastically. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. He smiled and embraced her in his rugged arms. He went to pull away but she just grasped him tighter.

"Are you alright Lexie?"  
"Just be quiet and hug me," she replied softly but demandingly. She smiled as he stood there quietly smelling her hair. After a little while of hugging, Jeff picked her up like a baby and sat in the big blue armchair with her in his lap with her legs hanging over the side of the chair. Lexie laid her head on his chest with one arm around his neck and the other by her side. Jeff left one arm behind her shoulders and the other he placed on her knee.

After a few minutes Jeff said "I think I like this."  
Lexie moved her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Me too," she responded with a smile. They looked in each other's eyes and were about to kiss when there was a knock on the door. They jumped up and Jeff threw a pair of pants at Lexie. She pulled them on as Jeff opened the door.

The tech stated "Is Lexie Andrews here by any chance?"  
"Yeah she is. What do you need?"  
"Mr. McMahon need to see both of you in his office."  
"Alright, now?"  
"Yes now."  
"Thanks." Jeff smiled at him and closed the door. "Vince needs us."  
"Yeah and I need to find Paul. My boots and ring attire are in my bag."  
"We'll find him after we talk to Vince."  
"Alright. I still owe you a night for the pants right," she said seductively.

"Yeah you do but we'll talk about the later. Come on."  
Jeff took her hand and led Lexie to Mr. McMahon's office. They knocked and went in.

"Hey guys. How's you day going Lexie? I see you made some friends."  
"Yeah I did but you knew I would."  
"I'm also guessing that you met Paul."  
"Yep and my ring attire is in that bag."  
"Well it's probably a good thing that I know my son-in-law," he said picking up Lexie's bag and putting it on his desk.

"Oh my God," she said excitedly grabbing her bag.

"I put some ring attire in there so that you and Casey would match. The top is detachable."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You'll see. Have you both looked over the storyline?" They both nodded. "Do you have any problems with it?"  
"No," they said in unison.

"Good. You two should really get to know each other better. It will help a lot."  
"Okay," Lexie said.  
"Lexie Jeff's match is first so you need to get ready and accompany him to ring side. I suggest you get ready soon. You guys have an hour until the show starts."  
"Alright," they both said as they got up to leave.  
"And Lexie," Vince said as she turned around. "Good luck out their tonight."  
"Thank you."

Lexie smiled and left his office with her bag. She left Jeff at his locker room and went back to hers. Shawn was sitting on the bench and Paul was no where to be found.

"Did you find you bag," Shawn said as he noticed Lexie standing in front of him.  
"No, Vince did. Have you seen Paul?"  
"No he still hasn't come back. What's up with tonight?"  
"Well I'm going to accompany Jeff to ringside and then I'm going to have my match about an hour later. My match is the match before the main event."  
"Okay. Do you want me to leave so you can prepare?"  
"That would be great, thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
He was about to leave when Lexie called to him. "You read my poetry book didn't you?"  
"I would do no such thing."  
"Well lying isn't a characteristic for a Christian now is it."  
"No it's not. I only read a few. I was bored but they are good."  
"Thanks Shawn. Now can you leave?"  
"Yeah." He walked out the door and Lexie locked the door after him. She got out her cd player and her poetry book and wrote down a quick little poem.

_Clouds_

_When you first meet a guy,_

_You're not supposed to feel this,_

_A feeling in the pit of your stomach,_

_That leaves your emotions flying high._

_  
A wonderful afternoon,_

_That you don't want to end,_

_A walk in the middle of autumn,_

_With leaves flying all around. _

A playful, exciting leaf fight,

_To be followed up with a kiss,_

_An afternoon that no one can forget,_

_A memory that will linger in my mind._

_  
A love thought could never be found again,_

_After your heart has been broken,_

_Someone to mend the broken pieces,_

_And leave your mind up in the clouds._

After she was done writing her poem about her day with Jeff, she smiled to herself, put her headphones on, turned off the lights and sat in the middle of the room. She stretched and meditated hoping to get her mind set on the task in front of her. After a half hour she got up, put the lights on and put on her ring attire. She then unlocked the door and sat on the bench. She kept her headphones on and turned on heavy metal. She looked up at the clock and realized that it was 8:30. 'Only another 30 minutes,' she thought to herself.  
Lexie stood up off the ground, put everything in her bag and brought it with her as she went to Jeff's locker room.

She knocked on the door and went on in. The group of Jeff, Matt, Shannon and Casey were in the room.

"Hey guys."  
"Hey Lexie," Casey said with glee as she bounced over to give her a hug. "Are you ready?"  
"Almost," Lexie said. "I need to relax and not worry about this so much. It's no big deal right?"  
"Yeah, no big deal," Casey said unsure of herself.

"Does anybody know where Shawn is? I'll be back here in 10 minutes but I need to find him first."  
"He's in the catering room eating something," Jeff responded.

"Thanks Jeff." She went over to him and hugged him while whispering in his ear "I'll see you tonight." She backed away and saw the giant smile on his face. She turned around and walked out the door. She then went down the hall and to the catering room. She saw Shawn sitting at a table all by himself.

"Shawn," Lexie stated in a shaky voice.

He turned around and looked at her. She was dressed to compete and he could see the fear in her body. "Are you alright?"  
"Shawn, I'm going to mess up. I'm not going to do this right. I'm going to do something wrong," she said starting to shake.

"Come here Lexie." He held out his arms for her and held her as she tried to stop shaking. When she stopped she lifted her head and smiled at him. "I think that we should pray before anything else happens to you or us."  
"Alright."

Shawn led them in prayer and once they were done Lexie gave Shawn a hug and then went to Jeff's locker room. He was waiting outside the door for her.

"Are you ready," he asked as she walked to him.

"Yeah I think I'm ready," she said ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.  
"Come on," he said getting up and holding her hand. They walked to the entrance area and she breathed in heavily as Jeff's music came on over the loud speakers.


	5. Part of the Script

Part of the Script

"I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I intended to be."- Douglas Adams

Before Lexie knew it, it was time to make her debut. Jeff held her hand they made their way to the entrance area. She looked up at him who did nothing but stare at her with a big smile across his face. She smiled at him and breathed in a heavy breath. She looked at him and Jeff's music hit. They stepped out onto the stage to a huge pop from the crowd, all of the butterflies that were in Lexie's stomach went away. He did his normal entrance, craziness, as Lexie followed close behind. "Now coming to the ring being accompanied by Lexie Andrews, weighing in at 225 pounds, JEFF HARDY!"

Lexie stood by ringside and watched Jeff fight Johnny Nitro for the Intercontinental Title. Jeff was on the offense most of the night. Then as Jeff was going up for the Swanton Bomb, Melina went to push him off of the top rope. Lexie went over to her and pulled her down off of the ring apron. Lexie beat on Melina as Jeff hit the Swanton Bomb perfectly. He got the three count and his music hit. As soon as the music came on Lexie stopped what she was doing and slide into the ring to celebrate with Jeff. The ref handed the title to Jeff and he and Lexie held up his hand in victory. Jeff then hugged Lexie and kissed her on the lips. She stepped back for a moment as he stood in shock. She smiled at him and hugged him. He then went on to celebrate his new title win. They walked up the ramp holding hands and stood at the top. Jeff held his title high up in the air and with the other, Lexie held his hand in victory.

They stepped through the curtains to the back and Jeff wouldn't let go of Lexie's hand.

"Good job Jeff, you did great," Lexie managed to say as she gasped for air.

"Thanks for supporting me out there. When I kissed you I didn't think that you would respond in a good way."  
"Well I did. So what are we doing tonight?"  
"We are relaxing for a while and then I am going out with you to ringside."  
"Okay."  
They continued to hold hands as they walked down the hall. As they were walking by Coach he stopped them for an interview.

"Can I have an interview with you guys for a moment?"  
"Yeah sure," Jeff responded.  
Lexie looked at Jeff in shook and he smiled at her as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just stand here and look gorgeous. I'm here for you no matter what." She smiled up to him and gave him a kiss as the cameras came on.  
"We are joined now by Jonathan Coachman who is with, by our understandings, the new Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy with his girlfriend Lexie Andrews."

"Thanks JR. Yes, I'm here with the newly crowned intercontinental champion and his lovely girlfriend, the newest WWE diva, Lexie Andrews. So Jeff how does it feel to be the new Intercontinental champion?"  
"It's feels great Coach," Jeff stated in his sweet and soft voice. "It's great to come back after all of the time that I've been away and be able to come back and win this title. It's such an amazing feeling and I'm glad that I had the beautiful Lexie by my side."  
"What role does she play in the motivation to win matches," Coach asked intently.

"She motivates me to become better," he said putting his arm around Lexie. "She stands by my side and it's because of her that I won this title. Nitro thinks that he is the only one to have a girlfriend to help him win matches but he's got it coming to him. This is the beginning of the end for Nitro."  
"Powerful words from Jeff Hardy. Now, Lexie, how did you two meet?"  
"Well we were set up by my best friend Kaisa and his best friend Shannon and I'm glad that they did," she stated looking up and smiling at Jeff.

"Well, that's…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Melina attacked Lexie from behind. Lexie was down on her stomach with no way to defend herself when Kaisa came running up behind her and pulled Melina off of Lexie. She proceeded to beat on her on Melina when Lita came out of no where and pulled Kaisa off Melina. They beat on each other while Lexie got up and started pounding on Melina.

As Vince McMahon walked up, Jeff pulled back Lexie, Shannon pulled Kaisa away, Edge grabbed Lita and Nitro held Melina in his arms.

"Girls, girls, knock it off now. Finish this little debacle in the ring tonight, in a diva tag match. We will see the Women's Champion Lita teaming up with Melina to face off against Kaisa and the newest WWE diva Lexie."  
He walked away while Lita, Edge, Melina and Nitro headed off in separate directions leaving the camera focused on Kaisa and Lexie hugging. "Thanks Kaisa."  
"You're welcome. Are you ready?"  
"Oh yeah, I'm ready to beat Melina into the ground." The guys then put their arms around their girls and hugged them.

As the cameras went off Lexie said "Thanks Casey, I really do appreciate it."  
"No problem. I think that this is going to be one of the best storyline's that ever existed."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Well, why don't we go relax for an hour before our match."  
"Alright."  
The girls walked hand and hand far ahead of the guys.

"So how have you been Lexie? How was your day?"  
"Well I hung out with Jeff and Paul pulled a prank on me and took my damn gym bag. I had to wear Shawn's shirt and Jeff's pants. That was an interesting look. And Shawn is such a great guy."  
"So do you like him?"  
"No, why would I like Shawn?"  
"Not Shawn, the freak of Jeff back there."  
"I'm not sure but if I was to answer yes or no at the moment, I would say yes."  
"That's so great. I'm wicked excited now."  
"Don't get too excited about it. I'm not sure where it's going to go."  
"Oh don't worry about it. It will go," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"So, dude, do you like her," Shannon asked intently.

"I don't know, why?"  
"Because you two seem to have a bond with each other."  
"Who knows Shan, I sure as hell don't."  
"Come on, aren't you two hanging out tonight?"  
"Yeah."  
"Was that kiss in the ring part of the script?"  
"No."  
"So do you like her?"  
"Yes."

Shannon smiled to himself as he got Jeff to admit what was really going on between him and Lexie. The girls were already in the locker room when the boys entered, sitting on the benches and talking. Shannon went and sat next to Casey, holding her close to his body and then Jeff pulled Lexie into the hallway.

"Jeff, what are you doing," Lexie asked as he pulled her out of the locker room.  
"I wanted to talk to you for a minute."  
"Why couldn't you talk to me in there?"  
"Because I wanted to talk to you alone."  
"Okay. What's up buddy? Are you alright?"  
"Are we still hanging out tonight?"  
"Of coarse we are. You saved me from having to walk around here in my underwear all day. I have to repay you in some way."  
"I just want to know that you want to hang out with me tonight to hang out with me and not just because you owe me something."  
"Jeff, I really do want to hang out with you tonight."  
"You do," Jeff asked excitedly.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I," Lexie responded with a smile on her face. "Jeff you're a cool guy and it's so great that I meet you. I'm glad that it was you that they decided to pair me up with."  
"I'm glad that I could help with that."  
"So what are we doing tonight?"  
"We can catch a late dinner or something and then hang out in our hotel rooms and talk or we can order a movie or something like that."  
"How about room service and talking and then maybe a movie afterwards?"  
"That sounds great to me."  
"That's good." Jeff wrapped her in his big arms and hugged her while they both had smiles on their faces. They walked away and went back into the locker room.  
"Hey guys, I have to go and see Shawn but I will be back before our match starts alright Casey."  
"Yeah no problem."

Lexie gave everybody a hug and then left to find Shawn. He was in his locker room with Paul doing a promo as the reunited D-Generation X. She smiled as she stood behind the camera and watched them do their thing. As soon as the cameras went off, Shawn smiled at Lexie as he went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Good job kiddo, you're doing great."  
"Thanks Shawn. I'm glad that you approve of it."  
"You're welcome. I think the idea of what's going to happen is going to be awesome."  
"Yeah I think so too. I just can't wait until I finally have my match."  
"Are you nervous," Shawn asked intently.

"No, actually I'm not. I think that by going out there with Jeff and already seeing what it's like to be out in front of the crowd, that there's not much more that I can be nervous about. I'll have Jeff and Casey and Shannon by my side and I'm sure that I will come out unscaved and totally excited."  
"You will be really pumped up. I'm just proud that you are overcoming the fears and the doubts that you were having before."  
"Yeah, I realized that some fears aren't worth having and fear is only a 4 letter word."  
"How many other weird analogies will you make?"  
"As many as I have to."

_4 Letter Word_

_Fear is only a four letter word_

_Is what I was always told._

_Some fears aren't worth having,_

_Is one thing I never understood._

_Fear is present in our world_

_And is often overlooked._

_Fear seems to control my life,_

_Because I'm afraid of where it will go._

_Fear is a disease that holds us down,_

_And doesn't let us spread our wings,_

_Fear is that voice inside your head,_

_That keep you from chasing your dreams._

_Fear controls your mind, body and soul,_

_Making you do things you normally wouldn't do._

_Fear creates the life you lead,_

_But fear is only a four letter word. _

As Lexie stood with Shawn in their locker room, she thought ahead to the night in front of her. Her long awaited debut and her night she had planned with Jeff. She smiled on the inside as she realized what time it was. She gave Shawn and a kiss and was off to go and see everybody else. She knocked on the door and went inside. Everybody was exactly where she had left them.

"So did you talk to Shawn," Jeff asked.

"Yeah I did and I'm very proud of myself for doing it."  
"Why, what's up?"  
"Nothing. I just wanted to update him on a conversation that we had had earlier. Nothing too important."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure."

They sat down and about 10 minutes later, it was time to make her debut. Lexie took a deep breath in as Jeff held her hand walking to the stage. She looked over at Kaisa and Shannon really quick and she got two comforting smiles. She hugged Jeff and kissed him on the lips as Kaisa and Lexie's music came out through the speakers.


	6. Payback's A Bitch

Payback's a Bitch

"A memory lasts forever, never does it die. True friends stay together and never say goodbye."- Anonymous

They burst through the curtains to "Awake" by Godsmack and huge pop from the crowd.

_Wait another minute._

_Can't you see what this pain has fucking done to me?  
I'm alive and still kickin'._

_What you see I can't see…_

_And maybe you'll think before you speak._

"Now coming to the ring being accompanied by Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore, from Concord, North Carolina, KAISA and LEXIE!"  
_I'm alive for you._

_I'm awake because of you._

_I'm alive I told you._

_I'm awake swallowing you._

They slid into the ring with Jeff and Shannon trailing behind. Kaisa and Lexie hit the corners with Jeff and Shannon holding onto them from behind.

_Take another second._

_Turn your back on me…_

_And make believe that you're always happy._

_It's safe to say you're never alive,_

_A big part of you has died._

_And by the way…_

_I hope you're satisfied._

They went to the middle of the ring and Jeff hugged Lexie and Shannon hugged Kaisa.

_Tearing it back unveiling me._

_Taking a step back so I can breathe._

_Hear the silence about to break._

_Fear resistance when I'm awake._

Then Lita came out with Edge and Melina came out with Nitro. The match started with Kaisa facing off against Lita. The two had been feuding for just over a month. Once Lita had enough, she tagged in Melina. There was a loud boo and an even louder pop when Kaisa looked towards Lexie. Jeff slapped his hands together chanting "LEX-IE, LEX-IE" as the crowd joined in with him.

Lexie smiled as Kaisa tagged her in. She did her signature back bend as Melina tried to clothesline her. She used her high-flying style to beat on Melina. She threw Melina into the corner. Lexie tagged in Kaisa and railed Melina into the opposite corner. Kaisa got down on her hands and knees as Lexie ran towards her, using her back as a spring board and executing a perfect Poetry in Motion, the vintage Hardy Boyz move. The crowd cheered as Jeff smiled at Lexie, who executed the move perfectly.

Lita got fed up watching Lexie and Kaisa winning that she got a chair and climbed in the ring. She first hit Kaisa who was pumping up the crowd. Lexie was setting up for her finisher, the Psycho Attack, and was standing on the top rope when she got nailed by a chair, courtesy of Edge. She fell to the ring canvas as Jeff and Shannon slide into the ring. They looked up at the smiling faces of Lita, Edge, Melina and Nitro. They went to commercial break as Jeff helped up Lexie and Shannon held up Kaisa.  
They walked to the back and Shannon asked "Are you guys alright?"  
"I'll be fine," Casey responded.

"It could be worse," Lexie said with a laugh.

Jeff said "Sorry you didn't actually get to finish you first match."  
"It's alright. I mean, I could be leaving this arena on a stretcher."  
"Let's just hope that doesn't happen."  
"Yeah I have to agree with you."  
Shawn came up behind Lexie putting arms around her waist and picking her up into the air. He put her down and she threw her arms around his neck, knowing exactly who it was.

"Are you okay Lex?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Great job out there. You looked great."  
"Thanks, I try my best," she said kind of cockily with a smile on her face.

"Come on, let's get you changed and ready to go," he said putting his arm around her.

"Yes daddy. Can I talk to Jeff for a minute?"  
"I'll be right here. Don't take too long young lady."  
"Yes daddy." She smiled as she took Jeff's arm and dragged him to the other side of the hall. "So how are we doing this tonight?"  
"Well, Matt is going to have mine and Shannon's room and since you were staying with Casey, Shannon will stay with her."

"Why Jeff, aren't you thinking a little ahead of yourself?"  
"There are two beds, don't worry."  
"Well, according to my father, I've gotta get changed. Do you want me to meet you at your locker room or the other way around?"  
"Come to mine. I'm kinda afraid of pops over there." They laughed as they headed back towards Shawn, Shannon and Casey. Shawn put his arm around Lexie.

"Come on daughter, let's go." Lexie chuckled and waved goodbye to everyone. "So what was that all about?"  
"What was what all about?"  
"You pulling Jeff away."  
"Oh, we were trying to figure out what we were going to do tonight."  
"Oh really…" Shawn said suggestively.

"Would you shut up? We are hanging out, watching a movie, no big deal."  
He opened the locker room door and held it open for Lexie.

"Go into the bathroom and get changed. I'm guessing that Jeff is giving you a ride?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh really…" Shawn said sexually.

"Shawn," she exclaimed while pushing him. "You're such an ass."  
"Yeah but at least it's a cute one."  
"Can I go and get changed now?"  
"Yeah, go on."  
She got her clothes that she left hanging up in the locker room and went into the bathroom to get changed. She wore her blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She went out with her ring attire in hands and put them down on the bench.

"Shawn, why haven't I seen Paul all day?"  
"He's probably afraid to go near you."  
"Why?"  
"Because he stole your clothes."  
"I won't kill him for that." She looked over at the bench and noticed his bag sitting on the bench. "What is he wearing?"  
"His ring attire."  
"Well Shawn, it was really nice to meet you."  
"It was really good to meet you too. It seems like I've known you forever."  
"Yeah I know the feeling."  
"Well here's my phone number incase you want to call me." He took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote his number down for her. Lexie ripped a piece of it off and gave him hers. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"You know, when I call you dad."  
"Yeah."  
"Do you mind if I keep calling you that?"  
"Yeah sure, no problem. Now I have 3 kids, oh joy."  
"Yeah I guess so. I want to meet your wife sometime."  
"I'm sure she would love to meet you too."  
"Alright, well I should be going now."  
"Take care of yourself tonight."  
"Why? Is Jeff a bad guy?"  
"No, I just wanted to tell you to be careful is all."  
"Yes daddy." She gave him a hug and grabbed some stuff before she left. She went to Jeff's locker room. "Hey can you put my ring attire in my bag? I have to do something."  
"Yeah sure," Jeff tried saying before she ran off.

"Hey Casey, what the hell is wrong with that girl?"  
"She probably has something to take care of. That's the only time she is in a rush like that."  
"Oh okay."  
"So what are you two doing tonight?"  
"Getting room service and eating dinner. Nothing too big. What about you and Shannon?"  
"Well after Mister I take forever to shower gets out we are just going to the hotel room and going to sleep."  
"That's cool. I'm glad that you told me about Lexie before she got here."  
"Oh yeah, she was all I talked about."  
"I wanted to meet her for so long."  
"Well you have. So this may seem really out of the loop but do you like her?"  
"It's a little too soon to know that. She's really cool though."  
"I told you she would be."  
"I mean, she's the female version of me. She likes to write and do crazy things and she's so funny and down to earth."  
"Jeff, you aren't funny."  
"Yes I am," he said with a pout putting his hands on his waist.

"Yeah you are, funny looking." Jeff screamed and ran over to her, putting her over his shoulder and bringing her into the shower room. He threw her into the shower with a freaked out Shannon. Jeff just laughed and walked back into the locker room.

"Oh sorry," Lexie said running into someone in the hallway.

"It's alright." She went to start back up again. "Hey wait a second." She turned around and looked up at the man standing in front of her. "Aren't you that new girl Lexie?"  
"Yeah that's me. It's nice to meet you…" she said hoping for his name in return.

"I'm John. It's nice to meet you too. I just wanted to tell you good job out there tonight."  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome. You looked really really good out there."  
"Thanks again and I don't mean to be rude but I'm in the middle of doing something."  
"No problem. Maybe we can talk some other time."  
"That would be great. Talk to you later," she said rushing off.

"See you then," John yelled after her.

Lexie went into the catering room, thankful that nobody was there. She took Paul's bag and put it in one of the empty crates and ran back to Jeff's locker room. She was out of breath as she burst through the door.

"Hey guys, where are you?"  
She heard the shower running so she went towards the end of the shower and said "Is anybody here?"  
"I'll be out in a minute," Jeff yelled. She went back into the locker room and locked the door. She grabbed a water and went over to her bag. She went through it to find everything in its rightful place. Lexie took out her headphones and laid down on the bench. As soon as she could feel herself drifting off to sleep, she felt water dripping on her. She opened up her eyes to see Jeff hovering over her in a towel.

"Hey Lex."  
"Hey, when I said I would see you later, I didn't think you would already be naked," she said with a laugh.

"Well your just lucky now aren't you?" He looked at her and they both starting laughing.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"They left."  
"Didn't you already take a shower?"  
"Well I had but then Casey and I got into a fight and starting throwing whatever possible at each other. I think I still have frosting in my hair."  
"Well get dressed so we can go."  
"Alright."

He got his clothes and smiled as he headed off to get changed. He came back out to Lexie standing and waiting with her sweat shirt in her arm.  
"Come on," he said grabbing her bag for her and holding her hand with his free one. She opened the door and they headed out of the arena like they had done earlier that day. She smiled as he opened the door for her and they then headed off to the hotel.

A/N: The music that I used for Lexie and Kaisa's entrance is "Awake" by Godsmack. I do not own the song but it's always been a song I can picture somebody using for an entrance. Well, I hope you guys are liking it. If you do, give me some reviews and suggestions. It may just get better.


	7. At Last

A/N: I've just got so much going on in my mind that I could use for this story, so I'm trying to write it as quick as possible. I've had some chapters done for weeks but I feel like I should keep ya'll guessing just a little bit. I hope you guys are liking it.

At Last

"To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead."-Bertrand Russell

Jeff and Lexie talked most of the way to the hotel, with the music styling of Pearl Jam in the background. When they got to the hotel, Jeff carried their bags up to his room and once they got in the both collapsed on the closest bed. They laid in silence for a few minutes.

"So what do you want to eat," Jeff said breaking the silence with his stomach grumbling.

"I don't know, why don't you surprise me."  
"Okay."  
Jeff went over to the phone and ordered food while Lexie went into the bathroom. She looked at herself noticing that her make up was still on. She went out into the room and got her facial cleaner out of her bag. She cleaned her face and went back out to the room to notice Jeff gone. He left her a note on the bed.

_Hey Lexie, I needed to go and get the food. Why don't you make yourself comfortable and pick out a movie. We can watch it when I get back. Sincerely Jeff._

Lexie smiled as she went into her bag and got changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She sat up on the bed and looked for a movie to watch. As she had found a movie to watch her phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Lex, it's Shawn."  
"Hey dad, what's up?"  
"Umm, Paul is wicked pissed off."  
"Why would he be pissed," she asked knowing full well why he was angry.

"Hun we are still at the arena looking for his bag. Can you tell me where it is so we can go back to the hotel and get some sleep?"  
"Well tell him that he shouldn't make me walk around in my bra and underwear and ask if he has learned his lesson."  
"I'm sure that he has now will you please tell me where you put his bag."  
"It's in the catering room in one of the crates."  
"Thank you. How is you night going?"  
"Well I'm sitting here alone looking for a movie to watch."  
"I thought you were hanging out with Jeff?"  
"He went to go and get dinner."  
"What's for dinner? Can I come over?"  
"I don't know and no you can't."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't need my dad watching over me."  
"Well I see how it is."  
"Just go and tell Paul where his bag is and I will see you tomorrow."  
"Alright. Good night Angel."  
"Good night daddy."  
She smiled as she hung up her phone. She sat in silence for a few minutes and she then heard the door open. She looked over and saw Jeff standing in the doorway holding a pizza.

"My favorite," she screamed jumping out of the bed and yanking the box away from Jeff. "How did you know this was my favorite?"  
"Well Casey has been talking about you for months now so I've heard things."  
"What's on it?"  
"Hamburger, bacon and extra cheese."  
"Yes."  
"So what movie did you order," he said sitting down at the top of the bed.

"You'll see," she said jumping onto the bed on her knees and finally sitting down next to Jeff.

She started the movie "Cars" and Jeff laughed.

"You picked a kiddy movie," he said in disbelief.

"Hey, I like this movie for your information. I love kid movies and it's not a kid movie."  
"You are such a redneck."  
"Look who's talking Mr. White Boy."  
"Oh your mean."  
"Just be quiet and watch the movie."  
Jeff and Lexie watched "Cars" while eating their pizza. After 20 minutes of the movie and eating their pizza, Jeff threw the box to the ground. He lied down in the bed and as soon as he turned his body toward Lexie he fell asleep. She smiled at Jeff as he snored quietly. She continued to watch the movie and turned it off after it was over.  
She got out of bed and turned the lights off. She then went back to Jeff and covered him up with the blankets. He grabbed her arm scaring her half to death.

"Jeff," she said quietly.

"Stay with me," he said half asleep.

"What?"  
"Come and lay with me, please?"

"I guess that I could do that." She hopped over him and got under the covers with him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before pulling her into his arms. She faced towards the wall as he dug his head into her neck and had his arms around her waist. She held his hands and fell asleep almost instantly with a smile on her face.

Lexie woke up the next morning to Jeff scurrying around the room packing everything up.

"Good morning Jeff."  
"Morning Lex, did I wake you up?"  
"No. What are you doing?"  
"Getting a head start on everything so that we can leave for the next city."  
"When do we have to leave?"  
"In about an hour. I already took a shower if you want to hop in. I've got some clothes laid out for you on the sink."  
"Thanks Jeff."  
She got out of bed and went over to Jeff. She gave him a hug and as they pulled away she smiled at him.  
"I had fun last night," Jeff said with a smiled on his face.

"I had fun too," she responded looking into his eyes. They leaned into kiss each other and there was a knock on the door. "You've got to be kidding me," Lexie said with disappointment in her voice. "I'll get it."  
She went and opened the door.

"Hey Angel."  
"Hey dad." She gave him a hug and said "What are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to see if you had a ride to the arena."  
"Yeah, Jeff is taking me. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yeah, that's great. I'll see you later then."  
"Thanks dad."  
"You're welcome." He kissed her forehead and messed up her already messed up hair. She closed the door behind him and went back to see Jeff.

"Why does that always happen," she asked Jeff as she sat down on his lap.

"I don't know, maybe it's just our luck."

"Well I hate our luck," she said looking into his eyes again. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She too leaned in and they finally kissed. He laid down on the bed while they were kissing and he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as she sat up on his stomach.

"Well that was a hell of a first kiss."  
"Well technically it wasn't our first," Jeff stated trying to be punctual.

"Okay let's just be specific about it."  
"I think it's a good thing to be specific about things."  
"So how did you know that I liked you?"  
"It's a guess. Maybe the fact that we just met yesterday and I feel like I've known you for years. That could have something to do with it."  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"Can we do that again something," he asked putting his arms around her waist.

"How about right now?" She leaned down and started to kiss him passionately. He moved his hands up and down her back with his fingers. He started to put his hands up the back of her shirt as she ran her fingers through his multi-colored hair. As they started getting heated there was a knock on the door. They signed to themselves as Lexie got off of Jeff's stomach. Jeff got out of bed and answered the door, seeing Shannon standing there.

"Why are you here so early," Jeff asked.

"I'm only 30 minutes early and I wanted to make sure you were awake."  
"Well I'm awake and trying to get ready so can you go away please."  
"Jes Jeff what side of the bed did you wake up on this morning?"  
"The wrong side, now go away."  
"Fine."  
Shannon turned to walk away and Jeff closed the door behind him.

"That wasn't nice Jeff," Lexie stated as he walked back in and took his shirt off.  
"He just pisses me off. I was released from the WWE 4 years ago for being late to shows and now if he's not staying with me, he comes and checks up on me to make sure that I'm awake and so on and so forth."  
"Well he just doesn't want you to leave is all."  
"Stop trying to make him seem like the good guy."  
"He is a good guy from what I understand. Now go apologize to him."  
"I really don't want to."  
"Well I guess I'm catching a ride with Shawn then."  
"Now come on Lexie, don't do that."  
"Well stop being a prick to Shan."  
"Alright, I'll go apologize. Go and take a shower and I'll be back before we have to leave."  
"Good." She got up and went over to him. "Jeff don't get mad. He just cares about you."  
"I know he does. Sorry for yelling at you."  
"You're forgiven. I need a shower." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out and got dressed, she brought her dirty clothes into the room. Jeff was sitting at the desk reading her poetry. "I didn't tell you that you could read my poetry."  
"Yes you did."  
"I did, when?"  
"Yesterday when I let you borrow my pants."  
"I said a few. I've been in the shower for 20 minutes now."  
"And I was apologizing to Shannon like you asked."  
"Fine. Are we ready to go yet?"  
"We don't have to leave for another 10 minutes."  
"Well we are leaving now. Put my book back and let's go." She grabbed her gym bag and he grabbed her suitcase, his suitcase and his gym bag. They checked out in the lobby and paid for the hotel room. He got the keys out for his rental car and they made the journey to Boston for the next show. They stopped at Denny's for breakfast where they met up with Shannon, Casey, Matt, Shane, Shawn and Paul.  
"Hey guys," Lexie said approaching the table.

"What took you guys so long," Shawn asked.

"Ask rainbow over there, I don't know what's going on."  
"We do this every morning when we're on the road," Shannon stated.  
"Jeff didn't mention it to you," Casey asked.

"No he never mentioned it before." Lexie looked up at him and he looked off into space. She slapped him in his stomach and sat down next to Shawn. "Hey dad."  
"Hey Angel." He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

Jeff sat down on the other side of Lexie and held her hand. They ordered their breakfast and started talking. Casey and Lexie stayed silent making facial gestures at each other. Casey tilted her head to the side pointing at Jeff and Lexie just smiled. She smiled back and said "Hey Lexie, do you want to go to the bathroom with me?"  
"Yeah sure."  
The guys looked around at each other and laughed. The girls looked at them with stern looks on their faces.

"What's so funny," Lexie asked.

"Do you need help wiping," Matt joked.  
"No, I want to talk to her if you must know without you guys around. You just don't understand. Jeff can you get up please?"  
He stood up and let out Lexie and watched her walk to the bathroom holding Casey's hand. He sat back down with the guys all staring at him.

"What? Do I have food on my face?"  
"What's going on with you two," Shane asked.  
"Nothing."  
"I know my baby brother and I know your look. What's going on," Matt asked as the rest of the guys nodded. Jeff smiled and revealed what had happened the night before and in the morning.

"So missy, what happened last night," Casey asked fixing her eyeliner.

"Well we ordered pizza and watched a movie. Well he fell asleep and I watched a movie. But as I was about to go to sleep in the extra bed he grabbed my arm and asked me to sleep next to him. So I did and when we woke up we finally had our first real kiss and it's weird because every time he looks at me, I get this knotted up feeling in my stomach."  
"That's so great. I'm happy for you."  
"Me too. Can I use that?"  
"Yeah sure."  
Lexie took the eyeliner out of Casey's hand and applied it around her eyes. They went back out to the guys and finished eating their breakfast. Jeff continued to hold Lexie's hand and Shannon held Casey's. After they were finished, they said their goodbyes and we on to their 4 hour drive to Boston.


	8. Success Means Nothing

Success Means Nothing

"Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to be understood. Now is the time to understand more, so that we may fear less."-Marie Curie

Lexie slept most of the way to Boston and when they arrived, they checked into the hotel.

"So Jeff."  
"Yeah Lexie."  
"Are we sharing a room again?"  
"If it's okay with you and Shannon and Casey then I don't see why we wouldn't."  
"It's fine with me."  
"Okay."  
"When do we have to be at the arena?"  
"In a half an hour. Do you want to grab something to eat?"  
"It seems like all we've done since I got here is eat. I'm gonna be 500 pounds by the end of the week."  
"You won't be 500 pounds."  
"I need to work out. I didn't yesterday."  
"Why don't we put our stuff in our room and then go to the arena and use the gym there?"  
"That would be okay I guess."  
"Good."  
Jeff got the keys and they went upstairs to their room.

"So I met somebody yesterday."  
"And who was that?"  
"His name is John."  
"John who?"  
"I didn't get a chance to get his last name. He has this huge smile and he was wearing a camouflage hat. He's really built."  
"Oh that's John Cena."  
"Is he a nice guy?"  
"He's fucking hysterical and really entertaining, even when he's not on screen."  
"I wish I would've talked to him longer but I was trying to hid Paul's stuff."  
"That was kind of weird."  
"What?"  
"At breakfast he acted like nothing ever happened."  
"He's probably thinking of some way to get me back."  
"That's probably it. No new kid has ever actually paid him back for the pranks he pulls."  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"I'm thinking that there is some major payback coming."  
"Well I better start planning then too."  
"For what?"  
"So that I can pay him back for his payback. Get with the program Jeff."  
"Sorry, I'll try to get into your mind more."  
"You're already in my mind," Lexie said softly.

"You're in mine too," Jeff responded slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her lightly.  
"Jeff," she said as he started kissing her neck.  
"What," he said continuing to kiss her.

"I think that we should go to the arena." He pulled away and looked at her. "Sorry Jeff, I just think that we should go."  
"Am I going too fast for you," he asked sincerely.

"A little bit but I like it. We should get packed and get going."  
"Okay."  
They emptied and repacked their bags. Lexie gave Jeff a pair of her pants and shirt just incase somebody decided to take her bag again. Jeff flung the two bags over his shoulder while Lexie grabbed the hotel and car keys and they left. Lexie drove to the arena and when they got out there was a tech waiting for them.

"Ms. Andrews," he said almost afraid.

"Yeah that's me."  
"Vince needs to see you and Jeff in his office."  
"Alright, thanks."  
Jeff and Lexie left their bags in the car and went to see Vince. They knocked on the door and entered.

"Hi Mr. McMahon."  
"Hi guys, it's nice to see both of you here on time."  
"Well we try. We almost didn't make it. Traffic is a nightmare. This whole thing about the Big Dig is really holding up traffic."  
"Yeah, it's delayed a lot of things around here. More than half of the roster isn't here yet."  
"Ha, I was early," Jeff blurted out. Lexie just looked at him and chuckled quietly to herself.

"I need to know a few things from you Lexie."  
"Alright."  
"Do you like your ring attire?"  
"Yeah I love it."  
"Does it fit you alright and stuff like that?"  
"Yeah. I don't fall out of it and it doesn't suffocate me to death when I'm wrestling."  
"Now that you've met people, who do you want to share a locker room with?"  
"I don't know. I shared a locker room with Shawn and Paul yesterday and Paul ended up stealing my bag so I don't know. Wherever Casey is I guess."  
"Alright. So you will be sharing with Casey, Shannon, Jeff, Matt and Shane."  
"That's fine."  
"I love how the fans have responded to you too."  
"And how is that?"  
"They are all really interested in your character. I knew that if you came in here as Jeff's girlfriend you would be immediately loved so that helps a lot. The feud between the four girls is going great too. It gives the divas a little bit more air time because we've been having problems with that."  
"Well I'm glad that I could help."  
"I think that's all that I needed to talk to you guys about. Wait, Lexie."  
"Yeah."  
"Great job with Paul yesterday. He came in here screaming and yelling about his bag being gone. I'm guessing that was your doing."  
"It certainly was."  
"Good job and Jeff."  
"Yeah."  
"No more doing things that aren't in the script."  
"Sorry. I was caught up in the moment."  
"Well we didn't want your relationship to go so fast so quickly. Just don't do it again."  
"I won't."  
Jeff and Lexie headed out of Vince's office and back to the car to get their things. They brought them into the locker room, which was empty, and headed off to the gym. There was a few of the tech guys and a few wrestlers. Lexie smiled when she noticed a familiar face.  
"Hey John," she said approaching a man lifting free weights.

"Oh hey Lexie."  
"Sorry about running off yesterday. I was in a hurry."  
"What where you doing?"  
"I was hiding Paul's things."  
"Why?"  
"Because he made me walk around in my bra and underwear yesterday."  
"That makes since. I remember when I first got here and he pulled pranks on me."  
"Like?"  
"He came up from behind me and shaved a huge chunk of my hair off."  
"I just hope that he doesn't do that to me."  
"I don't think he will."  
"So how are you here and like nobody else?"  
"I live a little bit down the road."  
"Oh."  
"I drove home last night after the show instead of this morning and left from there."  
"That's cool."  
"Yeah I guess so. So where are you from?"  
"Concord, North Carolina."  
"That's really where you are from?" John looked at Lexie who just looked at him confused. "I figured that you just used where Casey was from in order to make you sound like more of a tag team."  
"No. I grew up with Casey, we used to be best friends."  
"What happened?"  
"You really don't want to know."  
"Alright, I'll take your word for it." Lexie looked around and didn't see Jeff. "Who are you looking for?"  
"Jeff."  
"Oh he left I think."  
"Why would he do that," Lexie asked sadly.  
"He might have been getting jealous."  
"Why would he be jealous?"  
"Because you two are dating and you're talking to me, one of the biggest players in the industry, supposedly."  
"One we aren't really dating yet, two what do you mean supposedly?"  
"Well people think that I date all of these girls but I really don't. I just go along with it instead of telling them how I really am."  
"Because you have too much pride."  
"How would you know that?"  
"I have a good impression of people when I first meet them."

"Well that's always something good to have, especially in this industry. Have you met anybody interesting?"  
"Well I've kinda come into a new family. I consider Shawn to be my dad and Casey as my sister and Shannon my brother in law and Matt as a brother. It's really cool."  
"Why is Shawn like your dad?"  
"He treats me like I'm his daughter. He tells me that I shouldn't be hanging out with Jeff all of the time and he looks after me. I kind of tell him everything."  
"It's good that Shawn has you now."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well, for a few years he just stayed to himself and really didn't talk to anybody. I think it's because he didn't want to ruin anything that he had in his religion by getting back into what he used to do."  
"What did he used to do?"  
"He used to be one of the worst guys in the industry. He would party way too much and get into fights backstage. He was hot wired and when he came back he just stayed to himself mostly. I think once he and Paul started talking again that he changed and really became interested in people again."  
"Well he does tell me that I'm his angel."  
"Oh, how cute," he said with that big smile of his.  
"Yeah it is." She paused and said "I think I need to start my workout now."  
"I should get back to mine. I'll talk to you later."  
"Alright."  
Lexie went and did her work out of stretching and high cardio work out. After an hour of working out, she said good bye to John and was off to find Jeff. She went to their locker room and found nobody. She saw her poetry book out and opened on the bench. She went over and looked at the poem that was on the page. It was a poem that she had written while she was in OMEGA.

_She cries alone in the corner_

_As she hears the commotion around her_

_She wishes she is one of them_

_With someone to hold on to_

_And somebody to love_

_A person who would do anything_

_And love her in return_

_Someone who knows her weaknesses_

_And knows her strengths  
So she will no longer be_

_The girl crying alone in the corner_

_She will never be what anyone expects_

_She will accomplish everything_

_But at the same time accomplish nothing_

_Success seems like everything in the world_

_But once you gain the success you want_

_Success is absolutely nothing_

_Without somebody to share it with_

_Life isn't what it seems_

_And that girl in the corner _

_Could be you someday._

She stood up and wiped a tear from her eye going back to the place that she didn't want to be. Her emotions had been tough back then and it just brought back memories that she thought had been erased from her mind. She grabbed her sweatshirt out of her bag and decided to go for a walk down the streets of Boston.


	9. Angry Fights

A/N: I think that I'm going to be nice and just put up all of the chapters that I have written up to this point so that ya'll can get on with reading it. I'm still in the minst of writting it so I have no idea when the updates are going to come.

Angry Fights

"Violence commands both literature and life, and violence is always crude and distorted."-Ellen Glasgow

As Lexie walked out the main entrance of the arena, the chilly wind caught her hair and blew it all over the place. She walked for a long time, not knowing where she was going or why she was going there. She ended up at a lake covered with leaves. She sat on the bench and looked out of it wishing she would have brought her poetry book. After relaxing and getting into a stable mindset her phone rang.

"Hello," she said not knowing who it was.

"Where are you," an angered voice asked on the other line.

"I went for a walk. I needed to get away."  
"Away from what," the person questioned.

"Everything. Do I need to be at the arena or are you just checking up on me?"  
"Are you by yourself?"  
"Yeah I'm by myself."  
"You need to come back to the arena now. I don't want you wondering the streets of Boston all by yourself."  
"I can take care of myself and if you don't think so then maybe I'll need to kick your ass when I get back."  
"You can go right ahead and try but it's not going to work. I want you to come back here now."  
"No," she said getting angry.  
"Why are you so pissed off," he asked softly.

"I'm not pissed off, I'm just frustrated. I'm not even dating him and he's getting jealous when I talk to other guys. It's not very nice of me when I come into the industry and just not talk to anybody. He needs to stop being a jealous prick."  
"Who Angel, who's getting jealous?"  
"Well dad, it's obviously not you so who else could I be talking about."  
"Jeff," he said quietly not knowing if it was right.

"Yippee, you got it. Wow, you're one smart cookie."  
"Lexie knock it the fuck off," Shawn yelled through the phone. Lexie stopped smiling and could feel a tear streaming down her face. "You need to come back to the arena now."  
"I'll come back when I want to," Lexie managed to say.  
"Well if you don't get back here soon Vince is gonna fire your ass."  
"When I left there was barely anybody there. I was actually early for your information."  
"It's your second day in this industry, you don't need to be acting like a diva around here."  
"Like you didn't when you were first in this company."  
"What? How?"  
"I've been talking to people Shawn. You acted like a carried away diva, thinking that you were better than everybody else."  
"And do you know where that got me?"  
"Yeah. You're one of the biggest superstars this industry has ever seen."  
"Yeah I am but it's not because of that. Because I acted like a diva I got my ass fired and I had to beg to get back into this company. I don't want you going through the same thing that I did."  
"Shawn, I just need to be by myself for a few more minutes so don't worry about me. I'll call you if I have any problems."  
"Alright. Bye."  
"Bye."

Lexie hung up her phone and she left a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up and looked at who had touched her.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."  
"It's alright."  
"Aren't you Lexie, the wrestler?"  
"Yeah that's me."  
"Can I have your autograph?"  
"Sure you can have my autograph."

Lexie smiled at the teenage girl that stood in front of her as she handed her a piece of paper and a pen. She signed the piece of paper as she said "You and Jeff are so cute together."  
"Thanks. I really appreciate that."  
"You're welcome. Thanks for the autograph," she said as Lexie handed her the autograph.

"You're welcome."  
Lexie sat back down on the bench for another 20 minutes and was about to get up when she felt another hand on her shoulder. She didn't freak out because she thought it was another fan. She turned around and saw a tall man standing behind her.  
"Why are you here," she asked surprised and confused.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay."  
"I'm fine but I can take care of myself." She stood up and started walking away.  
"Lexie wait a minute." He ran after her. "What did I do?"  
"You are getting jealous."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Isn't that why you left when I was talking to John?"  
"I left when you were talking to John but I don't know if I was jealous or not."  
"You were. Jeff we aren't even dating and I want to get to know other wrestlers. Is that such a bad thing."  
"No."  
"Then why do you have a problem with me talking to John? When I asked you about him this morning, you said he was a cool guy."  
"He is. I just don't think he'd be good for you."  
"Well Jeff, isn't that my decision to make, not yours."  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"Jeff look at me." He looked up and she looked into his eyes and kissed him. "Jeff, I want to be with you. What else can I do so that you will understand that?"  
"You don't have to do anything else."  
"Okay." She looked at him as if she were expecting something else. She turned to walk away and Jeff grabbed her arm.

"I want to be with you too," he responded with a smile on his face. He kissed her and when he pulled away he put his arm around her. "So do we want to go back to the arena now?"  
"Yeah, I think we do."  
"Good."  
"How did you know I was here," she asked as they started to walk.

"Well when pops gets pissed off and tells you to do something you do it."  
"You've got a point there. I really need to apologize to him for what I said. I really think I hurt him."  
"Yeah you did. He wasn't happy with you at all. If you were really his daughter he would ground your ass." They both laughed at his stupid comment and walked back the arena. When they got there, most of the superstars had shown up. She went to her locker room and found Shawn standing in the middle of it with his arms crossed and nobody else around.

"I think I should go," Jeff said trying to leave.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Shawn bellowed.

Jeff looked at Lexie and walked out of the locker room.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."  
"Angel, when I tell you to come back here I mean it. I don't want to be sending people to go and get you every time that I'm worried about you."  
"Then don't be worried about me," Lexie responded with attitude.

"You know what, I'm trying to be the nice guy here and help you out with your problems. But no, you can just sit here and give me attitude it's not right."  
"Sorry dad."  
"Angel, I need you to stay safe because you never know what's going to happen to you. I'm always afraid when my son goes outside to play or when Becca is going to the store. There are some crazy people who think that because you're on tv you owe them something. It's just really stupid but you know what, it's really dangerous."  
"I know it is."  
"Then why didn't you come back immediately?"  
"Because I needed sometime to think about one of the poems I had written a while ago and how fed up I was with Jeff. It was just really stupid of me."  
"Yeah it really was stupid of you. You're grounded."  
"I'm what," she asked in total disbelief.  
"You heard me, you're grounded. You can stay in my locker room with me, you are sharing a room with Casey tonight and you aren't allowed to go and see Jeff. It's only for tonight so don't huff and puff about it."  
Lexie stood silent for a moment, still in shock over what he had said and finally came out with "Thank you daddy." She smiled and went over to give him a hug.  
"You're welcome. Why don't you pack up your things and meet me in my locker room in 20 minutes."  
"Okay. Did I really make Vince angry?"  
"No. He was too busy trying to make sure that every superstar actually showed up to work today."  
"So you had me worried about getting fired for no reason what-so-ever?"  
"Exactly. I'll see you in a few minutes Angel."  
"Love you daddy."  
"Love you too." He kissed the top of her forehead as she sat down on the bench. He left and a few minutes later, Jeff came in to see her looking at the same poem that she was looking at when she had left.

"Are you alright Lex?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"What did pops say?"  
"He grounded me."  
"Are you fucking kidding me?"  
"No dude, he seriously grounded me. I have to move to his locker room and I have to spend the night in Casey's room. I'm not allowed to go and see you after we leave the arena either."  
"Jesus, I can't believe he did that."  
"Yeah neither can I. He's taking this whole dad thing a little too seriously."  
"Well you're just his little angel is all."  
"Yeah if you want to put it that way."  
"So when are we having our first date," he said completely changing the subject.

"Whenever you decide. You're the guy so shouldn't you be deciding that?"  
"Yeah I guess so. Maybe I can come to your house when we get off this week."  
"I guess we could do that." She smiled as he kissed her. She opened her eyes as they pulled away and she wrapped her arms around him. "It's gonna be weird not spending the night with you."  
"I know but pops can't stay up all night now can he? And he never said that I couldn't go and see you."  
"Alright."

He kissed her and they smiled at each other as Lexie packed all her stuff in her bag.


	10. Our Boyz

Our Boyz

"What lies behind us and what lied ahead of us are tiny matters compared to what lives within us."-Anonymous

Lexie carried her bag down the hallway as if she were a wounded puppy looking for some place to lay her head. She thought that she and Jeff would ultimately fail because of past experience. She thought back to the troubles that she had when she had written that back in the OMEGA days. She almost started to cry as she knocked on the door that had a big D-Generation X sign on the front of it. Paul opened the door and let her in.

"Shawn went to talk to Vince, so he's not around right now," Paul said as he closed the door behind her.

"Oh that's fine. I'm kinda mad at daddy right now anyways."  
"Why is that?"  
"Do you not notice me carrying my bag around?"  
"Yeah I noticed but I don't know why."  
"Well pops, as Jeff likes to call him, decided to ground my ass."  
"You're a grown woman, why would he ground you?"  
"I had an attitude with him because I was thinking back to what had happened to me a few years ago and I was having problems with Jeff and his jealousy."

"What happened to you a few years ago," he asked concerned.

"I was just in a really bad place and there is one poem in my poetry book that made me think back to it. Jeff was reading it earlier."  
"Do you want to talk to me about it? I know that for a while you really didn't have anybody to talk to and you've probably been building up all of those emotions inside."  
"Paul, if this is one of your tricks to pull a prank on me, it's just not going to happen."  
"Lexie, I really do want to know."

"You aren't just playing me are you," Lexie asked still not believing him.

"I'm not, would you just believe me. Yeah I may play pranks on everybody but I do care about how people feel. Maybe this way I won't do certain things to you that could hurt your feelings. Usually the pranks I do just piss people off and it's only supposed to be a joking matter."

"So you really want to know what's going on?"  
"Yeah, I really want to know what's going on."  
"Alright, lock the door then." Paul got up and locked the door. He sat down on the bench across from Lexie as she opened her bottle of water and took a deep breath in. She tried to process all that was going on inside her mind.

"Well, back when I was in OMEGA I was going through a lot of hard times. After my mom died, it was really hard to make since of life. Once I had almost shook off most of the depression of my mom dying, my father died 2 years later. I decided to leave behind my two best friends and try to seek something to manage the pain that I was feeling outside. I decided to start wrestling in order to use my anger for something better. It was a few years after I started wrestling that I got really depressed. The one thing that I had gotten me through the deaths of my parents was now the thing that caused me the most pain. I would look at everybody in the locker rooms and see how friendly everybody was to each other and then there was me, the one person out of everybody who would just sit in the corner and write her poetry. I thought that there was nothing left to my soul and that there was nothing and nobody to live for anymore. I started to live my life in a dangerous way. I started cutting myself to ease the pain and tried to commit suicide many times. It just felt like if I would do that then maybe somebody would actually notice who I am and that I actually existed. But when nobody did, I realized that it just wasn't worth it anymore. I realized that no matter how many people loved me on screen, nobody really cared who I was. I just worked my ass off to become the most successful person that I could be to try and find comfort in whatever success would bring. When I arrived here, I thought that everything would be the same as it was back then but everybody here seems to really care. I have come into a new family here and I found Casey and that is just such a huge part of my life. I realize that I don't need to cut myself in order to have some sense of myself and that I have something to live for and that is myself. It's just when I read the poem to myself, it seemed to bring back all of the old feelings that I had. On top of it, Jeff was being jealous and we aren't even dating. And then I flipped out on Shawn, he grounded me and here I am talking to you."  
"I'm glad that you talked to me about it. Does it feel better to have everything out in the open now?"  
"Yeah, it kind of does. I don't think that I need advice on what happened, I think that I needed somebody to talk to about it. I mean, if I would have told Shawn I think that he would be sitting here trying to make everything right and I just don't need that and I think that he would think less of me."  
"I don't think that Shawn would think less of you but I'm glad that you decided to talk to me about this."  
"Please just promise me that you won't tell anybody. I really don't want anybody to know this kind of stuff about me."  
"Yeah it won't be a problem. My lips are sealed."  
"Thanks Paul."  
"You're welcome Lexie."  
She went over to him as he stood up to give him a hug. When they released she smiled and went to unlock the door.

"Do you think it would be alright with dad if I went out and met some people?"  
"I think that would be fine with him. I'll just tell him that you need to not be so caught up in your other friendships that you don't want to seem like a bitch to everybody else."  
"Thanks Paul for everything. I really appreciate it."  
"Stop saying thank you and go and do something. I'm tired of you now."  
"Love the excitement in your voice man. It seems like your back to the same Paul I thought you were."  
"Just remember, there is more than one side to every man and woman in life."  
"Alright I will. I'll see you later."  
"Bye Lex," he said as Lexie went to walk out the door.

"Please don't pull any pranks on me today. I already have too much shit going on in my mind."  
"Today is a free pass for you."  
"Thanks."

She left to go and see if she could meet any new people. As she walked down the hallway she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her nerves started to take control over her body and there was nothing she could do about it.

Instead of going into random locker rooms, Lexie started off to the catering room to see if there was anybody there. There was a group of maybe 4 or 5 girls sitting at one of the tables. Lexie made her way over and asked if she could sit down.

"Hey girls, my name is Lexie. I'm new around here and I just wanted to get to know everybody."  
"Oh, my name is Torrie. I saw you last night on Raw, you were great."  
"Thanks, I really appreciate it."  
"You're welcome. Too bad Adam had to mess all of your glory up."  
"Well it's just part of the job that I have to get used to, especially being in the storyline that I'm in."  
"I remember when I had to take the abuse from the guys before I even started wrestling. I was just a girlfriend, I didn't do anything and they always seemed to make get hurt by some guy."  
"That sucks but I just hope that it won't happen for long. I mean, I don't want to be getting nailed in the back with chair by a guy who's specialty is chairs. It's just not right. It would be like any diva getting nailed by a ladder from Jeff."  
"I totally understand you on that one."  
The introductions continued as Lexie met Maria, Victoria, Mickey James, and Lillian Garcia, the ring announcer. She finally felt like she was excepted by the other girls and that really made a big difference in her life. When everybody decided to part ways, she knew that she had found at least one friend omungst the group of gorgeous women.

She smiled to herself as she headed for the gym to meet some other people. There she was introduced to Randy Orton, Carlito and Charlie Haas and they all seemed to be really nice guys. The only one that she didn't like was Randy. He was a cocky son of a bitch and he tried to moves on Lexie, trying to kiss her neck and hold her in his arms. She backed away from him politely and decided that she had met enough people for the day.

As Lexie returned back to Shawn's locker room she stopped to see Casey.

"Hey Casey, are you here," she asked to almost empty locker room. "I really need to talk to you." Lexie stood in the locker room with her arms crossed for a little while and Casey came walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey honey, what do you need to talk about?"  
"I just need to talk to you. It's not really something bad but I need to tell you. Can we go somewhere more private."  
"Yeah sure, how about to the arena. We can go up to the stands and just sit up there and talk."  
"That would be great."

Lexie and Casey held hands as they walked down the ramp and passed by the ring where Jeff, Shannon, Matt and Shane were practicing. Neither of them said a word as the hoped over the baracades and up the stairs.

"What's wrong with them," Shannon asked Jeff as he threw him into the ropes.

"I don't know man," Jeff stated as he flung back and Shannon got him in a head lock.

"Have you noticed that Casey's been acting weird lately," Shannon said tightening his grip.

"I think she's just excited about Lexie being here," Jeff stated as he broke the hold and took his legs out from underneath him.

"I think she doesn't want to date me anymore," Shannon said getting up and locking up with Jeff.

Jeff kicked him in his stomach and took his legs out from underneath him. "I'm sure that there's nothing wrong," he continued as he spread Shannon's legs and leg dropped his stomach. "You should just talk to her."  
"It's really hard though," he said as he lied on the ground.

"Come on buddy," Jeff said as he went over and reached his hand out for Shannon to get up. "Just give it time. If that doesn't work then talk to her about it."  
"Jeff, I feel like such an idiot. We've been dating for 4 months and I already think that I love her."  
"Shannon, you've never said that about any girl before."  
"I know and that's what scares me," he stated as he looked at the girls sitting high up in the seats.

"I wonder what they were talking about," Lexie said as they took a deep breathe.

"Probably about me," Casey said sadly.

"Why, what's going on?"  
"I'm supposed to be listening to your problems, not the other way around," Casey stated trying to get off the subject of why they really went up there.

"Come on Casey, what's going on?"  
"I don't know," she said as she put her head in between her hands. "I think that I love to guys," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Who," Lexie said as she put her arm around her.  
"I know that I love Shannon but lately it's been one of those things where I think I may love Matt too."  
"Casey, are you sure that you just don't like Matt? That maybe it's just a like type of thing and that you love Shannon and would never hurt him."  
"I really don't want to hurt Shannon but it's really hard because I have no idea what's going on inside my mind."  
"It's not always about what's going on inside of your mind. It's more about what's going on inside your heart."  
"Thanks Lex, that was sweet of you to say. I think that I'm just going to stick it out with Shannon and try to forget about Matt."  
"That's a good decision," Lexie said with a smile on her face as Casey lifted her head.

"So what's wrong with you?"  
"It's just when I went to meet people today, I got hit on by Randy and he was such a jerk about it and it pisses me off."  
"That's just who Randy is. You've got to stay away from him."  
"Thanks for that earlier."  
"What's going on with you and Jeff?"  
"Umm, we want to be with each other but we aren't sure how to go about it yet. Shawn grounding me didn't really help either."  
"Shawn grounded you," she said surprised.

"Yeah because I yelled at him. He really is like the dad that I miss so much."  
"It's good that you have him now. You need a father figure."  
"Now all I have to do is find a mother figure and it will be alright."  
"Well we can worry about that later. Come on, we should go talk to our boys."  
"Alright." They stood up, gave each other a hug and headed back towards the ring to meet up with everyone else.


	11. Binding Hearts

Binding Hearts

"We are like angels with just one wing. We can only fly by embracing each other." –Anonymous

As they walked towards the ring, Casey began to feel quisey. She saw Matt and Shannon talking in the corner and all of these emotions started to fly through her mind. She tried to think of the advice that Lexie had given her earlier but nothing seemed to work. While Lexie went to talk to Jeff, Casey went over to Shannon. She pulled him away and to the first row of seats.

"Kaisa are you alright? You seem weird lately."  
"I just don't know why but since I learned that Lexie was coming back, my mind has just been all over the place."  
"Well it's to be expected in some ways."  
"Why is that," she asked looking up towards him.

"I don't know all of the past that you two have together but there might be parts of you that are excited to finally have your best friend back. There could also be a part of you that's still mad at her for not talking to you all of these years. Also, you might be jealous of the fact that you aren't the only girl in our lives anymore. You showed up after Amy went A-Wall and we've never had more than one girl in our group of friends. Now we have two and I think it maybe hurting you."  
"Shannon, I don't think that I'm jealous of her. Well, I might be but I love her more than anything so I don't see how I could be jealous of her."  
"It's not always something that you know is going on in your mind. It just kinda comes out of you and you don't know what to do about it."  
"I'm sorry Shannon."  
"For what?"  
"Anything that I might have done to you in the past month to make you doubt our relationship. I'm so happy that I'm with you."

"I'm happy too Casey and I just want to know if you are having any doubts about us because I want to know now."  
"Shannon, I have no doubts about our relationship. I'm happy to be were I am and I love you."  
"What did you say," he asked in shock over what she had said.

"I said I love you."  
He looked at her, smiled and then kissed her on the lips. "I love you too Casey." They kissed again and stayed in the front row watching Matt practicing against Shane.

"Are you and Casey alright," Jeff asked Lexie as the held hands walking up the stairs.

"Yeah we're fine, why?"  
"Because Shannon and I think that there may be some animosity between the two of you. I think that she may feel a little bit threatened is all."  
"We're fine Jeff, I promise."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm really sure."  
"So am I really coming to your house when we get out of work tomorrow?"  
"If you really want to drive all the way to Concord then yeah, I guess it would be cool."  
"Well we will be hanging out this week then. So, how did you get out the grip of pops?"  
"He wasn't there when I went to drop off my stuff and Paul told me that he thought it would be okay if I went out and tried to meet new people."  
"And did you?"  
"Yeah. I liked most of them but there was one I didn't like at all."  
"And who was that?"  
"Randy."  
"Oh, nobody likes Randy except for Randy."  
"So I don't have to feel like a bitch."  
"No you don't need to feel like a bitch. There is no need for that."

"Should we just stay up here for a while?"  
"Until pops finds out where you are then yeah, we should just hang out here."  
Jeff put his arm around Lexie's shoulders and she snuggled into his shoulder. She smiled as they sat there for around a half an hour. They got interrupted by Shawn over the loud speaker.

"Angel, get your ass down here now."  
She looked up at Jeff and laughed hysterically as he helped her to her feet. He held her hand as she led them down the stairs and over the barricade to Shawn standing at the bottom crossing his arms in disbelief.  
"Now Hunter told me that you were meeting new people?"  
"I was for a while but it started getting a little exhausting when I was introduced to Randy. He just really started to pissing me off."  
"Alright, it's just that you're grounded."  
"I'm not grounded from seeing Jeff am I?"  
"No but I don't want you hanging out with only him."  
"I'm not, I was hanging out with Casey. We were talking about her problems so yes daddy, I am considering other people other than myself."

"Well that's probably a good thing."  
"Yeah it really is. I need to go and talk to Vince so I will talk to you later."  
"Alright. Go and say goodbye to Jeff."  
"Thanks dad." She gave him a hug and went over to Jeff. "Do you want to go and talk to Vince with me?"  
"Yeah, come on." He put his arm around her and they left up the entrance ramp and to Vince's office.

"Hey guys."  
"Hey Mr. McMahon," they both responded.

"What am I doing tonight," Lexie asked as she and Jeff sat down in front of his desk.

"You are going to accompany Jeff to ringside for his match with Johnny Nitro. You and Melina will then have an impromptu match."  
"Alright, that works for me I guess."  
"Is that all that you needed?"  
"Yep, that's all that I wanted to know."  
"I will talk to you later then."  
"Thanks."  
Jeff and Lexie stood up and left Vince's office.  
"Do you mind if I chill out by myself for a little while," Jeff asked.

"No, I was just about to ask you the same thing. I will talk to you at dinner."  
"Alright, see you later," he said while giving her a hug.

"Have fun," she said as they released.

"You too." He kissed her lightly on her lips and they went in their separate directions.

Lexie went to the D-X locker room and grabbed her poetry book and headphones. She then went down the hallway and sat on a bunch of crates. She opened up her book and tuned out of the outside world.

My broken body laid motionless 

_As I heard the commotion around me_

_Everybody asking if I was okay  
And me screaming out that I'm not._

_I needed to be picked up_

_And carried through my journey_

_I needed to be saved_

_And helped through life everyday._

_I thought it could never happen_

_To have someone notice me_

_I never thought it could happen_

_Until the day I met him.  
A fallen angel himself_

_Trying to get on with a new life_

_With a happy glee in his eye_

_And compassion in his heart._

_Forever to help me on my journey_

_To start my new life,_

_I never thought I could have this,_

_Until the day he came through._

_He saved me from making mistakes_

_As I stand by his side in battle_

_A hint of weakness shines through_

_But I am there to help him_

_Just as he will be there for me._

_Just as he will be there for me,_

_I will be there for him_

_Two binding lovers hearts  
Forever to hold and make it through._

_The journey of life is not easily made_

_Unless you have someone like I do._

_A fallen angel to pick you up_

_And an angel to lift your spirits high._

_An instant attraction at first sight_

_Wasn't supposed to be followed through_

_Now I see myself falling_

_For my falling angel who always came through._

As Jeff watched Lexie walk away he turned around with a smile on his face as he headed back towards his locker room. 'I want to write something about her but I don't normally write poems like this. It's not something that I do.' As he opened his locker room door, he didn't notice the people standing all around him. He went to his bag, grabbed his I-pod and his poetry book and headed off to a vacant part of the arena. He sat on top of a few ratted chairs and began to let his emotions fly.

Through broken ladders And broken hearts 

_Broken bodies_

_And my broken mind_

_Broken shadows of my past_

_Broken promises of my heart_

_Broken jurisdiction of my life_

_And broken spirit left behind._

_My new life starts today_

_A new wakefulness I thought could never occur_

_A new journey begins_

_A new girl to have by my side_

_A new journey to begin with her_

_Through broken hearts_

_And broken souls_

_Two binding hearts together_

_Molding into one_

_In the sea of happiness_

_To begin again._

_After all the pain_

_After all the temptation_

_After the poem has been written_

_And the song has been sung_

_A journey of life_

_Will finally begin_

_A new journey to begin_

_With happiness and glee_

_And no doubts in my mind_

_To her I may be just another guy_

_But she is the one for me_

_To guide me on my journey_

_To become who I need to be._

She sat on the crates listening to music as she saw Casey standing in front of her.

"Hey do I need to be somewhere," Lexie asked.

"No I just wanted to see what you are doing."  
"I'm just writing is all. I kind of want to be myself for an hour or so. I need to relax."  
"Alright, I'll see if I can find Jeff. Do you know where he is?"  
"Nope, we both wanted to chill by ourselves for a while."  
"Are you sure you don't want to come and see him with me?"  
"Yeah I'm sure. I'll talk to him later."  
"Alright. Love you Lexie."  
"Love you too Casey." Casey kissed the top of her head and walked away. Lexie put her headphones back on and smiled to herself as she listened to Dashboard Confessional.

The music stylings of Pearl Jam burst through his headphones as Jeff sat in silence, consentrating on what was going on in his mind. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Casey, do I need to be somewhere," he asked politely.

Casey laughed and said "No I just wanted to see what you are doing."  
"One why are you laughing and two, I'm just trying to get my mind clear. I haven't written anything in a while so I figured that I should."  
"You two are one of a kind."  
"What do you mean," he asked confused not knowing who she was talking about.

"You and Lexie both want to be alone, you both have shit going on in your mind and you're both writing. It's really weird."  
"Well I want to get back to this if you don't mind. I'll come and see you later."  
"Alright. Bye Jeff."  
"Bye Case," he said kissing the top of her head. He smiled at her as she walked away.

'Man why the hell do we have to be exactly alike," he thought to himself as he pressed play on his I-pod.


	12. One Heart

One Heart

"We must be willing to get rid of the life we've planned. So as to have the life that is waiting for us." Joseph Campbell

As Lexie began to sketch on her poetry book, she saw somebody sit next to her. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that it was John.

"Hey Lexie, what are you up to?"  
"I'm just trying to clear my mind, relax. What about you? What brings you down here?"  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay after your workout. You seemed a bit pissed off."  
"I was pissed off. Jeff was pissing me off with the whole jealousy thing and I went out to the lake and just calmed down. I got into a fight with Shawn, he grounded me, Jeff came to get me and now we are hanging out this week."  
"Shawn grounded you," he asked confused.

"Yeah he did. Apparently I shouldn't yell at dad like that."  
"Yelling at Shawn is never a good thing. Usually it results in an ass whooping."  
"Now if you would've told me earlier then now then maybe I would actually be doing something right now. He doesn't even know where I am."  
"He'll figure it out eventually. There's not that many places that you can escape to."  
"I guess there isn't."  
"So what's this," he asked noticing Lexie's poetry book on her lap.

"That's my poetry book."  
"Oh, can I read a poem?"  
"If you don't mind, I don't thi9nk so. They're really personal."  
"Nah, that's totally fine. It's no big deal."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure. If you're not ready to show me that part of your life then it's okay."  
"Thanks John," Lexie stated as she gave him a hug. "You know how I was talking about that family from earlier?"  
"Yeah I remember."  
"Well you're my brother now. I just don't know if younger or older."  
"Well I'm 29 so that would make me the…"  
"Older brother. Now you can look out for me."  
"I will no matter what."  
"Thanks Johnny."  
"Don't call me Johnny."  
"Well too late. That's what I'm calling you from now on."  
"Well you're a brat."  
"Wow, what a wonderful comeback. Did you come up with that all by yourself?"  
"Now come on, don't be mean about it. I could come up with much worse but that wouldn't make me a very good friend now would it."  
"I guess not. So what's your match for tonight?"  
"I'm in a WWE Championship match against Randy Orton."  
"Oh jes, I hate him. Why the hell would he be WWE champion?"  
"He's not."  
"Oh my god, you are."  
"Yes I am. Is that so surprising?"  
"No but I didn't think that I was friends with the big man on campus."  
"So you're gonna judge me now because I'm the champ?"  
"Of course not. Johnny is still Johnny no matter what."  
"I'm just John, not Johnny. The only Johnny around here is Johnny Nitro."  
"Don't bring him up. I don't like him."  
"Neither do I. I've had a stupid feud with him and his friend forever. It's getting really annoying and I can't believe I have to wrestle that guy."  
"Who?"  
"Kevin Federline."  
"Britney's husband?"  
"Yeah him."  
"How did that happen?"  
"I guess it was a good way to promote his cd and so on. I don't see why I have to be the subject of his dismay."  
"Because you're John Cena, that's why. You kick ass."  
"I guess I do. Well sis I should go."  
"Why? I'm having fun talking to you."  
"Well dad is coming over here."  
"Oh God, can I just get away from him for more than 20 minutes?"  
"I guess not. Just don't get an attitude with him."  
"I won't." John leaned over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He stood up and left once Shawn was over to them.

"Hey daddy."  
"So you are talking to John now?"  
"Yeah I am. Is it a bad thing?"  
"No I like John, it's alright. How are you doing?"  
"I would feel better if I wasn't grounded."  
"Well you shouldn't flip out on me then."  
"I didn't flip out at you." Shawn stood in front of her and gave her the look. "What I didn't?"  
"Then what do you call what you did to me earlier?"  
"I was frustrated and you didn't make anything better. I'm 28 years old, I can take care of myself."  
"I'm sure that you can but that doesn't mean that I'm not worried about you."  
"Well I guess I should be happy that you care about me."  
"I do care about you. What's going on between you and Jeff?"  
"Nothing really. You're my dad and I don't have to tell you anything."  
"Well if I was just you're friend what would you say?"  
"I would say that we are connecting in some way and that there are sparks between us. We are hanging out tomorrow when we get home. He lives like two hours away from me so he's going to come up and see me."  
"Ah, that's cute."  
"I know isn't it. We had such a good time last night."  
"What did you do?"  
"We had pizza and watched a movie."  
"Well I heard that something else happened."  
"Like what and from who?"  
"I heard that ya'll made out this morning and from Jeff."  
"Yeah we did. Is that such a problem?"  
"No I think it's a good thing that you two found each other. You really haven't dated since you and Allyn broke up and he hasn't dated since he and Beth broke up."  
"Who's Beth?"  
"His ex-girlfriend. I think that she did the whole I'm pregnant bit in order to keep Jeff around. That's part of the reason why he left the WWE a while back. But once he was home for long enough and realized that she wasn't pregnant, he broke off their engagement and I don't think that he's talked to her since then."  
"Poor Jeff. Why the hell would any woman do that to him? He's such a sweet guy."  
"He is but she was just the biggest bitch in the world. When she would come out here to visit he wasn't allowed to stay with the guys or talk to anybody but him. I went to go and introduce myself and she ignored me like I was the scum of the earth."  
"Why did she stay with him?"  
"I think that he was afraid of being alone but when he realized that she wasn't the only woman in the world he made the decision to break it off with her."  
"Poor Jeffy. I can't believe that he's been through all of that."  
"Yeah, he's been through a lot of shit."  
"I feel bad for him now. I didn't know that he went through all of that."  
"Well everybody has their pasts and I just think that Jeff is trying to forget his."  
"Then I probably won't mention it unless he wants to bring it up himself."  
"I think that would be a good idea."  
"Do you know where he is?"  
"At the other end of the hall doing the exact same thing that you were doing."  
"Why would he be talking to John," Lexie said sarcastically.

"Just go and see him if you want to. You're not grounded anymore."  
"Really," she said as she jumped up and went to walk away.

"Not so fast you," he said standing up and grabbing her arm.  
"What dad?"  
"Did you learn your lesson?"  
"Yeah, don't flip out on the dad."  
"Exactly. Now give me a hug." Lexie jumped into his outstretched arms and he picked her up and spun her around. He put her down and said "Now go and see your boyfriend."  
"He's not my boyfriend," she shot back.

"Well go see whatever he is."  
"A freak," she chimed out as she walked away.

"Now that's not nice," he yelled out after her with a smile on his face.

Jeff continued to write in his poetry book, trying to get his feelings out the only way that he knew how.

_One heart, can make a difference.  
One joy, can change it all.  
One road, can drive all the distance.  
And be a hope, around the world._

_Would you make a sacrifice  
if you knew if it were right.  
Well the answers' there, if you look inside.  
Will you run and hide.  
Or will you fight the fight._

_Cause there's a power.  
Inside you.  
And there's a battle to be won.  
And every victory has a beginning.  
The way it always has begun.  
With the power of one._

_One day  
You'll realize that and one heart is all you need.  
One dream that we can all share.  
One dream we all believe._

_And we'll make that sacrifice.  
Just because we know it's right.  
And we'll face the answers  
that's buried inside.  
We won't run and hide.  
We gonna fight the fight._

_There's a power inside you.  
There's a battle to be won.  
Every victory has a beginning.  
The way it always has begun._

"Hey Jeff," Lexie said as she approached him.

"Hey hun," he said putting his poetry book to the side.

"What cha doing?"  
"I'm writing is all," he said as he reached his arms out to her. She jumped up on the chairs and sat on his lap. She gave him a kiss and looked at him.

"What are you writing about?"  
"All that's going on in my mind."  
"Like what," Lexie asked curiously.

"Well this whole new situation, being back here, meeting you. But mostly you."  
"Can I read them?"  
"Maybe later, not now though. I haven't gotten a chance to look them over."  
"Do you promise that I can read them later?"  
"Only if you show me what you've been writing. That's what you've been doing, isn't it?"  
"Yeah it is and I guess if you show me yours I'll show you mine." They looked at each other in silence and then burst out into laughter. "It wasn't supposed to sound like that."  
"Are you sure," he said suggestively as he kissed her.

"Yeah I'm sure," she said kissing him back. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So pops let you come and see me," he asked curiously.  
"Yeah and I'm off of groundation, if that's even a word."  
"I don't think that it is but that's okay. How did you get off the hook?"  
"By being a good girl and not doing it ever again."  
"So we get to spend the night together?"  
"No, sorry Jeff. I really want to have a girl's night with Casey. I just need to do what we used to do."  
"That's alright. I get the rest of the week with you."  
"Yeah that's if I don't change my mind."  
"Why would you change your mind," Jeff asked sadly.

"I don't know. Don't you think that we are taking this a little fast?"  
"Yeah kind of but it's not like I'm going to show up at your house and you are waiting for me wearing nothing but saran wrap."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"I don't but that would be nice."  
"Only in your dreams buddy. Maybe I'll just come to Cameron. That's probably were Casey is living now a days."  
"Actually she's living in Whispering Pines, North Carolina with Shannon. It's about 20 minutes down the road from my house."  
"Oh do you guys have any good shopping down there?"

"I guess so. There is the Crabtree Mall down in Raleigh. It's about an hour away."  
"Oh that's cool. Cameron's a small town isn't it?"  
"A town of about 150 people."  
"That's it," she said in astonishment.

"Yep. There's a lot of land and not that many people that live there. I guess I'm a small town boy."

"Well I can't say the same. Concord is way overly populated."  
"Well once you figure out what you are doing this week, tell me. You can stay at my house if you decide to come down to Cameron."  
"I think I would rather do that. I don't think I've cleaned my house in a few weeks anyways."  
"Well then my house it is."  
"Yeah I guess it is." She smiled at him as they kissed. They stayed as they were talking until it was time for dinner.

A/N: Jeff's poem in this chapter is actually a song by O-Town called "One Heart" cut and pasted into a poem. I just thought I would say that so I don't get copyright problems.


	13. Haunting Past

Haunting Past

"Perseverance is the hard work you do after you get tired of doing the hard work you already did."-Newt Gingrich

At dinner, Lexie talked mostly to Casey while the guys stayed at their own table.

"How have you been doing today," Casey asked Lexie as she stared off into space.

"I've been okay, sorry I was mean to you earlier. I just wanted some time to myself."  
"I know how that can be. After a while the whole thing about let's hang out all the time gets really annoying."  
"Still, sorry."  
"It's alright."  
"What have you been up to?"  
"I got a phone call today."  
"You did, from who?"  
"From Allyn."  
"Oh jes, why?"  
"He was asking about you."

"He saw me last night," Lexie asked in astonishment.

"Yeah and he was really excited to see that you were alive."  
"Well that's always a good thing. What else did he say?"  
"He wanted me to talk to you and ask you to call him."  
"He wants me to call him," Lexie pondered. "I'm kinda afraid to talk to him."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm afraid of how he feels about me. I mean, the whole breaking up with him and not talking to him for how ever many years it's been."  
"I think that he'll understand. I understood and I'm not as forgiving about it. If he watched wrestling every week to see you, don't you think that's a sign that he misses you?"  
"I guess so. I should go and talk to him."  
"Here's his number."

Lexie took out her cell phone and took the number from Casey. She stood up and left with barely touching her dinner. She went to the DX locker room and locked the door. She sat down on the bench and took her phone out. She sat and pondered for a little while whether she would call Allyn or not.  
Lexie took a deep breathe in and pressed send on her phone. After only one ring somebody answered the phone on the other line.

"Hello," the person asked.

"Hi, is Allyn there," she mustered up the strength to ask.  
"This is he, may I ask who's calling."  
"It's…umm…it's Lexie," she stuttered out.

"Oh my God Lexie," he yelled. "I miss you so much," he continued. "Have you been alright?"  
"I've been fine and I've missed you too. I'm sorry for everything that…"

"It's alright, you don't have to say you're sorry. I'm just glad that you are alive and you're okay. I'm pissed at Casey for not telling me that you were coming though."  
"She wanted it to be a surprise I guess."  
"Well it was a hell of a surprise. You looked good last night."  
"Thanks."  
"You dyed your hair back to it's natural color I saw and you've been working out a lot."  
"Yeah, I figured that it's not so bad to be a blonde. I think I needed to be a blonde again."  
"So how did you do it? I mean, get to where you wanted to be?"  
"I worked hard is all. Now enough about me, what about you? I heard that you are getting married soon."  
"I'm supposed to be getting married but I don't know if it's going to happen."  
"Why not," she asked confused and pissed off at the same time.

"Because what I have with Ashley isn't what I had with you. I know that it was 10 years ago and we were teenagers but ever since you left me, you are the only thing that I could think about. I always hoped that I would be able to see you again and talk to you again and I just don't think that I could go through with getting married to her now that I've found you."  
"Allyn I'm not going to be the person that breaks up your marriage. I've thought about you a lot too but I don't have the feelings that I had 10 years ago. I found somebody who I think I could fall in love with. I don't want to ruin your marriage or my new relationship. I'm happy where I am and I know that you are happy too. You need to forget what you had with me so that we can both move on in our lives. I want to be your friend again and I hope that you can still be my friend. I just don't want my life to be ruined once I've found a way to be happy. I won't have anybody ruining that."  
"I'm sorry Lexie, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I thought that you would have felt the same way as I do but I guess I just don't know you like I used to."  
"Allyn, you're right. You don't know me now. After my parents died, my life changed forever and I've lived through more than you will ever know. My personality is the same, I'm still as sarcastic as ever and I'm funny but I'm more serious now. I have more drive and embision then I did before. I have found my new path in life after I went through what I needed to get through. I just hope that we can still be friends after this because I've really missed having you in my life."  
"I've missed you too. I would love for us to be friends again. Where are you living now?"  
"I'm living in Concord still. Different house but same town. I heard that you are living in Connecticut now."  
"Yeah I am."  
"How did you end up there?"  
"I went to UCONN and decided to stay."  
"How's your family dealing with that?"  
"They are doing alright. They were happy to know that you were alright too. They were worried."  
"I miss your parents."  
"They still live where they used to if you want to talk to them."  
"I might do that in a few weeks. My schedule is so packed right now."  
"Do you have Thanksgiving off?"  
"I have to work that Monday but I have until that Saturday off, why?"  
"Because I'm flying back home and maybe we could see you."  
"We?"  
"Ashley, my fiancé, and I."  
"We might be able to do that. I'm not sure what I'm doing for Thanksgiving yet though."  
"Well you are always welcome to have Thanksgiving with us."  
"Thanks for the offer. But I've gotta go for now. I have to talk to some people."  
"Alright, see you then. Bye Lexie."  
"Bye Allyn."

She hung up her phone and put her head in her hands. She started crying and went over to her bag and got out her poetry book.

_After all that we have been through_

_How could he do this?  
He can come back in my life_

_And confess his love for me._

_Finally I was on track_

_My life seemed great._

_Then he had to come back_

_And ruin everything._

_He has no fucking right_

_He doesn't know me anymore_

_He thinks he loves me_

_But he loves the old me._

_The new me doesn't care_

_About how he feels inside_

_My heart loves someone else_

_And how dare he come _

_And try to mess all of that up._

_It doesn't seem right_

_That every time I feel okay_

_Everything gets jumbled around again_

_He doesn't deserve me_

_And I don't deserve his shit._

_I thought that I missed him_

_But now I realize_

_That I don't need him._

Lexie stood up infuriated and went to find Casey. She was in the catering room still and Lexie went over to her.

"Hey, how did it go," she asked.

"Can I talk to you now?"  
"Oh no, he didn't," she asked thinking she knew what was going on.

"Let's go," Lexie said pulling Casey to her feet and leading her out of the room.

"What was all of that about," Jeff asked the guys.

"I'm guessing it's not good," Shannon responded.

"I hope she's okay. She had the 'I'm pissed off sad look.' I hope I didn't do anything."  
"You probably didn't. She would have come over here and done that to you."  
"You've got a point there." They continued eating and talking.

"Lexie would you stop. You're hurting me."  
"What the fuck Casey? Did you know that he was going to do this?"  
"Do what?"  
"Confess his love for me. Casey, my life is going great. I thought that I wouldn't have any more problems and then he says that," she yelled. "He's getting married. I'm not going to mess that up. I think that I'm falling for Jeff and now he tells me this shit. Why the fuck would you let me talk to him?"  
"I thought that it would help Lexie. I really did."  
"Why does this always happen to me," she said collapsing in the middle of the hallway. She started crying and laid on the floor. "Why can't my life be easy?"  
Casey sat down next to her and held her hand. "Because life isn't easy. I didn't know that he would do that but I really don't want you blaming me for this. It was him that said what he said not me. I thought he just wanted to make peace with you."  
"Well he made it worse. And he invited me to Thanksgiving at his parents house with his fiancé there."  
"Lexie, just breath honey. No guy is worth this, trust me. He made a huge mistake and it's his own fault. Don't let it ruin your life."  
"He's not going to ruin my life. I like my life and nobody is going to mess that up. Not even the guy I loved for 8 years. He can go die now for all I care."

"Lexie don't say that. It's not going to help the situation any."  
"I guess not but it's the way I feel. He can't just come back into my life after 10 years and confess his love for me. It's not right."  
"I agree with you but why don't we go and eat dinner."  
"I'm not that hungry. I'll be fine. I think I need to do some yoga."  
"Alright. I'll tell Shawn and Paul not to bother you."  
"Thanks Casey," Lexie said sitting up and hugging her. She wiped the tears from her eyes as Casey helped her stand up. They hugged again and Casey kissed Lexie's forehead before they split ways.

Casey went over to the guys and sat on Shannon's lap.  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
"Nothing," Shannon replied as he kissed her cheek.  
"What's up with Lexie," Jeff asked intently.

"She just got a phone call from somebody from her past and it made her feel like shit. She's in her locker room doing yoga so nobody disturb her."  
"Is she going to be alright," Jeff asked.

"She'll be fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
Lexie took out her yoga mat and started to run through her exercises. She let all of the bad out of her body and felt relaxed. When she was finished, she went to the gym and ran on the treadmill for 45 minutes. She then went to the catering room to get some water and went to Jeff's locker room.

"Are you alright," he asked as he answered the door and pulled her into a hug.  
"Yeah I'm good."  
"Are you sure? You seemed really upset."  
"I was but I'll be fine. I'm over it."  
"Alright, I believe you." He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"I think that I need a shower. Can you tell Casey that I'm fine?"

"Yeah no problem."  
"And I will see you before our match."  
"Alright." They kissed quickly before she went back to her locker room to take a shower.


	14. Slipping

Slipping

"While we are focusing on fear, worry or hate, it is not possible for us to be experiencing happiness, enthusiasm or love."

Lexie went back to see Jeff a few minutes before they had to go out for their match.

"Are you gonna be alright out there," Jeff asked.

"I'm only facing Melina so it shouldn't be too hard."  
"I hope it's not. Johnny better not get involved."  
"He won't I don't think."  
"He better not. So I've seen you talking to John a lot."  
"Yeah, he's a cool guy. He's like my older brother."  
"Are you sure you don't like him," Jeff asked curiously.

"Yeah Jeff, he's just like my older brother is all. It's not like I'm going to go and sleep with him."  
"You better not."  
"You just have to trust me is all."  
"I do trust you. Come on, let's go."  
Jeff grabbed Lexie's hand and they walked towards the entrance area. Jeff's music hit over the loud speakers and all that could be heard was a loud pop from the crowd.

"Now coming to the ring, weighing in at 225 pounds, being accompanied by Lexie Andrews, from Cameron, North Carolina the Intercontinental champion Jeff Hardy."  
They slid into the ring and Jeff attacked Johnny Nitro as Lexie straddled Melina and the girls rolled out of the ring. Jeff continued to beat Johnny Nitro and made fairly quick work of him. Then Melina got in the ring and jumped on Jeff's back. Jeff flipped her over as Lexie made her way into the ring. She beat on Melina as the Coach, Vince's executive assistant, came out and took a microphone.

"Ladies, ladies, if you want to keep beating on each other, why don't we make it a match."  
Lexie stood up from beating up Melina and went over to the ropes to yell at Coach.

"And that match starts now," he said as Lexie continued to yell at him. Jeff pulled her down from the ropes and made her focus on Melina who was lying in the middle of the ring. Lexie quickly went to Melina, picked her up to her feet and did a twist of fate on her, which set her up for Lexie's finisher, the Psycho Attack. Lexie got the quick pin fall as "Awake" by Godsmack blared through the arena. She got a standing ovation as Jeff came back into the ring and gave her a hug and a kiss.

They walked up the ramp holding hands and went behind the curtains.

"You did great out there," Jeff said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks so did you. That wasn't so bad now was it."  
"No I guess not. I think that the fans really love you."  
"Well I guess that's a good thing. I'm supposed to have the fans like me. I am with you so it shouldn't make life to difficult."  
"I guess not. So do you really have to hang out with Casey tonight," Jeff asked as they entered the locker room.

"Yeah I really want to."  
"Why don't hang out tonight with her and Shannon. That would be fun right?"  
"I really wanted to have a girl's night though."  
"Come on Lexie please." Jeff looked down at her with a pout on his face and his puppy dog eyes staring down at her.  
"I'm going to have to learn how to resist those eyes of yours." Jeff smiled as he picked her up and spun her around. "Come on Jeff, I don't feel good."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'll be fine. I just need to take a quick shower if that's alright."  
"I'll go get your clothes if you want me to."  
"Thanks Jeff." They kissed and Lexie said "Where's Casey?"  
"She should be back here soon."  
"Alright go and get my bags. I'm gonna hop in the shower. Don't take too long."  
"I won't."

They kissed again as Jeff headed off to get Lexie's things. He went to her locker room and walked in. Shawn was sitting on the bench reading Lexie's poetry book.

"Hey Shawn, what's going on?"  
"I think there is something that you need to read."  
"Nope, ain't no way I'm reading her poetry book. She would kick my ass."  
"It's not about you but it's something that should probably take a look at."  
Jeff walked over slowly towards Shawn and sat on the bench next to him cautiously. "What is it about?"  
"I think it's why she was so pissed off earlier."

Jeff took the book out of Shawn's hands and read the pissed off words that Lexie had written earlier in the day. "Who is this about," Jeff asked curiously as he put the book back down on the bench.

"I think that she got a phone call from her ex-boyfriend Allyn. They broke up when her mother died and they hadn't talked in a few years."  
"And she did this without telling me," Jeff started to yell.

"Jeff, man, this is why she was so pissed off earlier. You can't just become a jealous raging psycho whenever she talks to another guy. She doesn't like it when people are jealous. I'm not telling you this so that you won't be pissed, I'm telling you this for your own good."  
"Thanks Shawn. I should really get going with her stuff."  
"Where is she?"  
"She's in the shower. She asked me if I could come and get her bags."  
"Well they are all right there and be sure to put this back in there. I don't know if she even wants me to read her poetry."  
"Well thanks for the advice and I'll see you in a few days."  
"You're a good kid Jeff. Don't mess things up with my angel alright?"  
"Yeah no problem pops."  
"It's a little too early to be calling me pops don't ya think?"  
"Nah, it's quite entertaining though."  
"Just leave Jeff, just go."  
"Alright," Jeff said with a laugh as he walked out of the door.

"Hey Lexie, are you in here," Casey chimed as she walked into the locker room. She didn't here an answer as she heard the shower running. "Come on Lexie, hurry up so we can go," she yelled again.

Jeff came through the door a few minutes later. "Hey Casey."  
"Hey Jeff. How long has she been in that shower for?"  
"I don't know, 20 minutes I would say."  
"That's a little long for Lexie to be in the shower. I'm going to go check on her."  
"Alright, I'll be here."  
Casey walked into the shower room to see Lexie passed out on the floor. "Jeff," Casey yelled and cried at the top of her lungs. "Jeff," she continued to repeat until he finally responded.  
"What?"  
"Get your sorry fucking rainbow looking ass in here now."

"But she's in the shower."  
"Bring a towel now."  
Jeff sprinted in to see Casey drenched from head to toe leaning over Lexie who was still out cold on the floor. Jeff put the towel around Lexie and picked her up like a baby. He brought her into the other room and put her in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. As he called for an ambulance, Casey dried off as tears still poured down her face.

"Casey, the ambulance will be here soon. Go and get Shawn. He would want to be here right now."  
"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"  
"It would be worse not to tell him."  
"Then why don't you?"  
"Because I'm not letting her out of my site. Now go and get Shawn. Tell Paul while you're there and tell John if you see him and find Matt and Shannon."  
"Any other chores for me master," she said in high-pitched tone.

"Just go please."  
Casey sprinted out of the locker room and ran into Shannon and Matt immediately. She told them what was going on and told Matt to go and find John. As she burst through the locker room door Shawn held his heart.

"Jesus girl, you almost gave me a heart attack." He saw the tears streaming down Casey's face. "What's wrong?"  
"Where's Paul?"  
"He's in the shower. He'll be out in a minute. Now would you care to explain to me exactly what's going on?"  
"Well Lexie is, umm. We found her unconscious in the shower." Shawn pushed Casey out of the way as he sprinted out of the locker room and down the hall. He slammed open the door to find Jeff and Matt sitting with her.  
"What the hell happened to her," Shawn yelled.

"We don't know," Matt answered calmly for Jeff who was too hysterical to answer anybody's questions.

"How do you not know?"  
"All we know is that she was in the shower for a long time and Jeff left to go and get her bags and when he got back, Casey went into the shower to make sure that she was okay and there she was, just lying there."  
"Did you call an ambulance," Shawn asked as he knelt down and put one hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Yeah Jeff called an ambulance a few minutes ago."  
"What could have possibly happened to her?"  
"She could have passed out from exhaustion. That's the only thing that I could think of. Not eating right for a while and all of a sudden there's a lot of strain on your body. I almost passed out from that."  
"Yeah I have too but I've never been out cold for this long. I just don't understand this."  
As Shawn and Matt continued talking, Casey came in with Paul and Shannon came back with John. As all of the guys and Casey started to calm down, after all the freaking out, the emts showed up. They put Lexie on a stretcher and started asking all sorts of questions.

"What happened?"  
"We don't know," Jeff replied.

"Where did you find her?"  
"In the shower. She was already out cold by the time we go there."

"Does she have any past incidents with collapsing?"  
"Not that I know of," Casey replied.

"We should really get her out of her as soon as possible then. Are any of you related to her?"  
"I'm her sister," Casey replied.

"Alright." The emts with help from Jeff and Shawn got Lexie on the stretcher. The emts then took her out of the arena and Casey followed close behind, getting into the back of the ambulance with her. As the spend off, everybody grabbed their bags and piled into two cars.

_Scared for my life_

_Afraid of what will happen_

_Not sure how I got this way_

_Dreading the responses I'll get  
When I finally come to_

_Will anybody care_

_As I lye here in this bed?  
Will anybody make a difference_

_As I wake up here?  
I hope that he will be there_

_Just I would be there for him_

_My family I thought was gone_

_I now have them back again_

_I can feel myself drifting_

_Off to a place I've never been_

_I feel as though an angel_

_Flying around over my life_

_I keep asking myself questions _

_Like what if I had never been born?  
What if I never started wrestling?  
What if my parents hadn't died?  
And what if this had never happened?  
As I felt myself drifting off_

_Into my long lasting sleep_

_I hope my questions will be answered_

_So I can come back_

_And live my life to the fullest._


	15. He's Dead!

He's dead!

"When one of your dreams comes true, you begin to look at the others more carefully."

Lexie walked through the doors just like she did every morning. She went to her locker room and was surprised to see nobody there. She put her bag up in one of the lockers and continued to see if she could find Shawn. She went to his locker room and opened the door. He was sitting on the bench with a bottle in his hands.

She walked over to him and yelled "What the hell are you doing," while she took his drink away.

"Hey, bitch, give that back to me."  
"Shawn what are you doing? You don't drink."  
"I don't know who in the hell you think you are but you better give that back to me."

"I'm Lexie, I'm your little Angel," she said confused and upset.

"I've never met you in my life unless you're one of those stupid fucking fans who think that I owe them something."  
"Shawn this isn't you. I know you, you have to believe me."  
"Get the hell out of here now before I call security," he said focusing his attention back on the bottle.  
Lexie turned around and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. She went back to her locker room and nobody was there. She grabbed her bag and went to the hallway. She went to take out her poetry book but it wasn't there. There was nothing in her bag. She sat on a crate and put her knees to her chest and just started crying. 'What's happening to me,' she thought to herself. 'Why doesn't dad remember me?" She sat there for what seemed like forever until somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi, are you new around here," a southern accent ringed out. She looked up and it was Matt.

"Kind of, I'm just kind of lost in space right now I think."  
"Why what's going on?"  
"I swear that I've met you guys before. I think I've met you and Shawn before. But nobody remembers me. I just don't understand this."  
"You probably think that you know us but you don't."  
"No, I have, really I have met you before. I was dating your brother." Matt looked at Lexie and tears started to form in his eyes. "Matt what's wrong?"  
"Just go away Lexie," Matt stated as he realized who it was. "And don't mention him again," Matt snapped as he stormed off and into his locker room. Lexie looked down at her feet and wondered what could have happened between Matt and Jeff to the point where Matt didn't even want to hear his name. Lexie got up and decided that it would be good if she got some fresh air.  
As she walked around the streets in Boston she wondered if anything had ever happened or if it was just a dream. She was beginning to think that the new life that she had made for herself was a just a figure of her imagination.

After a good hour or so of walking around Boston she went back to the arena and went to her corner in the hallway. She sat there for a few minutes before a comforting hand was on her shoulder.

"Lexie," the voice beckoned. She looked up to see a familiar face. She jumped up and locked her arms around his neck. He smiled and said "What's wrong girly?"  
"I don't know what's going on around here," she said as she released her grip and sat back down on her crate.

He sat beside her, put his arm around her shoulder and said "What's going on honey?"  
"Nobody knows who I am. Nobody remembers me."  
"Well I remember you."  
"Dad doesn't remember me and neither does Matt."  
"I think that they remember you but they just don't want to."  
"What are you talking about," Lexie said in astonishment.

"Well once you broke Jeff's heart and you started dating me, everybody that you were friends with just didn't care about you anymore."  
"Why did I break up with Jeff? Where is he?"

"Did you get knocked in the head a little too hard there girly?"  
"What are you talking about John? Come on, tell me everything."  
"Well it's been about 2 years since you got here and since then you've managed to make yourself quite unpopular. From the day you first got here, you were in love with Jeff. But all of that changed one day when you broke up with him and started dating me. Nobody would talk to you except for me and nobody even gave a shit if you stayed or went. Now, a year later, we're engaged and Shawn's become an alcoholic."  
"Oh that would have something to do with the bottle he was drinking from."  
"Yeah it would."  
"And what about Jeff? What happened to him?"  
"He died."  
"What do you mean he died," she began to muster out as she began to cry. "What did I do to him?"  
"You broke his heart, sweetie. You gave him torture having to see you and me together all of the time."  
"How could I do this? How could I be such a cold hearted bitch?"  
"That's just the way life works sometimes."  
"How did he…"  
"He committed suicide about 6 months ago." Lexie began to cry even harder at the realization of what she had done.

* * *

"How is she doing," Jeff asked as he stood behind Casey.

"She's the same," Casey responded as Jeff put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can take over for a while if you want me to."  
"I'm not leaving her side until I know that she's okay."  
"Casey, I'm sure she'll be fine. We just have to figure out what could have possibly gone wrong."  
"I see your girlfriend isn't doing much better," a cocky voice spoke from the doorway.  
"What's it to you," Jeff snapped back towards him.  
"Well maybe if you didn't leave your girlfriend all alone she wouldn't have ended up like this."  
"What did you do to her," Jeff yelled as he got into his face.  
"Now if you keep talking to me like that then maybe you'll never know the answer to that question." Jeff backed away as Casey stood up behind him.

"Come on Johnny, what did you do to her," Casey said beginning to cry.

"I would suggest you look to a steel chair to help you out with that question." He laughed as he turned and walked away from the despair of Jeff and Casey. Casey jumped into Jeff's arms as he locked his around her waste.

"Jeff, is she gonna be okay," she asked looking up towards him.

"I sure hope so," he said in a calming voice.

* * *

"This has to be a dream, Jeff can't be dead. I would never do such a horrible thing to him."

"You did what you had to do so that we could be together. You didn't have any part in Jeff killing himself."  
"If I hadn't been such a cold hearted bitch I wouldn't have broken up with him and he would still be alive."  
"Well we wouldn't be engaged that way and if you hadn't broken up with him, then we wouldn't have a kid."  
"We have a kid," she asked confused as she tilted her head sideways.

"Yeah his name is Damien Nero Cena."  
"How could we have a kid?"  
"Do I really need to explain that concept to you?"  
"No you don't but I don't get it. And why is his middle name Jeff's middle name?"  
"Because we couldn't make it to his funeral because you went into labor at the airport before our flight was boarding."  
"And where is my son," she said realizing that she had one.  
"He's with dad right now. Dad's in the locker room if you want to go and see him."  
"Why don't you go and see him, I have to go and try to make everything right."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I just have to alright. You can't understand what's going on."  
"Alright whatever you say."  
Lexie got up and headed to the direction of Matt's locker room.

* * *

"How is she doing," Shawn asked exhausted the next morning. Jeff stirred in the chair on the right side of Lexie's bed while Casey lifted her head to see who it was.

"There's been no change," she said sleepily. "But we did find out what happened to her?"  
"What happened?"  
"Johnny decided to be a prick and hit her in the back of the head while she was in the shower."

"That little son of a bitch is going to die the next time I see him."  
"Shawn do you think that she'll be okay," she said scared and starting to have tears forming.

"I pray God that she will be okay."  
"It's just not right. I get her back into my life and then this happens to her. Why would anybody decide that doing this to her would be okay. She never even did anything to him."  
"I guess she just got in his way and I think that's a little messed up to be honest with you."  
"Yeah, let's just hope that she wakes up soon."  
"She will wake up because I'm not losing my angel now."  
As Shawn found a seat to sit down on Jeff woke from his restless sleep.

"How is she," he asked as he shot his head up noticing where he was.

"She'll be okay Jeff," Shawn responded calmly. "Angels don't go this early."  
"You've got a point there pops."  
"Didn't we already go over how early it was for you to be calling me that."  
"Yeah but I'm going to continue to call you that for as long as I want."

* * *

"Hey Matt, can I talk to you please," Lexie stated as she opened the door.

"What could you possibly want to talk to me about? You hurt my brother and it's because of you that he died."  
"Matt I know that there is nothing in the world that could make this situation any better because it's my fault that any of this happened. I don't remember anything that's happened in the last year or so. All I remember is when I first got in the industry and I started dating your brother. I remember being in the shower and then getting hit. I don't remember anything else. I feel like I've been in a daze all of these years. I didn't know that I had a kid and I didn't know about Shawn becoming an alcoholic and Jeff passing on. It's just like I caused all of these problems for everybody and I just feel like I should have never started wrestling in the first place."  
"Well, Lexie, at least you come to your senses a year after my brother's death. You say that you loved him but did you really? If you really loved him then how could you break his heart and start dating John and now you are marrying him? If you really felt so badly about this then maybe you would have never started dating him."  
"Well Matt, I don't know how to explain my past to you because I don't even know my past at this point. I told you, I remember being in the shower and getting hit in the head and all of a sudden I show up here where they guy that I love is dead, my father is an alcoholic and doesn't even know who I am, I'm getting married to a guy that I didn't even know that I had feelings for and I'm a mother. All of this is just confusing me and I really wish that I could just go back to what my life was. I was happy, I was content. I just wish that I could be that person again.

* * *

"Come on baby, you've got to wake up," Jeff said sitting by Lexie's side and holding her hand. "Come on I don't want to lose you. Can you please wake up so we can go home?"

Lexie could hear the voices around her but she wasn't quite sure what was going on. She opened her eyes and saw Jeff looking over her. She smiled and tried not to cry. 'What's going on, I thought he had died.'

"Good morning Lexie," Jeff said as he saw the smile come across her face.

"Hi," Lexie stated quietly, almost like it hurt.

"How are you doing baby?"  
"Better now that I know where I am. Shawn's here right."  
"Yeah."  
"And he's not an alcoholic."  
"Not that I know of."  
"And Matt doesn't hate me."  
"No, Matt loves you."  
"And you're really alive right? I'm not dead am I."  
'Lexie don't worry. We are all alive and well. Once you get out of this hospital we are going home."  
"Home?"  
"We all decided that you shouldn't be living in Concord anymore. It's too far away from all of us. We are looking for an apartment for you."  
"Do I get any say in this matter?"  
"Nope none at all."  
"Then looks like I'm moving to Cameron."  
Lexie smiled as she noticed everybody standing around her. Before she knew it, they were out of the hospital and on their way down to North Carolina.


	16. Dreams Don't Always Come True

Dreams Don't Always Come True

"You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you." Eric Hoffer

"Can I ask you something," Lexie asked Jeff in the passenger seat of his black corvette.

"Sure go ahead."  
"Do you believe that dreams can come true?"  
"If you work your hardest at what you want to obtain then yes, dreams can come true."  
"That's not what I mean. If you dream something while you are asleep, does that mean that they come true?"  
"Sometimes they do and sometimes they don't. You just have to see how life turns out. You can't always predict the future."  
"Thanks Jeff. I really appreciate all of this."  
"What do you mean by all?"  
"You're just so easy to talk to and you actually listen and respond to what I'm saying. You aren't like the other guys."  
"I always thought that I was just a little bit different."  
"Come on Jeff," Lexie said in her heavy southern accent. "I'm tryin' to be serious."  
"Sorry Lex but I love making you made. That's when your accent come out. It's cute."  
"Casey's is a lot worse then mine."  
"Yeah but you only hear it when she gets tired."  
"That's so true. She hates the fact that she has an accent. Like she's embarresed by it."  
"I don't see how anybody could be ashamed by being a redneck."  
"Sometimes there is but I love where I'm from. You're lucky that I agreed to moving down here."  
"And why is that?"  
"After my parents died I told myself that I would never leave Concord because as long as I stayed there, I still had a little bit of them. But I guess it's time to grow up and move on with my life."  
"Sometimes moving on isn't a good thing. Sometimes you just need to deal with it. I've lost my when I was 9 and I still don't think that I've moved on. I've just learned to cope with it. But people have different was of dealing with matters like this."  
"You know that you're really insightful?"  
"I've never been told that before. People tend not to take me seriously."  
"And why is that?"  
"I mean, just look at me."

Lexie looked over at Jeff and smiled. "I think you're cute."  
"Thanks but usually a guy with multicolored hair isn't perceived as insightful or intelligent."  
"It's all what you make of a person I guess. I think of you for the way you act, not the way that you look."  
They continued on down the road as Lexie began to feel lightheaded. She put her head in between her legs and began breathing heavily.  
"Lexie, honey, are you alright?"  
"Pull over now."  
Jeff slammed on the breaks as he headed towards the breakdown lane. The car came to a complete stop and Lexie flew the door open. She vomited as Jeff got out of the car and went over to her side. He helped Lexie out of the car and she knelt down on the side of the road. Jeff held her hair back as she continued to vomit. Once she seemed done, Jeff went in the car and grabbed her water.

"Here hun, drink some of this."  
Lexie took the water from his hand and said "Thanks Jeff." She took a few sips of water. "Man I can't believe I just puked on the side of the road."  
"It's alright. When you're recovering from a concussion it's to be expected."  
"Yeah because I'm the cool kid that slips and falls in the shower and get's a concussion," she laughed as she tried to stand. Jeff then took her arm and helped her to her feet.

"Lexie nobody told you what really happened to you did they?"  
"I thought that I fell but from that look on your face I'm guessing that's not why."  
"Come on, let's go."  
"No," Lexie yelled as Jeff turned to leave. "Tell me now."  
"Come on Lexie. I don't want to do this here."  
"No Jeff, you brought it up now you are going to tell me. What really happened to me on Tuesday? Did you come in and slam my head against the wall."  
"No I didn't but somebody else did."  
"Who?"  
"Johnny."  
"Not my Johnny right?"  
"If by your Johnny you mean Cena, then no. It was Nitro."

"Why the hell would he do that?"  
"He says that's what happened but who knows if he's telling the truth. He might be a jealous prick just like everybody else."  
"Come on Jeff, let's go home."  
"And by home you mean."  
"For the time being, your house.  
"Good. Are you going to be alright?"  
"Medically wise I'll be fine but mentally I'm plotting my revenge."  
"Come on," he said as he hugged her and guided her to the car. He made sure that she was in before he closed the door. He walked around the car and sped off towards home.

"I just want to warn you Lex, my house is a tad bit…artistic."  
"Is that really the word you want to use," Lexie stated as they turned right a weird looking aluminum covered mailbox.

"That's not even the best one," Jeff said excitedly with a weird chuckle. After Lexie was introduced to Neroameee, a giant aluminum statue outside of his house, they went inside and Jeff brought Lexie to her room.

"This is where you will be staying and my room is right next door. If you ever need me during the night I'll be there."  
"Oh so I won't be staying with you."  
"We'll see how the night goes. Are you feeling alright?"  
"Yeah I'll be fine. Do you mind if I go for a walk and call dad?"  
"Go ahead. Just be sure to be careful."  
"I'll stay on the property and I'll call you if I get lost."

"Okay." He gave her a hug and kiss and she grabbed her cell phone and poetry book. She walked around Jeff's property and explored just how artistic he was. She was walking around and noticed that she was walking around a motocross track. She sat up at the top of one and took out her poetry book.

Redemption

Redemption and fear is all I see

When I look into your eyes

A new beginning with pain

From a love left behind.

A panic in your mind

That seems to reach your heart

Afraid of what you could have

With the new love in your life.

So much hurt is perceived

From a guy that wouldn't stand a chance

You mean so much more to me

Then any other person in this world.

Redemption is on my side

As I seek to plot my revenge

To a love that has faded out

But always seems to return.

I would never try to hurt you

Like all the others have before

With past loves to bring us down

We will stand tall above them all.

Lexie got out her phone and called her dad.

"Hey dad, how's it going with you?"  
"I'm still on this stupid airplane. I swear it's taking forever."  
"It's alright though. Flying isn't bad."  
"I'm surrounded by crying babies and then I get to go home and deal with Becca being pregnant and then having to play with Cameron. It's getting really annoying."  
"Shawn at least you have one good kid."  
"Yeah I guess."

"Are you alright dad? You seem a little pissed off?"  
"I'm just exhausted is all sweetie. I need to sleep and I know that I'm not going to be getting any soon."  
"Oh alright."  
"So how are you liking Cameron?"  
"I haven't really seen much of it yet. I ended up throwing up on the side of the rode."  
"Why are you alright?"  
"I'll be fine. I guess it's part of the post concussion thing."  
"Do you know what happened?"  
"Yeah. Jeff told me what Nitro supposedly did."  
"And you're alright with that?"  
"Not in the least bit but what am I going to do about it while I'm down here and I'm not supposed to be wrestling for at least a week. I'm not going to follow those instructions but whatever."  
"Yeah he's living in California so it would be really hard for you to kick his ass. I don't think that's a good idea anyways."  
"Probably not but that never stopped me before." There was a silence and Lexie continued "Hey dad."  
"Yeah."  
"Can I talk to you about something?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"I had a dream while I was out in the hospital."  
"What was it like?"  
"It was terrible dad. You were an alcoholic and didn't even engnologe that I exsisted. I had broken up with Jeff and started dating John Cena. And then Jeff commited suicide and I couldn't make it to the funeral because I was pregnant and I went into labor. His middle name was Nero because of Jeff. Matt hated me and it was just so weird because everybody hated me after I broke up with Jeff. I asked him today if dreams can come true and I'm so afraid that this one is. When I saw him it was like I was seeing a ghost. That dream seemed so real and it was really weird because I don't want him killing himself."  
"Angel, unless you choose to break up with Jeff then I don't see how any of that will happen."  
"It seemed so real though dad. It was like I was in the twilight zone."  
"When you are knocked unconscious you have really weird dreams. It's pretty normal to feel like that when you wake up. It's happened to me before."  
"What was yours about?"  
"It was after one of these really bad hardcore matches and Becca had died while she was giving birth to our son and when she went into labor in real life I was like holding my breathe hoping that nothing happened to her. It was kind of like I believed it but when nothing happened, I stopped worrying about what my dreams told me."  
"Thanks dad, I'll try to look at it like that."  
"It's not going to come true, I promise. Jeff will die someday but so does everybody else. It's just a part of life and when it's his time to go, it's his time to go."

"Thanks dad. Why don't you put on some headphones and try to get some sleep. You've got to try so when you get home you don't have an attitude."  
"I will try as best as I can alright honey."  
"Yeah no problem. Love you daddy."  
"Love you Angel."  
Lexie hung up her phone and walked around for a little while. It was beginning to get dark when her phone rang. She looked at the number and didn't recognize it.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, is Lexie there?"  
"Speaking. Who is this?"  
"It's John. I hope it's okay that Shawn gave me your number."  
"Yeah it's fine. What's up?"  
"I was just wondering how you were feeling? I tried to stay with you as much as I could while you were in the hospital but I had a family emergency."  
"I'm feeling better but do you know who did this to me?"  
"Who?"  
"You just have to promise me that the next time you face Nitro you are going to kick his ass."  
"He did this to you," John yelled through the phone. "Why the fuck would he do that?"  
"I don't know, I really don't. It just makes me so pissed off."  
"I promise you Lexie when I see him next, he's going down through that fucking mat. Nobody fucking hurts my little sister."  
"Well he's going to have some hell to pay. How does it sound with DX teaming up with the Hardy Boyz and John Cena and beating the shit out of him?"  
"It's sounds great to me. Who knows what may happen in the future."  
"I hope that he gets a concussion just like me. I hope he gets the conchairito right in the middle of the big head of his."  
"Jes hun, you should really work out your aggressions."  
"I will eventually. I can't do much right now though."  
"Well you little missy feel better."  
"Thanks Johnny. I'll talk to you later."  
"Bye hun."  
"Wait, no yelling at me for calling you Johnny?"  
"I'm over it but you're the only one that can call me that."  
"Alright, that works for me."  
"Bye hun."  
"Bye Johnny."  
Lexie smiled to herself as she headed back to the house. She walked in and smelled the food that Jeff was cooking.

"That smells amazing."  
"I figured that it we should eat something good. That hospital food sucked."  
"Usually it does. Thanks Jeff."  
"For what?"  
"Taking me in like you have."  
"I didn't take you in. You are a good person and I just happened to see that before anybody else did."  
"So when is our official first date?"  
"Tomorrow night. I already planned it."  
"Do you think we could get up early tomorrow and drive to my house. I need to pick up a few things."  
"Sure no problem."  
Jeff finished cooking the chicken and rice and they sat down and had dinner. After they were finished they watched a movie and both ended up falling asleep early on the couch. They stayed like that for the night.


	17. Nerves

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for reading this. I'm really starting to get into this and I'm really excited about all that's going to happen. I already have it all planned out it's just a matter of getting to that point. Keep on reading and I'll try the best I can to have another chapter up by Friday. I have a lot going on though, so who knows.**

Nerves

"No one realizes how beautiful it is to travel until he comes home and rests his head on his old, familiar pillow."-Lin Yutang

"Come on Jeff, just let me drive," Lexie yelled at Jeff.  
"No, I'm not lost. I know where I'm going."  
"We've been driving for more than two hours. This is ridiculous. We should have caught a ride with Casey and Shan. But no, Mr. Jeffery Nero Fucking Hardy needed to take his precious car."  
"Fine," he yelled as he pulled over to the side of the road. "You try to figure out where we are going." He opened his door and walked over to the other side of the car to see Lexie already in the passenger seat.

"Alright, buckle up," Lexie stated as she changed the radio station and adjusted the seat. "Now, let's go." She shifted the car into first gear as she sped off down the mountain roads. There was forest around them. "Alright, we are in the Uwharrie National Forest. Now if we can get out of here and head west then we should come across Concord."  
Sure enough, after another hour of driving, they were back in a familiar place. Shannon and Casey we sitting in the car in Lexie's driveway. She smiled as she saw them.

Casey came running up to them "Oh my God, we thought you guys were dead."  
"Not dead, just lost is all. Rainbow just couldn't follow the directions."  
"Well I could have told you that one. I love your house."  
"I love my house too but no, I can't live here."  
"I'm sorry about that. You don't have to listen to us if you don't want to."  
"I'm moving down to Cameron I guess but I need to find a place to live. I can't just stay living at Jeff's. It's not right."  
"Well I want to see the inside."  
"Just to warn you, my dogs jump and my cats aren't friendly to strangers."  
"How many?"  
"2 dogs and 3 cats."

As she opened the door, her two beagles attacked her at the front door. She kneeled down and hugged them as the knocked her to the ground.  
"This one is cookie," she said holding up the beagle with white all around it's face. "And this one is Monster," she said pointing to the one surrounding Jeff. Jeff smiled and kneeled down next to the dog.

"Hey Monster, I'm Jeff. I hate to break it to you but I really like your mom over there." Monster looked at him as if he was a crazy person and then he started wagging his tail and giving Jeff kisses. Lexie put down Cookie and went over to Jeff. She pat her dog on the back and smiled as she lifted Jeff up and kissed him on the lips.

"He's really a good judge of character," Lexie said with a smile.

"Well that's a good thing."  
Lexie held Jeff's hand as she took Shannon and Casey around the house. First to the living room, through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Do you even cook," Jeff asked in astonishment at the size of the kitchen.

"Well you won't know until I cook you dinner now will you."  
"Well you do that tomorrow night how about that?"  
"Sure why not," Lexie said with a smile on her face. They continued to the laundry room off of the kitchen. There was one of Lexie's cats. "This is Cheesecake," she said picking up the small kitchen. "I rescued him after one of my old cats died."  
"He's so cute," Casey yelled taking him from Lexie. "I wish I could get a kitten."  
Lexie looked at Shannon and nodded as Casey was too busy with Cheesecake to pay attention to anybody else. He was the cutest little kitten with his black, white and gray stripes with a pudgy face and paws too big for his little body. Casey continued holding Cheesecake as Lexie showed everybody the rest of the house.

After the tour was done, Shannon and Casey went to the kitchen to make lunch while Lexie and Jeff went to her bedroom. It was a light sky blue color and had picture frames everywhere. The pictures that consumed most of the room where pictures of her parents. There was one of Casey, Lexie and Allyn at graduation and one of Lexie with both of her parents that same day. It was the last picture that she had taken with her parents.  
They sat down on the bed and Jeff asked "So are you ready for tonight," while picking up Lexie cat Rascals.

"Yeah, for the most part. I haven't been on a date in so long."  
"Neither have I. I almost forgot how everything works."  
"You're not the only one so it's not like you're alone in the situation."  
"So what did you need to get," he asked putting down the cat.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that's what we were here for," she said getting up and grabbing a suitcase out of her closet. "I need clothes there buddy."  
"Why, clothes are so overrated."  
"Maybe for you they are but I quite like my clothes."  
"Lexie?"  
"Yeah Jeff."  
"You know that I don't mind you living with me for now right?"  
"I just don't feel comfortable with it is all. It's not because of you or anything because I like staying with you but I'm very independent and I feel like I'm a charity case for you."

"Lexie I know that you have enough money to have a gorgeous house so I know that you don't think that. It's alright if we are moving a little too fast but I'm just offering you a place to stay so that you can be closer to your friends is all. I know you hate living so far away from Casey and it just doesn't seem right."  
"Well why don't I call a real-estate agent and see if I can make an appointment next week so that we can get the house looked at and decide how much it's worth."  
"Alright and meanwhile we can look for houses in Cameron and the surrounding areas. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"  
She looked around at all of the pictures of her parents and smiled. "I think I need to get out of Concord so I can live without them."  
"Alright honey, that's fine."  
He hugged her as she began to pack her clothes up.

_I've went on all of these years_

_Pretending I was alright_

_Without you guys in my life_

_To hug me and support me_

_With whatever I chose to do._

_You were always proud of me_

_And when you left me_

_I had an arrow piercing my heart_

_That I couldn't seem to get out _

_And that I couldn't seem to heal._

_But as I pack my clothes today_

_You are all I can think of_

_As I start my new life_

_Without you guys in my mind._

_The hole in my heart heals _

_As we drive down the road_

_To the new life I will soon begin_

_And hopefully you will be there._

_You will be there to guide me_

_When the road gets too tough_

_And to pick me up when I fall_

_And save me from the path I choose_

_Because all I need is you._

_I will begin my new life today_

_Without you guys in my mind_

_I loved you until the end_

_And after all these years_

_I think I need to stand on my own._

"Hey hun, are you alright," Jeff asked as he approached Lexie sitting on her deck.

"Yeah I think I'll be just fine." She stood up with a smile on her face and hugged Jeff and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Are you ready to leave now," he asked.

"Can I ask you a huge favor?"  
"What?"  
"Can I bring my animals with us?" Jeff looked down at her with a stain of utter disbelief. "Please, I never get to see them and they miss me. If I'm staying down in Cameron for a while I want to have my animals with me."  
"You want me to fit all five of your animals is my tiny corvette?"  
"My animals are good travelers for one and the cats can stay with us in their crates in the back seat and Casey said that it was alright that the dogs ride with them. Come on Jeff, please?" Lexie looked up at him and gave him the same puppy dog eyes that he always gave her. "Come on Deffy, pleassseeee?"  
Jeff looked at her and sighed as he reluctantly said "Yes."  
Lexie jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held his arms underneath her butt as she kept her arms tightly around his neck. She released her arms just enough so they were face to face and she kissed him. They had a heavy make-out session and when they finally stopped Jeff said "If I would've known I got that then I would have agreed to this earlier."  
"Come on Jeffy, we should get going."  
"Alright."  
Lexie got off of Jeff's back and he helped her load in the animals and her suitcase into the car. Cookie and Monster were excited as Shannon rolled down the back windows just enough for them to stick out their heads and Cheesecake, Rascals and Milo all fell asleep instantly in their crates in the back of Jeff's car.  
On the way home Jeff followed Casey and Shannon to make sure that they didn't get lost again. When they got back to Jeff's house, Casey and Lexie went inside while Shannon and Jeff talked.

"How are you holding up buddy," Shannon asked as he unloaded the dogs from the back seat and hooked them up to leases in the yard.

"I'm doing alright I guess. I'm really nervous."  
"Yeah I can tell. Why though? You're not afraid of anything."  
"I'm afraid of myself with her."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because I haven't known her for more than a week and I'm already falling for her."  
Jeff and Shannon brought in all of the animals stuff while they continued to talk.

"So what are you wearing," Casey asked excitedly jumping onto the bed.

"I'm not sure."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I really couldn't tell you that one."  
"Then how would you know what to wear?"  
"That's what I'm trying to get across."  
"Well maybe you should wear what you normally do."  
"I was thinking maybe wearing my hair down and curly with these really tight black pants and this light blue tank top," she said taking her clothes out of her suitcase and showing Casey her outfit choice.

"I think that would be fine wherever you're going."  
"Yeah I thought so."  
"Alright, you get changed and I'll go see Jeff and Shannon really quick."  
"Okay."  
Casey left and then Lexie stripped and changed into a red lace bra and a pair of red lace boy short underwear. She pulled on her pants and then went into her bag. She pulled out her curling iron and quickly curled her hair. She put her shirt on as she heard her phone ring.

"Hello."  
"Hey Angel."  
"Hey dad. How's it going back at home?"

"It's not as bad as I thought. Becca went to the doctor the other day and her pregnancy is going fine. She's due in a few months."  
"That's great, how's your son?"  
"He hit his head on Monday but he's fine now. Just a little bruise is all, he's a soldier like his pops. What have you been up to?"  
"Well I'm officially moving and my animals are with me now. Right now I'm getting ready to go out."  
"Where?"  
"I'm not quite sure but Jeff and I are having our first date."  
"So it will finally be official."  
"Yeah it will."  
"Are you nervous?"  
"My stomach is being tied into knots right now."  
"Well you have fun tonight and I want you home by midnight."  
"Yes daddy."  
"I'm calling his house at midnight and you better be there."  
"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."  
"Are you sure about that one?"  
"Yeah I'm sure. Don't wait up for me."  
"Well I am and I'm calling the house. If you don't pick up you are in huge trouble."  
"What are you going to do? Ground me again?"  
"No, I'm going to stay with you next week and not let you out of my sight."  
"Well that's a little disturbing now isn't it?"  
"I would guess so but it's the truth."  
"Alright dad, I get it."  
"Well you have fun, I need to go and eat dinner."  
"Okay, tell Becca and your son I said hi."  
"His name is Cameron."  
"Well tell Cameron I said hi."  
"Alright, bye Angel."  
"Bye daddy."

Lexie hung up the phone and smiled to herself as she put it on the dresser. She lied down on her bed and put Cheesecake on her chest.

"So do you like Jeff," she asked her little kitten. He started purring and nudging her face. "Yeah I do too munchie," she replied kind of sad and reluctantly. She took a deep breath in as she started off at her ceiling.


	18. Sun Shines, Stars Twinkle

**A/N: So I'm just an hour late with this chapter, sorry it took so long. Well long for me I guess. I had to cut the chapter because if I didn't it would have been too long. Well hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Sun Shines, Stars Twinkle

"Love takes up where knowledge leaves off."- Saint Thomas Aquinas

There was a knock on the door as Lexie said "Who is it?"  
"It's Casey."  
"Come in."  
Casey came in and closed the door behind her before sitting on the bed next to Lexie.

"Are you doing alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just nervous is all. I don't think that I've been on a date for like 10 years and that's really scary."  
"It is but once the first date is over everything will be fine. You and Jeff already seem like you're dating so it's not like you're these two high school students nervous as shit before going on you're first date."  
"Yeah but the problem is is that I really do feel that way."  
"And so does he."  
"He's nervous," Lexie asked shocked and happy.

"Yeah he doesn't want to screw everything up."  
"He's not going to."  
"And neither are you so you take your cute little butt into the living room. He's waiting for you."  
"Thanks Casey, I don't think that I could have done this without you."  
"Sure you could have."  
"No, without you I would've just stayed in my locker room by myself and not talked to anybody but you brought me into y0ur world of friends and I got a lot out of the deal. I have a whole new family and I think that's exactly what I needed."  
"Well in that case you're welcome. Now you get up and have fun on your date."  
"And what about my animals?"  
"Shannon and I are going to stay here until 10 and we'll keep them company."  
"Alright. Wish me luck," Lexie said as she stood up and looked in the mirror.

She smiled as Casey said "You don't need luck, just have fun and be yourself."  
Lexie nodded at Casey as she took a deep breath in and walked out of the door and headed towards the living room. She walked in and Jeff and Shannon were sitting on the couch. Jeff was wearing baggy black pants with a gray sweater with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He stood up and greeted Lexie with a hug.

"You look great," he said as he pulled away from her.

"Thanks. So do you. So what's this mystery date that you have planned?"  
"It's still a mystery until we get there. Are you ready to go?"  
"Do I need to bring anything with me?"  
"No, I've got everything that we need. Come on Lex."  
"Alright," she said with a smile on her face as he put his arm behind her back and led her out of the house. He opened the car door for her and closed it behind her before walking around to the other side.  
"So did I do good back there," he asked.

"It was a good beginning to the date Jeff. Good job."  
"Thanks," he said with a smile as he started the car and Lexie chuckled to herself.  
After a 10 minute car ride Lexie said "So where are we going?"  
"You'll see but aren't you a little impacient today?"  
"Yeah just a little bit I guess. I just haven't done this in a while."  
"We've gone over this Lexie and neither of us have done this in a while."  
"I haven't done this since high school Jeff."  
"I haven't in a few years. Just think that we are hanging out for now until we get to the date part alright."  
"Well if we're just hanging out can I pull my hair up?"  
"Be comfortable Lexie, it's the theme of the night." Jeff looked over at Lexie and smiled as she put her hair back into a ponytail. "Look you're still beautiful." She just smiled and looked at him.

As Jeff pulled up on the grass and got out of the car, Lexie sat in the car with a confused look on her face. He opened the door for her and took her hand as she got out of the car.

"What are we doing Jeff?"  
"Well I thought we would have a picnic," he said reaching into the back seat and taking out a picnic basket. "I always come here when I need to think and it's just my place."  
"And you brought me here," Lexie asked surprised.

"Yeah. You're the first one and I trust you enough to keep this between us."  
"Oh jes Jeff. This is so sweet, thank you," she expressed as she gave him a hug.  
"Alright, I need to set this up."  
Jeff took the blanket out of the basket and laid it out on the ground. Then he took everything out of the basket and set it up. Lexie sat on the bench while he put everything together and looked out towards the lake.

_The sun shines brightly today_

_Knowing full well that I need it._

_To be on a perfect date with a guy_

_And to have it last as long as possible._

_The sun shines brightly today_

_Because it knows how happy I am._

_I'm happy to be alive_

_And to be where I am._

_The sun shines brightly today_

_Because they are looking down on me._

_They smile to themselves_

_As they see me doing what they knew I could all along._

_The sun shines brightly today_

_Because I'm with a great a guy._

_One who will treat me with respect_

_And love me no matter what. _

_The sun shines brightly today_

_Reflecting off of the lake in front of me._

_The sun shines brightly in the sky_

_As it does inside of my heart._

"You okay honey," Jeff asked as he sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Yeah I'm fine, perfect actually."  
"Do you want to eat now?"  
"Not yet, let's just sit here."  
"Okay." They sat on the bench and looked out over the lake.

* * *

"I wonder how their date is going," Casey asked Shannon as they sprawled out on the couch and watched a movie. 

"I'm guessing it's good. Do you know where they went?"  
"No."  
"Jeff brought her up to his spot by the lake and made a picnic."  
"Oh my God, that's so sweet."  
"Yeah, I just don't see how he came up with it himself."  
"Well he is creative. Maybe he took a page out of your old dating book."  
"Nope I never took a girl on a picnic."  
"You haven't," she asked surprised.

"No. I just never thought of it and when I did, it wasn't the type of thing the girl I was dating would've liked."  
"I don't see what girl wouldn't like a picnic but that's alright."  
"So how late do we have to be here?"  
"Well I figure they'll get back around 11 so we'll leave around 10."  
"So we've got time for a movie."  
"I'll get the popcorn," Casey said as she got up.

"Not so fast," Shannon said as he pulled her down on his lap. "I want a kiss first." Casey smiled as she began to kiss Shannon. The longer it lasted the more passionate it became. One thing led to another as they lied in each others arms on the couch. "Wow," Shannon said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah…wow," Casey said kind of making fun of him.

"I can't believe we just did that on Jeff's couch."  
"Neither can I. We should probably try to clean it," Casey responded while sitting up.  
"No," he kinda yelled. "Stay here and lay with me."

Casey laid back down on his bare chest and smiled to herself. She looked over at the clock and wondered what Jeff and Lexie were doing.

* * *

"So we should get back," Lexie said as she and Jeff stared out at the lake. 

"We should get back but I really don't want to. I feel so away from the world when I'm out here."  
"I know the feeling. I have this place out behind my house were I hike up the hill and look over the valley. It's so peaceful."  
"Why didn't you bring me out there?"  
"Well I would have but we got lost going to my house, remember?"  
"Yeah I remember and it was so stupid of me. I can't believe that I got lost, I never get lost."  
"Well you finally did but I'm glad that you did."  
"Why?"  
"Because I got to spend more time with you."  
"Wow, I feel privledged."  
"You should. Jeff, I trust you. It's really hard for me to trust people and I just want you to know that I don't want you to break that trust."  
"I won't break your trust. I want your respect because you have mine and I would never do anything to break your trust in me. I will try my damn hardest to be the best person that I can be."  
"I'm just not like every other girl in the world. If you want to go out with the guys then I don't mind sitting at home and watching a movie. I'm not as uptight as most people in relationships and I trust my guy if they go out to a club."  
"Oh so I'm your guy now," Jeff said cockily.

"Umm," Lexie responded not knowing at all what to say.

"I want to be your guy and I want you to be my girl," Jeff said with a smile on his face holding Lexie's hand. "I want to be with you Lexie Andrews."  
"I want to be with you too Jeff Hardy, officially."  
"Well then it's official."  
"Good." Lexie smiled at Jeff and leaned into kiss him. He did the same and as their lips met Lexie had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she hadn't had in a long time.

* * *

"Shannon what time is it," Casey said coming back into the world. 

"Around 11 why?"  
"We were supposed to be out of here an hour ago."  
"Well we should probably get back to the house then."  
"Yeah we should."  
"We're not telling Jeff about any of this right?"  
"Yeah, not a word to anybody. This is between us and nobody else should know."  
"Right," Shannon responded as Casey put her shirt on. "I love you Casey."  
"I love you too." They kissed quickly and they then continued to put their clothes on.

* * *

Lexie laid on Jeff's chest looking up at the stars while he played with her hair. 

"I really like this Jeff."  
"I like this too Lexie."  
"Do we have to go?"  
"Yeah we do. It's getting late."  
"What time is it," Lexie asked calmly.

"It's around 11:30 why?"  
"Shit," Lexie screamed as she shot up.

"What," Jeff asked confused.

"I have to be home by midnight."  
"Why? Is Cinderella gonna turn back into a maid?"  
"No. Dad's calling the house to make sure that I'm home before curfew."  
"And what's going to happen if we don't make it," Jeff asked as he packed everything up.

"He's going to stay with me next week and not let me out of his sight," Lexie responded picking up all of the stuff and throwing it into the back seat.

"Well that's a little disturbing."  
"Yeah that's what I said. Come on get in the car."  
"Do you want to drive Mrs. Andretti?"  
"Yes, just get in the car." Jeff threw her the keys and got into the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt. "You best be holding on little southern boy," Lexie stated as she flung the car into reverse. She sped down the road backwards until she got to the main road. Then she shifted into first gear before the car was out of reverse and burned rubber on the pavement as she sped off towards home.

* * *

"Come on Shannon, we're supposed to be gone," Casey said dragging him out of the house.  
"Alright honey, I'm gonna need my arm."  
"For what," Casey asked with a smile as she got in the passenger side of Shannon's white hummer. 

"Umm my profession there hun," Shannon stated sarcastically as he started the car. He looked at her and she was frowning. "And for holding you," he said in his sweet southern accent.

"Thanks baby," she said as she held his hand as they went down the road.  
"I'm kinda tired."  
"Well maybe you shouldn't be driving."  
"You're probably tired then too."  
"No I could go another round if I wanted to."  
"Well it's not happening tonight."  
"Wow, I never thought a guy would deny sex."  
"Well I'm not like every other guy."  
"Maybe you're not a guy then."  
"Now you know that's not true. Stop picking on me."  
"Sorry honey."  
"It's alright bunny."  
"Do you want me to drive?"  
"Yeah please."

Shannon pulled over and he and Casey switched places.

"Whoa, I feel all high and mighty in this big car."  
"Well maybe you should get your own."  
"Maybe I will. Do you want to go car shopping next week?"  
"Yeah," he said clapping his hands together like a little school girl. Casey just laughed as she drove down the road.

* * *

"Jesus Lexie we're home. Stop before you hit my house."  
"I will," she said as she down shifted quickly and slammed on the brakes. She smiled to herself as she put the emergency brake on, put the car in neutral and turned the car off. "Come on Jeff."  
"I'm gonna catch my breath. You go in."  
Lexie opened her door quickly and ran into the house to the phone ringing. She ran to the phone and picked it up. 

"Hello," she asked breathing heavily.

"Hi. I must have the wrong number."  
"You may not. Who are you looking for?"  
"Jeff."  
"He's outside. May I ask who's calling?"  
"It's Beth."

**Well I thought that might be a great place to end it. I should have the next chapter up within the next day or so. New years is coming and I'm so excited because it's my favorite holiday. Hanging out with friends and getting drunk, is there anything better? Woot Woot, 2007 is coming, ARE YOU READY???**


	19. Surprise Caller

A Surprise Caller

"The world is a dangerous place to live, not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it."-Albert Einstein

"Beth, umm," Lexie said thinking back to what Shawn had told her. "Why?"  
"I just do. Can you please give him the phone?"  
"I don't think that he would want to talk to you."  
"Why? Who the fuck is this?"  
"My name is Lexie. I'm his girlfriend."  
"Are you really," she said in a devilish tone.   
"Yeah I am."  
"Oh so Jeff picked up a girl from work, how original."  
"How did you know that?"  
"You don't think that I watch tv?"  
"I really don't want to deal with this right now. So if you don't mind…"  
"Actually I do. I want to talk to Jeff."  
"Well he doesn't want to talk to you. Just go away and don't call him again."  
"You don't have a right to say that."  
"And you, his ex, has a right to be calling his house at midnight and start bitching at his new girlfriend. How original of you."  
"Fine, bitch, I'll just call his fucking cell phone."  
"Go right ahead but if you hurt him or put him a bad mood you're going to fucking pay."  
Lexie hung up the phone and plopped herself down on the couch. She looked at the clock and it was 5 minutes til midnight. "I got home in time," she said under her breath as Jeff walked in the door.  
"You know, not many girls get to come in after the first date."  
"Well I'm not like most girls," she said getting off the couch and wrapping her arms around Jeff's neck. Jeff dropped all of the stuff as he put his arms around her back.  
"That you aren't," he said placing a kiss on her lips. She backed away from him and he said "What's wrong?"  
"Someone just called."  
"Who was it? Was it another fan?"  
"No it was Beth."  
"Beth, my ex Beth."  
"Yeah."  
"What did she want?"  
"To talk to you."  
"And you did what?"  
"I told her that you didn't want to talk to her."  
"Why?"  
"Because I figured that you didn't."  
"I really don't, thanks Lexie."  
"You're welcome but be fore warned that she's calling your cell."  
"Well then it's a good thing that it's off then."  
"Well I'm going to get changed for bed."  
"Alright," he said with disappointed.

"And then I'm going to crash in your bed if that's alright."  
"That's fine with me," he said as he kissed her forehead. She smiled as she walked towards her room. Jeff had a big smile on his face and turned to his cell phone. 'I kinda want to talk to her," Jeff thought.

The phone rang again at exactly midnight and Lexie answered it within 2 rings.

"Hello," she asked.

"Good you're home."  
"I told you that I would be."  
"How was your date?"  
"It was great but I kind of want to go to sleep if that's okay."  
"Yeah it's fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"Good night dad."  
"Night Angel."  
She hung up the phone and got dressed.  
"Hello," Jeff said quietly answering his phone.

"Hey Jeff."  
"Hey Beth."  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing much. Why are you calling? Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah everything's fine. I didn't know that you were back wrestling."  
"Yeah I have been for a while. How did you know?"  
"I turned on the tv last night."  
"Oh."  
"You look really good Jeff."  
"Thanks."  
"I really miss you Jeff. I don't know how I let you go."  
"You didn't let me go, I let you go."  
"Why? Why did we break up?"  
"Because you were too controlling and I quit my job for you because you said that you were pregnant. We both know that you were never really pregnant."  
"I really was pregnant."  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"It's alright. If I was you I wouldn't have believed me either."  
"Sorry Beth."  
"It's alright. So do you think that we could try us again?"  
"If you would've called me a few months ago I might have said yes but now it's no. I'm really sorry but I found myself a good girl."  
"Yeah I talked to her."  
"She told me."  
"Did she tell you how much of a bitch she was being to me?"  
"No she didn't. What did she say?"  
"That you just didn't want to talk to me and that if I put you in a bad mood she was going to kick her ass."  
"I wouldn't doubt that. I'm sorry for what she said but I can't take it back for her. I need to go because I need to sleep."  
"Since when have you been sleeping?"  
"Since I stopped being reckless with my body."  
"Alright you get some sleep."  
"You too. Don't be a stranger."  
"You either Mr. Career Man."  
"I won't be. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Jeff hung up the phone and got changed for bed.  
"Hello," Lexie asked as she picked up her phone.

"Hey Lex, I didn't interrupt anything did I?"  
"No Casey, I'm just getting ready for bed."  
"Oh. So, how was the date? Give me all the details."  
"There aren't that many details. He took me out to the lake, we had a picnic, we laid under the stars and we are officially dating now."  
"Oh my God, that's huge."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"No Lexie, that's like insane. See, you had nothing to be nervous about."  
"I guess."  
"What do you mean you guess?"  
"His ex-girlfriend called."  
"Oh Jes, what did he do?"  
"I'm the one that talked to her. I told her not to make him upset and that I was his new girlfriend."  
"And how did she react?"  
"I didn't get to hear her reaction. I hung up the phone before I could hear her reaction."  
They continued to talk as Jeff's phone rang again.

"Hello," he asked.

"Hey man, how was the date?"  
"It was so great. She absolutely loved the picnic."  
"I thought she would. So did you ask her?"  
"Ask her what?"  
"To be your girlfriend."  
"Yeah I did."  
"And she said…"  
"She said yes Shannon. God, what's with the questions?"  
"I was trying to find something to do while Casey is talking to Lexie."  
"Oh well I'll tell you something."  
"Alright."  
"Guess who called me?"  
"Who?"  
"Beth."  
"As in your ex Beth?"  
"Yeah and we had a real conversation. It was really nice actually."  
"Jeff just stop it now."  
"What?"  
"She's putting you into her trap. She's getting on your good side again, trying to be quote on quote friends with you, and then she's gonna try to weasel her way back in again. You just shouldn't be doing that now that you have Lexie."  
"Shannon, I think that I can take care of myself," Jeff said defensively. "I just thought that I would tell you what's going on in my life. I won't be making that mistake again," he continued angrily. He hung up his phone and plopped down on the bed. He shook his head at what Shannon had said to him.

"Grrrrr," Shannon yelled from his bedroom. Casey came running in with Lexie still on the phone.

"What's wrong honey?"  
"Jeff and I just got into a fight."  
"Why what happened?"  
"Get off the fucking phone and actually talk to me."  
"Lexie, I'll call you back," Casey said angrily into the phone.

"Alright, bye hun."  
Casey hung up the phone and started yelling "What the fucks your problem Shannon?"  
"My problem is the fact that we just took a huge step in our relationship and we're not even spending time together. You're on the phone with Lexie probably telling her everything that happened when we agreed to keep it between us."  
"And what where you talking to Jeff about?"  
"Beth called him and their talking again and I'm pissed because she is gonna weasel her way back into his life and she's gonna fuck up everything that him and Lexie have."  
"Shannon, I can't believe your fucking mad at me for talking to my best friend. I don't think that I can stay here tonight."  
"Fine, then don't. But I would love to find out how you're going anywhere."

Casey stormed out of his room, grabbed a sweatshirt and started talking to herself while she walked.

"Who the hell am I going to call? Lexie is busy with Jeff and Shannon's pissed at me. Matt's probably in bed already."  
She took out her phone and decided that calling Matt was probably her best bet.  
"Hello," a tired voice answered.  
"Matt," Casey said in a hoarse voice trying to hold back her tears.  
"Casey, what's wrong? Why are you calling me so late?"  
"Shannon and I got into a fight and I need a ride. I don't know to where but I just can't be here."  
"Where are you?"  
"Walking in to the direction of Cameron."  
"I'll be there in a few minutes. Just be careful."  
"Thanks Matt." She hung up her phone and kept on walking. 10 minutes later Matt pulled up beside her in his maroon corvette convertible and rolled down the window.

"Come on Casey, get in." She opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. "Are you going to be alright honey bun?"  
"Yeah I think so. I just need a place to stay tonight."  
"Well there's no question that you are staying with me. It's too late and I don't feel like leaving you in a hotel. Is that alright with you," he asked as he turned to her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so hard and Matt put his hand on hers. "Casey, it's gonna be alright. Shannon loves you too much to stay fighting with you."  
"Can we not talk right now? I just want to get some sleep."  
"Alright."  
Matt took off towards home and when they got there, Matt looked over and saw Casey sleeping. He turned off the car and went to the passenger side of the car. He picked her up and carried her like a baby into his large house. He put her in one of the upstairs bedrooms and put the covers over her. He smiled as he walked out of the room.

'I'm glad that she called me. It sucks that her and Shannon are fighting but it's a good chance for me.' Matt closed the door and headed to his room. He lied down on his bed and smiled to himself as he put his arms above his head and fell asleep.

"Hey Jeff," Lexie said quietly as she stood in the doorway.

"Hey," he replied sadly.

"What's wrong," she asked as she sat on the bed next to him.

"I flipped out on Shannon and I feel terrible about it."  
"Why did you flip out on him," she asked as she held his hand.

"Because he keeps telling me how I should live my life and I'm getting sick of it. He keeps telling me how to live and he tells me when to wake up and I just don't need another father." Lexie nodded at him knowing how he felt. "I already have a dad and I'm 29 years old. I've made mistakes but I need to live my life without everyone trying to control it."  
"I know and understand what you're saying Jeff but he's just trying to be a good friend and look out for you."  
"I know he is but I've talked to him about this before and he just doesn't understand."  
"Come on honey, let's just try and sleep alright. If you want to apologize in the morning you can."  
"I'm sorry Lexie."  
"For what?"  
"I just needed to vent to someone and usually it's Matt but he's probably sleeping."  
"It's alright."  
"I should call him in the morning and see if we're having lunch with dad."  
"Okay you can call Matt in the morning."  
Lexie lied down next to Jeff and put her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat as she fell asleep.

There was a knock on Matt's bedroom door and it opened just enough for the hallway light to creep in.

"Matt," Casey called quietly. Matt opened his eyes and sat up in bed,

"Hey Casey, are you alright," he asked noticing it was her.

"Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure come on in." She smiled as she closed the door behind her. "What was your fight with Shannon about?"  
"He's just really controlling and wants me to himself every second of everyday and it's pissing me off."  
"He has the same problem with Jeff," he said as Casey sat down on the bed in front of him.  
"I know. He was angry with Jeff for talking to Beth and he then proceeded to flip out at me."

"Wait a minute," Matt said as he turned on the side table light. "What do you mean Jeff talked to Beth?"  
"I guess she called him and they talked. Jeff told Shannon and I guess Shannon flipped out and Jeff reacted in a bad way."  
"Then maybe Shannon isn't really mad at you."  
"No he's mad. He didn't care if I spent the night out on the streets."  
"Did he call your phone?"  
"Nope," Casey said as tears started to stream from her eyes. "I just don't get it," she continued as Matt pulled her into his arms.

"Everything's gonna be alright," he said while running his fingers through her hair.

"I don't think it is Matt," she said digging her head into his chest. "I really don't think it is," she continued as her tears drowned Matt's bare chest.

"Shh," he continued trying to calm her down. Her tears slowed down after a while and she looked up at Matt. She saw compassion in his eyes for her and she felt something. She leaned her face into his and their lips connected. Casey pulled away and they smiled at each other. She out of his grip and lied down on the bed.

"Come on Matty, it's time for bed."  
He smiled as he turned off the light and lied down next to Casey. She put her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. 'Whoa, I can't believe that just happened,' they both thought to themselves. Within minutes they were both sound asleep.


	20. Final Countdown

Final Countdown

"There are three signs of a hypocrite: when he speaks he lies, when he makes a promise he breaks it, and when he is trusted he betrays his trust."-Muhammad

"Hey Lexie," Shannon said as she picked up her cell phone.

"Hey Shannon, what's up?"  
"Did Casey crash at your house last night?"  
"No why, what happened? Where is she?"  
"We got into a fight and she left and now I have no idea where she is."  
"Why didn't you go after her," Lexie said getting worried.

"Because I thought she called you to have you pick her up."  
"Well I haven't heard from her since you yelled at her to get off the phone with me last night."  
"Sorry about that. I had just had a fight with Jeff."  
"I know and I'm still mad at you for that. Now Casey is missing. How much more could you possibly fuck up in one week."  
"Lexie you have no fucking right to sit there and fucking yell at me."  
"Yes, infact, I do. First you piss off my boyfriend and then you let my best friend leave in the middle of the night and now we don't know where she is. Don't try to talk your way out of this one Shannon. You really fucked up this time."  
Lexie hung up her phone and screamed as she threw it at the chair across the living room.

Jeff came running in and said "Honey what's wrong?"  
"Shannon is being a fucking prick."  
"Why? What did he do now?"  
"He and Casey got into a fight last night and she left and he didn't follow her and now she's missing."  
"Don't worry about it, we'll find her. You get dressed and I'll get dressed and call Matt. Then we can go looking for her."  
"Alright baby, thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
Jeff and Lexie headed to their rooms. Jeff put on a pair of black baggy pants and a black tank top with a green hoodie. He then called Matt and there was no answer. He then went to Lexie's room to see that she was dressed in a pair of black baggy pants and a black tank top with a dark blue hoodie.   
"Are you ready?"  
"Yeah where are we going?"  
"To Matt's."  
"Why?"  
"Because there was no answer at either of his phones and I want to make sure that he's okay."  
"What could've possibly happened?"  
"When he gets shitfaced he tends to fall down and nail his head."  
"Oh, well, that's good," Lexie said with a sarcastic tone as she slipped on a pair of black flip-flops.

"Come on baby," Jeff said as he grabbed her hand and the keys as they drove off to Matt's house. Jeff saw Matt's car in the driveway as they pulled up.

"Holy shit his house is huge," Lexie exclaimed.

"Yeah and his car is in the driveway."  
"Is that weird?"  
"Very, he's very particular of keeping his cars in the garage."  
"Did you two plan the whole corvette thing?"  
"No, he stole my idea but it's okay. We're brothers and we mine as well share the type of cars that we have. Come on let's go."  
Jeff got out of the car and Lexie followed him into the house. Jeff searched and searched for Matt. He then went up to Matt's room. He opened the door and just stood in the doorway. He saw Matt and Casey snuggled together.

"Well we don't have to look for Casey anymore," Jeff said to Lexie who was standing behind him.

"Why?"  
"Because she's here."  
"In bed with him."  
"Yeah look." Jeff stepped aside and let Lexie look at Matt and Casey in bed together.

"Oh this can't be good."  
"I'm sure that nothing happened."  
"Yeah nothing happened."  
Jeff closed the door and they went back outside to his car. "So do you want to go and get some breakfast."  
"Yeah sure. Just let me call Shannon really quick."  
"You aren't gonna tell him about them being in bed together are you?"  
"No. I'm just gonna tell him that we found her at Matt's house. I just hope that he doesn't come over here."  
"Tell him that we went out to breakfast."  
"Jes Jeff, how many lies do you want me to tell the kid."  
"I thought that you were pissed at him."  
"I am but lying to him isn't very nice."  
"Yeah but it's better than the truth right now."  
"I guess so."  
They got into the car and Lexie called Shannon.

"Hey did you find her," he asked without even saying hello.

"Yeah I did. She spent the night at Matt's house and we're going to breakfast right now."  
"Can I talk to her?"  
"No, she doesn't feel like talking right now. Maybe later."  
"Can you just tell her that I'm sorry for what I said last night."  
"Yeah sure."  
"And I'm sorry for earlier."  
"I'm sorry too. Friends again?"  
"Yeah friends again. It seems like you're the only one not pissed at me right now."  
"No Matt's not."  
"He probably is. He helped out Casey last night so he knows the story now."  
"I guess so. Well I'm gonna go and I'll talk to you later."

"Alright bye Lexie."  
"Bye Shannon."  
Lexie hung up her phone and Jeff said "So you guys are okay?"  
"For now I guess so. I kinda feel bad for him because everyone's mad at him."  
"So you're gonna take his side," Jeff asked pissed off.

"No," Lexie shot back shocked. "I'm not gonna take anybody's side. I'm just trying to be friends with everyone."  
"Well I'm your boyfriend."  
"I know you're my boyfriend and I still don't understand what Shannon and you are fighting about. I know that it has something to do with the fact that he wants to control your life but I don't know what he was trying to control in your life now."  
"Nothing," Jeff said quietly.

"What the fuck happened?"  
"I talked to Beth last night and Shannon's pissed because he thinks that Beth is trying to get back into my life."  
"I thought that you didn't want to talk to Beth," Lexie said hurt.

"Yeah that's what I said but then I thought about it and we were friends before we started dating and I think that we can be friends again."  
"And you choose to do this after we start dating. Jeff, come on, you've had almost 4 years to mend your relationship with her and now I come in and you all of a sudden want to be friends with her."  
"I don't know. I guess that I was just waiting for her to talk to me before I called her."  
"Jeff, pull the fucking car over."  
"No, I won't we're finishing this."  
"Why are you being a fucking prick right now? Just pull the fucking car over."  
"No. I can't be jealous but you can."  
"You were jealous of a guy I just met and that I never had feelings for. Obviously you and Beth had done enough to the point where you believed that she was pregnant and I just don't think that it's the same. Now would you pull over the fucking car before I jump out."  
"Do you really not want to be anywhere near me right now?"  
"Yeah I don't. Now pull the car over," Lexie yelled getting frustrated with him.

"No Lexie, I'm not pulling the car over in the middle of Cameron when you have no clue where you are."  
"Pull it over now," Lexie yelled as she grabbed the steering wheel. The car skidded off the side of the rode and into a ditch where it wrapped around a tree. Jeff's head hit the steering wheel and Lexie flew into the windshield.

Matt started to stir in bed and opened his eyes. He saw Casey sleeping next to him and smiled to himself. She slept innocently as he got out of bed. He went down to the kitchen and made some breakfast. Halfway through making breakfast Casey came downstairs.

"Morning Case."  
"Hey Matt," she said with a deep sigh.

"Hey what's wrong?"  
"I just don't know if I can do this."  
"Do what?"  
"Cheat on Shannon. I can't believe that I did that."  
"It wasn't only you Casey. I was a big part of what happened last night."  
"I know and I felt terrible because Shannon and I got into a fight and now I don't know what I should do."  
"I can't tell you want to do because I would be a part of that decision. It's all on you."  
"What would you want my decision to be."  
"I know that I have feelings for you and I always have but Shannon is one of my best friends. I've known him forever and I would just feel like shit if I did anything to hurt him."  
"You already have."  
"Yeah I know I did and I feel like shit because of it."  
"What if I were to make the decision to break things off with Shannon?"  
The phone rang as Matt took his attentions to the phone.

"Hello," he asked.

"Hi. Is this Mr. Hardy?"  
"Yes it is, may I ask who's calling?"  
"This is Sharon and I'm calling from the Benhaven Medical Center in Cameron."  
"Oh my God, what's wrong?"  
"We have your brother here."  
"What happened?"  
"He was in a car accident."  
"Was he alone?"  
"No, there was a girl with him but we don't know who she is."  
"Her name is Lexie Andrews. What's wrong with him? Is it serious?"  
"Well Jeff is doing bad. He has a concussion and a few broken ribs."  
"What about Lexie? Is she gonna be alright?"  
"I can't give you information about her. We don't give any information to none family members."  
"She doesn't have any. Her parents died and she has none. Tell me what's wrong with her."  
"I just think that you should get here as soon as possible."  
"Alright, I'll be there soon."  
Matt hung up the phone and Casey sat at the island in the kitchen almost in tears. "Matt, what's wrong?"  
"Jeff and Lexie."  
"What's going on?"  
"They got into a car accident. Jeff has a concussion and broken ribs but they wouldn't tell me anything about Lexie."  
"Where are they? We have to go and see them."  
"The hospital down the road. Umm, I need clothes."  
"Well hurry up."  
Matt ran up the stairs and put on a pair of shoes and a shirt. He grabbed Casey's shoes and two sweatshirts on the way out. Casey and Matt ran to his car and spend down the road. He saw the wreckage of the accident. Jeff's beloved car was wrapped around a tree. Matt slowed down and he saw a broken windshield and blood splattered everywhere. Casey started crying harder as she began to feel light of breath. Matt grabbed her hand and tried to calm her down. She pulled away from him and stared out of the window watching the trees go by. Matt called his dad and told him what was going on as they showed up at the hospital. He parked the car and he and Casey both ran into the emergency room.

How could I have been so dumb and yell at him the way I did. Now I find myself once again not knowing where I am and not knowing if I'm gonna wake up. I want to hold him close to me and tell him that I'm sorry for getting so jealous and for trying to make excuses up for the way I really feel. I feel like this could be it and I don't know what I would do if I died and he doesn't know exactly how I feel. I don't want to leave this world with him angry with me and me fucking up like I did. I wish I could take it all back and go back in time and never do that just because I was so narrow-minded that I ended up fucking up my relationship and my life. When I wake up, if I do, I want to continue my life I'm gonna have to apologize to everyone and try to live my life a different way. I thought that I learned my lesson last time but I guess it was my mistake for thinking that. 


	21. Secrets Finally Revealed

Secrets Finally Revealed

"The face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart."-Saint Jerome

"Good morning sweetie," Jeff said as he leaned over the bed and kissed his girlfriend.

"Hey boyfriend, how are you," she said sleepily.

"I'm great. Come on, we need to get ready to go."  
"Go where?"  
"You know where, it's Thanksgiving and we're going to dad's house."  
"Are you sure he doesn't mind? Your dad doesn't seem to like me very much after that car accident."  
"I know that he doesn't like the fact that his son got hurt but all of that's in the past now. We don't need to keep talking about it."  
"Yeah but sometimes I want to. I mean, my wrist is doing better. I'm coming back on Sunday."

"Are you really," Jeff asked excitedly. "You get to be at ringside for our huge match. I'm really excited now."  
"You should be. I'm going to be there to cheer on my pops and my boyfriend."  
"Yeah, that sounds like it will work for me. Come on, why don't you go and take a shower and then we'll leave for daddy's house."  
"I don't wanna go," Lexie said as she covered her head up with the sheets.

"Come on Lexie, get up."  
"No, I don't want to," she said as if she was 4 years old.

"Don't make me call pops."  
"But Jeffy, I don't wanna go, he doesn't like me."  
"Sure he does but he just needs to get to know you is all."  
"Alright," she said as she threw the sheets down to her side. "Do I at least get a kiss?" Jeff lied down on top of her and gave her a kiss on the lips. She smiled as he pulled away and said "Well boyfriend, I think you convinced me." He smiled and kissed her again. He then got up and grabbed her hands pulling her out of bed.

"Why do you call me boyfriend?"  
"I don't know, I kind of like calling you that. I guess it's because I haven't had a boyfriend in so long that I want to make sure that everything is real you know?"  
"Well can I call you girlfriend?"  
"No, it's not the same. It just doesn't sound right."  
"Fine. Get in the shower so that we can leave."  
"Alright baby." She gave him a kiss and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower she got into a dark blue knee length skirt with a long sleeved white button down shirt. She pulled her hair tightly into a high ponytail and went out to see Jeff in the living room.

"You know how I was mad at you for talking to Beth about a month ago?"  
"Yeah, why, what happened?"  
"I shouldn't have been so mean to you. I talked to Allyn a few days before that and I didn't want to make you upset so I just didn't tell you."  
"So you made me crash my car for no reason other then you were over reacting."  
"Yeah."  
"Are you just telling me this so that you can get out of going to Daddy's for dinner."  
"No."  
"Lexie he will warm up to you eventually I promise but for now you just have to trust me that everything with him will be okay."  
"Are you sure Jeffy?"  
"Yeah I'm sure. Why did you bring up Allyn anyway?"  
"Because he asked me if I wanted to go to Concord for Thanksgiving at his parents' house."  
"Well I'll tell you what. Since we eat at like noon, we can hang out here for a while and then if you want to we can go to Concord and have dessert with them."  
"Would you really do that for me Jeff?"  
"Yeah I would really do that for you. You said that they were like your parents at one time and I think that you should see them."  
"Thank you baby. I love you."  
"You what," Jeff asked not quite getting what Lexie said.

"Oh nothing. Come on we should get going."  
"Come on Lex, what did you say?"  
"All I said was thank you."  
"Are you sure that's all you said."  
"Yeah."  
"Alright, let's go see Daddy."  
"I just wish that pops lived up here. He lives way too far away."  
"Maybe he would move up here."  
"I don't think that he would and I don't think Becca would like that too much."  
"Oh how did meeting her go?"  
"Umm, see was just like really mean to me. I can't believe how much of a bitch she was being to me."  
"What did she say?"  
"She told me to stay the fuck away from Shawn and her kids. Not their kids, her kids. And I don't think that she wants him to talk to me because he hasn't talked to me in like 4 days."  
"That's not like pops. He really loves you honey; I don't know what's going on. Do you want me to call him?"  
"If he doesn't call by the end of tonight I think that it would be great if you could call him tomorrow."  
"Alright, I can do that."  
"Do we need to bring anything?"  
"Nope, daddy has everything taken care of."  
"Come on, we should go."  
"Now that's the spirit," Jeff said smiling as he held her hand and they walked outside to Jeff's brand new corvette.

"Come on, you can't honestly say you don't like this one better."  
"I do love this one, it's so great but it's just not the same as the old one."  
"I'm sorry honey."  
"It's alright. I love you anyways."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said that it's alright. Now come on and get in."

They got in the car and drove off down the road to Jeff's daddy's house.

_I can't believe I said that_

_I don't know why or how_

_That came to my mind_

_I didn't think I felt that way_

_Until the way my mouth opened_

_And the words were uttered out_

_Just like they were no big thing_

_I'm hoping that you didn't hear_

_What I was actually saying_

_And hopefully one day_

_I can say it honestly_

_I will love you one day_

_But I don't think now is the time  
To be saying those 3 words to you_

_I know that in the future_

_Our love will blossom_

_But for now all I want _

_Is to not those things to you._

"Alright, we're here."  
"I don't wanna go daddy," Lexie said as if she was a little kid.  
"Come on, we should try to get through this. We need to go and see daddy. I'm sure that he's forgiven you for everything that you did. Plus it wasn't all your fault. I should have had pulled over when you asked me to but I was too stubborn to actually do it."  
"Jeff we don't have to keep fighting about this. I was just kidding about everything. You've been dating me for just about a month now and you still can't figure out when I'm just joking."  
"Come on Lexie, stop being mean and let's go in."  
Jeff grabbed Lexie's hand and led her into his dad's house. Inside were Matt and his dad sitting in the living room watching football and drinking a beer.  
"Hey son," Gil said as he got up off the couch and gave Jeff a hug.

"Hey daddy, how are you?"  
"I'm good I'm good. It's nice to see you again Lexie."  
"It's nice to see you too," she said as he embraced her in a hug.

"How are you doing Lexie? How are the injuries?"  
"Almost healed. Thank you for asking."  
"You're welcome. Do you mind watching football?"  
"No I love to watch football. Who's playing?"  
"The New England Patriots facing the San Diego Chargers."  
"Who's favored to win?"  
"The Chargers."  
"Man that sucks. I love the Patriots."  
"So do we," Matt chimed in as they sat down on the couch.

"I can't believe you watch football," Jeff whispered quietly to Lexie.

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me," she responded with a smile on her face."  
"Wow, you shouldn't be saying those things," Jeff whispered as he took a deep breath.

"So Jeff, son, how has work been going?"  
"It's getting a little bit easier being back."  
"Yeah I know that you were having problems when you first went back."  
"Did you really," Lexie asked seeing if the statement was true.

"Yeah. I felt so out of place, like I no longer belonged there and it just really sucked. It was like because I turned my back on everybody else and now it was time for their payback. It just seemed really insane for me to have to deal with all of that."  
"And people are treating you better now," she asked unsure of herself.  
"Yeah and my old friends are my friends again. I think Shawn not talking to me for a little while was a little difficult because he was one of the first people I met when I came in as a jobber back in the day and I think it was cool that we got to tag up a while ago and now we have our tag match on Sunday."  
"Are you excited about that?"  
"Yeah I am and you should be too. You get to come back and be with all of us at ringside and you get to keep your feud going with Amy by helping Casey win the title."  
"Casey's going to win," Matt yelled in excitement.

"Yeah she is. Where is she anyways?"  
"She's gonna be here in about 20 minutes. She woke up late because she was up really late last night."  
"Doing what," Jeff asked in a perverted manner.  
"She was writing and she was thinking about this Sunday and not knowing what to do or if she's going to be good enough."  
"She'll be fine, she just has to believe in herself."

"Yeah that's what I keep on telling her but she doesn't believe me."  
"Oh guys, the game is starting," Lexie pointed out as she saw the kickoff. Matt, Jeff, Gil and Lexie sat in the living room and watched the underdog Patriots get off to an early lead over the Chargers. A half an hour later Lexie got up to get water and saw Casey coming up the walkway. She put her water down on the counter and went outside to greet Casey.

"So Matt," Jeff asked. "Is there anything going on between you and Casey?"  
"No man, it's been a month since everything happened and her and Shannon are doing fine."  
"Are you okay with that?"  
"Not really. It was like I had a taste of what I could have and it was all taken away from me. She teased me and it makes me so pissed off."  
"So are you still hung up on her?"  
"Yeah I really don't think that I could get rid of the feeling even if I tried."  
"Everything will work out eventually."  
"I really hope so. I'm just so sick of being alone."  
"I know how you feel."  
"What do you mean? You have Lexie."  
"No, I meant before I started dating her. I was just so sick of everything and how girls treated me but once I found her it was great."  
"Sorry Jeff, I know that's how you felt. It feels like you two have been dating forever, not just a month."  
"28 days actually. Our one month anniversary is on Sunday."  
"That just corresponds great. It's the night that she returns."  
"I know. It just scares me that people won't remember who she is."  
"Trust me Jeff, they will. Everywhere I go people ask me if she's okay and if she's coming back."  
"Do they really?"  
"Yeah because the fans really care about Lexie."  
"Well it's probably a good thing that she is sticking around then."

"Honey, where's Shannon," Lexie asked not seeing Shannon anywhere.

"I told him what happened between me and Matt and told him that I just couldn't be with him anymore because of the feelings that I have for Matt."  
"So you're finally over." Casey shook her head yes and started crying as Lexie gave her a hug. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"What?"  
"Breaking up with Shannon to date Matt and now having to go in there to see him."  
"Yeah I'm sure about both of them. I mean, Shannon made me so happy but I think that the feelings I have for Matt are greater."  
"Do you want some good news?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"I'm coming back on Sunday."  
"You are," Casey screeched as she just into Lexie's arms.

"Yep and I'm helping you win that title from Amy."  
"I feel bad about that though."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's her last match." Lexie stood in astonishment. "She's retireing."  
"Why? That doesn't make any sense."  
"She said that nobody appreciates her enough and nobody truly cares about how good of a competitor she is anymore."  
"Dude this sucks. I leave for a month and look what happens. This isn't good, there aren't any strong females left."  
"There's a new girl coming in on Monday."  
"What's her name?"  
"Vince wouldn't tell us but he said that she has revenge to seek on somebody."  
"I just don't see what I'm going to do now that Amy is leaving. We were supposed to keep feuding with each other through the royal rumble."  
"I'm sure the writers will come up with something they always do."  
"Yeah I know. Do you want to go inside, I'm freezing?"  
"Sure."  
"Are you going to be alright?"  
"Oh yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
"Are you positive?"  
"Yeah I'm positive." Lexie and Casey smiled as they walked into the living room.

"Hey look what I found," Lexie proclaimed as she walked in. Casey smiled as she saw the Hardy men sitting and watching the game.

"Where's Shannon," Matt asked cruely.

"Actually Matt," Casey said quietly. "I kinda need to talk to you."  
"Do you want to go to my room?"  
"Yeah." Matt got up and smiled at Casey as he led her down the hall. Lexie went and sat next to Jeff, seeing that the game was 7-10 in favor of the Chargers.

"So what's going on Missy?"  
"Well Casey broke up with Shannon."  
"She finally broke up with him?"  
"Yeah she did. She couldn't hide her feelings anymore."  
"For who?"  
"Matt…"


	22. Seeing You Again

Seeing You Again

"The entire sum of existence is the magic of being needed by just one other person." –Vi Putnam

"What do you mean Matt? I thought she would've told him before is she actually had feelings for him."  
"I know, I'm as confused as you are. She wouldn't talk to me about it for the longest time and I thought it was because I was pissing her off. I guess she was just really confused."  
"A lot of people get to that point within their relationships where they get confused by other people and each other. It's just the way that things work."  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"And I'm also guessing that Shannon isn't coming here?"  
"If I were him I wouldn't come here. Not after all that Casey told him earlier."  
"You've got a point there."  
Lexie, Jeff and Daddy continued to sit and watch the game.

"Are you alright Casey? Why couldn't you tell me what was wrong out there?"  
"Because it's really personal."  
"What's wrong," Matt asked as he sat on his bed next to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I broke up with Shannon."  
"Did you really," Matt asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I did. I broke up with him for you."  
"Why would you do that? How do you know if I still want you like I did before."

"Because what we did to Shannon was wrong and I don't want to be with a guy when I have feelings for another one."  
"Casey, I'm sorry that you had to make that decision. You only made that decision because we made a mistake."  
"But I don't…"  
"We made a huge mistake, not just you. But if it's a mistake that brings us together then so be it."  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying," Casey asked as she dried her tears.

"Would you like to go out on a celebration date on Sunday?"  
"What are we celebrating?"  
"Our victories on Sunday and our victories over everybody else."  
"Matt, that's just really corny, but really cute."  
They kissed and smiled at each other as they pulled away from each other.

Matt and Casey held hands as they left his room but let go before they got to the living room. Matt sat back in his chair and Casey joined Lexie on the couch as if nothing had just happened.

Lexie, Jeff, Casey and Matt stayed in the living room while daddy went to go and check on dinner. It was ready just as the game ended with the Patriots winning 24-21. The 5 of them sat down at the table and ate until their stomachs were full. After dinner Lexie went outside and went behind the car. She sat on the bumper, lit up a cigarette and called Allyn.

"Hey Allyn, Happy Thanksgiving."  
"Happy Thanksgiving to you too."  
"So are you home?"  
"Yeah it's going great over here. Dinner is almost ready. I don't suppose you are coming."  
"Actually I was calling about that. Jeff and I just had dinner with his dad and I was wondering if we could come to your parents house for dessert. I know that it's really last minute and all but…"  
"My parents would love to have you here."  
"How have you been?"  
"Alright I guess. I got a raise."  
"That's great. How's Ashley?"  
"I really couldn't tell you."  
"Why, what happened?"  
"She broke up with me about 2 weeks ago."  
"Oh my God, how are you doing?"  
"I'm alright, it's not the first time that my heart has been broken."  
"Yeah."  
"Why haven't I seen you lately?"  
"Because Jeff and I got into a car accident and I fractured my wrist and broke a few ribs and had a concussion."  
"And you didn't bother to call me?"  
"And you didn't bother to call me after 3 weeks of not seeing me on tv?"  
"You've got a point there. You aren't still mad at me because of before right?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"When I confessed my love for you. You aren't still angry at me are you?"  
"No, I'm over it. I guess it just took a little while for me to get over it but that's the way that life works."  
"Alright, well I'll see you soon."  
"In about 2 hours to be precise. I'm excited for you to meet Jeff."  
"And I want to meet him. Alright, bye Lexie."  
"Bye Allyn."  
She hung up her phone and smiled to herself as she finished her cigarette and put it out on the ground. She went back inside to see that everybody but Jeff were back in the living room. Lexie went over to Jeff and gave him a kiss.

"Where you just smoking," he asked quietly.  
"Yeah I'm sorry baby. I didn't want you to know."  
"It's alright Lexie, I promise. I do to."  
"Do you really?"  
"Yeah I just can't see how we've been keeping this from each other."

"Well I just called Allyn and he said that it was fine if we come up for a little while."  
"That's good. Are you guys okay now?"  
"I guess so but I'm kind of afraid."  
"Why?"  
"Because he said that his fiancé broke up with a few weeks ago and I don't know if that's true or not and if it is I'm afraid that he'll try something with me again."  
"I won't let any of that happen to."  
"Do you promise?"  
"Yeah I promise. We can get going after I'm done doing these dishes."  
"We don't have to rush out of here right away."  
"I know but I want to get this over and done with. We can say that we have an early flight."  
"Do you think that Casey might want to go? I mean, we are all friends."  
"Why don't you go and ask her while I finish okay?"  
"Alright."  
Lexie stood on her tippy toes and gave Jeff a kiss on the cheek as she smiled and went to the living room.

"Hey Casey."  
"Yeah Lex."  
"Well you know how long it's been since I've seen Allyn and his parents?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well Jeff is bringing me up to their house today if you would like to come."  
"I would love to. Do you think that it will be alright?"  
"Yeah it should be fine."  
"Alright."  
"When are you coming back," Matt asked sounding like his father.

"Tonight," Lexie answered. "Our excuse for leaving early is that we have an early flight in the morning and really need to get some sleep."

"Alright, that's cool," Casey responded. She looked over at Matt and smiled at him. As they were saying their goodbyes Matt hugged Casey and she whispered "Can I sleep at your house to tonight?"  
He pulled away and smiled at her shaking his head yes. She smiled and hugged him again before letting go. Jeff looked to his car and realized that Casey would be better driving to Concord then him, even though he had gotten quite good at it.

"Lexie."  
"Yeah Casey."  
"Would you mind if we stopped and saw my parents for a bit?"  
"It's alright with me if it's alright with Rainbow."  
"Why do you call me Rainbow," Jeff asked acting like he was mad.

"Because you are a rainbow now come on, we should get going."  
"Who's car are we taking?"  
"I was hoping yours," Jeff said looking at Casey.

"Alright, come on you two get in."  
Casey walked over to her brand new black range rover.

"I can't believe you bought this," Lexie exclaimed as she climbed into the back seat. "This car is wicked nice."  
"Well I decided that since I wasn't going to be dating Shannon forever and I liked the size of his hummer, that I just really wanted to get a toned down version of it."  
"It's very cute and very girly."  
"Yeah, it's like the girls' version of a hummer and I love that."  
"Come on," Jeff said as he closed the door. "Let's get going."  
"There's a dvd player back there if you two want to watch a movie."  
Jeff smiled and put in the closest dvd which happened to be Ice Age 2: The Meltdown. Lexie smiled at Jeff and put her hands around his upper arm. She kissed him quickly on the lips and the two go comfortable to watch the movie.

About 2 hours later they arrived at the Avery household. Lexie got out of the car and Jeff followed behind her. She grabbed his hand and headed off towards the house. She breathed in heavily as she knocked on the door. Casey stood beside her as Ms. Avery opened the door.

"Oh my God, my girls," she said grabbing both of them into a hug. "I've missed you guys so much."  
"We've missed you too," Lexie said as they released.

"I'm just happy to know that you guys are okay," she said inviting them inside. "And who might this fellow be."  
"Oh, Ms. Avery, this is my boyfriend Jeff. Jeff this is Ms. Avery."  
"Call me Julie," she said wrapping him in a hug also.

"So where's Allyn," Casey said curious to see where he was.

"Umm, he's in the kitchen getting dessert for everyone."

Lexie looked at Jeff and he smiled at her as he gave her a kiss on the top of the head and she headed off to the kitchen. She hadn't seen Allyn in about 10 years and she had no idea what she was getting herself into. As she walked into the kitchen she saw him at the stove getting the brownies out of the oven. Once he put them down on the counter she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped quickly and turned around.

"Lexie," he yelled as he picked her up and spun her around. "I've missed you so much."  
"I've missed you too," she said trying not to cry as she hugged him. "You look great. You've been working out haven't you."  
"Yeah I have thanks for noticing. You look great too but I already knew that."  
"Yeah you did."  
"How are you injuries?"  
"Good, almost healed. I'm going back on Sunday if you want to order the pay per view."  
"Yeah I'll do that. I just can't believe that you're here and standing in front of me. It's something that I've wanted to see for years now."  
"Me too Allyn, me too," she said quietly as she wrapped her arms around his stomach and dug her head into his chest. He hugged her gently with a smile on his face.

"So where's Jeff, I want to meet him?"  
"He's probably with mom and Casey."  
"Oh my God, you brought Casey with you."  
"Yeah."  
"Come on we have to go and see them."

Allyn grabbed her hand and dragged her into the living room where Jeff was sitting in a chair and Casey and Julie were sitting on the couch.

"Casey it's so nice to see you again," Allyn said going over to her and lifting her up to give her a hug.

"It's good to see you," Casey said as she released and sat back down on the couch.  
"Allyn, this is my boyfriend Jeff, Jeff this is Allyn."  
"It's nice to meet you," Jeff said extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Allyn said while shaking his hand. "You've got a good girl here, you should hold on to her."  
"I plan to," Jeff said with a smile and little laugh as Allyn sat down in Jeff's chair and Jeff and Lexie sat on the couch.

Jeff, Lexie, Casey, Allyn and Julie then sat down at the dining room table and ate a lot of dessert. As they were saying their goodbyes Allyn hugged Lexie.

"I just want you to be careful," he whispered quietly in her ear.

"Of what?"  
"I just don't want you to get your heart broken again."  
"Don't worry Allyn, I'll be fine. There'snothing to worry about here."  
"Alright. Don't be a stranger now."  
"I won't."  
"And I'll call you on Sunday to wish you luck."  
"Thanks for everything, bye Allyn."  
"Bye Lexie."  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek and got back into the range rover to go and see Casey's parents.


	23. Pains of Loss

Pains of Loss

"We never understand how little we need in this world until we know the loss of it."-James Barrie

"Come on Jeff, we have to get up."  
"Why?"  
"Because you have a huge match tonight and you can't afford to be late. Plus I haven't been in an arena for 3 weeks and I'm dying to get back."  
"Alright, I guess that I could get up for you," he said as he sat up in bed. Lexie gave him a quick kiss and Jeff realized that Lexie was fully dressed and ready to go. "Honey how long have you been up?"  
"About 5 hours, I couldn't sleep."  
"I guess you couldn't. Well I'm up when do we leave?"  
"20 minutes."  
"Alright, I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in a few minutes."  
"Hurry up honey. I've got muffins for the drive over there."  
"Alright."

Jeff got up and went into the shower. When he got out Lexie went into the bathroom and cleaned everything up while he got dressed. After 5 minutes Jeff was ready to go. Lexie grabbed her bags and tried as hard as she could not to run to the car. She was excited to get back because she missed working so badly.

"Jeff, have you talked to Shawn?"  
"I talked to him yesterday."  
"And what's going on? Why isn't he answering my calls?"  
"Because Becca doesn't like you."  
"What are you talking about? How could she not like me?"  
"Because she seems to think because Shawn calls you his little angel and everything that he likes you."  
"But that's totally insane. Shawn's like my father, hell, he is my father for all I care. I just don't understand why she's being such a bitch about all of this."  
"I really don't know Lexie but he's gonna be here today so you can talk to him about it soon."  
"Can you drive faster? I want to get there already."

"Fine, aren't you being a little pushy today?"  
"Well yeah I am but when you first came back didn't you want to get there as fast as possible."  
"Yeah I understand what you mean." As Jeff pulled into the parking lot they realized that they were one of the first people there. "Lexie I thought we were going to be late. Why are we here so early?"  
"Because I want to get settled in and everything and go and talk to Vince and catch up with everybody else."  
"Alright come on."  
Jeff took their bags and as they walked in the door they saw the locker room assignments. Lexie looked on the list and noticed that there was an empty locker room with 'Mystery' underneath it. Lexie shook her head as she and Jeff headed toward their locker room. Tonight they were sharing with Shawn, Paul, Matt, Casey and Phil (CM Punk). As they unloaded their things there was a knock on the door. Lexie got up and answered it.

"Now there was one of those rumors going around that one of my favorite girls was back, now is this true?"  
"I don't know is it," Lexie asked with a smile on her face. John pulled her into his arms and she said "I missed you Johnny."  
"I've missed you too sis. How are you doing?"  
"Umm, my injuries are healed and I'm coming back tonight."  
"Obviously because otherwise you wouldn't be here."  
"How have you been? I've missed you a lot."  
"Umm, the same old same old, nothing much that I can do about it."  
"Are you at least happy?"  
"Yeah I'm happy."  
"Have you found anybody yet?"  
"Nope not so much. I'm really not trying to date anyone right now. I'm just not in the loving kind of mood lately."  
"Are you sure you're okay? You seem a bit pissed off."  
"No, I'm fine. I'm just sick of doing the same thing every night. It's getting really old. I mean how many more times can they put me against Show. I mean, seriously, how many times do I have to lift him up on my shoulders?"  
"I still don't understand how you can do that but whatever hun."  
"So do you want to go for a walk?"  
Lexie looked back to Jeff and he smiled and nodded his head. "I would love to."  
John led her out of the room and down the hallway. "So why did you want to go for a walk?"  
"I don't know, it just seemed like a fun thing to do."  
"Oh okay."  
"How are you and Jeff doing?"  
"I think that we are doing great actually. Can I tell you something?"  
"Sure."  
"You have to promise not to tell anybody about this though."  
"I won't."  
"Johnny I love him."  
"Do you really?"  
"Yeah I really do love him. I don't know why but I feel like I've been dating him longer then a month. Oh my God, I fucking forgot."  
"Forgot what?"  
"Today is our one month anniversary."

"Oh how cute?"  
"Yeah thanks for making fun of me Johnny."  
"Well what else am I supposed to do? That's what big brothers do."  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"Is there anything pissing you off right now?"  
"Umm the fact that dad hasn't talked to me in about a week may have something to do with it."  
"Why isn't dad talking to you? What the hell did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything, it was his fucking wife. She doesn't want him talking to me anymore because she feels threatened by me."

"But you're like his daughter."  
"Yeah I know and I've never felt any connection with Shawn other than he is like my father."  
"Well you should see it from her point of view. This new, gorgeous woman comes into the company and Shawn immediately takes her under his wing and he calls her every night and calls her his angel, how would you feel?"  
"I guess I could understand where she's coming from but I don't see why she would banned him from talking to me. I think that's going a little too far."  
"Well it's not really up to her to make the decision for Shawn but her opinion does matter to him."  
"I know it does. I just wish he could get here already so I can talk to him. I've missed being here so much. I was just finally getting used to being around all of you guys and then I have to go and get into the car accident."  
"How is Jeff taking it now? The last that I knew he was rip shit."  
"Yeah, he still misses his old car a lot but I think I like the new one better. It looks exactly the same as the other one but it drives a lot better then the old one did."

"Usually new cars do. Have you thought of getting a car anytime soon?"  
"Well I already have a car at home and I love it a lot but I just don't want to have it forever. Maybe after a while I'll sell it and go buy a brand new car."  
"What kind of car do you have now?"  
"A silver 2005 mitsubishi eclipse spider."  
"That's not that bad of a car hun, why would you want a new one."  
"I don't know, maybe I'll just buy another one for my weekend car, who knows."  
"You are really into cars aren't you?"  
"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"You aren't like other girls."  
"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"  
"If you want to take it that way then go right ahead and try."  
"Thanks Johnny."  
"You're welcome."  
As they finished their walk, John gave Lexie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She went into her locker room and nobody was there. She noticed how many bags were there and noticed that everybody had shown up. "Where the hell is he," she said quietly under her breath hoping that she would have found Shawn in the locker room waiting for her. She sat down on the floor and closed her eyes.

_I feel like I keep waiting_

_For you to finally be here_

_To look into my eyes _

_And tell me everything's okay_

_I love you so much_

_But I don't know what's happening_

_You don't seem too happy lately_

_And I feel like it's because of me_

_The smile I saw when I first met you_

_Has long since disappeared_

_And the comforting laugh _

_Couldn't light up a room_

_For me to be happy_

_I need to know your okay_

_I love you to the end of the earth_

_And I don't want to upset you_

_I need you to talk to me_

_And tell me everything's alright_

_I need your caring arms_

_To make me feel safe_

_I need the feeling I had before_

_Because without you by my side_

_I feel even more lost then before._

Lexie lifted up her head as she shook the thoughts from her mind. She stood up slowly and went to find Shawn. As she searched and searched she couldn't find him anywhere. She decided that she would go down to the ring to see if she could find him. As she approached the ring there where tons of guys that she had yet to meet. She got onto the ring apron and noticed Paul in the ring.  
"Pauly," she yelled to him. Paul looked over at her and smiled. He walked towards her with a smile on his face and his arms wide open. Lexie ran over to him and jumped into his arms. "How have you been big man?"  
"Alright I guess. It doesn't seem the same without you here though."  
"Well I'll do my best to stay here this time."  
"You better because we can't afford to lose any more girls."  
"This I know."  
"How are you doing with injuries?"  
"Obviously better if I'm standing here in a ring with you."  
"And how are you and Jeff doing?"  
"Fantastic. We are getting pretty serious and talking about commitment. Today is our one month anniversary."

"Oh, are you two doing anything special?"  
"Not that I know of. All I know is what I have to do tonight in here and that's it."  
"Alright. I want you to meet a few people."  
"Alright."  
"Lexie," he said putting his arm in the center of her back and guiding her to another part of the ring. "This is my old friend Rob. He wrestles in ECW."  
"Hi Rob, I'm Lexie. It's nice to meet you."  
"It's nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot of good things about you."  
"Oh from who?"  
"Everybody. Paul, Jeff, Shawn, all of them. It's great to finally meet you."  
"I wish I would've known I was meeting you today. I would've prepared myself more knowing who you are."  
"Oh it's alright. No big deal."  
"Alright," Paul said shoving her to the next man. "Lexie, this is Phil Brooks, we're teaming with him tonight."  
"Oh it's so great to meet you. Jeff told me a lot about you."  
"Same here," Phil said in return with a hug. "Are you happy about being back?"  
"Yeah and I'm really anxious to find Shawn. I haven't seen him in so long."  
"I think I saw him in the back of the hallway reading a book."

"Alright I'll go and look for him. It was nice to meet you guys and I'll see you later."  
Lexie gave all of them a hug and quickly walked into the back. She walked to the end of the hall, right where Phil told her that Shawn was. She saw him but he wasn't alone. His wife was sitting right next to him. Lexie looked at him straight in the eyes when he looked up. He smiled at her and then looked down again. Lexie turned around and started crying as she walked down the hall. She ran into someone as she walked angrily.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"It's quite alright hun. It reminds me of when we first met but you aren't in a good mood this time."  
"No I'm not."  
"What happened? Did you find Shawn?"  
"Yeah I found Shawn," Lexie said as tears started streaming down her face harder. "And he looked so upset because Becca is here and he can't talk to me. It just sucks so bad because I miss him and I feel like I need to talk to my dad and I can't."  
"Maybe you should try talking to Becca about what's going on."

"I really don't think that she wants to talk to me. I don't think that she can stand to be in the same room as me anymore."  
"Try explaining to her how you really feel about Shawn and that he's only like a father figure to you because you lost your mom and your dad. And tell her that you are in love with Jeff. It may make her have sympathy and she's one of those people that doesn't like you when she first meets you but after a while she really starts to understand who you are."  
"I really should give it a try but I don't know when."  
"The present is better then any other time. Go and talk to her now."  
"Alright, thanks Johnny."  
"You're welcome. Anything for you sis."  
She gave him a hug and he held her tightly. They released and she walked away. John had a huge smile on his face and thought to himself 'Man she's a great girl.'


	24. The Search Continues

The Search Continues

"Count your smiles instead of your tears; Count you courage instead of your fears."

Lexie tried to talk herself into actually talking to Becca as she walked down the hall to where she was sitting. Shawn was no where in sight and Lexie breathed deeply as she stood in front of Becca.

"Hey Becca, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure," she said reluctantly.

"Now, I know that you don't like me because of the relationship that I have with Shawn. But I want you to know that Shawn means nothing more to me then being my dad. I lost both of my parents a long time ago and it's been really hard not to have a parent in my life. Shawn has become a father to me and he's guided me and he's been amazing helping me to get started. I don't have any intentions of hurting your marriage or ruining my relationship with Jeff. I'm in love with Jeff and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. Now you don't have to like me or what I said but I don't want to lose Shawn because of this. I really would love to get to know you better but I really don't want there to be any hostility between us."  
"I don't care if you think of Shawn as your father, I just don't want him spending all of his time thinking about you when we have our 2 kids now. I want him to focus on our kids and not being worried about you all the time. When I went into labor he was talking about how much he wanted you there and I just didn't think it was that important to need you there."

"I'm sorry if that's what Shawn was talking about Becca. I really am but I can't prevent what he talks to you about."  
"I know that you can't and it's not right of me to keep him from talking to you. I know that he's been so miserable lately because he's not getting any sleep because of the new baby and he's not talking to you."  
"Congratulations on your new baby by the way. What's her name?"  
"Cheyenne Michelle."  
"Oh that's a really pretty name. Where did it come from?"  
"Well Cheyenne was my mother's middle name and Michelle is my grandmother's."  
"It's really great that you incorporated them. Is that were Cameron and Cheyenne are, with your mom?"  
"No actually, they are with Shawn's parents. I'm flying home tonight, before the pay per view."  
"Why won't you wait?"  
"Because I couldn't get a flight back tonight and I need to be home in the morning when Cameron goes to school."  
"Oh well it's great that you are there for them."  
"I try the best I can. So you said that your parents died when you were younger?"  
"Yeah when I was 18 my mom died in a car crash and my dad died a year later."

"I'm so sorry hun. I never knew that you went through any of that."

"It's alright, I really don't like when people feel badly for me."

"I shouldn't have tried to take Shawn away from you but I just didn't know how much you had gone through in your life. I'm really sorry Lexie."  
"It's alright really, don't worry about it. Just make sure that it never happens again."  
"It won't I promise. I know that you are with Jeff and you wouldn't want to take Shawn from me."  
"I know that's exactly what I've been trying to tell you."

"Well I hope that we can talk again someday."  
"Yeah that would be great."  
Lexie smiled at Becca and walked away to go find Jeff. She went to her locker room and found Jeff and Matt sitting on the bench and talking.

"Hey guys," she said as she went and sat next to Jeff. "What are you two talking about?"  
"Our wonderful girlfriends," Jeff said with a smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"What do you mean girlfriends," Lexie stated as she looked over to Matt curiously. "Oh my God, you and Casey are finally dating aren't you?"  
"Maybe," he said shyly. "I thought she would have told you."  
"She said that she wanted to tell me something but that it was a big secret."  
"Well we were trying to keep our relationship a secret from you guys because we were afraid of how you would react."

"Why would you be afraid," Lexie asked. "I've been wanting you two to get together since the day that Jeff and I found you two in bed together."  
"When was that?"  
"About an hour before we got into our car accident."

"Oh jes, that's not why you got into your accident is it?"  
"No not at all. Whatever happened that day was our fault and has nothing to do with you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive. Now have either of you seen my father. I now have permission to talk to him."  
"You talked to Becca," Jeff asked excitedly.  
"Yeah I did and she understands everything that I'm feeling. It's nothing now and I think that we can even be friends."  
"That's great I'm so happy for you."  
"Thanks baby. So have you seen him?"  
"For about 5 minutes but then he disappeared and I have no idea where he went."

"That's just great. I just want to talk to my dad, how hard is that?"  
"I'm sure he's eating Lexie, just don't freak out about it."  
"But you know what I want to freak out because I haven't talked to him in so long and I really really need to. It just doesn't seem fair."  
"It's not fair but you can change all of that soon. Just calm down and go and find him."  
"Alright I will."

Lexie gave Jeff a hug and a kiss and left to go and find Shawn.

_I search for you_

_But I can't see you_

_Are you hiding from me_

_Afraid of what I will say_

_Or who I will be_

_We haven't talked in so long_

_And I don't know how I should act_

_Or if I should be the same_

_Are you the same as you were _

_Or has she changed you_

_Walking through these halls_

_I see people all around_

_I think some are trying to talk to me_

_But I just ignore them_

_Because I continue my search for you_

_A piece of my heart belongs to you_

_And you will always be my savior_

_To pick me up from a lonely self_

_And bring me into my new life_

_To set me up with my family_

_And become my father_

_You are the closest thing I have to one  
Because I lost mine long ago_

_You stepped up to the plate_

_To love me as a daughter _

_To sacrifice your life_

_To make mine complete_

Lexie continued to walk through the halls, ignoring everyone around her. As she saw the catering room doors in sight, she ran into someone.

"Oh sorry about that, I wasn't watching were I was going."  
"Well maybe you should bitch." Lexie looked up, shocked about what the stranger had said. The stranger's face looked so familiar to Lexie. "Hello, are you there," the voice asked. "Maybe you should pay attention to where you are going instead of dreaming of things that will never come true."  
As Lexie came out of her daze and looked into the stranger's eyes, Lexie then realized that it wasn't a stranger at all. "Riley," she gasped as memories started to flow through her mind. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well I guess I'm the newest diva around here because they actually needed some talent and I just thought that I would pay you a visit. Maybe you could even throw me a welcoming party."  
"The only welcoming party that you are going to get is going to be a punch in the face."  
"Lexie, Lexie, Lexie, haven't you learned by now that you just can't beat me. I've made my life and my career off of destroying you and everything you've worked for. Everything that you get, I get and everything that you achieve I take away. It's really a sad part of you life but I believe that it's just for the better if you give up now."  
"Now Riley, you think that now is really the time to be coming into my life and making it hell. Well I've got fucking news for you. You may think that you scare me and you may think that you still control my life but you have no idea what kind of person I have become. I've learned and gained so much in the past year that there is absolutely no way that you can control me anymore."  
"Lexie, keep telling yourself that. I want to see how strong you will be when I start taking everything out from under your feet. It may happen soon or I might just do it slowly. Watching you scared for what may happen and watching you cry when everything that you've worked for is finally taken away from you. You haven't even seen the beginning of everything that I can do. It's only a matter of time before you become just another victim."

Riley looked Lexie right in the face and laughed as she walked right past her. Lexie let out a deep breathe and began to shake. Tears began to fall as she walked through the catering room doors in search of Shawn. She felt a big relief when she saw him eating alone in the corner. His back was turned to her so she smiled as she put her hands over his eyes. "I'm not in the mood Becca, don't do that."  
"It's not Becca," Lexie said quietly removing her hands from in front of his eyes.  
"Lexie," Shawn said with excitement as he stood up and turned around. "Oh my God, I've missed you," he said trying not to cry as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."  
"For what," Lexie asked confused and crying.

"For not calling you back and not talking to you for so long. I don't want to hurt you Lexie. You're my angel and nobody should get in the way of that."

"Not even your wife," Lexie stated as she backed away. "I talked to her Shawn and everything between us and with me and her is fine. She told me that she got carried away and she never wants to keep us from each other. She understands why I need you and she realizes why you need to be there."  
"I can't believe you got through to her. I've been trying to all week."  
"I know but did you ever mention the fact that I don't have my parents."  
"No."  
"Well I think that's what helped with her decision is the fact that I really don't have anybody to support me. I really made her feel terrible."  
"Well that's not very nice."  
"I know this but it worked. You can be here to support me and we can still hang out."  
"I love you Angel."  
"Love you too Daddy."

"Now why were you crying when you came in here? Was it just because you were so excited to see me?"  
"No, it's, it's just like…"  
"What happened Angel?"  
"I met the newest member of the family."  
"Who?"  
"Riley Johnson. She's this old enemy of mine from back in OMEGA and she made my life a living hell, no matter what I did. And I finally thought that I got away from her and when I was coming in here she ran into me and started to give me attitude. She said that it was the end of me and that she was going to take everything that I have piece by piece."  
"But Lexie you have to realize that it won't actually happen."  
"You have no idea what she's exactly capable of."

"And how do you know?"  
"Because I've dealt with her before. She thinks that she is the best at everything and she is and she takes everything away from me. Whatever Riley wants Riley gets and that pisses me off."  
"Well maybe you should take this a chance to get your revenge."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Beat her to it. Everything that she wants to take from you, you take it from you first. Or whatever she wants, just work harder to keep what you have deserved and earned."  
"It's not really that easy dad, it's not."  
"Well why don't we try out the logic and see how it goes. Maybe she won't be as bad she was before."  
"No she's probably worse," Lexie said disappointed and afraid for her well being.


	25. Revenge

Revenge

"Nobody trips over mountains, it is the small pebble that causes you to stumble. Pass all the pebbles in your path and you will find you have crossed the mountain."- Anonymous

"So Angel, what are you doing here," Shawn asked Lexie after she finally calmed down.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?"  
"You should still be at home, you're still injured."  
"No I'm not. I got clearance from the doctor on Wednesday."  
"Are you lying to me?"  
"Of course not."  
"So what's happening tonight? What are you doing?"  
"I'm not exactly sure what's going on with tonight's matches or anything. I don't know any of the details because I still have to talk to Vince and see what's going on. I just wanted to try and find you first."  
"Well I'll see you back at the locker room because you need to go and figure out what's going on with tonight."

"Alright dad, I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye Angel."  
Lexie got up and hugged Shawn before leaving. As she walked down the hall she started to feel like she was back to her old self, walking down a hall awaiting her fate. She knocked on Vince's door and went in.

"Hey Lexie, it's so good to see you."  
"Thanks Vince, I've missed this place."  
"I bet you have. So I'm guessing your wondering what's going on with tonight."  
"Yeah."

"Alright, well first off, nobody knows that you're here and you are a huge surprise. Amy is going to be talking at the beginning of how this is her last match and everything and she is going to say something like she's gonna send Casey to the hospital bed. After a 10 minute match with Casey basically getting the shit beat out of her, your music is going to come on and scare Amy. She's going to look up the ramp to see you standing there and as you make your way down the ramp Casey is going to pin her and win the title."

"Alright that sounds good. And then I go into the ring and raise her hand in victory."  
"Yep and I'm hoping that the crowd reacts well to you screwing Amy."  
"Well I'm not screwing her, she's screwing herself."

"You've got a very good point there."  
"Yeah I know I do. What else is going on with tonight?"  
"Well Casey came in and told me about the situation between her and Shannon right now and she really doesn't want to be working with him so I'm going to have her talking to Matt about his match and so on and he's going to ask her to come to ringside with you guys and Shannon will get pissed and so on."  
"That's cool I guess. How is all of this happening?"  
"It's going to be a promo backstage."  
"Alright. I don't need an interview tonight do I?"  
"No because you're interview will be tomorrow night on Raw."  
"Alright, if that's all you need then I should get back to trying to see everyone again."  
"Well you'll get all of this in writing delivered to your locker room in an hour so you don't really have to worry about anything."  
"Thanks boss man, I'll see you later."

"Bye Lexie and good luck at your first pay per view."

"I'll try my best."

Lexie left Vince's office and went back to her locker room. Within an hour the script was slid underneath the door. Lexie looked towards Jeff's match and realized that she was going to have to come face to face with Johnny Nitro.

"Baby what's wrong," Jeff asked as he noticed Lexie's face.

"Why did you tell me that you were facing Johnny tonight?"  
"I don't know. I was thinking maybe you would have been paying attention. I've been feuding with him ever since you left. What's the big deal?"  
"The big deal is that he gave me a concussion. Don't you remember?"  
"Yes I remember and I also remember him coming up to me after we got into that car accident and he told me that he wasn't the one who hit you in the shower. He was only saying that to make us mad and that he could never really do anything like that to you."  
"Are you lying to me Jeff because I'm really not in the mood for it."  
"Why would I lie to you?"

"So I won't get all worried and stressed out and it doesn't help that tonight is my first ever pay per view. It's a lot of pressure."

"Trust me, I know what you're going through. Everybody here has been nervous at their first pay per view, it's a lot of stress. Just wait until you have a match because then things will get very interesting."  
"I really want to have a match and not just do these little run ins all night. First I have to help Casey win her match and then I get to go with you to your match. It just doesn't seem fair that I don't have a match."  
"Well you've been out for 3 weeks and a lot has happened since you left. They're just waiting to get a storyline going for you."  
"I have a feeling of what it may be."  
"What? Did Vince tell you something?"  
"Umm not exactly but there is this new girl here that I used to have a rivalry with a few years ago and Vince had told me that I would be starting a new storyline and Amy is leaving so who else is left. It's not really that hard to figure it out. And it's also that fact that he really doesn't want to tell me anything."  
"Are you sure that you're okay sweetie? You seem a bit pissed off."

"I am pissed off because she is someone who I thought was in my past and couldn't come back to bite me in the ass because she's not good enough for that. I don't even see how she is here."  
"Are you sure that she got a contract and isn't just here to mess with you head?"  
"Well as much I hate to admit this but I believe her. There is just something about her that makes me want to strangle her."  
"Don't you think that's a little much."  
"No not really. If you would've have heard what she said to me earlier and what she's done to me in the past you would feel the same way about her. But she's only mean to me for some reason and when everybody else is around she ignores me and she's really nice to everyone else."  
"Maybe she's jealous of you."  
"Back in the day there was nothing to be jealous of. I wasn't friends with anybody, I was alone, I had nothing."  
"You have your talent and maybe she didn't like you for the fact that you were so much more amazing then she was. You are also beautiful."  
"Yeah so is she. But I really have no idea what her problem is with me. She just wants to take my life away including everybody in it."  
"Well she's not going to take me away from you so you shouldn't worry about losing me."  
"But, Jeff, you can't guarantee that."  
"Yes I can. I love you and I believe in you. I care about you so much and I would never do anything at all to hurt you."

"Alright baby, whatever you say. Are you ready for your match tonight because I know if I were you I would be scared out of my mind."  
"Yeah I'm ready but there's nothing to be really scared about. It's just another night and it's going to be great to team up with Shawn and Hunter. It just seems like it would fit right in with everything else that we do."  
"Alright baby I believe you."  
"And when are you getting back to actually wrestling?"  
"I'm probably wrestling a real match tomorrow night and just beating people up tonight."

"Well hopefully you can kick some ass tonight because that would be greatly appreciated."  
"So who exactly is going down to ringside for your match?"  
"Well I think that it's going to be you with me and Casey with Matt because they are trying to get Casey away from Shannon."  
"That's great and who is on the other team."

"I think that Melina is going to be the only one by ringside"  
"Alright that works out great for me. If it's only her then I'll be fine."  
"Why don't you go see if you can find Paul. I'm sure that he misses you."  
"Fine Jeff if you're really that sick of me then fine."

"I'm not sick of you hun, I'm really not. Why would you say that?"  
"Honey I'm just kidding, chill out. There's nothing to worry about, really."

"You know that I hate when you kid around with me."  
"Yeah but it's so much fun to see your reaction."  
"I'll get you back Lexie, don't you worry about it."  
"I won't because there's nothing that you can do to freak me out."  
"Fine but when it happens, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Wow, don't we sound sadistic?"  
"Yeah just a little bit. Now just go and see Hunter. Maybe you can do a warm up prank on him. I want to see you guys get into an all out battle."  
"Yeah that would be a lot of fun."

"Alright I'll see you later alright?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't be nervous Lexie, it's nothing to worry about. It's just another night and it's not a big deal."  
"Alrighty."

Lexie got up and gave Jeff a kiss before leaving the locker room. As she walked down the hall, she stayed alert afraid that Riley would just come out of no where. She looked quickly behind her and turned back around running straight into someone.

"Sorry," Lexie said quietly, not looking at who it was, trying to continue on her search.

"It's alright Angel where are you going?"  
"I'm trying to find Paul."  
"Would you come here for a minute?" Lexie reluctantly turned around and looked at him. "What's wrong," Shawn asked Lexie who was standing in front of him. "You seem upset."  
"I'm just sick of it," Lexie answered quietly.  
"Sick of what?"  
"Sick of looking over my shoulder thinking that she's going to jump out of no where and hurt me and try to take everything away from me."  
"Angel, you have to stop worrying about this. It's starting to control your life and I'm really afraid for your safety. You shouldn't spend your time worried about her. You have a job to do tonight and you should really focus on that."  
"I know daddy I really do and I want to do good."  
"Well then do it. You can't worry about her all the time because it's not going to make life any easier. It doesn't seem like you should be worrying about anything else because you already have so much to worry about."  
"I know dad and I can't wait to accompany you and my boyfriend down together. It will be so great to have you both there."  
"Alright Angel, I'll see you in a little bit. Do you know your ring attire yet?"  
"I have an idea for it because I really don't feel like wearing the old attire."  
"And what kind of ideas are those."  
"Oh you'll see and you'll be happy, trust me."  
"Whatever you say, you go and see Hunter, maybe play a prank on him. I miss that fighting."  
"I swear that you and Jeff share a mind."  
"Why?"  
"Because you both want me to play a prank on Hunter today no matter what just to see us get into this all out battle."

"Well it's because you both like to have fun and when you two are together and feuding it just adds a lot of fun to the mixture."  
"Why thank you dad, I might think about it. I'll talk to you about it later."  
"Alright, get some ideas going in that head of yours."  
"I will, love you daddy."  
"Love you Angel."

_Trying to shake the image of you_

_So I can stop this nightmare I'm in_

_I thought that I was rid of you_

_But it seems like you're closer then ever._

_I can't believe that you are back again_

_After trying so hard to get away _

_I tried and tried to keep my life_

_Without you stealing it from me._

_  
But I'm not going to sit here and wait_

_For you to finally take it away_

_You are going to have hell to pay_

_If you do in fact betray me._

_  
The war between may die down_

_But never will it go away_

_Because you have done so much to me_

_That I'm looking for my revenge._


	26. Back in Black And Green

Back in Black (and Green)

"We take our bearings, daily, from others. To be sane is, to a great extent, to be sociable."- John Updike

Lexie walked up behind Paul, who was sitting on a bench, and put her hands over his eyes.  
"Casey, how many times can you possibly do this in one day," Paul said taking Lexie's hands and pulling them off of him. He stood up and lifted her onto his back. Lexie wrapped her legs around his stomach. "Why did you change your clothes?"  
"I didn't," Lexie chimed in. "I'm in the same clothes I've had on all day."

Paul smiled to himself and put her down. "Lexie," he questioned.

"Yep, it's me," Lexie said before Paul turned and hugged her. "Sorry it took so long for me to get here, I just kept running into a lot of people and getting side tracked. Everybody just wanted to talk to me."  
"Well aren't you just little miss popular."  
"I guess I can act that way sometimes but I'm just me I don't try to be anyone else."  
"And that's why everybody envies you.

"They do not."  
"Sure they do, like that new girl Riley."  
"What do you know about her," Lexie asked Paul intently.

"You are all she ever talks about."  
"Is that a good or a bad thing?"  
"I don't know, all I do know is that I heard your name tossed around a lot when she was talking to Greg."  
"Why was she talking to him?"  
"I don't know. Why, do you know who she is?"  
"Yeah a really old competitor of mine who tries to take everything away from me. But I don't understand why she would be going to Greg if she's trying to take my life."

"If I know anything at all about the minds of girls it's that they work in very mysterious ways."  
"Yeah I guess so. It just is really starting to worry me."  
"Well maybe that is exactly what she wants. She wants you to worry all the time and watch your back."  
"That is exactly what she said and maybe I shouldn't be petrified of her anymore. I don't know what she ever did to make me so afraid of her. If we were ever to get into a one on one fight she would go down in an instant."  
"She may not look very big but she does have a hell of a punch."  
"How do you know that?"

"I was joking around with her and I told her to punch me as hard as she could and she did. She punches better then some of the guys here."  
"Well that's hard to believe because she's scrawny as hell."  
"Of course she is but part of her game plan may be to keep you worrying so that you get distracted from everything."  
"You've got a point there and I just can't let her ruin my life anymore. I'm sick of it. Thanks Hunter, I really appreciate it."  
"You're welcome Lexie, it's no problem. I love when girls get angry."  
"You would love just to see us wrestling in jello wouldn't you?"  
"Nah, I prefer pudding wrestling."  
"Yes because that's so much better."  
"It's not as sticky and you can get it licked off."  
"Alright Paul, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright bye Lexie."  
"Bye."  
Lexie smiled to herself as she went on yet another search. She went back to the locker room and saw Shawn sitting there.

"Hey dad."  
"Hey Lexie."  
"Are you doing any better then you were before?"  
"A little bit I guess. I just had a really good conversation with Hunter. He really calmed me down."  
"Hunter calmed you down," Shawn asked in disbelief. "What kind of drugs are you on?"  
"I'm not on any drugs daddy, he really just had some good advice for me."  
"Oh so you'll listen to him and not to me."  
"Of course because you are my dad and I'm not really supposed to listen to you. It's the way that life works."

"Well stop letting Paul calm you down, it's just a little weird because he is the last person that would naturally do that. Maybe he's setting you up for some big prank."  
"Well if he does I have the perfect one in mind so he can go right on ahead."  
"Lexie what are you going to do to him?"  
"I'm not telling anyone because it's a big surprise. And I'm only going to do it if he pranks me first. I don't want to be the one that gets in trouble."  
"Alright Angel, I've got to go and eat. Would you like to come?"  
"No, I have to work on my new ring attire."  
"About that, what are you doing with it."  
"It's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Alright hun, I'll see you later then."  
"Bring me back a salad or something so I can try and eat something."  
"Don't worry about it. I'll bring you a lot for dinner."  
"Not too much."  
Shawn left the locker room and Lexie immediately smiled as she went over to her bags and got a green shirt. She sat on the floor facing the wall and started cutting and tearing anything that she could. She smiled to herself once her work was finished and decided to wait until the main event to put it on. Lexie got up and put on her red corset with a black mini skirt and black lace up boots. Soon after she was finished Casey came in the room.

"Hey hun, I haven't seen you all day."  
"Yeah I know. I've been a little busy bee trying to make sure that I see everyone. I didn't think that it would be this hard to get back into the swing of things."

"It's alright. Is that what you're wearing when you come out to help me?"  
"Yeah because I figure it still looks like me without me actually being in my ring attire."  
"It's just about as close as you can get. Are you ready to make your pay per view debut?"  
"Well I'm just a little nervous is all."  
"Just don't be nervous. There's nothing really to be nervous about except for if you trip and fall and kill yourself."  
"Why thank you for that vote of confidence."

"You're welcome. So back to tonight, I'm basically going to kick ass the first half of the match and then in the middle Amy will start to get the upper hand. Then you come out to distract her and I roll her up for the win and the title. Then you come in and raise my hand in victory. "  
"That works for me. Are you mad that I have to help you win the title?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like people won't think that you could do it on your own and that's why I helped you out."  
"I never thought of it being that way. I guess it's alright because that's the storyline and it's about time that I won the championship. I've been here long enough without ever getting mentioned for it."  
"Well now you are winning your first title so you should be happy."  
"I am happy and I'm happy that you could be here to share this moment with me. It just seems so amazing to me."  
"Me too. I mean, it's my first pay per view and I'm going to out in front of that crowd twice tonight."  
"Speaking of that, what are you wearing to the big main event?"  
"Umm, I'm going to wear a pair of black fishnets underneath a green shirt that I cut up that has DX on it and I'm still wearing this skirt but I got these really cute DX signs airbrushed on a pair of boots like these ones."  
"That's so cute. I'm going to wear green fishnets with the original DX shirt but it's cut up a little bit and my black booty shorts with black boots."  
"Well isn't it funny that we're dating the Hardyz but we're wearing DX stuff?"  
"Yeah that is a little bit funny."

Casey and Lexie continued to talk until it was time for Casey to have her match. Lexie accompanied Casey to the gorilla position. Lexie wished her good luck as Lita was rattling off some worthless speech.

"Which brings me to tonight," Lita continued in the ring. "Kaisa, you are nothing to me and there is no reason for me to have to face you in my last match. But the fact of the matter is is that I can't change that. However, I can leave a hell of an impression. Instead of losing the best WWE diva in history, you'll also be losing poor little Kaisa because when I get done with her she's going to be laying next to her buddy Lexie, at home and out of commission."

Lita through down the microphone as Kaisa's music blared through the arena. Casey looked at Lexie and Lexie smiled at her briefly before stepping out through the curtain to a huge eruption of yells. Lexie smiled as she watched her best friend strut her way down the ramp. Halfway through the match Lexie felt hands on her hips. She turned around and it was Jeff.

"Hey Jeff."  
"Hey Lexie. Are you ready to make your return yet?"  
"Every second that goes by I get more nervous."  
"Well I was here for your first match in WWE and I'm here for you now. Just go out there, kick some ass and you'll be fine."  
"Are you sure about that Jeff? I'm really scared."  
"All you have to do is walk down the ramp when your music comes on and kinda wave to Lita as she is rolled up for Casey to win the title."  
"Are you sure I'll be okay?"  
"You'll be fine. Have fun out there and just go with the flow."  
"Alright Jeff. I'll see you soon for your match."  
"Yes you will. Now stop worrying," he said while grabbing her face with both his hands and kissing her.  
"Alright baby."  
Jeff left Lexie standing there as she smiled to him. A few minutes later Lexie was watching as Lita started having the upper hand. She was gloating after her hurricanrana off of the top rope when Lexie's music hit. The crowd yelled and screamed as Lexie took a deep breath and came through the curtain. The crowd got louder as Lexie finally made her appearance. Lita looked to be in shock as Lexie continued down to the ring. Lexie smiled and mouthed "Yeah I'm back bitch" to Lita, who was standing up against the ropes. All of a sudden as Lexie was almost to the ring, Kaisa took Lita's pants and pulled her into a roll up. The referee counted the one-two-three and Kaisa jumped up in victory. She ran out of the ring and into Lexie's wide spread arms. The ref came over to her and handed Kaisa her title. Lexie raised Kaisa's hand in victory and then they went up the ramp and gave one last pose before going to the back.

"You did great babe," Casey mentioned to Lexie as they stood in the back getting a drink of water.

"Thanks you too. Congratulations on becoming the new women's champion."  
"Thanks hun. So I think that we need to do an interview before the guys match."

"Yeah I think that we do."  
Casey and Lexie held each other's hands as they walked off to see Maria. She only needed to talk to Casey so Lexie left her to do her business.

"I am standing here with the new WWE Women's Champion Kaisa. Kaisa, how does it feel to be the new women's champ?"  
"It honestly feels great. I don't think that there is anything in the world that could make me happier right now."  
"What about your friend Lexie? I thought she was out with an injury."  
"Well you see Maria there is one good thing about injuries, they heal. And once she is back in full strength you will be seeing a lot more of us."  
"Alright and now to a more personal matter. Are you at all upset that Shannon isn't in any match tonight?"  
"Umm, not at all really. I really think that he needs to work a little bit harder before he's able to compete with guys like Shawn Michaels and Triple H and the Hardyz. He doesn't deserve to be in a match like that."  
"That's pretty harsh coming from his girlfriend."  
"Well it's probably a good thing I'm not his girlfriend anymore. I've got somebody else and now…the interview is over."  
Casey turned and walked away as Maria stood in astonishment not knowing what to do. Everything Casey said was planned it was just supposed to happen a different way.

"Casey," Matt yelled from behind her. "Wait up."  
Casey smiled and turned around just in time to see Matt in front of her wrapping her into a hug.

"You did so great out there."  
"Thanks baby."  
"But that wasn't the interview that we rehearsed."  
"I know it wasn't but I wanted to make Shannon feel like such crap and that was the way to do it."  
"Well I didn't mind it one bit but I'm not sure that Vince will see it the same way. Are you wearing that out to ringside with us?"  
"No I've got something else. I have to go and get changed."  
"Well hurry up. We are on in 30 minutes."  
"Alright, bye Matty."  
"Bye Casey." They kissed lightly on the lips before parting in separate directions. Casey went to the locker room where Lexie was already getting changed and ready to go.

"What's this," Lexie asked picking up a bottle that was in front of Casey.

"It's something that I pulled out of Jeff's closet. I think that it will look really great."  
"Yeah I'm thinking it will. Do you want me to do it for you?"  
"Sure."  
Lexie quickly pulled Casey into a chair and started doing her thing. Once she was done putting everything in, they both continued to get dressed and do their make-up. After 20 minutes Lexie pulled Casey into the bathroom and washed her hair out. Lexie stood in shock as she looked at her best friend in the mirror.  
"Oh my God, it looks so good. I'm such a good artist."  
"Well there aren't many way that you can fuck that up."  
"I know I know. So are we ready?"  
"No the question is ARE YOU READY?"

"My God Case," Lexie screamed with her southern accent. They both looked at each other and laughed. Casey and Lexie both blow dried their hair before they headed off to meet the guys at the entrance ramp.

_Being back in the line of fire_

_I've realized a lot today_

_It seems like everything is in slow motion_

_As I rejoin the life I've left._

_Being alone for what seems like a lifetime_

_Really makes me realize a lot_

_That I love to be where I am_

_And I love doing what I do._

_For many years in the past_

_I could depend on nobody for love_

_But as I stand here today_

_I realize this is the family I always needed._

_A family who doesn't need anything from me_

_Except for my love and affection_

_A family who will do anything_

_To keep me happy and sane._

_I don't know why I doubted my intentions_

_When everything was going my way_

_But now I've realized a lot_

_And now I know why I am here._


	27. Battles

Battles

"To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream; not only plan, but also believe."- Anatole France

Lexie and Casey walked up to Matt and Jeff and both reacted with the same comment of "Holy shit!"

"Baby what did you do," Matt continued asking.

"I didn't do it, Lexie did."  
"But why did you do it?"  
"I thought that it would be fun. I didn't think that it would be such a big deal."  
"It's not that big of a deal but I didn't think that you would just dye your hair like that without even telling me."  
"Oh so you're the boss of me now? I dyed my hair black and pink, big fucking deal. Its hair, it can be undone."  
"I'm sorry Casey, it's just a big surprise because I'm so used to you with your old hair and it's just going to take a while to get used to."  
"Alright, I guess I can understand where you're coming from. I mean that would be like you cutting all of your hair off."

Matt looked over to Jeff and smiled and Lexie and Casey looked at each other confused. Casey looked back at Matt and said "You wouldn't do that, would you?"  
"I don't know. It all just depends on the situation. Its hair, it can grow back."

"Matty, don't you even think about cutting your hair."  
"Oh so you can tell me what to do but I can't make a simple comment about your hair?"  
Casey stood in silence for a moment before looking up to him and smiling. "Sorry honey. I didn't mean that."

"Yeah sure you didn't."  
"Would you two knock it the fuck off," Lexie exclaimed. "We're going out in like a minute. Now everyone just needs to calm down and breathe before we go out there."  
"Hun," Casey said. "You need to take your own advice."

"Why, I'm not stressed out."

Jeff put his arms around Lexie's shoulders and brought her to the corner. "You'll be okay, I've told you a thousand times. I'm here for you just like I was a month ago. You just need to breathe and calm down and everything out there will be okay."

"Alright Jeffy, I trust you."  
"Yeah you should trust me. Now come over here," Jeff said as he put his arms out and pulled Lexie into him. He hugged her tightly as she smiled to herself in Jeff's arms. Soon after that Shawn came up and grabbed Lexie's hand.

"You look so cute Angel. Thanks for dressing up for this."  
"You're welcome daddy and thank you. I thought that you would appreciate this."  
"I really do thank you. Are you ready to go out there now?"  
"I guess so. I mean how much could I possibly lose."  
"Alright, I'll see you out there."

Just as Lexie and Shawn were hugging the Hardyz music blasted through the speakers. It was as if nothing had changed as Lexie and Casey joined Matt and Jeff at the gorilla position. Lexie and Casey went out first holding hands and after a few seconds of letting the crowd cheer and be confused at the same time they parted away from each other and Jeff and Matt came bursting through the curtains. It was one of the loudest ovations that they had ever heard as they made their way down to the ring. As DX and CM Punk joined the 4 in the ring, the other team came out one by one. However, as Gregory Helms entered, everybody got a huge surprise. Lexie grabbed on to Shawn's arm tightly.

"What's wrong Angel," he asked as he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"That's her, that's Riley. I should have known that's why she was hanging out with Greg. Dad, this really isn't fair."  
"Don't let this bother you, it's not that bad. She wants this to mess with your night and your head. You just can't worry about it."

"Alright dad." Shawn put his arm around her and she smiled as she grabbed Jeff's hand.  
"You gonna be alright," he asked softly. Lexie shook her head yes and smiled at him. The rest of Team Rated-RKO made their way out to the ring as Lexie kissed Jeff good-luck and got out of the ring. Lexie and Casey stood hand and hand while Casey had her newly won title on her shoulder. As the match continued and member after member of Team Rated RKO got eliminated, Lexie started to forget about all of the problems that she had with Riley.

_I really don't care what you think_

_You aren't that important to me_

_After everything you've done to me_

_I should still be afraid_

_But I'm not going to sit around here_

_Hiding behind the mask you gave me_

_Because I'm not going to let you take this away_

_I finally have everything that I want_

_And there is no way it's leaving  
I can finally admit that I'm better then you_

_I looked up to you for so long  
I thought that I wanted to be you_

_But there is no way to take this from me_

_Because I don't deserve it_

_So you can try your damn hardest_

_To take this away from me_

_But I'm not going away without a fight_

_So you better put on your fighting shoes_

_And tape up your wrists_

_Because we are in for a huge fight_

_But it's gonna be me who chooses when it begins_

_It won't be now because I don't care_

_And it won't be tomorrow because I don't care  
But one day in the future I will be right there_

_Ready to look into your eyes and fight_

_Just be ready and be prepared_

_Because you never know when that day will come_

Lexie got back into the world of reality as she saw Shawn do Sweet Chin Music to Randy Orton, the last member of Rated RKO, and then Hunter do the pedigree, setting him up right next to the ropes for Jeff to pull off a huge Swanton Bomb and Shawn getting the pinfall victory after that. Casey and Lexie got into the ring to celebrate with the winning team of Team DX. It was the only time in Survivor Series history that not one member on a team was eliminated before winning the match. The Hardyz, DX and CM Punk would go down in history as one of the most talented groups in Survivor Series history. Well, that's what Shawn said after the match in an interview. Casey and Lexie stayed far behind as the guys made their victory walk up the ramp and stood at the top for photos. Afterwards, Lexie and Casey caught up and they all went backstage.

"You guys were great," Casey said as she hugged Matt.

"Thanks hun, you were great tonight too. But it would have been really hard to loss with a team like this."

"Yeah it would."

Shawn went over to Lexie and put his arm around her. "Are you alright with the whole Riley thing?"

"Yeah I figure that if she really wants a fight then a fight is exactly what she is going to get. I'm not just going to sit back anymore and let her destroy my life. It's not fair to me at all and I shouldn't have to put up with it."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I don't want my life being screwed up just because of one person. And she'll learn really fast that you don't mess with the new Lexie because if you do, you're going to get your ass kicked."

"Alright if this is what you really want then I support you all the way. How are you and Jeff doing?"

"We're doing good actually. We haven't really had a fight yet but I know that there is one that will be coming soon. Nobody gets this lucky when they first start dating someone."

"Actually I did. When I started dating Becca we didn't have any problems. The first fight that we has was a few months after we got married. However, we did get married just after we started dating."

"Yeah I don't think that me and Jeff will be doing that anytime soon. Not everybody is as lucky as you are."

"I know that and I'm not suggesting that you get married because you're still young and you still have a lot more to do before you settle down."

"When your kids grow up you are going to have no problem telling them how to live. And it's going to be worse because you've been there father their entire lives and here you're my dad for like a month and you already have those fatherly instincts."

"I can't help it if that's the way that I deal with things. It's life and that's how I take it. I like being in control."

"I know you do and that isn't always somebody's good quality."

"So you're saying it's a bad thing?"

"At times, yes, a very bad thing but if it wasn't for you today I would have gone off on Riley. It's good that I have you here to help me. You're just like my angel."

"Hey you can't take my thing. You're my angel and you're gonna have to get over it."

"I know dad, I was just saying that. You saved me."

"Alright enough with this. Why don't you go see Jeff because I have to go and get changed? I'm just really tired."

"It's because you're turning into an old man," Lexie joked.

"Alright shut up missy. You're being really mean."

"Sorry daddy, I was just kidding. I really don't think you're old because in 10 years I'll be your age."

"Actually it's 12 but whatever, I'm not counting."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you daddy."

"I love you too Angel." Lexie gave Shawn a hug before he walked to the locker room. She looked around for Jeff but didn't see him anywhere. Just then she got her eyes covered from behind.

"Guess who," asked a man with a girly voice.

"John Cena," Lexie replied in a sarcastic tone.

"How did you know it was me," he relied uncovering her eyes.

"Because I knew your match was next and that you wouldn't go out there without saying hi to me."

"Wow, you already know me so well. You look really nice."

"Thanks John, so do you. I really hope your team does well."

"Well if you weren't already out there twice tonight I would ask you to join me."

"Well thanks for the offer but I don't think that will help Jeff's jealousy rage any."

"He's still jealous?"

"Yeah but I just think he's worried about me and he doesn't want me to get hurt by anybody that he can protect me from."

"I think that's the way that every boyfriend in America feels about their girlfriends."

"Yeah I guess so but I've never had anybody care this much before."

"Well Jeff is a very caring guy and you should be happy that you have him."

"I am happy that I have Jeff because he's such a great guy."

John's music blared through the speakers and he looked at Lexie. "Well babe, I've got to go."

"Good luck," Lexie said before giving John a kiss on the cheek. She walked away and went back to the locker room. She walked in and saw Jeff standing in front of his locker with just his towel on. "Hey honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"You should be happy, you just won."

"I know we just won but there are just some things that are bothering me."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that I just won a huge match and this is the first time that you've noticed me."

"Come on Jeff. That's not fair because dad was trying to see if I was alright."

"And I understand that but he was here 5 minutes ago. Where were you?"

"Is it really any of your business where I was?"

"Yeah it's my business."

"I was talking to John and wishing him good luck. Is that such a huge issue?"

"Yeah because you're my girlfriend but you spend more time with him then you do with me."

"Jeff you have to be kidding me. Yeah, today, I haven't been spending a lot of time with you but I wasn't with John all day. I've been trying to see everybody and I'm worried about the Riley thing and right now you aren't making things any better."

"Would you rather me keep things from you about how I really feel."

"No I don't want that. But I don't want you to get mad when I'm talking to people other than you."

"I understand where you are coming from but I want you to understand my feelings."

"Jeff to be completely honest with you, it pisses me off that you get so jealous. I don't know why you're getting so angry about this. I haven't seen these people in like a month and I want to know why you're acting like this," Lexie ended with a raised voice.

"Because I love you," Jeff yelled at her.

"You what?"

"I love you," he said calmly.

Lexie stood for a minute, in utter shock, trying to comprehend exactly what was happening. She looked up into Jeff's green eyes. She saw a lot of happiness but also a lot of sadness in his eyes. She thought to herself but couldn't come out with the words to say. "I…I…I have to go," she said disappointedly. A tear streamed down her check as she turned around and grabbed her bag. After that she left a stunned Jeff sitting on the bench in front of his locker.


	28. The Love Inside

The Love Inside

"Great ability develops and reveals itself increasingly with every new assignment."-Baltasar Gracian

Lexie walked down the hallway, took out her phone and called one of her only friends.

"Hey Casey."  
"Hey are you alright?"  
"Can I stay in your room tonight?"  
"Umm, yeah, sure. Are you and Jeff alright?"  
"Can I talk to you about it later?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"What's your…"  
"323."

"Thanks Casey."  
"Just ask for a key at the front desk."  
"I will." Lexie hung up the phone and started to walk towards the parking lot. The tears began to stream down her face as she tried to walk as fast as possible. She didn't know how she was going to get the hotel and she didn't really care. She would walk there if it came down to that. The parking garage seemed so empty all of a sudden even though there were cars, trucks and even people all around her. All of a sudden, Lexie felt a hand on her shoulder and she seemed to jump a mile in the air.

"Wow, Lexie, are you alright?"  
"Yeah," she said holding back her tears. "Are you going to the hotel?"  
"Yeah, I'm leaving now. Would you like a ride?"  
"Please." John put his arm around her shoulder and led her to his car. After opening the door for her, he took her things, put them in the trunk, got in the car and they then sped off towards the hotel.

"Are you alright man," Matt asked his younger brother who was still on the bench in his towel. "Come on buddy, put some pants on so that we can leave."  
"Do you feel like getting plastered?"  
"Alright Mr. I don't get drunk, what's wrong?"  
"Maybe I'll tell you later. I'm not in the mood right now."  
"Well unless you tell me what's going on then I'm not going out with you tonight."  
"Fine, don't fucking come," Jeff yelled as he got up to get dressed. "I don't fucking need you, I don't need anyone." Jeff slammed his fist into his locker and he lowered his head as he fought back his tears.

"Little bro, what's wrong," Matt asked softly putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just sick of showing exactly how I feel and people don't do or say anything back. It's getting really disappointing."  
"By people do you mean Lexie and my feelings do you mean love?"  
"I just don't understand how she could just walk away."  
"Maybe it shocked her because you haven't been together that long and she wasn't expecting it."  
"Let's hope that's what it is. I don't even know where we stand."  
"Well maybe you should talk to her about it."  
"I would except one, I'm naked, and two, I don't know where she is."

"Why don't I go see if Casey knows and then I'll be back? But in the mean time, would you put some clothes on."  
"I guess I could try to do that for you." Jeff laughed a little bit and as he reached into his bag he realized his hand was all bloody. "Umm, Matty."  
"Yeah Jeff."  
"Can you get me a paper towel or something before I bleed everywhere."  
"Already ahead of you," he stated as he entered the room with a wet paper towel and a first aid kit.  
"You know me too well."  
"Well I've dealt with you for 29 years now, I kinda have to know you well."

"So do you want to tell me why I'm bringing you to the hotel? Not that I mind or anything but I'm just kind of worried about you."  
"John I really believe that you are concerned but I just don't feel like talking about it. You're my big brother and I love you for that but I don't think I want to tell you everything."  
"I understand that I guess but I just want to know what your problem is because I want to know if I can do anything about it."  
"Alright. Have you ever had a girlfriend say I love you and you just walk away without saying it back?"  
"Umm, yeah but that's because I wasn't in love with her. Oh my God, Jeff said I love you."  
"Yeah he did."  
"Do you love Jeff back?"  
"I love Jeff, I do but I don't know why I didn't say anything. It's just like I froze up and after a few seconds of him waiting for a response I saw sadness in his eyes and I just couldn't deal with that."  
"Well why don't you go and talk to him so that maybe he knows exactly how you feel. You can't go without telling him how you feel because if you don't tell him that and you guys break away from each other you'll never know what might have been with the two of you. It just doesn't make any since to me."  
"I guess it just shocked me is all and I don't know, I want to tell him but I've always been afraid to tell people exactly how I feel and I guess if I do this with Jeff that it's a huge step for me."  
"But that's at least something that you can overcome."

"I guess I can overcome it but it's just hard because I don't want to lose myself."  
"Just because you admit that you love Jeff doesn't mean that you're losing yourself. You're just expanding yourself to more open ideas and a better life. Just think about it babe, you'll be alright."  
"Okay thanks for the ride."  
"You're welcome and my room is 338 if you need someone to talk to."  
"Thanks John," Lexie said while giving him a hug. "I really needed someone to talk to."  
"I knew that you did but good luck with Jeff. I really hope that you get what you want because you deserve it."  
"Thanks big bro. I'll see you later."  
"Alright bye bunny."

"Why must everybody around me come up with a weird nick name for me. First dad starts calling me Angel and now you call me bunny. I just don't get it."  
"Now offense but I don't think that anybody likes the name Lexie except for maybe your parents."  
"I guess so but just keep it on the down low. I don't want Jeff getting jealous that now you have a nickname for me and he doesn't."  
"Alright, just go upstairs and talk to him. It's not that hard."  
"Alright alright, you're my brother not my father."  
"Have a good night Bunny and I'll see you later."  
"Bye Johnny Boy."  
"Wow, I missed you calling me that."  
"Really?"  
"No, now go away."  
Lexie went to the front desk and got the key for Casey's room. Casey called the hotel and had them give her the key. She grabbed her bags and headed up the stairs to hopefully empty room.

"Hey Case, are you alright?"  
"Yeah I guess so but I think I hurt my back a little bit during my match."  
"I'm sorry, do you want me to massage it for you?"  
"Not right now but maybe later. What's up with you? Any big celebrations for you and the guys tonight after winning?"  
"Umm, I really don't think so because Paul wants to spend time with his wife and Shawn is well, old, Jeff is in a bad mood and I really don't feel like going out. Unless Phil is going out by himself then I don't think that anybody is celebrating."  
"Are you alright? Usually you want to go out and have fun."  
"I know but I feel like spending time with you. Are we staying in our room again?"  
"Actually I was wondering if you could spend the night with Jeff."  
"Why?"  
"Because Lexie really needs me right now and she wants to stay in my room tonight."  
"Well Jeff is going over their right now to try and patch things up. Maybe we can go and get something to eat. You deserve it after all."  
"Are you sure that Jeff wants to go and talk to Lexie for a good reason?"  
"Of course I do. I wouldn't let him go if I knew that he was going to do something really stupid."  
"You've got a point there. Alright, maybe I'll let you take me out for dinner but only if I get dessert afterwards."  
"Deal."  
Casey smiled as Matt turned around and walked into the locker room. Jeff was sitting on the bench in a sweater and black pants with his hair slicked back.  
"So what's the deal bro," Jeff asked Matt being impacient.  
"She's in Casey's room right now. I suggest you go there now and try to patch things up."  
"I'm going to. What's the room number?"  
"323."  
"Alright I guess that I'll see you tomorrow because hopefully this goes well enough."  
"We're going to be out to eat if you want to come and see us."  
"Nah, if we do patch things up then we're probably just going to try to get back to being what we were."  
"Are you thinking about having sex with her?"  
"Matt, just shut up right now. I'm leaving now to get the woman that I love back."  
"Good for you bro, good for you."

Jeff grabbed his bag and smiled as he flung it over his shoulder and walked out of the locker room.

Lexie put her bags down in Casey's room and lied down on the bed. She took out her poetry book and began to write her thoughts down, which she hadn't done in a while.

_With everything else that is going on_

_I didn't pay as much attention as I should have_

_I thought that our relationship was great_

_But then again, I didn't really look into it_

_After today I felt like he was more in then me  
But once I sat down and analyzed things_

_I realized that I'm really in love with him_

_It didn't take him telling me he loves me_

_For me to figure everything out_

_But it did take him saying I love you_

_For me to actually look inside of me_

_I spend too much time trying to be perfect_

_When all I need to do is look inside myself_

_And realize that I'm strong no matter what _

_Even if a rival comes back into my life_

_And flips my world upside down_

_Even if my boyfriend says I love you_

_And I just stand there with nothing to say_

_Even if I lose everyone close to me_

_And I lose everything I've ever wanted_

_If I get knocked down I'll get back up_

_Because I have strength that no one can break_

_I wish that I could go back to earlier_

_And say I love you back_

_But I don't want this to be the end of us_

_Because I just love him so much._

"Now why is that so easy to say on paper but when I look him in the face it just seems like I can't move," Lexie thought to herself. She put her poetry book down and went to take her shower. When she got out, she got dressed and laid down in the silence on a bed. As soon as she was about to fall asleep there was a knock on the door. She got out of bed wondering why Casey would be knocking on the door.

"Casey, you're such a," Lexie said as she opened the door. She stopped herself as she saw Jeff standing at her door. "Umm hi."

"Hi," he said quietly.  
"Do you want to come in?"  
"Yeah."

Lexie stepped aside and let Jeff in the door. She smiled at him as they both sat down on the bed. They didn't touch and Lexie became uncomfortable very fast.  
"So," Lexie said trying to figure out something to say. John's voice echoed through her head. "I'm really sorry about earlier."  
"No it's alright. Just forget that I ever said it."  
"But I don't want to forget that you said it. I was just so afraid when you said it because I'm afraid to let people see who I really am and I'm afraid to let myself out. But no matter what I'm afraid of," Lexie took a deep breath as she looked right into Jeff's eyes. "No matter what Jeff, I love you."  
Jeff looked into Lexie's eyes and smiled as he said "I love you too."

Lexie smiled and she felt so happy instead of afraid. Everything that she was feeling was finally out in the open and she didn't need to hide anything anymore.


	29. Leaving Song

Leaving Song

"Ability may get you to the top, but it takes character to keep you there."-John Wooden

"Hey Jeff," Lexie said as they kissed on top of the bed.

"Yeah."  
"I'm thinking that we should go back to our room now."

"Why is that?" Lexie looked at him like he was speaking of the dead and he said "Oh, maybe we should."

"I was thinking that you might have felt that way."

Lexie smiled at Jeff as she took his hand and dragged him back to the room.

"Why would you do that to me on live television?"  
"Actually to be specific, it was on live pay-per-view."  
"That's not helping your case any. Why would you do that?"  
"I don't know alright. I thought that you were someone that I loved but for some reason I just can't bring myself to following through with that. I've found someone else and I was just trying to get our relationship away so that I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore."  
"But you could have done it in a nicer way."  
"Why? When we broke it off you were the one that was being a complete and utter asshole about it. It doesn't seem fair to me that I try to get my payback and you're standing here, yelling in my face. When we broke up I wanted so bad just to come and scream and yell in your face but I didn't. I had more maturity then that."  
"Yeah but that all went away when you made fun of me like that. Saying that I have no talent and that I don't deserve anything."  
"I never said you didn't have talent, I said that you didn't have the talent that Shawn Michaels and Triple H have. You don't even come close to comparing to the Hardyz."  
"So after all of this do you still want to be friends?"  
"I'm not sure Shannon. I don't think that would be the best thing right now because we are still trying to get over each other."  
"Yeah that's true but part of it is also that Matt is your new boyfriend and you don't want to upset him by staying friends with your first love."  
"I guess it wouldn't be good but I guess that I'll be seeing you when I see you."

"I really don't think we have any other choice but after a while, I plan on being great friends with you but just not now."  
"Then when? I don't want to wait forever."  
"And I don't want you to wait even though I want you as a friend. Even though I'm going to miss you I want you to move on and find somebody who's worth having."  
"I promise I will try my hardest and I'm going to miss you Casey."  
"I'll miss you too Shannon."  
Casey gave Shannon a hug and walked away from him. She wiped a tear from her eye before she opened the door to the locker room. Matt was standing, waiting for her.

"So what was that interruption all about?"  
"He wanted to yell at me for what I said and then we talked about how we can't be friends right now but maybe in the future we can be."  
"I think that sounds good. So off to dinner?"  
"Off to dinner," Casey said with a smile on her face. Matt held out his arm as she grabbed on and they walked out the door.

"So where do you want to go?"  
"Anywhere I can get strawberry shortcake for dessert."

"That sounds good to me. I know just the place for us then."  
Matt drove out of the parking garage and went a few miles down the road to a little diner.

"How did you know about this place," Casey asked as they got out of the car.

"I've been in Philly a lot. I think it's one of my favorite places to go because I absolutely love this place. It's one of my favorite restaurants in the country."  
"Well if you're saying it's that good then I guess it would be great."

Matt and Casey sat down at a table towards the back of the restaurant. After a few minutes the waitress came over.

"Hey Matt, I was hoping you were coming tonight. I saw your match and you did great."

"Thanks Carey, how's your son doing?"  
"He's doing great. He just got his report card and he had straight A's."  
"That's great. Tell him I said good job."  
"He still doesn't think that I know you."  
"It's alright, maybe I'll send him something."  
"Alright, thanks. Who's this?"  
"This is my girlfriend Casey."  
"Well it's nice to meet you. Anyways what would you like?"

Matt and Casey ordered their drinks and food. Once Carey left Matt looked left, Matt looked over to Casey who looked upset.

"What's wrong baby?"  
"How well do you know Carey?"  
"Well every time I'm in Philly I come here and I'm usually alone so we've talked a few times. That's all."  
"Oh alright, it's just that in the resturants I go to at home they don't know me by name. It's just a little strange."

"Well there's nothing to it Casey, I promise."  
"Alright."  
Matt and Casey waited for their dinners as they talked about their matches.

"Michelle I just feel like nobody likes me anymore."  
"Why is that little bro?"  
"Because since me and Casey broke up Jeff hasn't talked to me, Matt hasn't and neither has Shane. I just don't get this sis."

"Maybe everybody just needs time Shan."  
"I can understand Matt needing time but not Jeff. He's been my best friend for so long and now he won't even talk to me."  
"I think he's been a little preoccupied with Lexie."  
"I guess so but it's wrong that after all we've been through he won't talk to me because he's too busy with his little girlfriend."  
"That's not right at all and I don't condone that at all but you did the same thing to him when you and Casey started dating."  
"Yeah but not to that extent."  
"I'm sorry Shannon, I really am but Mark is starting to cry."  
"Alright you go and tell him his uncle said hi."  
"Shannon try to get some sleep. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning."  
"Alright thanks sis."  
"You're welcome."

Shannon hung up the phone and sat down on his bed. He put his head in between his hands and started to cry quietly to himself.

_I don't see how you could leave me_

_Crying alone in my room again_

_Trying to shake the image of you_

_So maybe I can some sleep tonight_

_Not only have you split my heart in two_

_But now I'm doubting myself_

_I need to take sometime off for me_

_And try to get over the hurtful things you've done_

_In one single night you've made me doubt my loves_

_My love for my job and the love for myself_

_I need to make a new start for myself_

_I need to make a new start for me_

_And I don't think I can do that here_

_I can't see you every single day_

_I can't because my feelings will all come back_

_I've lost my loves and all my friends_

_Maybe it's time for me to move on with my life_

_I need to try to become someone else_

_Because I can't stand this anymore_

_It's time to wipe my slate clean_

_So maybe I can move on with my life_

Shannon looked over towards the clock and it was 1 o'clock in the morning. Once he realized that there was no one else that he could call, he turned off the lights and tried to get some sleep.

"That has to be one of the best dinners I've ever had," Casey said as she leaned back and held her stomach.

"Don't forget that we have dessert coming."

"Can we get it to go? I'm so stuffed that I can't even breathe."  
"I guess that we could. So where are we sleeping tonight?"  
"I think it's up to Lexie and Jeff. It all depends on where they ended up."  
"I hope they're okay. I don't want to see my little brother hurt again."  
"And I don't want anything to happen to Lexie either. So, do you want to call Jeff or me call her?"  
"Umm…"  
"Fine I'll call her." Casey took out her phone and called Lexie. She answered her phone out of breath.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Chica, you alright?"  
"Yeah, I had to run to the phone. What's up?"  
"Where are you guys staying tonight?"  
"Jeff and I are in my room but I'm tired so I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"Alright I love you."  
"Love you too."

Casey hung up the phone and looked at Matt. "Well it looks like I'm stuck with you for the night."  
"Man and you snore so loud."

"I do not," Casey yelled at him.

"Hun, I was kidding, you need to breath for a second. I love sleeping next you."

"Well that's a good thing."  
"So I'm guessing they made up."  
"Yeah and that's good for all of us. We're all were we belong now."  
"Exactly. So why was the conversation so short?"  
"She said that she was tired. She was out of breath when she answered."  
"Oh my God, I don't believe it."  
"What?"  
"They did it, wow."  
"Did what? Would you mind filling me in?"  
"Casey, Jeff and Lexie had sex."  
"No they didn't."  
"Yes they did. Did she seem rushed?"  
"A little."  
"Well baby, you interrupted it. I'm sorry to say that but you did."

"Oh my God I can't believe she would do that. She's a virgin."

"Really? I would never have guessed that."  
"Just because she looks like a slut doesn't mean she is one."  
"Now that's not very nice to call your best friend a slut."  
"I didn't call her a slut, she just looks like one."  
"Alright let's get going, I'm tired."  
"Alright say goodbye to your girlfriend Carey," Casey joked to Matt.  
"Baby, that's not nice."  
"Well that's the way our relationship works."  
"And it's going to eventually be a bad thing."  
"Yeah but for now it's good."

Matt helped Casey up and they said goodbye to Carey on the way out.

"Well Jeff," Lexie said as they lied in bed together. "Happy anniversary."  
"Happy anniversary to you too."  
"I'm sorry for not saying I love you when you said it."  
"It's alright, I understand. You were in shock is all but we ended up fine. If this is what happens every time we have a fight then I want to fight more often."  
"I'd rather not fight but you gotta love the make-up sex."

"Yeah."  
"We just have to be more careful next time. We need protection."  
"I know but I wasn't exactly planning this."

"You better not have but can I tell you the truth?"  
"Yeah I like the truth."  
"Before tonight I never had sex before."  
"Really," Jeff said surprised. "I thought you had with Allyn."  
"Nope. We had talked about it but it never happened."  
"You have some will power waiting until you were 29 to have sex."  
"Not will power, I just didn't see any opportunities."  
"I just don't see how when you're so gorgeous."  
"Well I could have had sex a long time ago but for me, sex actually means something more than just hooking up. And I really haven't been looking for a relationship for a while. It wasn't very high on my priorities list."  
"So you decided to lose you virginity to me?"  
"Yeah but I gained so much more from it." Lexie smiled at Jeff and gave him a kiss. "But we should get some sleep because we still have work tomorrow."  
"Unfortunately. Mommy, can I stay home tomorrow?"  
"No because I need you there for my return match."  
"Who said that you could wrestle?"  
"The doctor said that I could before we left North Carolina."

"Oh my God, that's so great. Who is your match against?"  
"I don't know but I'm guessing Riley for some strange reason. With the way that Vince thinks it's a definite possibility."  
"Yeah it is a possibility. Are you ready for a match with her?"  
"Yeah I am."  
"Mentally and physically?"  
"Yep. Now we need some sleep."  
"Alright, alright. I love you Lexie."  
"I love you too Jeff."  
Lexie got up and turned the lights off and joined Jeff in bed. She snuggled into his chest and for the first time in a long time she was completely happy.


	30. Catching Up

Catching Up

"It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways."-Buddha

"So you must be Riley," Jeff said to a woman with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Yeah that's me. Why do you want to know?"  
"I just want to make sure that you don't do anything to my girlfriend Lexie. I know that you had some conflict in the past but…"  
"Alright dude, seriously, I'm sick of people coming up to me and asking me to not hurt Lex. Nobody knows who I am or why I'm here so ya'll need to knock it off."  
"Well Riley, I'm sorry but she's my girlfriend and I want to look out for her."

"I understand that but the only reason I'm here is for competition and for me that's Lexie."  
"A complement I'm sure."  
"Yeah it's a complement. With me and Lex the past is the past and I really want to put all of that behind us."  
"Why don't you tell her that?"  
"She probably won't give me the time of day once she finds out the storyline. She's going to think it was all my idea and I didn't even know she was here."  
"I'll try talking to her alright?"  
"That sounds good, thanks Jeff."  
"You're welcome Riley."  
They smiled at each other as Jeff walked back to the locker room.  
"What's wrong Angel," Shawn asked Lexie who was at a table staring at a bunch of papers.

"This fucking thing," she yelled as she threw the papers down. "I can't believe I have to go through all of this again."  
"It will be okay. We'll make it through this."  
"I blame all of this on Amy. If she didn't retire then I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Do you know why she retired?"  
"I thought it was because she lost her fans."  
"No hun, she's pregnant."  
"Oh my God, that's so great. Why didn't she say anything?"  
"She did but Vince didn't want her to break her character."  
"That's just ridiculous."  
"I know trust me. But for you it's just a storyline."  
"I know it is dad but it just makes me so mad. I finally thought I would be okay. I told myself I would be fine and I'm not."  
"And the only reason you're not is because you aren't confident enough in yourself and the way that you perform."  
"It's not my performance that I'm not confident in, it's my mental stability. I just keep on second guessing myself and I'm really starting to hate it."  
"Have you always been like this?"  
"I haven't always been like this because in high school I was fine and nothing really seemed to bother me but after my parents died I think the way that I look at life kind of died with it. I know that I should be living every day to the fullest but it's just really hard because I will always have those doubts in the back of my mind."  
"You are just over-analyzing everything way too much and you shouldn't worry about it so much."

"It's just that everything with Riley is killing me. I just don't understand why I'm like this, I've never been like this."  
"It's because you've been under way too much stress and you just can't seem to get over any of that."  
"Well it's just kind of hard after being in this situation and leaving it and coming back and seeing her everyday. I mean, I don't think that she's really like that and that she just puts on an act but that's the nice side of me not wanting to believe any of that."  
"You just need to breathe and take a chill pill."  
"Well dad, I don't have chill pills alright."  
"I don't actually mean a chill pill but you need to find a way to relax other then just talking to everybody about it. Have you tried writing?"  
"Yeah and it hasn't worked because I have such mixed emotions that it's not even probable. I don't understand how people can work with this much stress in their lives."  
"Well people have been doing it for centuries and I'm thinking that you can do it too."  
"Why thank you for the confidence."  
"I wasn't being sarcastic."  
"And neither was I. Shouldn't you be calling Becca or something?"  
"Why? Are you sick of me sitting here prying into your private life."

"A little bit but you're my dad and that's the way that our relationship works. If you didn't pry into my life then I would be a little afraid."

"Well I'm not your real father so it's not really an obligation of mine to actually try and get into your life."  
"No you aren't my real father but that's alright because I really want you to be there for me."  
"And I'm gladly here for you and I'm glad to be your dad but I really should call and check in to make sure that she got home alright."  
"You didn't call her last night?"  
"No because I didn't know what time her flight got in and I didn't want to wake her up and if she had Cameron he would have wanted to talk to me and he would be up for hours and so on and so forth. There's a lot of reason's why I didn't call her last night."  
"Well you should alright? I need to talk to Casey anyways."  
"About what? What can't you talk to me about?"  
"It's a girl thing dad, you wouldn't understand it."

"And I really don't want to try and understand. It's not something I even want to know."

"No it really isn't but I'll talk to you later alright?"  
"Yeah that's fine. Have fun Angel."  
"You too daddy."  
Lexie left Shawn sitting at the table as she walked towards the locker room looking for Casey. She was there sitting with Matt.

"Hey Lex, how are you doing?"

"Alright, can I talk to you Case?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can we walk and talk please?"  
"Yeah, is that alright Matt?"  
"I'm not your boss."  
"Thanks hun, I'll be back soon."  
Casey kissed Matt goodbye and she met Lexie at the door. They started to walk around in silence until the got to the arena and walked up and sat down in the seats.

"So what's up hun, are you alright? Is it Riley?"  
"Yes but that's not what I need to talk to you about."  
"What's wrong Chika? I don't like seeing you like this."  
"You know how me and Jeff got into that fight last night and I was all rushed and stuff."  
"Yeah."  
"Well I kinda did something that I regret."  
"You didn't cheat on him did you? Was it John, please say it wasn't."

"No I didn't cheat on Jeff, I had sex with him."  
"Oh my God, are you alright?"  
"Yeah I guess so. I'm a little sore and stuff but it was just like, poof, it happened and we didn't talk about it before hand and we didn't use protection."  
"I didn't the first time either and nothing happened. I don't think that it's that big of a deal."  
"Well it's a big deal to me because I'm scared. I don't want kids yet, not with Jeff, at least not yet."

"Well honey, don't worry about it right now. Worry about it when you don't get your time of the month. After that you should worry about it."

"But you know how impatient I am and I hate waiting for anything."  
"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you guys had sex. That's the only thing that could have prevented that."

"Why thank you for that calming effect. It's just great."  
"Have you talked to him about it?"  
"Not really, I kind of haven't seen him most of the day. Is that a bad thing?"  
"Not necessarily maybe you guys just need to take a break from each other for the day so that you guys don't get sick of each other."  
"We won't get sick of each other."  
"You've only been dating a month and you guys spend every single day with each other. Don't you get sick of him once in a while."  
"I mean sometimes we get into a little argument or I want to kill him within my mind but I would never do that because I love Jeff and I think it's just a stupid thing going on within me that I've always had. I'm just really self conscious and I doubt what is happening."  
"Lex you shouldn't think like that alright? You're beautiful and Jeff loves you so you don't have anything to worry about."  
"Thanks Case, I'm so glad that I have a girlfriend to talk to."  
"You're welcome but I expect the same thing from you."  
"Don't worry, I'm here for you."  
"So how's the whole Riley thing going?"  
"It could be a lot better because I really don't want to do the storyline but other then that she hasn't really said anything to me since she told me she was going to destroy me."  
"Well maybe that's all the intimidation that she needs."  
"Thanks Casey real helpful."  
"Well would you rather I lie and say that I think she was just trying to scare you or that there is plenty more where that came from?"  
"I guess that I like the truth more but I'm getting really sick about talking about Riley because it keeps making me think of her and I'm trying to keep her out of my mind because I have to focus on tonight."  
"Alright Lexie I get it and I'm sorry. So we're teaming tonight?"  
"Yep and I don't know who we're facing, do you?"  
"Umm since Ames retired I'm guessing that it won't be against her so we are both starting new storylines and I'm thinking that we'll face Riley and Victoria."  
"That would probably be the most logical choice but I'll talk to you later Case, I need to think a little bit."  
"Alright, love you hun."  
"Love you too."  
Lexie walked away from Casey and went into a familiar hiding spot away from everybody and took out her poetry book.

_I want so many things today_

_I want to be able to be successful_

_I want to be unafraid of the future_

_I want to make a decision on my own_

_I want everybody to stop talking about her_

_I want to believe that there is a God_

_But most of all I need to hear that I'm successful_

_I need to be excited about the future and not worry_

_I need to make my own decision and have them be right_

_I need to ignore what other people say because she doesn't bother me_

_I need to believe in God because I need him to guide me  
I believe that there is someone here to help me_

_But I'm not quite sure who it is yet_

_My mind keeps scattering in a million directions_

_I want to lay still in this moment so I can figure it out_

_I want, need, believe who I can become no matter what _

_And I really don't need anybody here with me_

_But there are differences between wants and needs_

_And for me, moving on is a need, not a want, in order to survive_

"Lexie I swear that you go to the hardest place for anybody to find you. You really should get a cell phone."  
"Well did you think that maybe I do that so that I can be alone for a little while."  
"So you don't want me here?"  
"No baby, stay, please. I was just trying to be a smart ass."  
"Oh, alright. What are you writing about?"  
"Umm to tell you the truth I don't even know. It's basically a mess of shit right now."

"Well maybe later we can go to lunch."  
"How about now?"  
"Oh you're ready now?"  
"What do I look like shit or something?"  
"No but I figured you would want to finish writing."  
"Why thank you Jeff but I'm starving."  
"Good."  
Jeff helped her up and put his arm behind her back as they walked down the hallway and out the door into the sun-shining day.


	31. A Day of Surprises

A Day of Surprises

"Guard against the prestige of great names; see that your judgments are you own; and do not shrink from disagreement; no trusting without testing."-Lord Acton

"So how are you hun?"

"Alright I guess. I can't believe it's only been a month. It feels like we've been together forever."  
"It kind of does, doesn't it?"  
"Jeff, why were we so stupid last night?"  
"I don't know we got really caught up in the moment I guess. When are you due?"  
"In a few days so we only have to wait until then in order to figure it out."  
"Oh wonderous. Can we just like not talk about this?"  
"I just want to say that maybe we should be more careful next time is all. I don't think us being stupid is going to get us any further in life."  
"You've got a point. Now come on, let's recreate the first day that we met each other."   
Jeff and Lexie walked into the subway and went to the park afterwards that was across the street.

"I swear, sometimes you plan these things so well."  
"I was just hoping to get you in a good mood."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"What," Lexie asked really afraid, thinking of the worst thing that could happen.

"Well I know that you and Riley have had problems in the past but I went to talk to her today."  
"About what?"  
"I wanted her to stay away from you and to not hurt you anymore and she said that she wasn't out to get you and that she didn't even know that you were here. She just wants the competition and whatever past you guys have she wants to erase and start over new."

"And you decided to believe her? Jeff, she has had it out for me for years upon years and how coincidental is it now, right after Amy leaves, Riley appears out of nowhere and says she is going to destroy me. That she's going to rip my life out of me."  
"I'm pretty sure that you are just over-reacting a little bit."  
"Jeff you have no fucking clue what goes on in the mind of Riley. She is a conniving bitch and I don't see why you are trying to defend her."  
"Because I see the good in people and obviously you don't. I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of this because it's really nothing."  
"Then maybe we just shouldn't talk about it. When she starts taking my life away from me and I'm left all alone because you didn't believe me, don't feel bad about it and try to talk to me because I won't be there. If you can't support me in this then I don't see how we can be together anymore."  
"But Lexie."  
"But Jeff, this is ridiculous. You are believing a girl you met yesterday who I've hated for years over me, your girlfriend who you supposedly love. It just doesn't seem right to me at all."  
"Well I have to make my own judgments of people before I hate them forever. You know that Lex. When I first meet somebody it takes me a little while to decide whether I trust them or not and right now she hasn't done anything to disobey my trust."  
"No she hasn't, but you, I have lost my trust in you and until you can decide whether you trust her or not then I don't think that it is right for us to be together."

Lexie stood up and walked back to the arena crying. Jeff just sat on the bed trying to comprehend what exactly just happened. Lexie walked into the building trying to find her dad. She went to his locker room but he wasn't there, she checked the catering room but he wasn't there. She finally found him down by ringside by himself. She walked over to him and he didn't look like himself. She dried her tears and sat down next to him.

"Are you alright daddy?"  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just miss my kids is all. I hate not seeing them."

"Well I'm here if that counts for anything at all."  
"Trust me, it makes me feel a whole lot better. I don't know what I would do without you here."  
"You were fine before I got here and I'm sure you'd be fine without me."  
"Well I'm just glad that you're back."  
"Yeah me too," she said sadly with a lump in her throat.  
"Are you alright Angel?"  
"Not really."  
"Why what happened? What did Riley do?"  
"Everything that she has been intending to do but it worked a little bit faster then I thought it would."  
"Why what happened?"  
"I guess that she talked to Jeff earlier today and told him that she really didn't want to destroy me and that she didn't even know that I was here blah blah blah and he was trying to convince me of that only a day after she threatened to take away everything that I care about. But he kept pushing and pushing and trying to make me believe that Riley really wasn't going to hurt me and I was sick of it and I told him that if he wasn't going to support me then I couldn't be with him until he made up his mind. I got up and then I walked away."  
"Lexie are you sure that this is what I want to do?"  
"I really don't want to do any of this but that's the way that it's going to have to be."

"Maybe you two just need some time apart because you haven't been single in this company yet and you don't know how fun this industry can be when you are young and single."  
"I guess not but it's just that this is going to change everything with us and it's going to suck because he's such a cool guy. And I don't have a place to live now because I live with Jeff."  
"You can come and stay with me."  
"I would love to dad but it's just too far away from home. I need to buy a house anyways and I guess now is a perfect time to do just that."

"Would you like any help with that?"

"No Shawn, you miss your kids and I'm not going to take you away from them. I can handle this on my own."  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
Lexie smiled as Shawn put his arm around her and she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. She got up a few minutes later, said goodbye to Shawn and went back to the locker room. Jeff was no where to be found so she grabbed her things and went to talk to Vince.

"Hey Lexie, what can I do for you today?"  
"I need a new locker room."  
"Why, what's going on?"  
"Jeff and I broke up and I just need to spend time away from him."  
"But you guys are together on screen."  
"I know we are and I'm guessing that we can be professional when the cameras come on. I just can't deal with him off screen just yet."

"I guess that I can try to understand that. There is a vacant locker room about 3 doors down. You can have that to yourself for now."  
"Thanks and when is my match?"  
"It's like 2nd I'm pretty sure. I would check the roster though."  
"Alright."

Lexie grabbed her things and headed off to her new locker room. She opened the door to see a bench with a few lockers and big couch on the opposite wall.  
"I guess this is where they stick the people who are in fights," she thought to herself. She locked the door and turned off the lights putting her bags down on the floor. She used her phone to guide her to the couch as she lied down and took a nap.

"You know by breaking up with him you're giving Riley exactly what she wants."  
"What do you mean Casey?"  
"She wants to take everything away from you and a big part of you has already been taken away by you. You need to fix this Lex before things get worse."  
"But Casey, I didn't break up with him for no reason. He was backing up Riley and not even trying to help me in the situation."  
"Well that's not your fault, it's his. Would you rather have him by your side supporting what somebody else said? Or would you rather not having him at all and not being able to do anything about it?"  
"I don't know Casey, I just don't. It's been so long since we've broken up that I'm not even sure if he cares about me anymore."  
"Lexie, I'm pretty sure that he still cares. You just have to go and talk to him. Can you do that for me?"  
"I guess so."  
"Now get your cute little booty over to his house and reason with him."  
"Alright."  
Lexie walked out of her house and to her new corvette. She thought that it was pretty weird to own one just because of Jeff but she didn't mind that at all. She drove off down the dirt road and finally discovered his house. Her heartbeat quickened as she walked up to the door and knocked. Jeff answered the door without a shirt on.

"Hey Jeff."  
"Lexie, what are you doing here," he said closing the door behind him.

"I need to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"About how much I over-reacted about the whole Riley deal. I know that you were just trying to be a good person and I shouldn't have broken up with you for no apparent reason. It's just not fair to you or to me."

"I think that it's a good thing that you over-reacted."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because we needed some time apart in order to really figure out who we are."  
"So where does that leave us?"  
"I really don't know Lexie. I'm kind of…I'm dating somebody right now."  
"So we are apart for like a month and you've already moved on. I'm just going to go now."  
"Lexie please wait."  
"Jeff I can't alright, I just can't," she said as she started to cry and got into her car and drove away.

Jeff walked back into his house and into the living room.

"Who was at the door baby?"  
"Umm, somebody I used to date. Don't worry about it Riles." He sat down next to her on the couch and continued watching their movie.

"Hey Shannon, what are you up to?"  
"Nothing much, just relaxing. Why, what's up?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted some company."  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing, I just want to see you."  
"Well I'm home Lexie if you want to come and see me."  
"I'll be there in about 2 minutes. I'm right up the road."  
"How did you know I was home?"  
"I had a funny feeling is all, no big deal."

"Alright, bye Lexie."  
Lexie pulled into Shannon's driveway and he waited for her outside of the door.

"Hey Lex, are you alright?" Lexie ran up to him and gave him a hug. "What did he do this time?"  
"He…he…he got a girlfriend," she managed to say in-between her sobs.

"What do you mean he got a girlfriend? Lexie I'm so sorry. Come on, let's get you inside."  
He put his arm around her and led her up to his house. They walked in and she took off her boots by the door and sat at the counter in his kitchen.

"So tell me what happened," Shannon said as he put his arm around her.

"I went over there to apologize to him for how stupid I was for over-reacting the way that I did and to try and get back together with him and he excepted my apology but he said that he had a new girlfriend."  
"Do you know who?"  
"I have no clue."  
"Well how about I go out and get us a movie and some take out. We can stay in for the night."  
"I would love that. Thanks Shan."  
"You're welcome. Just go lay on the couch and I'll be back soon."  
Shannon left Lexie at his house as he left to get dinner. He ordered a pizza and a grinder and drove about 20 minutes down the road to Jeff's house. He knocked and walked in to see Jeff sleeping on the couch with Riley lying next to him. Shannon walked out as if he saw nothing and picked up his order. He picked up a movie also before heading back to his house.  
"So what's for dinner," Lexie asked as Shannon walked through the door.

"Pizza or a grinder, your choice."  
"Pizza please."  
Shannon brought the box of pizza over with two sodas and they sat down and watched Ocean's Twelve.


	32. Getting By

A/N: Sorry if all of this is coming in slowly but I just graduated High School and I haven't been near a computer lately so it's been really hard to update so I'm sorry for this taking a while and for all of the future chapters that may take a little longer then expected. Sorry again, keep reading, reviewing and I will hopefully get Chapter 33 up as soon as possible. Love ya'll

Getting By

"Great ability develops and reveals itself increasingly with every new assignment."- Baltasar Gracian

"Thanks Shannon for helping me out last night."  
"It's not that big of a deal, I promise. It was actually nice to have some company around here. I've been really lonely lately."

"Then why did you quit?"  
"Because I need to find myself. I don't know exactly who I am or what I should do."  
"Well your art is awesome if you could make a career out of that."  
"Maybe I could, who knows."  
"So I wonder who this new girlfriend is that Jeff has. Probably some mystery skank from the newest bar."  
"Well I see how you are feeling about Jeff."  
"Yeah feeling not so great and hoping that he is feeling this pain that I am feeling."  
"We both went through the same thing and maybe you should come out to the bar with Casey tonight."  
"Oh okay."  
"Sorry Shan, I didn't mean to…"  
"It's alright I should be over her by now shouldn't I?"  
"You should but that doesn't mean that you are. Relationships and loves are really hard to get over."  
"And it sucks even more because after Casey and I broke up it's like nobody really cares about me anymore."  
"I think people feel like it might be weird to hang out with you now. Matt probably thinks that you hate him and Jeff is his brother so of course Jeff is going to side with Matt and Shawn is well, Shawn and he just really doesn't call anybody when he's home because of his kids."  
"Oh well still. They should at least try to talk to me because I'm getting really sick of only hanging out with my sister and you."  
"Why thank you for that, I feel loved," Lexie stated sarcastically.

"No it's not a bad think, it's just that I used to have a lot more friends then I do now and it's not fair to me to have to deal with all of this after my girlfriend and I break-up because it's like I broke up with all of my friends."

"You're not the only one in the world that this has ever happened to. Sometimes people just take sides and most of the time it's not fair. That's why it's not usually good to date someone within your group of friends."  
"But what about Jeff?"  
"Jeff was different for me because I really wasn't in your group of friends just yet. By dating Jeff I kind of got into the group without even trying and it was fun but now that we've broken up, I feel bad."  
"Why?"  
"Because everybody is siding with me and now with him. I don't know why they would even do that."  
"Maybe because they don't like the girl he is dating."  
"Why?" Do you know who he is dating?"  
"No," Shannon said trying to sound honest. "But maybe she is some random skank that nobody likes and hates him because he's being an ass to you."  
"I'm the one that broke up with him."  
"I know that but you broke up with him for a reason and it's because he was trying to defend a no good son of a bitch who you hate."  
"Damn Shannon, at least you're seeing where I'm coming from. Casey's still kind of mad at me because of it."  
"Why would she be mad?"

"Because she thinks that I'm over-reacting and that it's not that big of a deal but that's the opinion that she had. I feel like what I did was right and I don't care what people think of it."  
"You've got a point hun but you shouldn't try to piss off everybody else that you have been friends with forever over a dumb break-up with your boyfriend."  
"Well if these people are going to argue with me over the way that I broke up with my boyfriend then they really shouldn't be my friends in the first place."  
"That makes total sense."  
"Casey doesn't have a right to say that I was wrong in breaking up with Jeff. She did an even bigger wrong when she kissed Matt and then broke up with you for him. If she thinks that I am a no good bitch then maybe she should look in the mirror. Wow, I never realized before how mad I actually am at her for doing that to you. You're a great guy, I don't see how she could treat you like that."  
"She's a conniving bitch and there is nothing that you can do to change her. You broke up with Jeff for a reason, not just to screw his best friend."  
"Yeah that would be bad because I would have to screw you or Matt and that just isn't happening. I'm sorry Shannon."

"Ah, no biggy, I wouldn't sleep with you either. No offense."  
"Yep. Good then we agree."  
"Yep."

"Does she know," Casey asked Matt as they sat at the counter eating breakfast.

"Umm not that I know of. I can't believe that Jeff would do that."  
"I can, he's being a prick about the situation."  
"Wait, are you defending Lexie?"  
"No, I'm defending women because I don't see how he would be dating her. I just don't see how that match up even happened."  
"Because she said that she was going to take everything from Lexie and apparently she took the biggest part of her life first. Now that Lex and Jeff aren't together anymore, you're mad at her for breaking up with him for a stupid reason so not only has she lost the boyfriend that she loves but she also lost her best friend."

"Well I'm not going to be the one that apologizes to her because I have done nothing wrong except for speak my mind."  
"And she has done nothing but try to live her life to the best of her ability but everything just got screwed up. This whole situation with our group of friends is weird."  
"Why?"  
"Because Lexie isn't talking to Jeff, Jeff isn't talking to Lexie or Shannon, I'm not talking to Jeff or Shannon and you're not talking to Shannon. It seems like everybody has gone off to their own separate cliques."  
"And Shane has just like disappeared in general."  
"No, he's just spending time with his family. But it's like you and I are together all the time and I don't want Jeff dating Riley and Shannon and Lexie have been hanging out because they both need friends and Jeff is by himself."  
"I feel bad that I haven't talked to Shannon."

"Why?"  
"Because we were friends before we were dating and now we haven't spoken at all. And I haven't seen him in so long, it's like he dropped off the face of the planet. It's just weird is all."  
"He quit hun."  
"He didn't quit because of me did he?"  
"No, he just needed some time off to get his life together and figure out what he wants to do with his life. He really took what you said literally and it kind of sucks in that way."  
"Oh my God, I feel so bad. I should go and apologize to him."  
"Later."  
"Why later?"  
"Because I have the day planned for us alright?"  
"Yeah sure, tomorrow then."  
"Tomorrow you'll talk to Shannon."

"So what are you up to today?"  
"I was supposed to hang out with Casey but she just left me a message saying that she had made other plans and forgotten about then."  
"Oh, do you want to go shopping or to the beach or something?"  
"Shopping would be cool. I was kind of thinking about getting a tattoo."  
"I know, you've been talking about it for a while. Here," he said going to his sketch book and handing it to Lexie. "What do you think of that?"  
"Oh my God Shan, that is the coolest thing I've every seen. What is it for?"  
"Your tattoo if you want it to be."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I made it especially for you. I thought it fit with you."  
"It does, thank you so much."  
"You're welcome."  
She gave him a hug. "Can we go and get this today?"  
"If you really want to."

"I really, really want to. Thank you so much Shannon. I love you."  
"I love you too," she said as she gave him a hug as a tear fell down her face. "Babe, you don't have to cry."  
"I'm not crying."  
"Yes you are, I can see it."  
"It's just that I've been having a really tough month and you have been here for me and this just adds to it so much. You do so much for me."  
"And you do a lot for me too like saving me from being by myself all of the time."  
"Well that's partially to save myself too but whatever you want to say it's fine with me."  
"So, who's car are we taking," he asked giving her another hug.

"Yours. It can hold more stuff."  
"I'll get the keys, you put on some shoes."  
Shannon grabbed the keys and Lexie and he headed off to the mall to go shopping.

_With all of the terrible things going on_

_It's nice to know I have someone helping me_

_Through the endless nights of crying_

_And the relentless tears that won't stop_

_Someone who I never thought I would care about_

_Now seems to be the only one in my life_

_I love to have him around with me_

_Because he brightens up my day_

_It always good to have a good guy friend around_

_Who you don't have to worry about_

_Someone who I can tell anything to_

_And not worry about what he is going to say_

_Always there to greet me with a hug_

_Or take me on a shopping spree_

_I'm fortunate to have a good friend around_

_Who will be around you no matter what_

_Even when his life is terrible and down in the dirts_

_He still is there to greet me with a smile _

_Helping me to overcome my fears_

_And move on with my life_

_I love him to the end of the earth_

_And I hope that he feels the same_

"So why aren't you hanging out with Lexie like you were supposed to?"  
"Because I really don't feel like talking to her right now because it's starting to become way to much for me to handle because I want to speak my mind but I really don't want to hurt her feelings."  
"Then you probably shouldn't even have those feelings."  
"Well I do but they aren't going away anytime soon. So for now it is probably best that I stay away because I don't want to get into a fight about this."  
"And you think by not talking to her at all it's going to make things any better?"  
"Well Allyn, you haven't talked to her lately either."  
"Actually I talked to her the other day. She's been doing okay with her life. She bought her house and she's all moved. Her other house sold and it was really hard for her to do that because she was letting go of her parents but you don't know that."  
"No I didn't know that."  
"Well were did you think that she was staying?"  
"With my ex-boyfriend."  
"Are you jealous of them and that's why you really don't want to talk to her?"  
"No, I'm not jealous of her but I'm mad at her for the way that she is treating Jeff. It's really not fair."  
"And it's fair to her the way that he is treating her. If he wasn't dating that bitch then I wouldn't have a problem with him."

"I know that it's not fair to her but she's the reason that they are dating. We could go on and on about this but it's not going to change what is going on and what has happened. How is your love life going?"

"It's been better I guess but I'm dating around. And how are you and Matt?"

"We're good I guess."

"I'm just worried about her is all Case."

"Me too Allyn, me too."


	33. Bringing it All Around

A/N: Vince McMahon was a legend in his own right and even if nobody agreed with what he did he was the reason that we tuned into wrestling every week. Without him our favorite superstars wouldn't be there and we can all be thankful to him that he brought them into this company. I send sympathys out to the McMahon family and wish them luck with the coping. I know that it's not going to be easy for anybody and once again, thank you Vince for everything that you have done. You were truly an icon.

Bringing it All Around

"Faith is believing when common sense tells you not to."-Boston Red Sox

"So what are you up to?"  
"I'm shopping right now with Shannon and then we are going to get my tattoo."  
"You're getting a tattoo?"  
"Yeah on my back. Shannon drew it for me and it looks so cool. I'm excited about it."  
"Are you sure about getting one? That's a really big deal."  
"Dad I already have a tattoo."  
"You do," he said in disbelief.  
"Yeah on my hip. I have a heart with my parents' names in it."  
"I've never seen that."  
"You didn't see it the day that Paul took all of my clothes?"  
"No, I wasn't really paying that much attention to the way that you looked."  
"Why thank you for being respective of me."  
"So, not to stop bragging about me but I heard something today."  
"What and from who?"  
"I heard from Jeff that you went to see him yesterday."  
"Yeah I did."  
"Why?"  
"To apologize to him because of how much I over-reacted about the whole break-up that we went through."  
"And you found out that he has a girlfriend?"  
"Yeah and I'm okay with that surprisingly. I mean, it's my fault that we are in the position that we are in. I just hope that we can't get along."  
"The two of you will get along fine but I don't know how she is going to feel about that."  
"Who?"  
"His new girlfriend."  
"Why? She's never met me before so she has no right to judge me."  
"Hun, you don't know who he is dating do you."  
"No."  
"Oh."  
"Who is it dad, I want you to tell me."  
"I don't really think that I should. You should probably talk to Jeff about that."  
"But I really don't want to. If you want to make me happy then you will tell me who he is dating."  
"I don't want to."  
"Oh my God, it's her isn't it?"  
"Her?"  
"Riley."  
"No it's not," he said with a lying sarcastic voice.

"Dad, I can't believe that he would do this. He fell right into her trap."  
"She set the trap but he was the one to fall for it. You can't blame him for that."  
"Yeah I can. He needs to be able to not fall for her stupid tricks and he needs to realize that after everything that we've been through that he can't just sit there and ignore whatever spell that he has cast on her."  
"Well I hate to tell you the truth Lexie but you guys aren't dating anymore so you can't tell him what he can and can't do. It's the way that things work. Once you break things off you can't expect him to listen to your opinions and the way that you want him to act. It's not fair for you to ask him of that."  
"I'm sorry Shawn but I'm mad at him because I trusted him and now it's too late to try to be his friend. He's not gonna want to be friends with me if he is dating her now. It's not fair."  
"You put yourself in that position and you need to get yourself out."  
"Alright whatever. Shannon's back so I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."  
"Are you gonna be alright Angel?"  
"I don't know dad."  
"Well just do anything stupid. I'll see you on Sunday."  
"Yep and then we have a nice long vacation to go on."  
"Yeah. You know the offer stands for you to come down and have Christmas with us."  
"I know but I'm not sure yet. I have to think about it."  
"Alright, have fun Angel."

"You too. Tell everybody that I said hi. I can't wait to see Cheyenne."  
"I really want you to meet her."  
"Alright, love you daddy."  
"Love you too Angel."  
Shannon sat next to Lexie on the bench. "So who were you talking to?"  
"I was talking about dad."  
"About what?"  
"Apparently he talked to Jeff today."  
"About what?"  
"Shawn told me who Jeff's new girlfriend was."  
"And who was that," Shannon said knowing exactly who it was.

"Riley."  
"Oh my God, are you okay?"  
"You know what I really don't give a shit. I'm not going to let Jeff ruin my life anymore and Riley, forget about Riley. I have to put up with them for one more week and then I'm on vacation for a week and a half where I don't have to see either of them."

"Or you could just do what I did."  
"What?"  
"Quit and then you never have to see any of them ever again."  
"I'm not going to quit Shannon."  
"But then I wouldn't have to miss you when you leave each week."  
"Shannon I love hanging out with you but I need to work. It's the way that my life works. I couldn't sit around all day doing nothing in my house. It wouldn't seem right to me."  
"So are you ready to go shopping?"  
"Yes, after you've eaten and gone to the bathroom we are good to go."  
"Why you just didn't eat with me I just don't understand but okay, let's go."  
Shannon and Lexie were off to the mall to go shopping. After an hour or so it was finally time for Lexie to get her tattoo done.

"You did what," Jeff yelled.

"I told her everything that was going on."  
"Why did you do that?"  
"I thought that you told her that you and Riley were dating, not that you just had a new girlfriend. I don't see why you would do that to her."  
"Well first off she broke up with me for something extremely stupid. Two, this is my life and I'm not going to live my life around her. Three, it's my decision of who I want to date and why I'm dating her. I still want to be friends with Lexie and I want to be able to be civil with her."  
"Well you kind of threw that one out when you started dating her."  
"And you know what it was a hard decision for me to make. Shawn you know me and you know how much I hate to be alone. After she broke up with me my heart broke and I'm just trying to fix it and it's not working too well. I don't want to be alone and Riley filled the void that Lexie left me with."  
"Jeff you would rather be in a relationship with a bitch then be alone?"  
"Yeah because I hate the way that I am when I'm alone. I just sit around all day doing nothing and the only thing that I do is my job. And when I'm not with somebody it worries me so much that I don't wrestle as well as I should."  
"Jeff it's all in your head. You didn't all of a sudden become better once Lexie got her. You were great before her and granite when you guys broke up you didn't do too well but that's because Vince wanted to make your life miserable. I just don't get it really. It's all in your head."  
"Shawn I love the advice and the mind games that you are playing with me but I really don't want to deal with you right now. I appreciate you trying to help both of us but right now I just would love to relax. We have to leave in a day and I'm not anywhere near ready to leave yet."  
"Alright, I'll be seeing you Sunday then."  
"Bye Shawn."  
"Bye."  
Shawn slammed the phone on the counter as Becca walked in the room.

"What's wrong now Shawn?"  
"Jeff is just making me so mad with this whole new relationship with Riley. I just don't see how somebody could do that to someone they love."  
"Do you think that maybe it's a revenge type of thing?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's like the I love you and instead of trying to get you back I'm just going to be an asshole and make you jealous by dating the person that you hate."  
"That's a weird way for somebody's mind to be think."  
"Yeah but have you ever noticed that Jeff isn't the normal kind of person and he is just really messed up right now."  
"Well he shouldn't be taking it out on Lexie."  
"Shawn I know that you are just trying to help her out right now but there isn't much you can do about it. Jeff just has to come to his senses eventually."  
"I think if we eliminate the bad seed in this situation then I think that we'll be okay."  
"And by bad seed you mean…"  
"Riley."

"Alright so you're mad at Lexie right?"  
"Yeah I am."  
"Does she know that you are mad at her?"  
"Well every time that we were meant to hang out I always make up some lame excuse of why we can't hang out."  
"And you are mad at her because she over-reacted about the whole Jeff and Riley thing."  
"Yes."  
"Well you might feel like an asshole when you find out that Riley and Jeff are dating now and her feelings weren't over-reactions."  
"How is she taking it?"  
"She doesn't know that I know of. Shannon found out last night after he went to Jeff's to see who he was dating after Lexie had gone and apologized to Jeff for over-reacting. He called me to see if I knew anything about it and I didn't. It's just really, really stupid."  
"Why do you think Jeff is dating her?"  
"Either to make Lexie extremely pissed off or extremely jealous."  
"Well I'm figuring that she is extremely pissed off."  
"Yeah probably."  
"I'm going to go and call her."  
Casey took out her phone and called Lexie.

"Hey Lex."  
"Hey."  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing really. I was shopping and then I got a tattoo. Now I am eating."  
"Well," Shannon yelled. "If you would have eaten before then you wouldn't be hungry now."  
"Would you shut up," Lexie said looking at him and smiling.

"Who's with you?"  
"Shannon."  
"Oh. You guys have been hanging out a lot lately."  
"Yeah we have and I think that it's been really fun."  
"Has it?"  
"Yeah. So what are you up to?"  
"Matt and I are getting ready to go to the movies if you guys want to join us."  
"Umm, no thanks. I think that we are just going to go to bed early tonight."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah but maybe some other time the four of us could do something."  
"Maybe."  
"Well I guess I'll talk to you later."  
"Yeah. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Casey hung up the phone and started to cry. She then called Allyn.

"Casey what's wrong?"  
"I'm really jealous."  
"Of what?"  
"Ever since Lexie and Jeff broke up the entire group of us has been so off and we haven't hung out in so long all together and now on top of Jeff dating that Riley girl I've talked about, I think Lexie and Shannon are seeing each other."  
"That's crazy talk Case. She would never do that to you."  
"I don't Allyn. All of this up and down yo-yo dating that is going has to stop. It's getting to be too much to handle and it's hurting friendships."  
"Like?"  
"Since Jeff is dating Riley nobody is really talking to him except for Shawn because he is trying to understand it better so that he can help out Lexie. Since I started dating Matt, Matt and Shannon aren't talking. Also because Matt and I are dating, Lexie feels like a third wheel so she started to hang out with Shannon all of the time and I think that they are dating now. So I'm mad at Lexie and Jeff and Shannon and Matt isn't talking to Shannon or Jeff. It's just really starting to get on my last nerve because I don't know how any of this can be fixed."  
"So you're mad at Lexie because she is dating your ex-boyfriend?"  
"That's part of the reason and I'm mad because she doesn't have time for me anymore."  
"Aren't you the one who broke off plans with her today?"  
"Yeah because I was still mad at her for over-reacting when she broke up with Jeff. But now I know that she apologized to him and he is dating Riley and she is dating Shannon and I don't know, I'm just really confused."  
"Don't worry Case, it will be okay soon, I promise."


	34. Back to the Beginning

Back to the Beginning

"The problem isn't the problem. Your attitude with the problem is the problem."

"So how have you been?"  
"Alright I guess."  
"Are you getting over Ashley at all?"  
"I'm getting over her but I'm not really ready to date yet. We've been together for so long and now that I'm not with her it's really hard to try to adjust to not having plans with her every Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday. I've just tried to do things to preoccupy my time."  
"Like what?"  
"Trying to stay informed of all the drama that is going on in your life."  
"Can't you just watch a tv show or something?"  
"No because yours is a little more entertaining."  
"Oh really? Well if it was your life you wouldn't want people prying into your life."  
"I think that if my life was like yours I would run away and never come back. I would hate to live the life that you live."  
"Well I think that it's all of the drama that keeps my life interesting. I don't like to have any boring moments."  
"Well you certainly don't. I, by the way, heard from an unknown source that you and Shannon are dating."  
"Are you fucking kidding me?"  
"No."  
"Why would somebody say that?"  
"Because every time that you are at home you spend the entire time over his house and you hang out and talk all of the time."  
"It's because I don't see him when we are on the road because he quit and it's the only time that I get to see him. I see everybody when we are on the road and I want a break from them sometimes and Shannon is my escape from the every day life."  
"That makes sense."  
"Yeah it does."  
"I like that we've found out a way to stay in touch with each other."  
"Yeah this is a good way to do it."  
"So where are you this week?"  
"We are in Los Angeles for tonight's show and tomorrow's and then I'm back to North Carolina for Christmas."  
"What are you doing for Christmas?"  
"I'm not usually the Christmas type so I usually sit at home by myself watching horror movies. One thing that is never associated with Christmas."  
"Oh well if you don't feel like sitting at home all alone you're welcome to Christmas Eve dinner at my parents' house."  
"Why thank you for that but I still don't know what I'm doing. Christmas is next Monday right?"  
"Yeah it is."  
"Alright well I'll see what I can do."  
"That's all that I ask of you. So I'll talk to you Wednesday at noon."  
"Yep."  
"Good luck in your matches."

"Thanks and pay attention tomorrow, just to let you know."  
"Alright I will."  
"Bye Allyn."  
"Bye Lexie."

Lexie hung up her phone as she entered the arena. She went to her locker room and put down her things. Shawn and Hunter hadn't arrived yet so she went to see Mr. McMahon. She knocked on his door and went in.

"Hi Vince."  
"Hey, how have you been? Are you doing alright?"  
"I guess so. So what's up for this week?"  
"We are keeping you and Jeff together for a while if that's what you are asking. I know that you two aren't dating anymore but I think that it's best that we keep you two together."  
"I'm fine with that but I was thinking more along the lines that I would actually be able to face Riley this week."  
"Nope, not until New Year's Revolution. You two need to fight each other for the first time on a really big scale because we don't want to waste it on regular television."  
"I guess that I can understand that but I really just want to face her already."  
"You will."  
"So is she ever really going to steal Jeff away from me?"  
"No because she won't get past the steel sole that Jeff has and he loves you. He's going to be saying that soon. I'm not sure if it's going to be tomorrow or in 2 weeks."  
"Oh alright. So how's it going to happen?"  
Vince explained everything to Lexie and she calmly listened to him as everything grasped in her mind. She thanked him about 10 minutes later and left his office to see if Shawn had shown up yet. She ran into John in the hallway.

"Long time no see little sis."  
"Johnny," she yelled as she hugged him. He picked her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around him. "How have you been?"  
"Good. Me and Meg have decided to start being a real couple."  
"Oh my God, that is so good for you. She knows that I'm just your sister right?"  
"Yeah she knows that flat out."  
"Good because I don't need anymore drama in my life."  
"Why, what's up?"  
"Nothing but somebody told my friend Allyn that me and Shannon were dating and I don't see where that came from."  
"I don't know, maybe the fact that you spend all of your free time with him might have something to do with it."  
"I do not."  
"You do too."  
"Yeah you're right, I kind of do." John looked at her and laughed a little as she joined in with him. "So I did something?"  
"What did you do?"  
"I got a tattoo."  
"Oh my God, let me see it." She turned around and lifted up her shirt to show him her new tattoo. "That's so cool. Did you draw that?"  
"No actually Shannon did. He gave it to me the other day and I thought that it was just perfect."  
"It kind of is. Have you shown it to Shawn yet?"  
"No but he knows that I got it. I'm just waiting for him to get here. It's kind of weird that me and you are always like the first ones here."  
"Yeah."  
"I'm kind of traveling by myself these days so I book everything a little bit early."  
"Me too just incase something really unexpected happens. I don't want there to be a day where I'm late because some asshole lost my bag in the airline."  
"It makes total sense. So what's going on?"  
"Umm, I really couldn't tell you. Vince explained everything to me but it kind of went in one ear and out the other without me really processing what was happening."  
"Well that's usually what happens when Vince starts talking. Half the shit that he says is bullshit anyways."  
"For the most part. So I'm going to get going so I can do a quick work out. Would you like to join me?"  
"Umm, no thanks. I've got to figure out some things."  
"Alright. You know that you are welcome to join me for Christmas if you would like."  
"I know but I still don't know what I'm doing. I'm not really into the whole Christmas thing."  
"I know but I still figured that I would try again. It couldn't hurt."  
"I guess not. Bye Johnny boy."  
"Bye shortie."  
She gave him another hug before they went there separate ways. She went back to the locker room and took out her brand new poetry book. She decided to make an entry in the first page as a caption for her new book.

_This is the true story of one stranger brought into the world that she has always wanted. She didn't know anybody and anything that she was supposed to do. As time went on, however, she found out that things aren't always what they seem. The best moments can be put into the worst situations and are then forgotten rather then remembered. Nobody ever chooses to live their life the way that they should but it's the way that life works. Love is complicated but always present not knowing what exactly to do. You may not always like what you have to do but it needs to get done and it needs to be done properly. Learn to exist within your friends and your co-workers because you never know when they are going to be needed to help you get through something that you wish you had._

Shawn walked into the room startling Lexie. "Hey Angel, what are you doing?"  
"Making a passage in my poetry book. How was your flight?"  
"It sucked but it's life, it happens."  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"So show me."  
"Are you sure you want to see it?"  
"Yes I want to see it."  
She lifted up the back of her shirt and showed her father exactly what she had gotten done. The angel that was on her back was dark with shading and one tear coming down her face. There to wipe her tears away was a hand with a rose given by her father with the faint outline of a cross in the background. Shawn looked at it intensely before easing back from her.

"Lexie, is this…"  
"It's for you daddy, Merry Christmas."  
She turned around and hugged him knowing full well that he was ready for it.

"Thank you so much Lexie. This is beautiful."

"You're welcome. I thought that you would like it."  
"I love it. It's just so, us."  
"It really is."

"So does this mean you're coming for Christmas?"  
"I don't know. Like I said I really don't like Christmas and I got invited to so many places. I don't know what to do?"  
"Well you'll figure it out."

Next Day

"Lexie I promise. Nothing is going on between the two of us."  
"Then why am I so worried about this situation."  
"I really don't know. Lex I would never do anything to hurt you."  
"And how do I know that you won't hurt me just like everybody else? She is trying so hard to get with you and how can I be sure you won't do anything?"  
"Because Lexie, I love you," Jeff blurted out.  
"You what," she said in disbelief as she started to cry.

"I love you Lexie, I always have."

"I love you too Jeff." They looked at each other, smiled and the kissed as the cameras faded out.

"That was great guys good job," the tech said to Lexie and Jeff. They parted away from each other and Jeff glared a happy smile at her. She smiled back but quickly turned away as she felt the butterflies in her stomach that she had felt a month earlier. Jeff walked out the door and left Lexie alone in her locker room. Shawn came out from behind the camera and hugged Lexie as she started to cry.

"You won't supposed to tear up when he said that were you?" She shook her head no as Shawn held her a little bit tighter. "Angel, I don't want to make your life more complicated because we all know that it is the last thing that you need but you both felt something there and you know it."  
"Of course I know it," she said with a raised voice through her tears.

"Come on Lexie, we should probably try to figure this out."  
"It's just getting to be way to much for me to handle. Thank God it's vacation time."  
"Yes it is and I really want to see you over vacation."  
"You will at one point I promise."  
"Good because I don't think that I can that long without seeing you."  
"Me either."  
They sat on the couch and tried to figure out exactly what to do.


	35. Together Again

Together Again

"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."

_I see you standing in the corner alone_

_Just like you did when I first saw you_

_So quiet on the outside not wanting to be heard_

_With so much bottling up on the outside_

_I get the same feelings again as I see you across the room_

_I know that you are still looking at me_

_But I'm afraid of what we both can lose_

_I have tried to move on with my life_

_And forget about my feelings for you_

_But truth be told all I am doing _

_Is leading her on and telling a lie_

_I see you together with her all the time_

_And all I want to do is break down and cry_

_I miss you so much and I don't know what to do_

_I don't want to admit to you_

_Exactly what I'm going through_

_Because I don't know what you'll say_

_And I don't know what you will do_

_There is so much that I want to say to you_

_There is so much that I want to clear up _

_But I just don't know how to do it_

_I want to be with you again_

_But I'm tied up with someone else_

_I don't want her to feel the way I did_

_When you left me at first_

_I want you back in my life again_

_But I don't want to be stupid when I say this_

_Because it's all my fault that we are here again_

"Lexie what are you doing," Matt said as he sat next to her.

"I'm just writing a little bit is all, why?"  
"Because I saw what happened earlier between you and Jeff."  
"Oh you did. So Shawn and I weren't the only ones who noticed?"  
"No I think just about everybody noticed. It's all that anyone is talking about around here."  
"Oh great so once again I get to be the center of attention, wonderful."  
"Well everybody knows that you two broke up and it's just like everybody saw something today that they hadn't seen in a while with you two. It's just so surreal."  
"Do you think that Jeff is feeling the same way that I am?"  
"I would think so because the second after that was taped he went to his little corner and started to write basically the same thing as yours. Except instead of writing 3 lines in his poem he wrote 4. Lexie you guys have to talk."  
"I would talk except for the fact that he has a girlfriend."  
"To be honest with you Lexie, I don't think that it's going to last much longer and I think she even knows. The entire world knows Lex, there is nothing that you can do about it."  
"I know and you know what, I think it's just about time that things start to get to normal. I don't think that I can all of this catty, let's fight bullshit."  
"Me either."

"Well I'm partially talking about you and Shannon. You two have not talked for long enough. You gotta cut it out."  
"Well it's all up to Casey because it's her decision to make. It's her ex."  
"Yeah but it's your best friend so fuck Casey and be friends with him again."  
"I do miss him."  
"Yeah and I'm sick of hanging out with just Shannon. We gotta have a big party."  
"We do."

"So we need to get this set in motion. You have to talk to Jeff because god knows I really don't want to talk to him about breaking up with his girlfriend to go back out with me."

"Well we set it motion."  
"Thanks Matty," Lexie said before she kissed him on the cheek. He got up and kissed the top of her head before he walked out of the room. Matt walked off down the hallway and found Jeff at the end lying on the ground listening to his i-pod. Matt sat down beside him as Jeff opened his eyes.

"Pearl Jam little bro?"  
"Umm, no actually, it's Dope."  
"Wow, one of those moods."  
"You saw…"  
"The whole I love you and kiss thing."  
"Yeah."  
"Bro the entire world saw that one but only the people that know the situation saw it's intensity."  
"Matt I don't know what to do."  
"Well you still love her right?"  
"Of course I do but I don't want to make a complete and utter fool of myself. I feel like I already have."  
"But you haven't. You have to understand that Lexie said I love you too and the kiss that you two had was real. You really need to think, not lie here being all emo listening to death rock. It's not going to help the situation any."

"I know but I don't know what to do about Riles."  
"Well Jeff, from what I know about her, she was using you as much as you were using her. You guys used each other to hurt Lexie and you accomplished it."  
"I really didn't want to hurt her but I wanted to make her realize that she made a huge mistake by breaking up with me."  
"And don't you think that she realized that after she came to your house and apologized to you?"  
"How do you know about that?"  
"Have you met our group of friends?"  
"You've going a point there. So when should I do this?"  
"Go and talk to Riley, honestly and openly. Don't leave anything out."  
"Alright thanks."  
"You're welcome. Now go and get your girl back."  
Jeff hoped up off of the ground and went to see his girlfriend.  
"Hey Riles."  
"Hey."  
"How are you?"  
"I'm alright and you?"  
"I'm okay but we've gotta stop doing this to Lexie. It is hurting her so much and I just can't stand to do it to her anymore."  
"I know, I can't either. I'm really sorry Jeff, I do like you."  
"Yeah me too but we can still be friends right?"  
"If Lexie allows it."  
"Trust me, after all of this I think we can manage a friendship out of this. You may actually need to talk her and tell each other what you really think about one another and why you've been tormenting her all of these years. I know that's going to be hard for you but you've got to do it."  
"Yeah I do need to talk to her but first things first, you need to talk to her a little bit more than I do."  
"I kind of do but I'll talk to you after, alright?"  
"Yep, good luck," Riley stated as she kissed Jeff softly on the lips. "Go get um Tiger."

Jeff turned and went out the door. He started running down the hallway and burst into Lexie's locker room.

"Where is she," he said out of breath to Shawn.

"She'll be out in a minute. Oh my…"  
"Be quiet pops."  
"I missed you calling me that and as much as I would love to be here I've got a match."  
"Good luck."  
"You too."  
Shawn left as Jeff stood impaciently waiting for Lexie to get out of the bathroom. As she came out it was as if her heart stopped beating for a moment and started to pound out of her chest.

"Hey Jeff."  
"Hey."  
"What's up?"  
"What are you doing for Christmas?"  
"Umm, I don't know, why?"  
"I was kind of wondering if you would like to come to daddy's house?"  
"Umm…"  
"As my girlfriend." Lexie let out a much needed breath and leaped into Jeff's arms with tears falling down her face. "So is that a yes?"  
"To be your girlfriend it's a definite yes." They smiled at each other before kissing each other quickly. "So what changed your mind?"  
"I think for once in his life Vince managed to do something right." They kissed once more before Lexie let go. "So are you ready for our match?"  
"I've been ready for a while now."  
They smiled at each other and walked over to the mirror. They fixed their hair in the exact same way and started laughing at each other. He grabbed her hand and opened the door for her. They walked out to a standing ovation from all of their friends. Lexie went over to one and smiled.

"Hi, I don't think that we've met, I'm Lexie."  
"Hi Lexie, I'm Riley."  
"We should talk."  
"You got a minute now."  
"Sure do but just a quick one." Riley and Lexie headed off down the hall and sat down on the ground against a wall. "So are you okay with Jeff and I seeing each other again?"  
"Actually it was partly my idea. I figured that we punished you enough."  
"Why have you been punishing me all of these years?"  
"I honestly don't know. I figured that you were always a better wrestler than me and I tortured you enough you would quit. And that didn't work out in my favor. But now that all of this has happened I feel like I've gone way too far and I'm really sorry for everything that I've done to make your life miserable."  
"It's alright I guess and I would've done the same thing in your position. I mean, I am pretty damn sexy." She tried to keep a straight face as Riley stared at her but she burst out laughing.

"Come on new buddy. You've got to get back to your man for your match."  
"Thanks Riles. I'm really sorry too."  
"No biggy, really."  
They got up and joined Jeff and everybody else where they had left them.  
"Can we all just be friends again," Lexie said. "We've been fighting and argueing for too long and we need to get everybody back together. How about New Years party on the beach? Is anybody up for that?"  
"I'll bring the boos," Matt said.

"I think that everybody should because Matt, you don't want to go bankrupt."  
"Haha, very funny."  
"And by everybody being friends again, I mean you and Shannon too. And Shane. You guys need to get over whatever petty fight that you had and get over it."  
"Alright Lexie, whatever you say. Come on, we all have a match." Matt put his arm around Casey and Jeff put his around Lexie as they started to walk off.

"Angel."  
"Yeah pops."  
"Merry Christmas."  
Lexie stopped and ran to Shawn giving him a hug. "I love you dad."  
"I love you too Angel."

He kissed her cheek and she ran back to Jeff's open arm. She smiled up at him and said "I've missed you Jeff."  
"I've missed you too Lexie."


	36. A Merry, Merry Christmas

Well today was a writing day as I was on the computer a very long time typing up these chapters. This has to be one of my favorites yet so it's really important to me. I hope you guys are a little stumpt. You'll figure out the secret on New Years don't worry about it. Love ya'll, review and I'll try to get a computer real soon, I promise

A Merry, Merry Christmas

"When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us."-Alexander Graham Bell

"Casey why haven't you been talking to Matty?"  
"I don't know."  
"What happened between you two?"  
"Nothing's happened to us yet but there is something I have to tell him."  
"What is it? What did you do?"  
"Well it wasn't just me."

"Umm, okay. What is it Casey? You can tell me."  
The spa was just what Casey and Lexie needed on Christmas Eve to relax a little bit after everything that had happened.  
"Alright, enough about me," Casey said wiping away a tear. "What have you decided to do for Christmas? Since you're dating Jeff again you should have it at Daddy's house."  
"Umm, I think I'll do what I've been doing since my parents died. I need to get caught up on the horrible horror flicks that came out in 2006. Plus, I've gotten invited to go like everywhere and I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings."  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"So what are you going to do about your situation?"  
"I know that I have to tell Matt but I don't know when."  
"Well you're gonna have to soon."  
"Maybe sometime in the next week. I don't know."  
"Alright it's up to you."  
"How are you and Jeff doing?"  
"Umm, we're just trying to get everything back the way it was. I just don't believe he only waited 2 weeks before he started dating Riley."  
"Well hun, I don't know what to say except that I hope you learned your lesson."  
"This is not my fault and I'm sick of you saying it is. He is the one who brought it upon himself and everything that happened between us before has been forgotten and if we were able to let it go, then you should be able to too."  
"Well Lexie, I don't agree with how you handled the break-up and how you acted afterwards. You forgot about everybody else and decided to throw yourself a pity-party for a month straight. It's ridiculous for you to have been so immature about everything. I just thought that you would have grown-up."  
"You know what I would love for you to lose both of your fucking parents, your boyfriend and your best friend within two years and see how fucking fast you mature and don't live in the past. I thought that you would be more supportive of me. I guess that I made the right decision when I stopped talking to you. Maybe we should have left it that way."  
"Well guess what, I just lost my best friend."  
Lexie walked away from Casey and went outside to the parking lot. She took out her phone, lit a cigarette and called Shannon.

"Hey Shan, what are you doing?"  
"Just chillin, why, what's up?"  
"Can you come and get me? I would ask Jeff but he's with daddy."  
"No problem Lexie, I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Thanks." Shannon hung up the phone and turned to his friends.

"You guys need to hurry up, that was Lex."  
"Can you stall," Jeff asked. "Take her out to lunch or something. They were supposed to take longer than they did."  
"Which means something must have happened. I'll figure it out."  
"Of course you will. Lexie loves you." Shannon stared at Jeff. "She trusts you man. She likes talking to you about this stuff cuz she knows I really don't care."  
"Well I guess I could take her somewhere. I'll call when I'm on the way back."  
"Alright, take care of my girl."  
"I will."  
"Man that's still weird to say again."  
Shannon left everybody and picked up Lexie as she was finishing her smoke.

"You alright Lex?"  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"What happened between you two this time?"  
"She's mad because I ignored her after Jeff and I broke up and she thinks I'm a dumbass for breaking up with him to begin with."  
"Oh well you're girls, this will happen."  
"Of course it will. You don't think I was wrong do you?"  
"No, I think that you had every right to be pissed off."  
"Where are we going," she asked as he passed by her street.

"Umm, I wanted to take you somewhere."  
"You aren't doing anything with your family today?"  
"No it's tomorrow and it just doesn't feel the same without my dad here."  
"When did he pass away?"  
"The spring. It was really difficult and I think tomorrow is going to be horrible."  
"Well you still have your family. I watched horror movies the year after my dad died and I've been doing it ever since. I just hate Christmas because I hate being alone."  
"You aren't alone anymore. You have all of us now."  
"I know but I don't know where to go because I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."  
"You should go with Jeff. He is your boyfriend again."  
"I know but I could go to see pops or Allyn's parents' house or to see Johnny Boy or you. I just don't know. I think it's better if I go at it alone."  
"We're here." Shannon turned off the car and opened Lexie's door for her. He put his hand behind her back and led her into the abandoned building.

"You're not gonna rape and kill me are you?"  
"No I'm not going to kill you and I would never do that anyways. This is my Christmas present to myself."  
"What is it supposed to be?"  
"My new tattoo parlor."  
"Really."  
"Yeah it's what I'm going to do next. I figured I never had the time to learn how to be a tattoo artist and this way I can put in my heart to everything. I want to make it unique, new aged. All the tattoo places around here are so old school and I want this to be different. I'm gonna have all my friends come down and do whatever they want. We've got Jeff's creative art work and your creative empowerment. I think this place will be great."  
"When do you want it opened by?"  
"The beginning of February."  
"Well we've got a lot of work to get done."  
"How about now?"  
"On Christmas Eve?"  
"You said you had nothing to do and neither do I so why not? It's a good way to waste part of the day."  
"Alright, where is everything?"  
"In the back room."  
Shannon got the drop clothes out and put them down on the floor. He then brought out the paint.

"The walls are this dark royal purple color and will be used on the two side walls and the front wall. The back wall is going to be a faux brick and the trim and the door to the back room is the really dark black color."  
"Alright. Well I call the right half of the back wall. I want to do my own little job on it. Have you come up with the logo yet?"  
"Not quite yet."  
"Well I'm gonna get started on painting, you go and sketch for a little bit. The back wall will be mine and Jeff's to do what we want with it."  
"Wow, be a little bit more bossy."

"Well Mr. Bossman, I'm your new project manager and I never miss a deadline. We have a little over a month to get this place up and going."

"Well I can sketch anytime I want so lets get to painting."  
"Alright, come on Shan." Lexie and Shannon both started painting and got the first coat done within 2 hours. "It's starting to look good in here."  
"What are you doing on your part of the wall?"  
"You'll see don't you worry."  
"Oh but I do worry. This is a lot of money that I am investing to get this project off the ground."  
"Shannon once wrestling fans realize this is yours and the art was done by Jeff and I people will be coming from all over the states just to get their tattoos here."  
"This is a cool idea."  
"Shannon, you need to realize that the fans loves you and it's not your fault if Vince doesn't give you any good storylines."  
"I guess now. Lexie how are doing now?"  
"Actually this helped to get my mind off of things for a while."  
"Well I've got really good news."  
"And what is that?"  
"You know how I went to the bar on Friday night."  
"Yeah I know. You called me and woke me up."  
"Well I met a girl."  
"Why Shannon, how could've we been here for 2 hours and you not say anything about this?"  
"I don't know."  
"So what's her name?"  
"Ally and she is just a great person. She doesn't know who I am so it's just great. And she loves art and music and writing."  
"Shannon that is so great, I'm so happy for you."  
"We have a date on Wednesday and I'm so nervous."  
"Don't be. I'm sure she's gonna like you no matter what."  
"I know but I'm still afraid of things with her and with this place."  
"Come on buddy, don't worry. Right now we need to let the dry. What's going on with the floors?"  
"It's gonna be like my kitchen with the black and white checkers."  
"Alright."  
"And the desk is diamond studded and it will be here. Next to it will be the piecing center with all the cool jewelry that I ordered. My new tattoo artists will have their art hung up on the walls in frames and in the flashracks will be other samples of their art."  
"Shannon I'm so happy that you are finally doing something that is worth your time. You know that even if you don't succeed that you've accomplished so much with just even trying to open this place."  
"Thanks Lexie, for everything. With everything that you've done for the shop and everything you've done for me as a friend. I really appreciate you."

"And I appreciate you too Shannon. Come here best buddy." Lexie motioned for Shannon to come over to her and he gave her a hug. "Alright Shannon, I'm kinda hungry."

"Wanna go back to your house and get something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Go and wait in the car. I'll be out in a minute, I gotta pee."

"Well this is one hell of a place you've got here. You even have working bathrooms."

"Shut up and go to the car."

Lexie went out to the car while Shannon went to the bathroom. He then called Jeff.

"Are you ready?"  
"Yep where have you been?"  
"The tattoo parlor."  
"Oh, what did you guys do?"  
"We painted a little bit."  
"Oh alright. See you in a bit."  
"Alright bye."

_The one that I can turn to_

_When times get to rough_

_Someone who truly cares about me _

_And is always by my side_

_Is exactly what I've been needing_

_He's been there through all the arguments_

_And through all of the pain_

_He was always there to lend a hand_

_Or a shoulder to cry on_

_And now in his time of need  
I need to be there for him_

_As a support for him and to be there for him_

_Just as he has been there for me_

_I love him to the end of the earth_

_Because he is the savior of my being_

_The love that I could never have with him_

_Because he is like my brother, my best friend_

_And since everything that has happened to me_

_He is here for me to be my best friend_

_And that's all I could hope for_

_As he is my rock and my savior_

_My love and my life_

"You alright Lexie?"  
"Yeah you just scared me is all. So it's back to my house right?"  
"Yep, I'm starving. I hope that you actually went grocery shopping."  
"I don't know and if I didn't we can just order in."  
"Alright."  
Shannon started up the car and they drove for around 1o minutes back to Lexie's house. She saw the cars lining the street.

"I wonder who's having the party," Lexie said as Shannon pulled into the driveway.

"You are," he said as all of their friends appeared on the front lawn. Lexie got out of the car and ran up to Jeff.

"Boyfriend," she yelled before jumping into his arms. "I've missed you so much."  
"And I've missed you calling me that." He gave her a kiss.  
"What is all of this?"  
"This is your Christmas. Daddy hit the lights." Daddy put the switch in the electrical outlet and the entire house lit up with an assortment of Christmas lights. Lexie burst into tears in Jeff's arms.  
"I can't believe you guys did all of this."  
"It wasn't my idea."  
"Who's idea was it?" Jeff stepped out of the way to reveal Casey standing behind him. Lexie smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thank you Casey and I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry too Lexie. I shouldn't voice my opinions on you."  
"No you have the right to because you're my friend and you just want to make sure that I don't get hurt and that I stand by what I believe in. And I shouldn't be mad at you for trying to make sure that I live my life the right way."  
"Come on sweetie, there are people here that want to say hi to you."  
Lexie went over to Shawn and gave him a hug. "Dad, I don't want you here."  
"Of course you do."  
"I know that I do but Becca probably doesn't."  
"She actually didn't mind once I told her that I was catching the red eye back to Texas tonight to be home in the morning."  
"Thank you so much."  
"Thank you too Angel. Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas to you too."

He gave her a kiss and Lexie continued to say hi to everybody. Afterwards, Lexie, Casey, Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Shawn, John, Allyn, Shane and daddy Hardy went inside to eat dinner. There was a huge Christmas tree in the foyer when they walked in the door and another in the living room with presents underneath it. The dining room table was set and the food was done in the kitchen. The group sat down at the table and ate dinner together. After dinner was over, they all sat down in the living room and opened their presents. Shawn got Lexie a heart shaped diamond necklace while Jeff gave her a brand new set of acrylic paints. Lexie smiled around at her friends as they all sat around the tree singing Christmas carols and she then realized all of what she was missing out on.


	37. Happiness is a Virtue

Happiness is a Virtue

"People take different roads seeking fulfillment and happiness. Just because they're not on your road doesn't mean they've gotten lost."

"Why doesn't it feel like New Years," Lexie asked Jeff as she drove her corvette to Myrtle Beach.

"Maybe because it feels more like May then it does January."  
"That could be it. There hasn't been snow like anywhere and it's warmer here then in Texas."  
"How was Texas anyways? Sorry I wasn't awake when you got home but I drank a little too much last night."  
"It's alright. Umm, I like Texas a lot but it has too many people. Shawn's daughter is just the cutest little thing that I've ever seen."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I watched her for a few hours while Becca and Shawn went out. And Cameron is just the biggest helper. You can just tell he's excited to have a little sister."  
"I loved having a brother growing up, it helped a lot."  
"I wish that I had siblings but my parents were one and done."  
"I guess I can understand where they were coming from."  
"What about you?"  
"With kids?"  
"Yeah."  
"I never really thought about it. I'm too adventurous for kids right now. Why…do you want kids?"  
"No not right now but it kind of has been a topic floating around this week."  
"Why, who's pregnant?"  
"I can't say."  
"Come on Bunny, you can tell me. I promise I won't say anything. Please Lexie."  
"Casey."  
"Casey's pregnant," he yelled.

"Yep."  
"With who's baby?"  
"Umm, I assume Matt's but I don't know. I never really thought about the father. It may be Shannon's. Oh my God, I hope she knows."  
"Well we need to find out how far along she is and do the math and hopefully Matt won't worry about it."  
"Hopefully not. She's going to tell him tonight."  
"How long has she known?"  
"I don't know but she told me on Christmas Eve. She's just scared to tell Matt because they haven't been dating that long and now she's pregnant."  
"I'm sure she's scared and I'm sure he will be but it's their own fault for not using protection."

"You've got a point."

"In one mile you're going to take a right."  
"You're a good co-pilot baby."  
"Thanks."  
He kissed her hand and then held it in his. 20 minutes later they arrived at their beach house for the week. Almost everybody had to leave for work on Sunday but would be back on Tuesday night. It was about time that everybody hung out together. Jeff and Lexie were the first ones there and grabbed the master bedroom with the view of the ocean from their own deck.

"Hey boyfriend."  
"Yeah Bunny."  
"I'm really excited about this. It's going to be so much fun."  
"Let's hope so. So Shan is bringing his new girlfriend."  
"Yeah he told me. I wonder what she looks like."  
"Probably gorgeous. I mean look at Casey and Crystal."  
"Crystal?"  
"His ex-wife."  
"Shannon was married?"  
"Yeah for a little while. Casey was his second girlfriend afterwards. The first was a rebound girl. Nothing really serious."  
"Oh, well, do you want to go for a walk?"  
"I was just about to ask you that."  
"Well, we kind of share a mind now. It's actually quite scary."  
"Just a tad. Do you wanna change?"  
"Okay we really gotta stop doing this. Thinking alike is scary."  
Lexie and Jeff both got undressed. He walked over to her and gave her a huge hug. "I missed you beautiful."  
"Jeff we've been back together for 2 weeks now. We're past the I miss you bit."  
"Well we never had our make-up sex."  
"Well you could've made it sound a little bit better but, umm, you should lock the door." Jeff smiled as he locked the door and then jumped on the bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It looks like Lex and Jeff are already here which mean the good room is taken," Matt said as he grabbed his and Casey's bags.

"Thanks baby," she said as she stood next to him and gave him a kiss. "Maybe we shouldn't go in there."  
"Why not?"  
"Umm, they've been back together for 2 weeks which means this is the perfect time for make-up sex."  
"My God Case, you have a dirty mind."  
"What? It's probably the truth."  
"Well we'll go for a walk on the beach after I put these bags down inside."  
"Alright."  
Matt put their bags down and they went for a walk. "So what are you gonna drink tomorrow?"

"Nothing."  
"Why? Are you not feeling well?"  
"You could say that."  
"Casey what's up? You've been acting weird lately."  
"Matt there is something that I need to talk to you about."  
"Alright."  
"I know that we haven't been dating that long but I need to tell you something." She paused for minute before he took her hand and smiled to her. "I'm pregnant Matt." He stopped in his steps and looked towards Casey. She felt tears coming down her face. Matt smiled at her and picked her up.

"My God, I'm gonna be a dad."  
"Umm yeah, I guess you kind of are."  
"I love you Casey."  
"I love you too."  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So do you have any idea where we're going," John yelled from the backseat.

"Yes I've been here before," Shannon yelled back. "Why did I offer to drive you again?"  
"Because the Hardys are cool kids with the corvettes."  
"Actually I think they took Lexie's."  
"Meg, I'm so excited for you to meet everybody."  
"I'm excited too but I get really awkward in these situations."  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you guys have something in common. Maybe the girls can go shopping tomorrow before all the excitement."  
"Maybe. So does," Meg pointed her head toward Ally. "Know about what you do?"  
"She has no clue about any of us that I know of so just keep it quiet alright?"  
"No problem babe."  
"Are you alright Ally?"  
"Yeah I'm just nervous is all."  
"Why are you nervous?"  
"Because I'm about to meet almost every single person that you care about and I want them to like me."  
"Well Meg is going through the same thing that you are and John seems to like you. Ally, you'll be fine. They really aren't that hard to get along with."  
"Alright Shannon, I believe you."  
They arrive at the beach house and the 4 of them got out of Shannon's Range Rover. "Wow, they really like corvettes."

"Yep and there's one missing. Lexie's is the blue one, the maroon one is Matt's and Jeff has a black one."  
"So Lexie is dating Jeff and Matt is dating your ex right?"  
"Yep that is correct."

"And Lexie is your best friend?"  
"Yep. Stop asking all of these questions and just get to know them."  
"Whatever you say Shan."  
Shannon, Ally, John and Meg walked into the kitchen to see Matt and Casey eating ice cream.

"Hey guys, what took you so long," Matt asked as he and Casey got up to give everyone a hug."  
"Shannon got us lost," Ally said.

"I did not."  
"No then why is it that we were supposed to be here an hour ago?"  
"I like this one Shan. You should keep her." Ally laughed at Matt's comment. "Oh, I'm Matt and this is Casey."  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ally."  
"And I'm Meg, John's girlfriend."  
"It's nice to meet you both."  
"Where's my little shortie," John asked Matt.

"With Jeff in the bedroom. They've been in there a while.

"Well we're just going to have to break-up that little party."  
"Come on John just leave them alone."  
"Leave who alone," Lexie said walking in the room. "Hey Johnny Boy."  
"Hey shortie, how have you been," he asked as he hugged her.

"I've been doing great. Nothing here to complain about."  
"That's great. I want you to meet my girlfriend. Meg this is Lexie, Lexie this is Meg."  
Everybody was introduced to each other and afterwards they all went to the entertainment room. In the middle of the room was a pool table and on the wall was a 42" plasma screen tv.

"I got first game," Lexie yelled when they first walked in. "Who's my partner?" Matt and Jeff decided to take on Lexie and Casey. "Hey guys do you feel like someone is missing?"  
"That's because there are," Shane said as he walked in the room. "The party has officially begun."  
"Hey Shane, Riles, what took you so long," Jeff asked as he took his shot.  
"Umm, there was mad traffic and I live further away then you do, remember?"  
"Oh yeah. Well since most of us live within 10 minutes of each other it's really hard to keep track."  
"Well sorry, have ya'll picked the rooms?"  
"Since Jeff is an ass," Matt said. "He already got the best room but to the best of my knowledge there is still 4 bedrooms left. You and Riley can have the one with the two beds considering you are the only ones not dating."  
"Umm, actually we are."  
"My God, when did that happen?"  
"Yesterday."  
"Congratulations you two," Lexie chimed in. "I think it's just great."  
"Shannon and I will take that room," Ally said.

"Why don't we draw straws," John suggested. "At least that way it will be fair."  
"Thanks John that would be great."

The 4 remaining couples drew straws and Shane and Riley ended up drawing the short end of the stick. As they all joked around and played pool, Casey went outside and sat on the beach. Lexie looked at matt and he stayed put as she went out to see her. Lexie sat down next to Casey.

"Hey Case, what's up?"

"I told Matt."  
"Oh my God, how did he take it?"  
"He tried to act like he was excited about the whole thing but I could tell he was really upset about it. It just, it's been bothering me since I told him. It's like he doesn't want to spend alone time with me."  
"Babe, there's 8 other people in this house and it's hard for anybody to have alone time. Casey don't worry about it."  
"But I kind of do. I'm gonna have a baby and that's just huge. It's gonna be hard."  
"Casey you have plenty of friends who are here to help you out."  
"You've got a point there. Do you want to go back inside?"  
"No you go. I'll be inside in a few."  
"It's the writer in you again."  
"Yeah I know. I'll be in soon, I promise."  
"I love you Lexie."  
"I love you too Casey and you'll be fine. Don't worry about it."  
"I'll try not to."  
"I'm gonna be an aunt. The very cool, sexy aunt."  
"Just not too sexy."  
They both laughed and then Casey walked inside leaving Lexie alone.

_I see them all up there being happy_

_Everybody together as a cohesive group_

_Not arguing and bickering at each other_

_But rather everybody is where they belong_

_As I sit here alone I learn to reflect_

_On my life as a whole to this point_

_The waves of the ocean are a metaphor_

_As my life is calm at one moment_

_And then can become a huge with problems_

_Before dying down once again_

_With the lingering undertow that can suck you back in_

_But as I think of where I am_

_I realize I am no longer the girl crying alone in the corner_

_But rather the girl who cries and is immediately surround_

_By my friends who care and my loving boyfriend_

_It took a while to get to this point in my life_

_Very happy and content in my life and my family_

_With a loving father who knows I'm his daughter_

_And a job that I wouldn't change for anything_

_I love the life that I have made for myself_

_And I don't think I'm getting rid of it anytime soon_

"Are you coming back in Lexie," Jeff yelled from the house.

"Yeah I'm coming," Lexie said as she got up and walked over to Jeff.

He put his arm around her and smiled as he said "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah I guess it's just the writer in me."  
They joined their friends inside for ice cream and a movie with everybody snuggled up with their significant others: Jeff & Lexie, Matt & Casey, Shannon & Ally, John & Meg, and Shane and Riley. Lexie smiled before she settled all of her attentions on the movie.


	38. Secret Love Affair

Secret Love Affairs

"Being who you are is better then pretending to be someone you're not."

"Lexie are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yeah."  
"But once we do this we can't take it back."  
"I know all of the consequences. Now do you want to do this or not?"  
"Of course I do shortie."  
"Lexie," Jeff said shaking her arm. "Baby, wake up. We need to get off the plane."

"Sorry babe, I was just reliving a nightmare."  
Jeff held Lexie's hand as they walked through the airport. When they got to the arena, Jeff went down to the ring while Lexie stayed in the locker room. She lied down on the floor and felt like crying but instead there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in." John walked in. "Hey Johnny Boy."  
"Are you alright? You haven't been returning my calls."  
"I haven't been returning your calls because I know that if I talk to you then everything that happened would be true."  
"Well Lex, it happened and I asked you if you really wanted to do it and you said yes."  
"I know and I did at that moment but now that I see Jeff all the time I feel like the worst girlfriend in the world. He trusted me and I broke that trust. With you of all people." John looked at her with an angry face. "Not that you aren't adorable because you are but you're supposed to be my brother."  
"I know Lex and neither of us can take that back because it happened but we don't have to tell Jeff."  
"Yes we do because if we don't then I will never be able to be myself again. It just doesn't seem like we did the right thing."  
"We didn't but I need to ask you something."  
"Okay."  
"Why did you cheat on Jeff?"  
"I don't know. I guess that I wanted to pay him back for dating Riley and I know how horrible that sounds but it's the truth and I would never cheat on him again. It wouldn't be right to me."  
"Well when do you want to tell him?"  
"I'll do it but Johnny, you gotta stay away from me for a while until Jeff and I can work through this. We can still be friends but Jeff probably won't want us to be."  
"Talk to him first and see where that leaves us."  
"Okay and be prepared incase he wants to kick your ass."  
"I will be. Now go and find Jeff so that we can get this over and done with."  
"I will. Bye Johnny."  
"Lexie, I don't want you to think that I want anything to come of this. It was a one time thing."  
"I know and I don't want anything to come of this either. I'll talk to you later."  
"Bye."  
She walked out of the locker room and went down to the ring to see Jeff. As she approached him she started to cry. She went over to him and he said "What's wrong baby, are you alright?"  
"Can we go somewhere to talk?"  
"Yeah sure." He followed Lexie up to the top of seats and they sat down. "What's up Lex?"  
"Umm, I really need to tell you something that I did and I feel really terrible about it."  
"Okay."  
"When we broke up I felt like the biggest asshole in the world and I guess that I over-react a lot but when I found out that you started dating Riley 2 weeks after we broke up I was really hurt. It felt like we didn't mean as much to you as I thought we did. And I guess that in some way I wanted to pay you back. So I did something that I regret fully and I don't even want to tell you this but I want to be able to tell you and I don't want us to suffer because of it."  
"You cheated on me didn't you?"  
"Yeah," she said with disgust in her voice with her head lowered.  
"With who," Jeff asked calmly trying to get more answers from her.

"John."  
"Oh."  
"But Jeff, I didn't know what I was doing. I mean, I did but I didn't at the same time. I was still upset and I don't want to hurt…"  
"Lexie it's alright."  
"What?"  
"It's okay Lexie. I understand why you were upset and why you did what you did. I just hope that you've learned your lesson and I hope that you won't do it again."  
"I won't I promise. You can trust me on that."  
"Lexie, I trust you but don't do anything like that ever again to break my trust because I'm not going to forgive you again."  
"Thank you Jeff. I'm so so sorry."  
"It's alright, I forgive you and you're welcome. Now come here and give me a kiss." Lexie smiled as she got up and sat on his lap. She gave him a kiss and the two of them sat up there and watched everybody else practice.  
"Jeff are you sure that you are okay with this?"  
"Babe, if I wasn't okay then I wouldn't be holding you right now. I know that it was a payback thing and it will never happen again. No worries."  
"Alright."  
"What's your schuduele like tonight?"  
"I don't know, I haven't gotten the chance to talk to Vince about it yet. What about you?"  
"They're trying to keep Matt and I together."  
"Are you okay with that?"  
"Yeah actually. I was really getting sick of fighting for the intercontidental title because they kept putting me again Umage. I hate getting hurt every week."  
"I guess so. I mean, that would really suck but I'm glad that you're happy with everything."  
"Yeah me too. And it's not like I'm teaming with Matt all the time so I get singles action too."  
"It makes sense to me."  
"Why? Are you sick of teaming with Casey?"  
"It's not that I'm sick of it but it's like where do we go from here. She's the women's champion so I really can't win a title and I don't wanna keep helping her win it back if she loses it. That's not what I signed up for."  
"Why don't you talk to Vince about it?"  
"I'm afraid he won't take me seriously. I don't want to complain about my life to him. It's like I don't appreciate everything but I do."  
"Well Lexie a lot of superstars talk to him about this stuff, and he's an easy person to talk to. I called him when I was ready to come back and he welcomed me with open arms after I explained why I left and why I wanted to come back."  
"When should I talk to him?"  
"Now come on, I'll go with you."  
"No Jeff, can do it on my own. But thanks you babe, I love you."  
"I love you too."  
She gave him a kiss and they walked down to the ring together before parting way. Lexie went to Vince's office.

"Hi Lexie, what do you need?"  
"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes."  
"I have some time now, have a seat," he stated as he pointed to the chair in front of his desk. "Are you and Jeff alright?"  
"Yeah we're really good actually. We just had a nice long talk and I want to discuss a few things with you."  
"Okay."  
"First off you should know how much I appreciate everything that you've done for me. I love being here every week and I absolutely love my job."  
"Are you pregnant?"  
"No I'm not. Why would you think that?"  
"Because I heard a speech like that this morning and it turns out that she was pregnant and needs some time off."  
"Oh so you talked to Casey?"  
"Yeah I did."  
"I kind of want to talk about what's going to happen."  
"Well the plan is for you to take her title away from her."  
"What? I thought that we were partners?"  
"You are but you guys are going to piss me off and I'm going to put you in a championship match against each other. You aren't going to hit her stomach and she's going to pretend that she hurt her ankle. You'll focus on that for the entire match and make her tap out therefore you're going to win her title."

"So when she comes back are we still a tag team?"  
"She's gonna stay for a while before she leaves and she'll be by your side until she leaves."  
"Alright and there won't be any fights with her?"  
"Nope, she'll be understanding of everything and won't be bitter."  
"Thanks Vince."  
"Is that all you needed?"  
"Yep."  
"Well then you're welcome and be careful with her tonight."  
"I will be."  
Lexie left Vince's office and went back to her locker room. There was a strange man standing there.

"Hi, can I help you with something?"  
"Yes, I'm looking for Alexandra Andrews."  
"That's me."

"Okay. According to part of the contract that you signed upon entering the WWE that stated that we may enminister a drug test at anytime."  
"Alright and I need to do what?  
While the official explained what to do Lexie listened carefully but knew that there wouldn't be any drugs in her system. After doing the drug test she went and did her hair and make-up and put on her ring attire. It went from her original black and red attire to a black halter top bikini like top and black pants with aqua designs on the legs and a tribal design on her butt. Shawn then walked in.

"Hey Angel."  
"Hey daddy."  
"Where have you been all day?"  
"I was talking to John, Jeff, Vince and then I got drug tested."  
"How was that?"  
"It sucked."  
"Well try doing it in front of the world."  
"What?"  
"Vince made me do a drug test on stage and I got so angry that I just threw my piss on him."  
"Well dad, where you a little irritated that night?"  
"Not really it was that he was pissing me off so much and that there was really nothing else that I could do to make him look like a jackass so that's what I did."  
"Great, great, I love the influence that you have given me."  
"It's not like you wouldn't do that."  
"Umm, actually, I would quit before I went and peed in front of the entire world."  
"Well go ahead and quit if that ever happens to you. So what did you talk to Vince about?"  
"Everything that's going on with the women's championship considering Casey is pregnant and can't hold the title anymore."  
"So who's going to win the championship?"  
"It's going to be me but only because I'm her tag team partner and I'm the one person she would love to lose to if she had to lose to anybody."  
"So what are they going to say? A neck injury."  
"No. During our match, I'm not going to hit her stomach and she'll twist her ankle and I'll make her tap out."  
"Have you talked to her about any of this yet?"  
"No but I figure that she would have told Vince if she had a problem with anything. And if she does well it's too bad because she can't wrestle because she's pregnant and she can't change that."  
"So are you excited about winning the championship?"  
"Yeah because earlier today I was really getting depressed about not being a champion."  
"Well don't get excited yet because they may change their minds at the last minute and you may not get to win the championship so just don't get disappointed."  
"Can they really do that?"  
"Yeah they really can and I know it's not fair but that's life."  
"I guess so."  
"I like your new ring attire."  
"Thanks, I helped to design it. I liked my old ring attire but I figured it was a time for change."  
"Why thank you pops."  
"You're welcome."  
They went to the catering room to eat dinner after Shawn handed Lexie a hoodie to put on over her attire.


	39. More Ways then One

More Ways then One

"Don't cross your bridges until you get them. We spend our lives defeating ourselves crossing bridges we never get to."

"Casey are you sure that this is okay with you?"  
"If I had to lose my title to somebody I'm glad that it is you. I mean, I can't keep wrestling if I'm pregnant now can I?"  
"Probably not. So how many people know about that now?"  
"Quite a few, almost everybody. Matty has been so excited about it and he just wants to tell everybody."  
"Well it's a good thing that he's excited about it and isn't dreading it as much as we thought he was."  
"Yeah, that's a good point. Well if you look at it that way then it is a very good thing."  
"How are you feeling about it?"  
"I'm feeling alright about it I guess. I mean, I can't change it but when I go to a store and see baby clothes, it's like wow, I'm going to be a mother. It's actually scary."  
"Casey you've got plenty of friends here to help you with everything and I'm sure that you're mom will help you. You can get tips from Shawn on how to be a parent when you're away from your kids so much. I'm sure that he could write a book on how to help parents so you've go plenty of role models all around you."  
"Yeah role models are good. Thanks Lexie."  
"No problem."  
"And just be sure to be careful with me tonight, I don't want anything to happen to me."  
"I'll be as careful as hell. I'm just going to work on your ankle a lot so I'm sorry if I actually hurt you because I'm not much of a submission artist."  
"It's fine if you hurt me okay? Just don't hurt my baby."  
"I won't. Have you found out the sex yet?"  
"I'm not really far enough along yet to really know what the sex is yet. It takes a while."  
"What do you want it to be?"  
"A boy."  
"A boy?"  
"Yeah so when I have another kid it can be a little girl and the boy can take care of her."  
"That's a weird way of thinking."  
"Well have you met me yet, I am weird."  
"I guess you are."  
"How are you and Jeff doing?"  
"Umm, alright. I told him today that I cheated on him."  
"Oh, how did that go over?"  
"He was fine with it, like it didn't mean anything. It's like he didn't give a shit."  
"Well maybe he cheated on you and now he doesn't want to feel guilty anymore and by knowing that you cheated on him, it's like he did no wrong."  
"I really don't want to think about it like that preferably."  
"Why? You did it to him and you don't want to think of him like that."  
"I did it as a revenge thing and you know that."  
"Well you made that mistake and if he cheated on you then good because you made a huge fucking mistake and karma is a bitch."  
"Casey, why are you being so fucking retarded about this?"  
"Because you were stupid and I want you to pay for everything that you've done to him. He shouldn't have to put up with that."  
"And if he's okay with it you should be to because this is fucking ridiculous."  
"You're the one that's being fucking ridiculous."  
"Fine you know what Lexie, good fucking luck in your match tonight and have fucking fun because we are through."  
Casey stormed off in the opposite direction while Lexie watched her walk away. She started to cry to herself but stopped as she walked back to her locker room. John was waiting for her.

"What's wrong?"  
"Casey and I are through."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"You and I had sex is what happened."  
"Why is she upset at that?"  
"I don't know. I think that she is just looking for an excuse to be mad at me and that's the best one she could come up with because she's fucking retarded and won't just stand up to me and tell me what's going on with her."  
"Well girls can be like that sometimes and I don't think that what happened between us should effect the relationship you two have. If anything she should be mad at you for taking her title."  
"Well it's not my fault she got herself knocked up. I'm not even sure if it's Matt's."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because they hadn't been dating more then a month when she got pregnant and she was sleeping with Shannon right until her and Matt started dating. She went from one to the other. No transition or anything. Shannon broke up with her and almost immediately after started dating Matt."

"Well that was her own priority and does she have any doubt about it?"  
"I don't know but I'm just sick of dealing with her when she makes drama out of nothing because it's stupid."

"I know it is. Come on you have to get ready. You've gotta forget about everything else because no matter what tonight you are winning the championship and nobody can take that away from you. You earned it and there is no reason why anybody should think differently."  
"Thanks Johnny Boy."  
"You're welcome, I'm gonna get going."

"Alright, good luck."  
"You too."  
Lexie gave him a hug before he left and then sat down on the ground next to her locker.

_I never thought that one night_

_Could ruin the friendships I have_

_I didn't know about the consequences_

_I didn't know the repercussions_

_It didn't seem like it was that big of a deal_

_Especially for her to get into _

_But she over-reacted and it's not my fault_

_I regret everything I have done_

_But I'm not going to tell her_

_Because that would mean that she was right_

_And that once again I was wrong_

_I love her to death but she over-reacts_

_She looks for something to get mad at me about_

_Because she can't just tell me what's really going _

_It's starting to get really annoying_

_Because I don't know what else to do_

_Should I try and talk to her_

_Or just let her be mad and get over it_

_It sucks because I need to talk to her_

_We can't just get time away from each other_

_She has been my life for so long_

_And now that we aren't friends_

_It's disappointing that one mistake_

_One night, one guy, can ruin it all_

_But I have to face her soon_

_Because I can't get away_

Lexie closed her poetry book and tried to forget about everything to prepare for her match. As she approached Casey backstage she looked ready for a fight, not a match, a fight. She stood next to her in front of the camera and the tech counted down.

"Hey Kaisa, how's being the champion?"  
"It's great, I still can't believe that I'm the champion, it's just so amazing."  
"I'm so happy for you. Hi Mr. McMahon," Lexie said focusing her attention to him as he walked in frame. "How are you?"  
"How am I," he said calmly. "How am I," he yelled. "Have you seen what DX is doing to me?"  
"No I haven't."  
"Well maybe you should pay attention. What are you smiling at," he yelled at Casey. She stopped smiling.

"Nothing."  
"You two, you like that championship don't you Kaisa?"  
"Yeah I do."  
"Well tonight, you are putting it on the line tonight against your smart ass best friend."  
"Mr. McMah…" Casey tried to say before he walked away. They looked at each other in dismay as the cameras went off. Vince came back and said "Good job girls. Just keep it up in tonight's match."  
"We will," Lexie stated and after Vince walked away so did Casey. "Case, are we going to talk?"  
"We've talked enough."  
Lexie walked toward the gorilla position and sat and watched everybody's matches. Matt and Jeff came up for their match.

"Hey baby, I've been looking for you everywhere."  
"I've been here."  
"Are you alright?"  
"No."  
"Why, what happened?"  
"Casey's mad at me and she won't even talk to me anymore. I hate it because I mad one mistake and you're not mad at me so I don't see why she is. And she did the same thing to Shannon with Matt."  
"I guess that is true so yeah I don't understand that. But I've gotta go to my match, do you want to come with me?"  
"Yeah sure."  
She stood up and gave Jeff a hug before they headed out to the ring. After the match, they all went backstage while Shawn and Paul had their match. After their match Shawn came backstage and gave Lexie a hug.

"Are you gonna be alright Angel?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've gotta be professional right?"  
"Right and just remember, be careful out there."  
"I will be." He gave her a kiss on the head and a hug before leaving back to the locker room. Jeff then came up to Lexie.

"Hey babe."  
"Hey."  
"You're gonna be alright out there, you should be happy that you're winning the title tonight. This is your night, don't worry about what Casey thinks of you. Just go out there, look beautiful and remember that you deserve this."  
"Thanks Jeff, I really appreciate that."  
"You're welcome, you deserve it and I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Jeff gave her a kiss until her music hit. He slapped her in the butt as she was walking away and she looked back and scowled at him playfully. "Love you."  
"Sure you do."

Godsmack's "Awake" once again rang through the arena as Lexie walked down to the ring to face off against Casey.

"I'll lay down for you," she said to Casey who handed her title to the ref. Then Mr. McMahon's music came on.  
"Ladies, just one thing about your match, if you don't go at your full ability, you're both fired."  
Lexie and Casey look at each other and reluctantly went into a lock up. Lexie put her into a headlock and as Casey tried to get out of it, she twisted her ankle pretty bad. She started to scream and cry in agony as she backed into the corner. The ref went to check on her as Lexie followed.  
"Are you alright," Lexie whispered.

"Yeah."  
Lexie grabbed her leg and dragged her into the middle of the ring. First she put her into the figure four leg lock and then to end everything she put Casey into an ankle lock. Casey tapped almost immediately and instead of Lexie taking the title from the ref she bent down to check on Casey.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"  
"Yeah," she said grabbing her ankle. "In more ways then one."  
Lexie got up and got her title and her hand was raised in victory. She went back and helped the ref carry Casey up the ramp where Matt came out and carried her to the back.

"Casey, did I hurt your ankle?"  
"Yeah you did."  
"I told you that I wasn't the master of submission moves, I never ever use them."

"I know that you didn't mean it Lex, it's alright."  
"Alright, do you want me to come to the hospital?"  
"No," she said going back to being a bitch.

Lexie backed off and went back to the locker room. "Great job baby."  
"Thanks."  
"Come on, we should go out and get a drink to celebrate."  
"Alright, I'll go out with you."  
"Good because I was planning all of this for you. Now come on, get changed."  
Lexie got changed into her regular clothes and fixed her hair and make-up before packing up her things and leaving alone with Jeff, which was rare for them, without saying goodbye to anybody.


	40. Premonition

Premonition

"Some people succeed because they are destined to but most people succeed because they are determined to."

**January 27, 2007**

"So Lexie, how has being champion changed your career?"  
"It's a lot more stressful now knowing having to know that everybody is after me and it's a little bit intimidating."  
"And not having Kaisa here to protect you is even harder?"  
"Not exactly. I mean we're best friends and tag team partners and we help each other when it is needed but I don't need her to be my bodyguard."  
"I sense some hostility."  
"Well Kaisa is my friend and I want her to heal and come back so we can see who deserves the title."  
"Do you feel bad about injuring her?"  
"Of course I feel bad about hurting her. I would never intentionally hurt anybody, not even my worst enemy. I try to support her right now because I know how much it sucks being away from this place. Just being here is exciting enough and being bored at home is just terrible. I visit her whenever I can."  
"Does she resent you winning the title?"  
"Not that I know of but if you really want to know you should interview her, not me."  
"Sorry. So who do you believe deserves a title shot?"  
"Well I know the competition here and the only real competition is the new girl Riley. I think that she has earned at least the change to compete against me."  
"Don't you think that will cause a little bit of controversy?"  
"Of course it will cause controversy but isn't that what this business was built on?"  
"I guess so."  
"Yeah. This business was built on people like me. The people who aren't afraid to step out of the box and try something different that may not be what other people choose to do. I believe that she has something to prove and Kaisa gave me that chance by being my partner when I first got here. I love her and appreciate her for that. Hopefully Riley can think of me that way someday."

"You seem like a veteran but you've only been here for less than a year."  
"Well what can I say, I'm wise beyond my years. That's what mentors have taught me."  
"Speaking off mentors, who is yours?"  
"It may seem a little random but my mentor is the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels. Through his career he has worked his way up from the tag team division to being one of the biggest superstars that this industry has ever seen. He has won every title in this industry and has been a part of two of the most controversial groups of all time, the nWo and D-Generation X. He has come back from a career ending injury and has worked his way back up to where he is better then he was before. With the wisdom that he has given me I have been able to excel past the divas of the WWE and I'm on my way to becoming a legend in this business."  
"And how does your boyfriend fit into this?"  
"He's just one of the best people that I've ever met. He's there to support me when I lose and is there to celebrate with me when I win. He is just the perfect guy for me because we compliment each other."  
"Well Lexie, thank you for giving us an inside look into your life. It's been a please."  
"I'm sure it has been."  
Lexie got up from the interview, took her mic off and went to find Jeff.

"How did the interview go?"  
"Shitty."  
"Why, what happened?"  
"The entire interview was basically about Casey and I had to sit there and pretend that we were friends."  
"You were friends but then you got into a fight. Maybe you should call and apologize."  
"I have nothing to apologize for. If you and I can rebuild our relationship after everything that happened with John then she should be able to also. She's just being so childish."  
"Maybe or it could be mood swings. She is pregnant."  
"I know she is but it shouldn't be an excuse."  
"You just don't want to apologize first do you?"  
"You know me too well."  
"Well I am your boyfriend."  
"Yes and I'm very happy about that."

"Casey are you alright?"  
"I don't know Matty."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Matt, I just…I miss you ya know. And this rehab is sucking."  
"I'm sorry."  
"And I can't fit in my pants."  
"We'll get you new ones."  
"And I miss my best friend."  
"Then apologize to her."  
"I just can't but maybe I don't miss her, I miss the idea of her. And I miss you."  
"I'll be home tomorrow night. Just keep Lucas company."  
"I love your dog but I miss you now."  
"I'm sorry Case but I need to work for us and the baby. I'll try to see if I can miss tomorrow's show and catch the red eye tonight, who knows."  
"Okay, I appreciate it baby."  
"Well you're welcome but it's not that big of a deal. I miss you too so it's not like you're the only one."  
"Okay I'll let you get back to work. Maybe I'll watch a movie or something. Try to relax."  
"Yeah relaxing would be a good thing. Get in some sweatpants and eat some ice cream and you'll feel better I promise."  
"You promise?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can you make me one of your sundaes when you get home? I keep trying to make one but it's just not the same."  
"I will make you an ice cream sundae alright? But I've got to go alright. I need to go and talk to Vince about leaving tonight."  
"I love you Matt."  
"I love you too."  
He hung up the phone and went to see Shawn real quick.

"How's the mom to be doing?"  
"She's stressing me the hell out, how did you deal with it?"  
"I tried the best that I could to meet her demands but I drew the line at some point."

"Well she wants me to come home on the red eye tonight and skip tomorrows show."  
"Maybe this one time you could do it but you need to talk to her and tell her that you can't miss work anymore."  
"I was thinking about asking for the night off and surprising her. She really wants me to make her a sundae and I'm in Oklahoma and she's in North Carolina. It's kind of hard to make one from this far away."  
"Go and talk to Vince, explain that she misses you and you want to keep her happy. He lets things like this slide once in a while but you can't make it an every week thing."  
"I won't. Thanks Shawn."  
"You're welcome."  
Matt put his hand on his shoulder with a comforting smile on his face before he turned around and walked to see Vince.

"Hey guys," John said as he walked up to Jeff and Lexie.

"Hey."  
"How have you been?"  
"Good," Lexie said as Jeff put a hand on her shoulder and he walked away.

"What's up with him?"  
"John it's going to take a while before Jeff can be friends with you again. It was one thing for him to forgive me but you it's going to take a while."  
"Oh okay. I feel like I haven't been seeing you much anymore."  
"I've just been really busy helping Shannon open his tattoo parlor and trying to rebuild Jeff's trust in me by not being out all night."  
"So it's like you're under lock and key?"  
"No it's not like that at all because I want to do this because I want his trust."  
"I can understand that I guess but I miss hanging out with you."  
"Maybe with a little bit more time we can hang out again. How are you and Meg doing?"  
"We're doing great actually."  
"Did you tell her?"  
"Yeah I told her but she was fine with it for some reason. It was like she didn't even care."  
"That's what happened with Jeff. It's weird."  
"Maybe they slept with each other and they didn't care." They looked at each other and laughed.

"But I do miss your sense of humor Johnny Boy."

"Yeah and I missed you period."

"Alright John, I've got to go and call my friend Allyn. I need to call him at least once a week and feel like talking to him."

"Alright, just don't forget about me."

"I won't and in the meantime try talking to Jeff."

"I'll try okay but I'm not making any promises."

John gave her an awkward hug before she walked away with her poetry book and her cell phone in hand.

_I thought for so long I didn't need her_

_That I made a life for myself without her  
And that I didn't want a best friend_

_But when I got her back for a short period of time_

_I felt like I was on top of the world again_

_With somebody to talk to about everything_

_With somebody who was there with clothing advice_

_And advice about who people really are_

_But now in her time of need we are apart_

_She doesn't have me there for her support_

_When she needs support the most_

_She's probably sitting at home, eating ice cream_

_Healing the injury that I had given her_

_Just because I was so distracted and didn't pay attention_

_I didn't mean for all of this to happen_

_I lost her once before for too long before I found her_

_And I'm not willing to do that again_

_But I don't know how to apologize to her  
Because she is mad at me because of my actions_

_She's the one that is mad at me_

_And I don't know if I should even attempt to apologize_

_I love her and I miss her and I want her to come back_

"Hey Lexie."  
"Hi Allyn."  
"How have you been?"  
"I've been great and you?"  
"Not so good."  
"Why what's wrong?"

"Well besides the fact that my two best friends are fighting, I keep feeling like something really bad is about to happen."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I don't know. I had one of these feelings when your mom died and I don't know, I'm just getting really freaked out trying to think of what could happen."  
"Well it's no use worrying about because you can't change the future and whatever happens, happens and you just can't stop it."  
"I know Lex but I just wish that I could know. I just don't want anything bad to happen."  
"Nothing bad will happen. Allyn, everybody's life is going great right now and I don't feel like talking about the whole Casey thing so don't even try."  
"Alright alright but I just want to know why you guys are fighting?"  
"It's because I cheated on Jeff with John and she can't get over it. Jeff and I managed to get over it so I can't see why she can't."  
"Alright, what else have you been up to?"  
"well I just had an interview and I'm going to a photo-shoot soon. And I've been helping Shannon finish the tattoo parlor."  
"How is that going?"  
"He's putting all the equipment in right now. Jeff and I finally finished the back wall so he put in the floors yesterday and today all the chairs and stuff are going in."  
"Do you miss him when you're gone?"  
"Yeah I miss him but right now he doesn't want to wrestle until he gets everything up and running and his girlfriend still doesn't know that he was a wrestler."  
"And how long have they been dating?"  
"A month tomorrow."  
"That's great, good for him."  
"How's the dating scene for you?"  
"I'm not really looking to date anyone, I'm still trying to get over Ashley. It helps that I moved back to Concord and got a new job."  
"Are you living with your parents?"  
"No, I got a loft. It's big enough for just me and it's going to help me get over her."  
"That's good for you."  
"Yeah. Well good luck with your title defense tomorrow and have fun at the photo-shoot. I went outside for a cigarette break and I'm done so I've got to get back to work."  
"Alright, bye Allyn, I miss you."  
"Bye Lexie, I miss you too."

Lexie hung up and went back into the arena to a huge room which was set up for her photo-shoot. She pouted as she looked at the outfits and put the first one on. She then put on a robe while she got her hair and make-up done.


	41. Live for the Day

Live for Today

"Yesterday is but a dream. Tomorrow is only a vision. But today we lived, makes every yesturday a dream of happiness and every tomorrow a vision of hope. Look well, therefore, to this day."  
**January 27, 2007**

"Jeff, you're on your own tonight man."  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
"I'm going home to see Casey. She's really lonely and she seemed really upset so I'm worried about her."  
"Is it okay with Vince?"  
"He understands with everything that's going on so I'm just grabbing my stuff and heading to the airport."  
"Do you need a ride?"  
"No, Vince said that I could use his limo."  
"He's being really nice, it's kind of weird."  
"Yeah I would say that but just make sure that you don't get hurt tonight."  
"You don't need to worry about me Matty, I don't need you to protect me. Plus Lexie will be with me so I'm not alone."  
"Okay, well I should go," Matt said grabbing his bags and putting them over his shoulders. "The last time I did this I was fired."  
"Well let's hope that it doesn't happen again."  
"One night with permission off won't get me fired."  
"Okay, have a safe flight."  
"I will."  
Matt left as Lexie came back.

"Where is he going?"  
"To check on Casey, she seems sad so he's going home for the week."  
"Oh, I wonder what's wrong." Jeff looked at her with the 'you know what's wrong with her look.' "Don't give me that shit Jeff, she's probably having mood swings and there is nobody at home besides Shannon and I really don't think she wants to hang out and talk to him."

"You've got a point there."  
"Of course I have a point."  
"So what's going on with Johnny?"  
"He misses me a lot. I feel bad for him because I want to be friends with him still but I don't want anything to come between us and I told him that we needed time to get over everything that happened before we could hang again. I don't think that you would want us to hang out either."  
"Don't get me wrong Lex, I think that John is such a great guy but what you guys did kind of pissed me off. It's not that I don't want you hanging out with him again I just want to be able to trust you when you do hang out again."

"Have I not earned you trust back yet?"  
"No you have but it's him that I'm worried about."  
"Can you please talk to him Jeff? He's such a good friend and these days I'm really low on the friend count."  
"I'll talk to him but I'm not guaranteeing you anything."

"Thank you Jeff."  
Jeff and Lexie both left the locker room but went separate ways.  
"Daddy," Lexie said as she saw the back of her dad's head far down the hallway.

"Angel," he yelled back to her as she ran down the hallway and jumped into his open arms. "Where have you been? I missed you."  
"I've missed you too. I had an interview and I'm trying to get my friendship with Johnny back and get him and Jeff on the same page and I was talking to Allyn and he feels like something bad is going to happen so I'm getting kind of scared."  
"Well just don't worry about that because it's probably nothing. As for the thing with John, it's going to take a while for Jeff."  
"Well he said that he was going to go and talk to him because Jeff trusts me but he doesn't trust John."  
"I don't trust John either."  
"Why?"  
"Because he's just not a good person. If he knew that you and Jeff were serious then why would he do that?"  
"He's not the only one that did it, it was me too."  
"But it is the guy's responsibility to stop that when it happens."  
"Shawn just stop, really. It was a two sided thing and it's nobody fault more then the others so everybody needs to stop blaming John for all of this because it was my fault too."  
"You never call me Shawn."  
"No and the only time that I do call you Shawn is when you are being an asshole and I'm trying to be serious. I love you daddy but this is my own problem that I have to deal with and I really don't want you to get involved if you don't have to."  
"Okay and how was your interview?"  
"It basically sucked because it was all about Casey but they asked me who my mentor was and I said that it was you."  
"Did you really?"  
"Yeah I did. I honestly believe that you are the one person who inspires me because I don't have my parents anymore and you have taught me so much about life and so much about wrestling."  
"Oh Angel," he said has he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

Shannon heard his phone ring, thinking that it would be his girlfriend Ally but it ended up being Matt.

"Matt, what's wrong? Is everybody okay?"  
"Yeah everybody is fine but I need to be picked up at the airport. I came back to surprise Casey and I rode with Jeff to the airport so I don't have a car here."  
"Are you there now?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Shannon hung up with Matt, threw his shoes on and was out the door. He didn't understand why he was rushing to pick up his ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend but he was anyways. When Shannon arrived Matt jumped in the car.

"Hey Shannon."  
"Hi Matt."  
"How have you been?"  
"Okay I guess. Me and Ally are doing great and the tattoo parlor should be opening in a few days. What about you and Casey? How is she doing with the pregnancy?"  
"She's doing alright I think. She's just really lonely you know? Everybody else is gone and her and Lexie are in a fight so I don't think that is helping the matter any."  
"We need to get them back together because as much as I love having Lexie's help with the tattoo place she's really starting to get on my nerves. When she is home it's like she's there constantly."  
"Not only that but we need to get everybody talking again. I don't everybody off in their separate directions anymore."  
"I understand what you mean but you know when everything went wrong?"  
"When?"  
"When you left the wrestling business our group went their separate ways. I haven't seen Shane since New Years and I used to see him all the time and I haven't hung out with you at all and I miss all of it."  
"Well I think that now that the tattoo parlor is open it's time to tell Ally everything about my past."  
"She still doesn't know?"  
"Nope. I don't see why she's never asked why I don't hang out with anybody else Friday to Tuesday."  
"She seems a little clueless Shan."  
"She is sometimes but she's still my girlfriend so."  
"Yeah I can understand that. So how are we going to get everybody back together?"

Lexie walked back up the ramp after successfully defending her title against Melina and went to the back.

"How was that competition," Jeff asked as he gave her a hug.

"This is becoming too easy."  
"Maybe Riley will be better."  
"Yeah I know but I don't know what's going on with her? I haven't seen her in a while."  
"She's just been wrestling on Heat to get more competition and to get more experience."

"I want to talk to Vince really quick and then we can head back to the hotel okay?"  
"Actually no, you have other plans."  
"I do?"  
"Yeah, you and John are going out for the night."  
"Really," she asked confused.

"Really sweetie, I trust you and I talked to him to tell him if he tried anything with you that not only would I beat his ass but so would Matt and Shawn."

"Well that's just a little bit intimidating."  
"Yep so you go talk to Vince and you go get ready so you and Johnny can get back to being friends."  
"And what about you and John?"  
"We'll be okay eventually."  
"Okay. Good."  
Lexie gave Jeff a hug and a kiss before she skipped down the hallway to talk to Vince.

"Vince can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Quickly, we have a promo in a few minutes."  
"Okay, well I was thinking of how easily I keep beating all of these divas and I think that it's time to bring Riles up. She's been dominating everybody and so have I and I think that we need to make sure that these fans have the right kind of competition."  
"Maybe in a few weeks you guys can wrestle, how about at No Way Out?"  
"In February, that works."  
"We'll start promos next week."  
"Thanks Vince."

"You're welcome."  
Lexie left, got ready and met John in the parking lot.

"You excited Johnny Boy? We get to finally hang out."  
"Yeah I know, come on, I'm hungry."  
"Didn't you eat dinner?"  
"Yeah but I'm hungry again, come on."  
John opened the door for her and they drove off to the nearest restaurant that was still open.

"Thanks Shannon, you can drop me off here."  
"You're welcome. Are you sure you don't want me to drive up to the house?"  
"No, she'll hear the car. This is a surprise remember."  
"Yeah sorry. So Operation together starts on Wednesday."  
"Yep and hopefully nothing interrupts it."  
"Let's hope not. Alright bye."  
"See you later."  
Matt got out of the car and ducked behind some bushes. He then called Casey.

"Hey Matty."  
"Hey."  
"When are you going to be on?"  
"Jeff and I are on 2nd to last. Are you better now," he asked as he went under the mat and got the keys out.

"A little bit but I still miss you."  
"I miss you too baby," he said as he quietly unlocked the door. "And how's Lucas?"  
"He's lying with me in bed right now."  
"Why aren't you watching on the big screen," he asked as he closed the door behind him. He started to walk up the stairs very quietly no saying anything into the phone.

"Umm I just wanted to be comfortable in bed incase I fell asleep."  
"Well you're going to be a little bit more comfortable."  
"What are you talking about?" Matt hung up his phone and opened the door to their bedroom. Casey screamed as she jumped out of bed and gave him a huge hug and started crying. "Matt why did you come tonight"  
"Because I figured that you needed somebody to be here with you and Vince said that it was okay if I came here tonight."  
"Thanks Matty but where does that leave Jeff?"  
"With Lexie by ringside he is going to be facing Nitro by himself."

"Oh okay. How is she doing?"  
"She's not doing good. She feels really bad about hurting you and she misses you too."  
"Does she really?"  
"Yeah she does. It's just that she doesn't regret what she did with John to the point where she will admit that she was wrong. She hates to admit that she was wrong."  
"Which is why I think your fight lasted for so long. You both hate to admit that you were wrong but one of you has to admit it."  
"Well I need to talk to her in a few days anyways. I need to tell her something."  
"Okay."

The headlights of the on-coming car were bright as they crashed into the side of the black car sending it flying into the air and landing on the roof. Blood was strummed from one of the street to the other as the ambulances arrived.


	42. A Day of Sadness

A Day of Sadness

February 28, 2007

"Inspiration comes in the highest form of creativity. The creativity of one man can impact the lives of millions. Those millions thank the creativity and imagination of that one man because he truly is an inspiration to all."

"Casey are you alright," Lexie asked when her best friend called her at 2 in the morning.

"Can you come here?"  
"Case what's wrong?"  
Casey hung up the phone and Lexie grunted quietly before getting out of bed. As her feet touched the floor Jeff stirred in his sleep. However that didn't affect Lexie's dogs that were sleeping on his legs.  
"Where are you going," he asked as she was leaving the room.

"Casey needs me."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know but she was upset and wants me to get there as soon as possible."  
"When are you coming back?"  
"Probably later tonight or I'll see you in the morning depending on what's going on."  
"Will you call me and tell me what's up so I can go back to sleep?"  
"It might take a while Jeff, you have the dogs to keep you company."  
"I know but where's Liger?"  
"Probably terrorizing my cats, he hates them so much."  
"Well it was his house first."  
"I understand that. Why don't I find him and put him up here with you?"  
"As long as you give me a kiss before you leave I'll be fine."  
Lexie walked back over to the bed and gave Jeff a kiss. "I love you."  
"I love you too," she said as she got off the bed while Jeff hit her ass. "I'll see you later."

As she opened the door to leave she saw her cats lying on the top of the couch and Liger sitting on the floor starring up at them. She grabbed Liger and brought him to Jeff's room lying him down in her spot.   
"Casey would you please come and sleep with me," Matt said through her locked door.

"I'm not in the mood Matt, please just leave me alone."  
"But you shouldn't be alone right now sweetie. It's not a good time."  
"Well it's not a good time for me either so just let it go and go to sleep."  
Matt walked down the hall to his room discouraged and locked his door. When Lexie walked into their house it seemed like a haunted house when none of the animals came running down the stairs. She quietly closed the door and went upstairs with Casey's crying as a guide. She knocked on the door and quietly said "Case it's Lexie."  
"Hold on."  
Casey got up and unlocked the door and plopped back down in bed before Lexie was even in the room.

"Casey what's going on? Why aren't you sleeping in Matt's room?"  
"I wanted to be alone."  
"Then why did you call me?" Casey stared at her for a minute and couldn't say anything. Lexie laid down next to her on the bed. "What's wrong sweetie? Is it Allyn again?"  
"No it's not. Surprisingly I haven't been thinking about it lately."  
"Did you and Matt get into a fight?"  
"No."  
"Well Casey you've got to tell me what's wrong?"  
"Okay you know how Allyn said that he thought something bad was going to happen."  
"Yeah something bad did happen, he died."  
"I know but I don't think that was the bad feeling that he was having."  
"Then what was it?"  
"Lex, I can't…I can't believe this is happening."  
"What's happening?"  
"We lost the baby," Casey barely managed to say as she broke out into tears. Lexie forced her arms around her best friend and rubbed her back trying to make her feel better. After holding Casey for at least 45 minutes, she finally fell asleep. 20 minutes later Matt stood in the doorway. His hair was all tousled and his eyes red and misty.

"Did she tell you," he whispered as he laid on the other side of Casey.  
"Yeah but I finally got her to sleep," she whispered back. "Do you want me to go?"  
"No stay here with us, I think she'll love to see you when she wakes up."  
"Can you call Jeff?"  
"I already did when I heard the crying stop. He should be her any minute."  
Matt and Lexie put their attentions on Casey and Matt said "We should move her into my bed."  
"Yeah."  
"But you need to carry her."  
"Fine."  
Lexie scooted out of bed with Casey draped in her arms and carried her down the hall to Matt's room. Matt walked in behind them and right behind him was Jeff. Matt lied down on Casey's left side and Lexie on the right while Jeff lied down behind Lexie. Matt turned the lights off and they all managed to fall asleep a little while later.

Casey woke up the next morning seeing her friends, not just her friends, but they were her family lying with her in bed. Even having family around her she still felt terrible. A piece of her that she had been carrying inside of her was missing. She got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen almost having a heart attack when she saw Shannon cooking breakfast.

"Shan what are you doing here?"  
"Well I drove over to Jeff's this morning and both of the cars were gone so I came here, saw all of the cars and decided to cook breakfast."  
"You're getting handy these days, building me a deck, and learning how to cook."  
"Well it's helping to keep my mind off of not working."  
"And what is your tattoo parlor considered?"  
"Fun. It was just something that I wanted to do as a project and now that it's done I need to find something else to do."  
"Why don't you go back?"  
"I don't think that I'm ready to go back yet. Plus I don't want to leave you here by yourself either."  
"I'm going back Shannon."  
"What? But you can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you're pregnant."  
"I guess nobody told you. I thought that somebody else would've told you by now."  
"Told me what?"  
"That I lost the baby. I found out when I went to the doctor yesterday."

"Oh God honeybun, come here."  
Shannon walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You haven't called me that since we broke up."  
"I know I haven't but it seemed fitting in this situation."  
"I guess it did. Do you know about…"  
"Me being the father."  
"Yeah."  
"Of course I do Casey but I didn't want to say anything because you and Matt seemed so happy."  
"I am happy with Matt and thanks for not telling anybody."  
"I think a lot of people knew, I think even Matt knew but it's nice not to hear it talked about."  
"So you're going back," Shannon said getting back to cooking breakfast.

"Yeah I'm going back. I figured that it would keep my mind off of everything."  
"It should a little bit."  
"Alright now that I'm going back you have no excuse not to start working again."  
"Casey I walked away for a reason."  
"And from what I understand a lot of that reasoning was because we had broken up."  
"A lot of it was you but a lot of it was also the fact that I haven't been doing anything."  
"Just talk to Vince Shannon, it will bring a lot of comfort to you, I promise."  
"But I just don't have that relationship with him."  
"You can though. Just try to make an effort to get back, for me."  
Shannon looked at Casey sitting across from him and almost started to cry thinking that the one thing that they had left of their relationship was gone. "I guess I could do it for you."  
"And Lexie."  
"And Lexie, I would do anything for you two."  
"How are you and the girlfriend?"  
"Ally."  
"Yeah her."  
"We are doing alright I guess. We could be doing better but I think that we spend too much time together."  
"And how does she feel about it?"  
"She's happy when she has her alone time, she needs it and so do I."  
"Just another reason for you to come back."  
"I need my alone time but it's going to be really hard to be gone for that long. She also doesn't know that's what I used to do."  
"You haven't told her yet?"  
"Nope."  
"Does she know about any of us?"  
"Nope."  
"Hate to break it to you Shannon but she seems a little dumb."  
"She's not dumb but there's just no way to know."  
"Lexie and Jeff were on the cover of the last magazine how is that not proof?"  
"Maybe she didn't see it or maybe she doesn't want to say anything because it's something that I decided to keep from her and I wanted to keep it from her for a reason."  
"Well talk to her about everything and see what she thinks about it. If she breaks up with you for you wanting to do something that you want to do then she's not really that great of a girlfriend."  
"I guess that you're right but I think that I'm finally happy."  
"I want you to be happy Shannon and that's why I think that you would be happy coming back to the industry."  
"I will be happy but I don't want to deal with all of the drama that's always around. Can the 8 of us all get along?"  
"The 8?"  
"You, Matt, Lexie, Jeff, Shane, Riley, me, Shawn, John, can we all get along?"

"Shannon that's nine and for the most part we have all been getting along. Since everything happened with Allyn all of us have been really close and going out to dinner and such. You're missing all of the bonding time that we have together."  
"I won't be missing it much longer, you won't be without Shannon for much longer, I promise."  
"Good. So what did you think when you went upstairs, because I know that you did?"  
"To be honest with you I thought that you and Lexie were talking, probably about Allyn and fell asleep and Matt and Jeff went to get you in the middle of the night but you two wouldn't let go of each other."  
"That would seem like the probable cause for all of us but nope, not this time."  
"Casey are you going to be alright?"  
"Yeah I'm going to be okay, eventually, but I want to know if you're going to be okay?"  
"Well I knew when you first got pregnant that the baby was mine but I wasn't sure about how everything was going to work so I just kind of let it go and I was there for you as a friend so I'm more worried about you then I am with my own feelings right now. My feelings left a long time ago."  
"When?"  
"When you and I broke up I was broken because nobody wanted to hang out with me, I quit my job and I was alone. Lucky Lexie was there and helped me in with the group again and then you took me back in as a friend and right now I think that our group of friends has never been better."

"Are you completely sure about that?"  
"Yeah I'm completely sure about that. We have all been hanging out and getting to know each other again and with the drama between Lexie and Jeff and John I thought that we were all going to disappear again but they settled all of that."  
"So how's the shop going?"  
"We've been getting an average amount of business but not over the top."  
"Just wait a little while, word will spread I promise."  
"It better because we all put a lot of work into that place. How are you and Lexie?"  
"We are great. It's so amazing to have my best friend back again."  
"You were both miserable without each other."

"I know that we were but I was just worried about myself and I didn't look at it from her perspective. I guess when we are in a fight that always happens. We both are stubborn and don't want to give up and be the first one to say something."  
"Well you're back together again so there is nothing to worry about."  
"Nope nothing to worry about at all."  
Shannon and Casey continued talking while he finished making breakfast. Lexie woke up upstairs facing Matt and freaked out not remembering what had happened. She elbowed Jeff in the stomach and he shot up.

"Lexie what did you do that for?"  
"Sorry Jeff, I didn't realize that you were sleeping there."  
"I fell asleep there how did you not realize."  
"I don't know. I was expecting Casey and saw Matt instead, it freaked me out."  
"Where is she anyways?"  
"Who knows but we should go and look for her."  
"Can we eat, I'm hungry."  
"You're always hungry and you're getting a little bit cubby there Hardy."  
"Sorry but you feed me well."  
Lexie gave him a kiss and they walked downstairs to see Casey sitting at the counter with a big smile on her face and Shannon cooking breakfast.

"Shannon, man, you're my hero," Jeff said as he grabbed a piece of bacon.

"I know I am."  
"Good morning sleepy heads," Casey said as Lexie gave her a hug.

"Good morning, you seem in good spirits."  
"Yeah me and Shannon have been talking."  
"That's good." Lexie looked at Shannon and mouthed thank you to him and he flipped the omelet in the pan. "So are we going to eat or what?"  
"I don't know, I think we should get Matt up," Shannon stated.

"No," Casey replied. "Just let him sleep, he needs to."  
"Okay."   
Shannon set the table for 4 as everybody else brought the food over. They sat down and had breakfast together.

"Shannon has news for you guys," Casey said.

"What," Jeff said with his mouth full. "Are you entering a cooking contest? You would for sure win."  
"No," Shannon said. "I'm coming back."  
"Are you really," Lexie asked happily.

"Yep, Casey convinced me to."  
"That's so awesome."  
Jeff and Lexie held hands and smiled at each other when they saw how happy Casey was even after everything that happened. They knew that it would take a while for her not to be upset but this was a start.


	43. The Way it Should Be

The Way It Should Be

March 5, 2007

"When looking for somebody to confide in look to the one that has always been there."

"Casey are you sure that you want to wrestle again," Vince asked as she sat in his office.

"Yeah I want to wrestle again, that is if you want me to come back."  
"I would love to have you come back, it makes everything a lot easier on us actually."  
"Well I need to talk to you about a certain someone too."  
"And who is that?"  
"Shannon wants to come back."  
"Does he?"  
"Yeah but he wants things to change. He doesn't want to be facing guys that he has no chance in beating and he doesn't want to be a little rag doll that they throw around. He needs to have a storyline and one that is with a concrete superstar. He doesn't need a title shot or anything he just wants to do what he loves and he wants to be back with his friends."  
"I think that having Shannon back would be a great thing with either the cruiserweights on Smackdown or the extremists of ECW."  
"I would rather he be on Smackdown that way he can be with Shane and Matt and being a cruiserweight would fit him better."  
"I think I can manage to have him on Smackdown, it wouldn't be that big of an issue. We won't do a whole Shannon returning bit but he will have his re-debut match this week or next. Just have him come and see me."  
"Thanks Vince, I really appreciate this."  
"Yeah but it's not only for you. When you have like 10 of your biggest superstars threatening to walk out if I don't take him back it's kind of hard not to let him."

"Alright well I'll call him and have him come on Monday next week if that's okay with you."

"That's fine with me, just make sure that he comes ready."  
"He'll be ready."  
"Tonight you and Lexie will do a promo to show everybody that you are back and next week you and Lexie will face Melina and Riley."  
"Okay that sounds fantastic."  
"And Casey, I'm really sorry about everything that is happening with you."  
"Thanks but it's just life it happens."  
"Alright take care."  
"I will."  
Casey left Vince's office with a big smile on her face. She took out her cell phone and called Shannon.  
"Hey Case."  
"Hey Shannon, you start next week."  
"Really? I can come back?"  
"Yep, I talked to Vince and he said that everything was all set and he's going to put you on Smackdown with Shane and you two are going to have a rivalry shooting back to the old days with you two and such."  
"That's great thanks."  
"You're welcome, you had a lot of people backing you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We had like 10 people saying that they would leave if you didn't come back."  
"Well that makes me feel better."  
"You need to go and talk to Ally."  
"Yeah I know I do. She's in the living room."  
"Well go and have a talk."  
"I'm going, I'll see you later."

Shannon hung up his phone and went into his living room where Ally was sitting on the couch watching Family Guy.

"I love this show," he said as he sat down next to her.  
"Me too. I have like every season so I watch it a lot."  
"It's always good to have a show like this."  
"Yeah it really is."  
Shannon and Ally watched it and laughed but at the end of the episode Shannon turned to her.

"Ally I need to talk to you."  
"You want to go back don't you."  
"Go back to what?"  
"Shannon I'm not stupid, I know what you did. I know what all of your friends do."  
"How did you know?"  
"I was flipping through the channels on Monday and I saw Lexie on tv and watched and saw Matt and Jeff. Then I was in CVS the other day and saw Jeff and Lexie on the newsstand. So I did some research on everybody and realized that you used to be a part of their crew."

"Yeah I was."  
"So why did you quit?"  
"Because Casey and I broke up and all of our friends turned on me and I was just not dealing with it."

"But now things have changed?"  
"Well since my tattoo parlor is up and running and I have no real job I need to go back. My friends have all forgiven me and my boss has changed his whole impression on me so I think that it's just time."  
"You're not doing this because of Casey are you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've been talking to her a lot lately."  
"Yeah in the past week I've been talking to her a lot because she lost her baby."  
"Oh God, how is she dealing with that?"  
"Surprisingly well. From what I understand she's just happy to be back at work to keep her mind off of everything."  
"I guess that working can do that. But Shannon I don't understand why you didn't tell me what you do in the first place. Were you embarrassed by it?"  
"No I just didn't want you looking at me differently. A lot of people see you differently when they find out my profession and I just didn't want you doing the same thing. I wasn't trying to keep anything from you I just didn't want you seeing me and my friends differently."  
"Shannon I don't care what you do, you're still the same person to me. I've never watched wrestling and I don't judge it like most people and if it's important to you then it's important to me."  
"Thanks Ally I really appreciate it."  
"You're welcome Shannon I just want you to be happy and you need to go back."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure. Now I can work on the days that you're gone."  
"Doing what?"  
"I'm a hairstylist, I never told you that."  
"No."  
"Well I went to cosmetology school and got my degree and worked for 2 years after college and decided that I didn't want to do it anymore. Then I met you and it kept my mind off of things but since you are going back to work I guess I am too."  
"Alright well I'm leaving on Friday so you don't have to worry about missing me until then."  
"Well you're a little cocky now aren't you?"  
"Just a little."  
Ally gave Shannon a kiss and they snuggled up and watched more Family Guy.

"So Shannon is coming back," Matt asked Casey.

"Yep and he's so excited. I'm happy that he's finally getting what he wants out of this company."  
"Where is he going?"  
"Smackdown to compete as a cruiserweight."  
"Oh so he's going to be with me."  
"Yep."  
"Alright, I guess I could manage that again."

"Jeff."  
"Yeah Lexie."  
"Do you feel weird having Casey back here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well she wasn't supposed to be back for another like 8 months and now she's back."  
"Are you jealous?"  
"No I'm just feeling weird about it. This wasn't supposed to happen."  
"Well I don't think anybody planned on this happening but now that it has happened we all just have to deal with things the way that they are."  
Later that night

"No I want to face her next," Riley yelled at Melina in the ring. "I deserve it. You've had your chance and you blew it. Step down and let somebody else have a go at it."  
"I have a crazy idea," Melina stated with an evil look on her face. "Why don't we both face her?"  
Riley contemplated the idea when Lexie's music rang through the arena. She stepped out onto the ramp and looked down at her two adversaries.

"Well you two, I hate to break it to you but I have an idea also and since I'm the champ my idea is the only one that matters. Now you two will be facing me, but I won't be on my own. Let me introduce you to my tag team partner."

Casey's music blarred through the speakers as she stepped out onto the stage. She gave Lexie a hug and they raised each other's hand. Melina and Riley shot them an evil look as Casey and Lexie waved to them and held hands walking off of the stage.

"Well that shocked everybody," Lexie said to Casey.

"I was hoping that it would. The crowd went wild."  
"Casey everybody loves you, you have to understand that."  
"Yeah I guess they do."  
"No they do and all of your friends love you too."  
"Can we get something to eat, I'm starving," Casey stated as Lexie laughed at her.

"Yeah we can get some food."

They walked down the hall and ran into Shawn. Shawn ran up and gave Casey a hug.  
"I missed you Case."  
"I missed you too Shawn. How have you been?"  
"I've been great, nothing too bad to speak of. Are you excited to be back?"  
"Yeah I really am. I hated not being around all of you guys."  
"Well tomorrow we're all going out to lunch if you want to join us."  
"Of course I would love to join you guys but I need to eat now so I'll talk to you later."  
Shawn gave Casey another hug and went to walk away.

"Umm daddy are you forgetting someone," Lexie said sadly.

"Hey Lexie," Shawn said like he didn't care.

"Shawn," Lexie yelled at him.  
"I'm just kidding Angel," Shawn said as he turned around with a smile on his face. He gave her a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead. "How are you holding up," he whispered.

"Good."  
"Well I've got a match, so I'll talk to you later."

"Are you liking the feud with Johnny?"  
"It let's me beat the crap out of somebody for something that they did with my daughter so I'm fine with it."  
"Are you facing him at Wrestlemania?"  
"Yep."  
"I'm happy for you dad, really."  
"Are you really?"  
"Yep."  
"You looking forward to your first Wrestlemania."  
"Not really."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I really don't want to lose my title but I'm going to which is really going to suck."  
"Well things may change you never know. I have to team up with John next week."  
"Against?"  
"The tag champions."  
"And…"  
"And we are going to be the tag team champions."  
"Are you fucking serious? That's so great."  
"Except for the fact that I don't want to be his friend I want to be his opponent."  
"Yeah I know that."  
"And I hate how long Hunter and I were a tag team and the minute that he gets injuried, poof, I'm teaming with somebody else and are winning the championships. It just seems so stupid to me."  
"Well you know that Vince had a personal vendetta against you two."  
"I know that."  
"How is Paul doing anyways?"  
"He's doing better. He's rehabbing but he's getting to spend time with his daughter."  
"We should go up to see him this week."  
"I was planning to but you can come with me if you want to."  
"I would love to but go and have your match."  
"Alright, bye Angel."  
"Bye."  
He gave her another hug and walked away. Casey and Lexie went to the catering room to get some food and sat down with Jeff and Matt.

"Hey our girls our here."  
Casey gave Matt a hug and she and Lexie sat down.  
"Hey Jeff."  
"Yeah Lex."  
"Is it alright if I go with Shawn this week to go and see Paul and the new baby."  
"Yeah that's fine, you didn't need my permission."  
"Well I just wanted to make sure that we didn't have anything planned."  
"Nope."  
"Okay."  
They ate a little bit before Lexie and Casey accompanied Matt and Jeff down for their match. It seemed like things were finally back to what anybody would picture as the perfect situation. Two best friends were dating two brothers that were like best friends. It seemed like everybody was finally happy and nothing could bring them down to earth.


	44. Emotional Wrestlemania

Emotional Wrestlemania

"Adapt and Overcome"

April 1, 2007

"Lexie how are you doing," Matt asked as the two of them sat up in the stands.

"I'm doing alright, I'm just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"About how I got to this point in my life."  
"That's usually a reflection people get at their first Wrestlemania."  
"Yeah I kind of figured that I wasn't the only person who has done this."  
"Nope and you won't be the last." They sat in silence for a minute. "How are you and Jeff doing these days?"  
"We are doing great. I decided that buying a house wasn't really what I should be doing. I mean, it would be like taking a step back in our relationship and that already happened once when the whole thing with John happened."  
"Are you two over that yet?"  
"I don't think that Jeff will ever be over that but I certainly am. I wish that it would have never happened in the first place because it was just the worst possible thing that I could have done."  
"Yeah cheating on somebody is pretty bad even if your intentions were just to pay him back for everything that he did with dating Riley."  
"I guess so. How is Casey holding up about losing her baby?"  
"Umm alright I guess. I think that she really wanted to be a mom but now wasn't the time for all of that to be happening."  
"No because she is in such a great point in her career and being out for that long really sucks."  
"Yeah she's been doing great since Shannon came back but his girlfriend keeps pissing Casey off."  
"Why?"  
"Because Ally seems to think that the only reason that Shannon came back to the business was to get Casey back but it's not the truth at all. I think that Ally is just over reacting about this whole situation way too much."  
"That sounds like something girls do. Exaggerate the truth, especially when it comes to their boyfriends."  
"I hate when girls do that because I'm in the same situation and I don't think anywhere like that to any extent."  
"I understand that Matty. I feel like you and I haven't really talked much lately one on one."  
"No we really haven't. You are usually with Jeff or I'm with Casey or all 4 of us are together. It's kind of something that just happens when brothers are dating best friends."  
"But that also works out to our advantages. It's really cool to be able to all hang out and not get sick of each other. There have been times where I just needed my alone time and I got it by going on a walk or staying in and watching tv when everybody goes out."  
"I need that alone time too, which is why my office door is always locked. I like to think there."  
"That's the only thing I hate about living with Jeff."  
"What?"  
"His house is so small that there isn't really anyway to get alone time and peace and quiet unless one of us is out. It's the only down side to living with him."  
"But you like living with him right?"  
"Yeah I really do because I hate not having somebody there and I know if we each had our own place it really wouldn't make a difference because we spend so much time together anyways."  
"It actually makes a lot of since. I love living with Casey even though we do have our ups and downs."  
"Every relationship does even if you don't live with each other."  
Matt and Lexie talked for a little while longer before Matt left her to be with her own thoughts.

_Life is so unpredictable_

_To be at the highest point in life_

_And then being brought down by tragedy_

_Life has an amazing way of panning out_

_From the smallest of gestured_

_To the return of a best friend_

_Losing who you are isn't because of life_

_It's because of the way people think_

_The way that they look upon their lives_

_And realize how much things have changed_

_Not knowing anything great could happen_

_A year ago today life seemed so terrible_

_That there was nothing left to live for_

_One year can make all of the difference_

_One year can bring friends in to you_

_One year can bring on a new love_

_One year can take away a great friend_

_However, it's one year that can make a difference_

_How much will life change a year from now_

_How different will the surroundings be_

_Will everything and everyone stay the same  
Or will life and people change forever  
One year isn't much in the long run_

_But one year can change a life_

"Pops can I talk to you for a minute," Jeff asked as he passed Shawn in the hallway.

"Sure I don't see why not."  
Shawn and Jeff went into Shawn's locker room and talked for a little while.  
"Jeff are you sure that you want to do this?"  
"Yeah I'm sure. I've never been so sure of this in my entire life."  
"Okay."  
"But please don't tell anybody about this."  
"I won't."  
"Thank you so much pops."  
"You're welcome and I'll see you later. I have a big championship match to focus on tonight."  
"Good luck with that."  
"Thanks."

Jeff smiled as he waved good-bye to Shawn and walked out of his locker room. Lexie was in their locker room stretching with her ring attire on.  
"I see that you're all ready to go."  
"Yep I am."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm feeling alright, I'm just a little bit nervous is all."  
"Just don't think of it as a big show, just think of it like any other night. Sure it's a big deal but just don't get nervous about it because once your nervous is when your going to look like an idiot."  
"Thanks babe, I really appreciate that. Great advice," she said sarcastically.

"Well," he said as he pulled her into his arms. "I'll be right there beside you."  
"I know you will."  
"I love you Lexie," Jeff said looking straight into her eyes.  
"I love you too Jeff." She gave him a kiss and after that one kiss she seemed to calm down a little bit. There was a feeling in the back of her head that she was nervous but now it didn't encompass her whole body.

"Now coming to the ring the challenger, from Concord, North Carolina, Riley."

As Riley walked down to the ring she didn't seem to have an ounce of nervous tension or fear in her eyes. She had all the confidence in the world that she would win in front of thousands and thousands of people. As Lexie stood in the gorilla position she breathed in heavily to herself. Jeff stood behind her and rubbed her back. When Lexie's music hit it seemed as though the entire arena was screaming and standing on their feet. That probably wasn't the case but that's what it felt like to her. She made her way to the ring never losing eye contact with Riley and never letting go of Jeff. As she slid into the ring as the Women's champion she knew it would be for the last time.   
After the match was over and Riley held the title high above her head Lexie began to cry. Not from losing the title but from landing on the back of her head from a powerbomb Riley had applied to her. Jeff slid into the ring and helped Lexie up.

"Are you okay babe?"  
"No, this really hurts," she stated grabbing the back of her head. "Come on now, stand up with me."  
Riley was already backstage by the time that Lexie got up. As she stood up gasping for air, not knowing exactly what was going on, the crowd came to their feet. And this time it wasn't an exaggeration. Everybody was standing and applauding her for her efforts. She smiled and waved to the fans as Jeff brought her backstage where she couldn't stop crying.

"Lex," Casey asked as she approached her. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I think that I'm going to be fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah my head just hurts a little bit is all. I've gotta find daddy before his match to wish him luck."  
"Alright," Jeff and Casey both said. Lexie walked away from them without saying another word leaving Casey and Jeff just standing and watching her.

"Do you really think she's okay," Casey asked Jeff.

"I really don't think she is."  
"What do you think is wrong?"  
"She's probably upset that she lost the title but she doesn't want anybody thinking that."  
"Why would she be upset about that? It's just the way that this company works."  
"I think that she understands that aspect of it but in some ways she probably feels like yet another thing is being ripped away from her and she has a hard time when things like that happen."  
"You're probably right but can you just keep an eye on her tonight? I don't want her being upset."  
"I don't think she'll be upset for much longer."  
"Alright, I heard that Vince needed to talk to me so I'll see you later."  
"Alright."

"Good luck tonight too, I hope you kick ass."  
"You guys aren't coming with us?"  
"No you're on you own tonight."

"Fantastic."  
Casey walked away from Jeff and went to talk to Vince.

"Hey dad, can I come in," Lexie asked when she knocked on his door. He opened it and let her in.

"Angel what's wrong?"  
"I just fell on my head is all."  
"Are you alright?"  
"I guess that I'll be fine. How are you doing?"  
"I'm really nervous."  
"Are you really?"  
"Yep, I'm always nervous at Wrestlemania, it's just something that goes through my mind that freaks me out about it. It's not just the first time it's all of them, the feeling doesn't go away."  
"I'm sorry you're feeling like that dad but the crowd out there is amazing."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah even after I lost they gave me a standing ovation. It really made my night so much better."  
"Are you sure that you aren't upset?"  
"No," she said as her crying was at a minimal. "My head is just in a lot of pain. Riley is one strong girl to be slammed to the mat by."  
"Was it her fault that you hit your head?"  
"No it was my own, I was distracted and I wasn't paying attention."  
"What were you distracted by?"  
"I was thinking about Allyn."  
"Why?"  
"Because he always knew that one day I would be there, wrestling here, but he never got to see it."  
"Angel, Allyn saw you tonight. Every time that you are in that ring Allyn is there to protect you."  
"Do you really believe that?"  
"Yes I do and your parents were with you too and I believe that they are very proud of you for doing everything that you have done up to this point." Lexie looked up at Shawn and cried a little bit and he gave her a huge bear hug. "Even though you aren't my real daughter I'm proud to be called your father." He felt a few tears form in his eyes. "And I am the proudest that I have ever been in my life of how well you have done."  
"Thanks dad," Lexie said quietly as she stood in her father's arms. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door.   
"Shawn you've got 10 minutes," the tech yelled through the door.

"Thanks," Shawn signaled back that he understood.

Shawn and Lexie pulled back from each other and laughed. Both of them wiped away their tears and smiled.  
"Thanks Shawn, I really appreciate all that you have done for me."  
"And thanks for bringing joy back into this business for me."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I just wanted to know that I'm still appreciated in this business and that people don't just look at me as one of the old veterans that are overstaying their welcome. You've brought me back a new beginning."  
"That's so sweet dad, thanks."  
"You're welcome but it's the truth."  
"Okay I'm going to let you get ready for your match. Good luck tonight and I'll be right there waiting for you."  
"Thanks Angel."  
He gave her one more hug and a kiss on the forehead before she left his locker room. She went back to her locker room and took a quick shower and was back at the exit of the stage waiting for Jeff when he came to the back.

"You did great," she said to him as she gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks babe, I thought I did alright. So how was pops?"  
"Really sentimental. We both ended up crying."  
"Are you talking about me," Shawn said as he walked up.

"Yeah," Lexie replied. "Now don't talk to me, get in your zone. You're going to do great out there."  
"Thanks."  
Lexie watched Shawn walk up the stairs and out of sight. "What did he say?"  
"Just a bunch of stuff about me bringing life back into him about this business and he feels like he actually belongs here now."  
"Well Lexie it was very nice of you to do all of that for him."  
"I know I try. Now can you go shower so we can go to the hotel and sleep? I'm exhausted."  
"No problem."  
Lexie and Jeff headed towards the locker room and went to the hotel after Jeff was done with his shower.


	45. Tag Team Turmoil

Tag Team Turmoil

"The beginning of forever will always be in the beholder's hand."  
April 2, 2007

"How's your head feeling," Vince asked as Lexie sat in his office.

"It's feeling alright I guess, but it could be a little bit better."  
"Are you alright to compete because we have something in mind for you."  
"Yeah I'm fine but I don't want another Women's championship match."  
"Well we weren't planning on that quite yet."  
"Alright so what's up for tonight?"  
"Since you've come to this industry there has been a boom of women's tag teams. Not just one's that team together once in a while but the ones that tend to stick together through everything. So we were introducing the newest belts to come to the industry the Women's Tag Team Championships. We've gotten a lot of complaints that there isn't much for women to do in this industry so we decided to start here. The women's tag titles will be up for grabs between the divas on Raw, Smackdown and ECW. Once the champions are crowned the championships will not stay on their show but are available to any divas in the WWE."  
"Alright and you're telling me this why?"  
"Because you and Casey have your first qualifying match up next."  
"So it's like a tournament?"  
"Of sorts but it's all going to happen tonight so you better be well rested if you plan on winning the titles."  
"Trust me I'm ready for anything."  
Lexie stood up as the cameras followed her leaving and then focused back on Vince. He had a huge smile on his face thinking that he might have actually done something worthwhile for the company.

"Casey did you know about any of this?"  
"No, it's a big surprise to all of us."  
"I think that this is actually kind of cool. It's really good that we are trying to make this place a little bit better for everybody."  
"Vince has been doing pretty well with all of this. He's really back on track again, after his crazy days. Tonight is just the night of tag teams."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The girls have their tournament and so do the guys. John and Shawn have to face like 20 guys or teams, I can't remember."  
"Really, why?"  
"Vince doesn't like them."  
"Of course he doesn't, he's never liked Shawn. So what's going to happen with that?"  
"Who knows, we don't even know what's going to happen to us."  
"You've got a point there. So let's get to it."  
Kaisa and Lexie went down and awaited whom their opponents would be. They stood in the ring anxiously awaiting when the ECW sign appeared on the big screen. Kelly Kelly and Layla came out bouncing around like idiots. Lexie and Casey looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Their first win came easily as Lexie pinned Layla for the win. They advanced in the tournament to face another team later on that night. They walked backstage and Lexie went to her and Jeff's locker room where she found him stretching.  
"How did the first match go?"  
"It was pretty easy. If all the matches are like this tonight then we should have no problem winning."  
"Well that's good."  
"What's your match tonight?"  
"We are one of the tag teams in the men's tag team match."  
"Are you really?"  
"Yeah."

"Jeff are you sure that you are going to be nice to John out there?"  
"Of course I will be a perfect little angel."

"Well that is very convincing Jeff, I'm being serious."  
"I am too. I'm just going to treat him as if he was only another opponent. Our personal lives have nothing to do with this. It's about Matt and I trying to win those titles."  
"Okay well good luck out there."  
"You too. One more match for you two to go and you'll be champions."  
"Yep and it comes down to Melina and Riley, how fitting."  
"Well good luck anyways."  
"You too."  
Jeff gave Lexie a kiss before he headed out to the gorilla position. They were the last tag team to be introduced and when the Hardy's music hit it was like an explosion went off in the arena. Lexie and Casey sat backstage exhausted wanted Matt and Jeff to win the title from Shawn and John. About halfway through the match Shawn turned on John causing them to be eliminated from the competition. So Jeff and Matt faced off against Lance Cade and Trevor Murdock. Everybody was pulling for the re-united Hardy Boyz to win the match.   
--------------------------------------

As the cameras came up on Lexie and Casey they were exhausted. Three matches in one night would have been tough on any superstar. It was almost unheard of for divas to compete at that much of a caliber. However, once the titles were in their hands they knew that they would be in the record books. Jeff and Matt came down to the ring to help them up. The 4 of them stood in the ring hugging with 4 titles in their hands. It seemed as though a storybook ending had come true but their story was far from being over. They went backstage to a standing ovation from the superstars for the girls. Casey and Lexie looked around at everybody and realized everything that they had done. As everybody congratulated them they made their way through the masses of people. At the very back of the crowd standing quietly where Shawn and John. Shawn looked at Lexie and smiled at her.

"Come here kiddo," he said quietly. She smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered in his ear. For some reason the way that Shawn hugged her and what he said started to make her cry. She finally had done something good and worthwhile in her life. She did something that any father or mother could be proud of and she was sad that her parents weren't there to see all of the stuff that she accomplished. Shawn held her for a long time while she cried. Shawn looked over at Jeff and gave him a look as if to ask if everything was all set. Jeff gave the thumbs up as Shawn pulled away from Lexie.

"I love you Angel."  
"I love you too Daddy. Thanks for being here for me."  
"Same here. I'm just so proud of you."  
"Thanks."  
"Well I've got to get going because I'm really tired but you should get some sleep too."  
"I will."  
"Good night."  
"Good night."  
They hugged one more time before Shawn walked away. Lexie then talked to John for a minute or so before she and Jeff went back to their locker room.

"I just can't believe all of this is happening," Lexie said as they sat down with their titles.  
"It's just really amazing to me too. It's so weird to think that Casey and I are the first people to ever hold these titles."  
"Yeah it must be a good feeling. I love that Matt and I finally won these things again. It seems so fitting that the two of us are both champions now. We've never done that before."  
"I know. So do you want to shower here or at the hotel?"  
"It's up to you I already took a shower."  
"Well let me hop in for a minute and then we can go back and get some sleep."  
"Alright."  
Lexie gave Jeff a kiss and left her title on the chair. As he heard the shower turn on he walked out of the room. Matt and Casey were standing outside. "Jes guys."  
"What are you up to," Matt asked as he stared down his brother.

"I'm not up to anything but I've gotta talk to Shawn really quick so I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
"You're hiding something."  
"I'm not hiding anything," Jeff said as he walked away. He knocked on Shawn's door and went in.

"Pops."  
"Yeah."  
"Is everything in place?"  
"I'm heading over right now to make sure everything is okay. Becca was doing it all so it's probably all good to go."  
"Alright, thanks a lot man."  
"You're welcome and here you go but remember she is my daughter."  
"I know that. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"Have a good night."  
"You too."  
Jeff walked out of his locker room and went back to his as he heard the shower turn off. Lexie came out a few minutes later in a pair of baggy gray sweatpants and a USC t-shirt.  
"You look comfy."  
"I feel so much better. Now can we go back and get some sleep."  
"No problem."  
"Do you have the room key, I can't find mine?"  
"Yeah I've got it in my wallet, now come on."  
Jeff grabbed her bags and his as they walked out of the locker room and to the car. As they pulled up to the hotel Lexie smiled in relief. Jeff's heart was going at a million miles per minute as they stepped closer and closer to their hotel room. He unlocked the door and Lexie went in first. She smiled as she saw the rose petals everywhere and the candles lit up with a book on the bed.  
"Jeff what is all of this?"  
"Come on."  
They sat on the bed and dropped their bags on the floor. Lexie picked up the book and they snuggled together on the bed while they looked through it.

"It's a scrapbook."  
"I kind of figured that."

She smiled as she opened the first page. It had a leaf with a picture of her and Jeff from one of the first times they went on a walk together.  
"Jeff is this really one of the leaves."  
"Yeah it really is."  
She flipped through and noticed all of his creativity with the paintings in the background and pictures from everything she could think of. A picture of their first on screen kiss and their first promo together. Pictures of them moving in together, unpacking the millions of boxes, pictures from Christmas at home and from New Years at the beach. There were pictures from painting Shannon's tattoo parlor and them sitting side-by-side writing in the living room. It seemed so weird to have all of those pictures laid out into a single book. She came to a page without any pictures that read "Champions Forever Together."  
"This," Jeff said as he pulled a picture out. "Goes right in there."  
Shawn had given Jeff a picture of Jeff, Lexie, Matt and Casey standing in the ring with their titles. He got up and put some tape on it. He handed it to Lexie and she smiled as she put it on the page.   
"There's more," he said as she looked up towards him. She flipped one more page and in bright blue letters it said "Our Wedding."

Lexie looked up at Jeff confused. He outreached his hand to her and she stood up next to him. He smiled and got down on one knee. "Lexie will you marry me?"  
She looked at him shocked, not knowing what was going on. A million thoughts ran through her head, it seemed as though her whole life flashed in front of her. From the moment she was born through high school and graduation, memories of her parents and Allyn and Casey. It seemed like everything was finally just put into perspective for her. She looked down into Jeff's eyes and then smiled.  
"I would love to marry you."  
He smiled and took the ring out of the box and put it onto her finger. She started to cry because she was so happy about everything that was happening. She gave him a kiss and hugged him for a long time. They pulled away from each other both in tears. They looked at each other and laughed.   
"Can we look at that book one more time?"  
"Sure and dessert will be here in a minute."  
"Good."  
They sat back down on the bed and flipped through the book. When the food came up Jeff asked the guy to take a picture off them. They sat on the bed with the book in their laps and Lexie held her hand up as they both smiled. They thanked him and once he left they sat down on the bed and ate their strawberry cheesecake. After they were done Jeff blew out all of the candles and turned the lights off before hoping into bed next to Lexie.

He pulled her into him and kissed her on the lips.  
"I love you Lexie."  
"I love you Jeff."  
They smiled and snuggled into one another before they fell quietly to sleep.


	46. Together Forever

Chapter 46

"Forever is a long time and forever begins today"  
September 22, 2007

"Lexie it's time to get up," Casey said as she shook her. "It's your wedding day."  
"I don't want to get up."  
"Come on dip-shit, get up."  
Casey pulled the covers off of her and Lexie groaned as she sat up in bed. It was the most restless night of sleep that she had ever gotten. She looked around her room and saw her bridesmaids standing around her. She stood up and Casey gave her a hug.  
"I can't believe you are getting married, this is so weird."  
"I know it is."  
"Not to be the punctual one," Ally stated. "But we need to be at the salon in a half an hour."  
Lexie abandoned her bridesmaids as she headed to the bathroom to brush her hair and her teeth. When she got out she grabbed her purse and they headed off to the salon. Everybody got their hair and make-up done while Lexie talked to a few of the townspeople who she had gotten to know pretty well. A good thing about living in a small community was that everybody knew everybody and they were all pretty good friends. After they got their make-up done they headed back to her house to finish getting ready.

Ever since Lexie had moved out of her house in Concord, Jeff had asked his dad if he could use a piece of his land to build Lexie a house. It was exactly the same as her house in Concord. It was the same size, same layout everything. Her dogs greeted her when she walked into the house. Lexie, Casey, Ally and Riley went upstairs to her bedroom. They looked at their dresses and smiled. They were all different makes but the same color of a really light blue, all to their knees with a black ribbon around the waist. Lexie had the most gorgeous gown that she could find with a sweetheart corseted top and a long flowing skirt with not much of a train. Before they got ready Casey pulled Lexie into what would be her closet once she and Jeff moved their things in.  
"Lexie, I need to tell you something."  
"What? Please tell me that everything is going alright?"  
"It is don't worry about that. Everything with the wedding is going fine."  
"So what's up? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine actually, really really fine."  
"Casey."  
"I'm pregnant."  
"Oh my God, when did you find out?"  
"About a week ago."  
"That is so great. I'm so happy for you."  
"I figure I'm around a month, maybe two pregnant."  
"That is just about the best thing that I've heard this week."  
"You mean besides this house."  
"No this is better then this house. I'm going to be an aunt."  
"Well not technically."  
"Then we are just gonna have to get Matt to purpose to you so I can be an aunt.'  
"That would be nice I guess but with me and him, I think waiting to get married is the best thing right now."  
"And why is that?"  
"I don't know, we are both afraid of commitment and we don't want to rush into things."  
"Casey you're pregnant, you kind of already rushed into things."  
"Well that's beside the point. Now come on, you have a wedding to get ready for."  
They walked back into the bedroom where Ally and Riley were helping each other get dressed. Lexie then helped Casey get into her dress.  
Lexie waited for a while to put her dress on and it wasn't because she was scared and didn't want to get married, it was just really uncomfortable. She went downstairs by herself and made herself a fruit salad. As she was cleaning up after it there was a knock on the door. She walked to the front door and saw the best people in the world. She opened the door and let them in. She gave Allyn and Casey's mom a hug before letting them in.

"This is insane," Allyn's mom stated. "It's your parents' house."  
"Yeah Jeff built this for me."  
"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I just can't believe that you're getting married."  
"I know it's so weird."  
"And I know that your mother would have wanted to be here for this."  
"Well I've got my mom's right here."  
Lexie tried not to cry as she gave them both a hug. The three of them went into the kitchen as Lexie ate her lunch.  
"Why aren't you dressed yet," Casey's mom asked.  
"I was really hungry and I don't want to get anything on it. It's so beautiful."  
"I can understand that one. Right before my wedding I was eating and I got it all over my dress, it was the worst thing I ever thought could have happened."  
"See I don't want that happening."  
After Lexie was done eating the three of them went upstairs and got her into her dress. Casey's mom provided the something old with a pair of earrings that she wore at her wedding. Allyn's mom gave her the something borrowed, which was a necklace that Allyn had bought her for Christmas one year. Casey was in charge of the something blue which was her garter belt.  
Allyn's mom went up to Lexie and smiled.  
"I know that nobody in particular was in charge of the something new but this is from Allyn. He knew that one day you would be getting married and he bought this for you a few years ago. It may not be the most glamorous thing but…"  
"I would love it, whatever it is."  
His mom handed her a box and inside was a diamond bracelet. Lexie cried as she took it out and his mom put it on her wrist. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore.  
"So now even though he isn't with us anymore, he will be with you today."  
They gave each other a hug and wiped away their tears. Casey fixed Lexie's make-up while Ally and Riley straightened out her dress. As soon as they were done the limo was outside waiting for them. Casey held up the back of her dress as they walked down the stairs. Lexie waited until they were at the church to put her shoes on. They walked inside and went into their room. Allyn's mom, Casey's mom, Ally and Riley left.

"Are you getting nervous?"  
"No why would I be nervous?"  
"I don't know this isn't the most nerve-wracking thing you've ever done. Do you have your gift for Jeff?"  
"Yeah it's in my purse over there."  
Casey pulled it out and said "I'll be right back, I have to give this to Matt."  
"Alright I'll be here."  
Casey left and about a minute after there was a knock on the door.  
"Angel are you in there?"  
Lexie smiled as she heard Shawn's voice. She walked over to the door and let him in.   
"Angel you look so…like an Angel."  
"Thanks daddy."  
"I can't believe you are getting married."  
"I know I know, everybody is saying that to me today."  
"It's just so weird. I haven't been involved in a wedding in so long."  
"I just want to say that I really appreciate you walking me down the aisle."  
"And I'm glad to do it. If I am you're dad then it's only fitting that I'm the one that does it."  
"I'm almost ready for this, I just have to wait for Casey to get back."  
"Okay I'm going to be right outside waiting for you okay?"  
"How is Jeff doing?"  
"He's nervous but he'll be fine so don't worry about it."  
"I'll try not to but I'll be out soon so don't worry about it."  
"The church looks amazing by the way, I'm glad you decided to have it here."  
"Well since you came into my life I barely had a choice otherwise."  
"Thank you for that but I love you and you look gorgeous."  
"Thanks daddy, I love you too."  
Shawn walked out of the room and waited for Casey to get back. Casey walked in 2 minutes later with a gift from Jeff. It was a necklace combining their two symbols together. She smiled as she put it down safely inside of her purse. She took a deep breathe in as she grabbed her flowers and Casey headed out in front of her. Jeff and the minister were waiting at the front of the church as the bridal party was played in. Riley and Shane entered first, followed by Ally and Shannon. Then the best man and bridesmaid came out, which were Matt and Casey. And then it was time for Lexie to make her appearance. She stepped out arm and arm with Shawn and she looked up to him and smiled. As she connected eyes with Jeff it was hard for her to not cry. As she approached him she stuck her tongue out at him, which made them both laugh. Shawn handed her off to Jeff as they smiled at each other. They said their traditional vows and were on with the ceremony. They didn't want it to be too long because they didn't want people to have to sit and wait forever to get on with the party. As they got into their limos and made their way over to Jeff and Lexie held hands in the back of the limo. Allyn's mom helped her fix her dress after all of the pictures were taken and then they were introduced as husband and wife to all of their friends and family. The first dance was the father/daughter dance. As Shawn brought Lexie out to the dance floor she wondered what song he had chosen.  
"Dad, what did you pick?"  
"You'll see."  
As the speakers went on the music of Heartland "I loved her First" came out.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each others face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so  
And she still means the world to _

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on _

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckle faced kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairytales to _

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew that the first time I saw her with you_

_It was only a matter of time_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed _

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through _

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_

As they ended their dance, Shawn invited Jeff onto the dance floor. He smiled at both of them and gave Jeff a hug. "Be careful with her."  
He smiled at Shawn as he took Lexie in hand. Sure it's normally the bride and the groom that have the first dance but it wasn't like that at all in their case. As Jeff and Lexie had their first dance Casey and Matt started talking.

"Did you tell Lexie about us?"  
"Yeah I told her that I'm pregnant."  
"So what do you think about all of this."  
"It's so gorgeous, they just look so perfect together."  
"And how do you feel about us?"  
"I feel like we look perfect together too."  
"Casey."  
"Matt."  
"Will you marry me?"  
"What?"  
"Will you marry me, be with me forever?"  
"Matt are you kidding?"  
"No."  
"Because if you are you're dead."  
"If I was kidding would I have bought you a ring."  
He went into his jacket and pulled out a box. "Oh my God Matt, of course I will marry you."  
He put it on her finger and she smiled hugely. He gave her a soft kiss and put his hand on her stomach. "Now we can start our family."  
"I love you Matt."  
"I love you too Casey."  
As soon as Jeff and Casey motioned for everybody to get onto the dance floor, Casey ran quickly over to Lexie.

"Lexie," she whispered.  
"Yes Casey."  
"Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I'm getting married."  
Jeff and Lexie stopped in their tracks and looked over at her with Matt coming up behind her. They both smiled and gave Casey a hug. "Congratulations."  
"Thanks."  
Jeff went up to Matt and said "So everything went okay?"  
"Yep and I knew this was the perfect time because we are at a wedding. I was planning some big night but I didn't want to be conventional, I wanted to be different."  
"After all of this it's funny how I ended up doing it the normal way, romantic night for engagement and getting married before having kids. But now you're the different one."  
"Ha Ha very funny Jeff. Now get back to your wife."  
"I was planning on it."

Lexie and Jeff danced together as Matt and Casey, Riley and Shane, Ally and Shannon, Shawn and Becca joined them with their son and daughter and Paul and Stephanie with their baby girl. It was finally true that everybody was together and happy and content with their lives.


	47. Sequel Up

**A/N: I don't know if you figured it out but there is a sequel up to this story called Realization. It's been up for a while but I got stuck. So if enough people review Realization I will continue to write it. I have some ideas but I don't want to write if people aren't going to read it. Thanks for reading Discovery and I hope that you enjoy Realization. **


End file.
